


Fulgor nocturno

by Korosensei86



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasia, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Songfic, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 115,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korosensei86/pseuds/Korosensei86
Summary: En el típico mundo de fantasía épica, dos paladines sagrados llevan de vuelta a la capital del reino una mágica y sagrada gema. La noche les sorprende y deciden descansar en una posada de mala muerte, rodeados de malas compañías y mujeres de dudoso honor. Por esta razón, el más joven, un aristócrata recién ordenado siente aversión a esta idea. Y no anda desencaminado, porque los ladrones pueden acechar en cualquier rincón y bajo el más insospechado disfraz. Porque algunos encuentros inesperados pueden cambiar tu forma de ver el mundo para siempre.





	1. Una posada cualquiera

Al borde del atestado cruce de caminos, una chimenea roja emanaba un humo grisáceo que empañaba el atardecer de un engañoso velo místico. Junto con el aroma a hogaza de pan y carne asándose, servía de reclamo a los viajeros que quisieran guarecerse en la posada, pues la fría noche amenazaba con caer sobre esas alejadas tierras, y con ella toda su hueste de criaturas oscuras.

Cualquier peregrino avispado hubiera corrido a buscar el abrigo de un techo y una hoguera en los tiempos inciertos en los que estamos, pero, para desgracia de su acompañante, Ambrose de Lacourt no podía clasificarse dentro de tal colectivo. Criado en el lujo de la nobleza palaciega, nunca se había visto en la común diatriba de elegir entre la comodidad y su propia supervivencia. Así, su compañero de viaje solo podía desgañitarse en sus intentos por hacerle ver el pragmatismo de aquella parada nocturna.

—¡Pero, vamos a ver, muchacho! ¿Se puede saber porqué no quieres parar? ¿No pretenderás que viajemos toda la noche hasta Thule, verdad?

—Eso es justo lo que pretendo, mi estimado Sir Samuel—replicó Ambrose, negándose a apearse de su caballo—. Su Majestad, no, toda la nación necesita que portemos el Sacro Ópalo a la Catedral cuanto antes. Muchos súbditos dependen del éxito de esta misión y no podemos fallarles. ¡Un verdadero paladín sagrado nunca se detiene en su lucha contra el Mal!

El tal Sir Samuel no pudo sino poner los ojos en blanco, mientras se mesaba la canosa barba. Desde que le endiñaran al novato noble recién ordenado como compañero, la pomposa meticulosidad del chico había resultado un auténtico dolor de muelas. No podía negarse así mismo que admiraba su juvenil entusiasmo que el mismo Samuel había perdido hacía ya algunas décadas. Sin embargo, la obsesión del chico por las normas y los detalles nimios no habían supuesto más que un escollo tras otro y la paciencia del cansado caballero estaba empezando a resentirse peligrosamente.

—Puede que un paladín no, pero los caballos necesitan parar a comer y dormir si no quieres matarlos de agotamiento. Así que haz el favor de bajar y entrar conmigo en la posada, para que estas pobres bestias, y mi pobre espalda, podamos agradecerte el gentil gesto —terció el anciano sin poder enmascarar su sarcasmo.

Pero Ambrose no se apeó. Se rascó la dorada cabellera que llevaba recogida en una corta cola de caballo y le ofreció a su compañero una mirada turbada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Samuel cada vez más irritado.

—¿Y tiene que ser precisamente en esta posada? —inquirió el joven rubio.

—Pues sí —replicó Samuel— Ya te he dicho que me conozco este camino como la palma de mi mano y no hay ninguna más en un buen trecho. Si no queremos que nos sorprenda la noche, este es el momento adecuado para detenerse.

Las pálidas mejillas del muchacho se tornaron del color del atardecer. Su mirada celeste se ahogaba en turbación. Aquella inacción terminó por sacar al agotado Samuel de sus casillas.

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado ahora? ¡Baja del caballo ahora mismo y explícame qué ocurre antes de que te baje yo mismo de una paliza!

Ambrose le obedeció enseguida, con la cabeza gacha, ocultando con su tupido flequillo el rubor de su rostro.

—Es que, Sir Samuel —comenzó a explicar— he oído que en esta posada..

—¿Sí? —se impacientaba el experimentado caballero.

—Está llena de mujeres.... perniciosas —susurró el muchacho.

—No hace falta que murmures, chico. Esas damas ya saben perfectamente lo que son.

—¡Entonces, los rumores eran ciertos! —se escandalizó el joven noble.

—Vamos, chico —se burló Samuel— ¡Ni que te dieran miedo las mujeres! Digo yo que alguna canita al aire habrás echado...

El largo silencio se hizo elocuente.

—¿En serio? —río Samuel—. ¡Por la Diosa Roja, eso explica tantas cosas! Pero un muchachote de tu posición y con tu planta debe estar rodeado de damiselas...

Ambrose giró la cara avergonzado antes de responder.

—Hace tiempo me prometí a mí mismo que mi primera vez sería con mi esposa en nuestro lecho nupcial —confesó entre suspiros—. Quiero que sea un momento especial.

—No sé porqué no me extraña —observó el anciano con cinismo- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes... porque si yo tuviera tus años y tu aspecto, no perdería el tiempo con remilgos ñoños. Pero, bueno, tú mismo...—Samuel contempló durante unos segundos el aspecto acobardado de su inmaduro acompañante. Una pequeña chispa de compasión, avivada por recuerdos de mocedad, brotó de su tenue corazón—. Mira, chico, nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada que tú no quieras. Conozco al dueño, es buena gente. Te ofrecerá un lecho cálido, toda la comida y bebida que puedas pagar, pero ni un servicio más. Hablaré con la madame para que mantenga a las chicas a raya. Y si hace falta que te saque alguna ansiosa mujerzuela de encima, no dudes en llamarme —rió.

—Muchas gracias por comprenderlo, Sir Samuel —contestó el joven con diligencia.

—Venga, date prisa en entrar antes de que me arrepienta y te meta ahí dentro de una patada en el culo —le urgió Samuel.

Una bocanada de calor sofocante de brasas, cerveza derramada, perfume barato, sudor y otros fluidos menos respetables sacudió la delicada nariz de Ambrose en cuanto se abrió la puerta de la posada. Se trataba de un estrecho habitáculo que al inexperto paladín se le antojó más o menos del tamaño de aquellos aposentos que ocupara en la mansión de los De Lacourt, lo que acentuaba su sensación de agobio. Y sin embargo, no había rincón de aquel angosto lugar que no se hallara aprovechado. Más allá de las pequeñas escaleras que salvaban el desnivel inicial, una profusión de estrechas mesas con sus respectivos y burdos ocupantes plagaban el lugar. En el extremo opuesto a la entrada, se encontraba la barra del posadero, adornada de jarras a medio terminar y manchas de sospechosa procedencia. Ristras de especiados y fragantes embutidos llovían del techo y el humo que salía de la cocina anunciaba barbacoa de carne de cerdo y otros humildes manjares.

Tal y como Ambrose temía, un enjambre de señoritas sin honra zumbaba entre las mesas. Conformaban un diverso muestrario de gustos dispares: las había tan jóvenes que apenas habían dejado de ser niñas y algunas que habían tenido el tiempo de madurar como el buen vino. Había exóticas bellezas negras con piel de ébano, cuyo sugerente cabello encrespado escapaba rebelde más allá de los velos con los que se ataviaban. Otras tenían el cutis tan traslucido que parecían etéreos ángeles caídos, otras eran graciosas pecosas cuyo parecido con cualquier hija de granjero las dotaba de un encanto reconfortante. Por supuesto, no faltaban las buenas mozas entradas en carnes que iban sacudiendo sus turgentes encantos, a punto de escapar de generosos y apretados escotes. Ambrose incluso creyó ver a una hembra de enano pavoneándose y abriéndose camino entre los borrachos a los que servía las bebidas requeridas.

Algunas se dedicaban a atender a los clientes, sentadas a su lado en los bancos, cuando riendo despreocupadas en su regazo, pero la mayoría descansaban en los profusos cojines que estaban situados bajo una tarima con telón que hacía las veces de escenario improvisado. Así, cercándolo a la izquierda se edificaba una escalinata de caracol que llevaría a los impúdicos aposentos.

Pero pronto la curiosidad morbosa de Ambrose se vio interrumpida por la llegada de una mujer castaña y rellenita de mediana edad que portaba además de un escandaloso corsé granate, unos ojos luminosos y una satisfecha sonrisa.

—¡Samuel! ¡Dichosos los ojos! —saludó la mujer— ¿Qué te ha traído hasta mi humilde morada?

—¡Mi querida Esmeralda! —respondió Samuel mientras la besaba en la mejilla— ¡Estás aún más hermosa que el día que te conocí!

La mujer le dedicó una mirada interrogativa, con los brazos en jarra.

—¿Intentas engatusarme, viejo zorro? Deberías recordar que a mí ya no me afectan tus zalamerías baratas.

—Solo intentaba ser amable, mujer —se quejó Samuel— ¿Es que ya no aceptas ni un piropo de un viejo amigo? Regresábamos a la capital después de una misión y nos ha pillado la noche, así que pensé en pasar a saludar.

Entonces, para terror de Ambrose, la mujer se fijó en él. La lúbrica sonrisa que esbozó la experta dama le hizo tragar saliva.

—¿Y quién es tu apuesto y joven acompañante? —preguntó alegre la mujer. Sus relucientes ojos castaños examinaban al muchacho de arriba a abajo.

—Es mi nuevo compañero —respondió Samuel—. Te presento al recientemente ordenado paladín sagrado, Ambrose de Lacourt. Sé amable con él, Esmeralda. El pobre todavía no sabe ni dónde está.

—¡Oh, yo siempre soy amable con tus amigos, Samuel! —exclamó Esmeralda dicharachera—. No te preocupes, cielo —dijo, dirigiéndose a Ambrose con un tono coqueto—. Seguro que muchas de mis chicas estarán encantadas de hacerte compañía —Ambrose volvió a sentir los ávidos ojos de la madame clavarse en su cuerpo como garras—. Te lo puedo asegurar —garantizó ella.

A este punto, Samuel empezó a mesarse la barba nervioso.

—Esmeralda, preciosa, con respecto a eso...

Samuel se acercó a la mujer para susurrarle algo al oído que apagó su expresión.

—¿En serio? Vaya, menudo desperdicio- se lamentó la madame- Para un hombretón de buen ver que viene a visitarnos... En fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer? —Esmeralda se acercó a un tenso Ambrose para palparle los bíceps—, pero si cambias de idea, ven a buscarme. ¿Vale, guapo?

Y así, guiándole un ojo, Esmeralda se adentró entre la penumbra del local para seguir ocupándose de su ejército de rameras. Samuel, por su parte, aprovechó para guiar a un congelado Ambrose hasta la barra.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —exclamó el tabernero— ¡Si es el truhán de Sir Samuel! ¿Cómo te trata la vida, compadre?

—Pues nada mal, la verdad, Martin —contestó Samuel al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la barra—. Ya voy teniendo mis achaques pero seguimos en forma.

—¡Pero si estás hecho un mozalbete! —bromeó el tabernero— No estarás pensando en abandonarnos y jubilarte, ¿verdad? Sin borrachuzos excelsos como tú, mi negocio se irá a pique.

—¡Pues vaya si quiero jubilarme! —replicó Samuel—. Tenemos que dejarle paso a los jovenzuelos, no vaya a ser que se queden sin trabajo. Yo me sacrifico si hace falta, que tengo ganas de quedarme en casa. Alguien tiene que educar a mis nietos como la Diosa Roja manda. Mira, aquí tienes a mi futuro sustituto- dijo, dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda a un tímido Ambrose.

—Encantado —musitó este, ofreciéndole la mano al tabernero—. Soy Ambrose de Lacourt, hijo de Edward de Lacourt. Para servirle.

Al oír aquel apellido los ojos del tabernero se agrandaron como los de un búho.

—¿De Lacourt? —balbuceó— ¿Esos de Lacourt?

—El mismo que calza y baila —confirmó Samuel—. Vamos, Martin, no te pongas a babear como una mujer. Me vas a dejar mal delante del muchacho.

—Tendrías que haberme avisado de que ibas a traer a tan ilustre invitado — se quejó el tabernero—. Hubiera encargado licor de calidad.

—¡No exageres! —río Samuel— Con un par de pintas tendremos más que suficiente para humedecer el gaznate. ¿A que sí, chaval?

Ambrose se limitó a asentir.

—¿Lo ves, Martin? —se jactó Samuel—. El chico tiene que empezar a acostumbrarse a lo bueno.

—Está bien, marchando dos pintas de mi mejor cerveza. Que no se diga que en mi local no atendemos bien a los paladines sagrados —anunció el tabernero.

—Y sirvenos dos platos de ese asado tan delicioso tuyo, ya que estás- ordenó Samuel

—¡Oído, cocina! —contestó el tabernero, ya dispuesto a preparar la comanda.

Ambrose levantó la mirada para otear el ambiente, cargado de risas y estridentes conversaciones. El espectáculo que le mostraban sus ojos no le pareció ni menos rocambolesco ni menos hostil que cuando se adentró en el local. Para un niño criado en el seno de una familia aristócrata, bajo el yugo que las altas expectativas que su padre había impuesto a su primogénito varón, cualquier cosa que se saliera de la pulcritud y el orden permitidos significaban un desliz mortal. El solo imaginar lo que su padre podría decir de verlo frecuentar tan deshonroso escondrijo ya le daba sudores fríos. Y no es que Ambrose no estuviera acostumbrado a sus miradas de reprobación, pero no por ello le dolían menos. De hecho, las duras palabras que pronunció Edward de Lacourt cuando su hijo le anunció su entrada en la Orden, contraviniendo sus deseos de sucederle como Maestro del Tesoro, todavía aguijoneaban los oídos de Ambrose. No importaba, se decía Ambrose, llegaría a ser Lord Comante, el más preciado honor de la Orden de los Paladines sagrados y entonces, tal vez entonces, su padre se sentiría, por fin, orgulloso de él. Ambrose se había prometido así mismo que se esforzaría al máximo para conseguirlo y que para ello llevaría a buen término todas las misiones, sin tacha ni queja alguna, como esta primera que le había tocado desempeñar.

Súbitamente, una pelea de beodos que habían terminado por los suelos, casi da al traste con el taburete en el que Ambrose se había sentado, obligándole a volver a su nauseabunda realidad para mantener el equilibrio y no derramar la cerveza que Martin le acababa de servir.

—¡Ey, cuidado! —avisó Samuel, antes de girarse hacia los pendencieros borrachos— ¡ MIRAD, POR DONDE VAIS, PAR DE INÚTILES, SI NO QUERÉIS QUE OS REVIENTE EL CRÁNEO DE UN PISOTÓN! ¡A VER SI ASÍ DEJÁIS DE DAR POR SACO! —Samuel se volvió hacia Ambrose con sincera preocupación—. ¿Estás bien, chaval? Estás tan tenso que parece que te hayan metido un palo en el culo.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco abrumado —admitió Ambrose.

—¡Pues relájate, hombre! ¡Disfruta el momento! —le aconsejó Samuel.

—Para vos es fácil decirlo, Sir Samuel —gimoteó Ambrose—. Aquí sois amigo de todos.

—Ya te dije que esta gente era de fiar —le recordó Samuel—. Pero no te agobies, chico. Poco a poco te harás a todo, como me pasó a mí. Tiempo al tiempo.

—Eso espero —se lamentó Ambrose, esforzándose en tragar la amarga cerveza.

—¡Claro que sí, chaval! —intentó animarle Samuel— Venga, alegra esa cara...

Entonces, a lo lejos, la voz de Esmeralda, la madame, se alzó por encima del barullo.

—¡Caballeros, caballeros! —llamó ella— ¡Les ruego un momento de atención!

—Mira, hemos tenido suerte —explicó Samuel, apremiando a Ambrose con un amistoso codazo— Hoy tenemos espectáculo.

—La dama que vengo a presentaros está envuelta en un misterio tan sutil como su delicada belleza. Nadie sabe de dónde procede, pero poco importa. Les bastará con conocer su preciosa voz, sus sensuales bailes y su nombre. ¡Con todos vosotros, la delicada Ariana!

En cuanto las entretelas del escenario se disiparon, los ojos de Ambrose quedaron fijos en la figura que en él se alzaba. Lo primero que capturó su atención fue su cabello, una lengua de fuego escarlata que le caía serpenteante por los redondeados y suaves cuello y hombros. Las baratas gemas que tintineaban, colgando de la diadema que pretendía adornarlo quedaban enmudecidas por el fulgor pelirrojo. Esto contrastaba a su vez con una piel blanquecina y sin mácula, que como la misma luna, irradiaba luz propia. Los labios eran de un carmín natural, como pequeños y ardientes rubíes, que se mantenían entreabiertos, en sugerente espera. Su esbelta silueta se exponía cubierta por un vestido de vaporosa gasa color verde bosque, que se ceñía a su fina cintura gracias a un cinturón con apliques de falsa plata. La prenda se abría dejando entrever el discreto pecho y un par de esculturales piernas que bien podrían haber sido talladas por el más fervoroso y dedicado escultor. Así, un par de pulseras con cascabeles danzaban alrededor de los sinuosos y bien perfilados tobillos. Todo aquel conjunto, aunque ya de por sí fascinante, no estaba del todo completo. Faltaba la mejor parte, y eso lo supo Ambrose cuando el arpa y el tamborilete empezaron a sonar. Y ella abrió los ojos. Eran del mismo verde sobrenatural que irradian las más ponzoñosos venenos y los brebajes más embriagadores. Y el propio Ambrose se sintió ebrio de improviso, entumecido, como arrastrado por un extraño vórtice. En su confusión una sola cosa le fue clara: deseaba admirar a la dama de cerca. Todo lo cerca que pudiera.

—Es preciosa —suspiró Ambrose.

Sir Samuel torció el gesto.

—Bueno si te gustan delgaduchas.... Yo es que prefiero que tengan carne de la que agarrar, ya sabes, con un buen par de tetas y un culo bien gordo — explicó el experimentado hombre, acompañándose de manos que fingían estar llenas.

Pero Ambrose no le escuchó. No podía, pues había sido hechizado por la voz de aquella dama, que sacudía la densa atmósfera de la sala como si de un látigo de terciopelo se tratara. Poco a poco, su canción iba imponiéndose al ruido de fondo, potente pero encantadora como un riachuelo primaveral.

_Melo, melodía_

_Algunas notas sobre un página_

_A lo largo del agua_

_dejada tras de mí_

La joven empezó a bailar sobre la tarima. Empezó con ademanes líquidos de sus manos que se trasladaban a los brazos como las ondas que se forman sobre la superficie del agua cuando la brisa la acaricia.

_Sentimientos que van a la deriva_

_y que vuelan sobre el viento_

_A lo largo del agua_

_Pájaros salvajes_

Entonces, la joven empezó a posar su liviano peso sobre la punta de sus pies, sacudiendo al tiempo las sonoras pulseras y las traviesas telas de su vestido, caminando altanera y girando sobre sí misma como una adorable muñeca. Y en uno de sus giros, sus enormes y lúbricos ojos verdes, poblados de espesas y frondosas pestañas, deliciosamente rasgados como los de una grácil gacela, se encontraron con los de Ambrose. Él sintió un relámpago de electricidad recorrerle la espalda y ella sonrió con malicia al saberse deseada, de tal modo que la siguiente estrofa parecía dedicada al pobre muchacho que había empezado a anhelarla.

_Iremos, si te portas bien_

_allá donde nacen las nubes_

_Te llevo a dar una vuelta_

_allá donde el mundo es bello_

_Iremos a perder nuestras huellas_

_allá donde las sombras se borran_

_allá donde todos los ríos_

_se tornan en océano_

A continuación, y con sumo cuidado, la cantante y bailarina empezó a bajar de la tarima, aprovechando sabiamente cada movimiento para acompasarlo a la delicada música. El público recibió la invitación con vítores y aplausos.

—¡Guapa! —gritaban— ¡Ven, preciosa, ven que te vea!

—¡Eso, bonita, mueve ese culito prieto! —ordenaban.

La graciosa criatura no se sintió intimidada por aquella acalorada recepción. Tan solo esgrimió una medio sonrisa traviesa y continuó bailando, esgrimiendo sus telas y cascabeles entre la masa de bebedores.

_Melo, melodía_

_He perdido mi canción_

_A lo largo del agua_

_¿Quién podrá devolvérmela?_

...Preguntaba, acompañando su voz de una expresión vulnerable que invitaba al rescate y que pronto dio sus frutos en la audiencia.

—¡Yo, guapa! Yo te la traigo —gritó alguien para burla de los presentes.

Pero ella continuó indiferente su voluble travesía.

_Mis acordes que van a la deriva_

_sobre un aire de violín_

_A lo largo del agua_

_ondean a lo ancho_

Entonces, la dirección que ella llevaba, la misma que antes parecía caótica y caprichosa empezó a tomar sentido. En cuestión de segundos, Ambrose pudo percatarse de que su admirada estrella se encaminaba hacia él.

_Cada día, ella navega_

_entre las palabras, los malos presagios_

_Ella viaja en la falsedad_

_donde el mundo es bello_

Fue acercándose, ejecutando suaves y felinos vaivenes de caderas, acompasados por hábiles giros de muñeca que hacían que su precario atuendo casi vibrara sobre su cuerpo. Se detuvo a apenas un metro de Ambrose, aprovechando el espacio que había entre la zona de las mesas y la barra, para ponerse de puntillas, y, como si pretendiera pavonearse, llevar a cabo unas complicadas y arrebatadoras cabriolas.

_Yo tengo el corazón en vilo_

_y la luna conduce la danza_

_allá donde van los ríos_

_a llenar el océano_

La hábil bailarina se aseguraba de deleitar a su público con la torsión de su curva espalda, demostrando una admirable flexibilidad que la hacía girar como una luna nueva. Y en cada paso, los retales que provisionalmente la cubrían parecían desfallecer y estar a punto de mostrar un trozo más de piel, detalle que los espectadores premiaron algunos piropos sonoros y repugnantes a partes iguales. Entonces, la música disminuyó su tempo, y ella se paró, justo delante de Ambrose. La forma en la que el verde líquido de sus ojos asilvestrados se paró sobre él, casi consiguió a quemarle.

La joven volvió a cantar y esta vez parecía recitarle la letra justo a él. Ambrose volvió a tragar saliva. Tenía la garganta reseca, por haber estado casi toda la actuación boquiabierto.

_Melo, melodía_

_Algunas notas sobre un página_

_A lo largo del agua_

_dejada tras de mí_

_Sentimientos que van a la deriva_

_y que vuelan sobre el viento_

_A lo largo del agua_

_Pájaros salvajes_

De pronto, ella dio un paso hacia él y su mano, de largos y finos dedos, terminó acariciando las acaloradas mejillas de Ambrose. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que los ojos de ella parecían devorarlo como una selva demasiado profunda para que el hombre la explore. Tan cerca que Ambrose podía sentir la almizclada fragancia de su sudor. En lugar de disfrutar de la vista, Ambrose se preocupó más bien de procurar respirar con normalidad y rezar por que ella no pudiera escuchar los escandalosos latidos de su corazón.

_Ella, como el sol,_

_ella hablaba de nosotros, mi melo melodía_

_Ella era para que me amases_

_y ella podía incluso cambiar nuestras vidas_

Aún así, todo el aire de la habitación se le hizo escaso, cuando la misteriosa bailarina se atrevió a levantarle la barbilla, acariciándola suavemente, forzando a que sus rostros estuvieran tentadoramente cerca. Cuando repitió la estrofa, su voz sonó como un elegante ronroneo, como un secreto íntimo entre los dos...

_Ella, como el sol,_

_ella hablaba de nosotros, mi melo melodía_

_Ella era para que me amases_

_y ella podía incluso cambiar nuestras vidas_

… tanto que sus labios parecían estar a punto de entrelazarse en la más fogosa de las uniones...

Pero, ella, caprichosa como una chispa, se escapó en un suspiro de su lado para rematar su actuación con el baile final. Así, cuando ella se empeñaba en dar vueltas, haciendo sonar sus pizpiretos cascabeles, levantando el ánimo del público con cada vuelco de tela, con el incendio de sus sedosos y salvajes cabellos, Ambrose fue armándose de valor para lo que tendría que hacer después.

La música se detuvo al fin, la talentosa artista realizó su pícara reverencia para después desvanecerse entre la muchedumbre de la posada como una bruma matinal, pero el hechizo no se había levantado para Ambrose, quien no la perdió de vista ni por un segundo. Abandonó su taburete sin mediar explicación alguna con su mentor, pues aquel extraño vórtice seguía arrastrándolo. Se hizo camino entre la turba, como un marinero experto lo hace entre las olas del mar, hasta lograr asir un delgado brazo de porcelana.

—¡Señorita Ariana! —clamó.

La marea pelirroja aleteó levemente en el giro. Los ojos que antes lo habían mirado con descaro llevaban escrita una pregunta que pasó brevemente. Ahora que la tenía delante, Ambrose descubrió de pronto que ella era alta, quizá solo un poco menos que él mismo, pero ese detalle no importaba ya que la dama aguardaba con el brazo preso. En la urgencia del momento, la coherencia pugnaba por escapar de su hilo mental. Pese a ello, consiguió esbozar su discurso:

—Yo.... —titubeaba—, me preguntaba si querríais tomar una copa...conmigo.

La bella mujer que se hacía llamar Ariana, levantó una ceja intrigada. Se tomó tiempo para evaluar a su pretendiente, examinando cada detalle de ese desconocido que la abordaba sin cortapisas. Al fin y para alivio de Ambrose, ella sonrío.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —contestó—. Me encantará acompañaros... ¿señor...?

—¡Ambrose! —se apresuró a aclarar— Ambrose de Lacourt para servirla, Señorita Ariana.

Ella soltó una risilla encantadora. Si Ambrose hubiese sido un tipo astuto hubiera percibido el brillo oscuro que había salpicado los ojos de la dama en cuanto oyó su apellido; pero, claro está, Ambrose nunca tuvo ni un ápice de astucia.

—Encantada, Ambrose —dijo con voz dulce y melosa como la miel- Por favor, llamadme Ari. Es cómo me llaman mis amigos.

Ambrose sintió la cálida llamarada que abrazaba su brazo derecho cuando Ari se dejó conducir por él a la barra, un calor que le bañaba dulcemente el corazón, incapacitándole para discernir poco más que la presencia de aquella arrebatadora fémina.

—¿Así que... lleváis mucho tiempo en la Orden de paladines sagrados?- —quiso saber Ari.

—¿Cómo habéis sabido que soy paladín? ¿Tanto se me nota? —preguntó Ambrose gratamente sorprendido.

Ari arqueó otra ceja, divertida.

—Digamos que he visto el estandarte en vuestra armadura. Es el de esa orden, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

—Ah, muy observadora —comentó Ambrose avergonzado—. No, no os equivocáis. Pues la verdad es que llevo muy poco tiempo, pero ya me han encargado una misión tremendamente importante.

—¿En serio? —se admiró Ari, apoyando el rostro en la palma de la mano, en señal de interés— Vaya, seguro que la Orden reconoce vuestro potencial.

—Eso me gustaría creer, porque el destino del reino depende de mi éxito —proclamó Ambrose, sacando pecho-, pero no quiero aburriros con historias sobre mi trabajo.

Ari posó su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de Ambrose, entrecerrando coqueta sus brillantes ojos.

—¡Oh, por favor! —le apremió— No me aburrís. Al contrario, me resulta fascinante. De hecho, no sé si cuando podré volver a hablar con alguien de vuestro noble oficio. Contadme más, os lo ruego. Soy toda oídos.

Sentada sobre el taburete, Ari cruzó sus larguísimas piernas, de manera que la tela las dejara prácticamente al descubierto. Por su parte, Ambrose sintió cómo su pecho se ensanchaba como un fuelle. Se inclinó sobre Ari con la intención de hacer más íntima la conversación. Asimismo, descubrió bajo el perlado sudor que todavía rociaba a su acompañante, yacía un cierto olor a vegetación abundante y antigua que no supo localizar pero que lo extasió igualmente.

—Veréis, nos han encargado que portemos el Sacro Ópalo —contó Ambrose

—¿El Sacro Ópalo? —preguntó Ari confundida.

—No mucha gente en el reino lo sabe, pero se trata de una poderosa gema que permite asegurar nuestras defensas mágicas contra los magos oscuros de otras naciones. Cuentan las crónicas que fue especialmente relevante en la Gran Guerra contra esos indeseables.... ya sabéis... ¿Cómo se llamaban?- intentó recordar Ambrose.

—¿Los elfos silvanos? —intuyó Ari.

—¡Exacto! —afirmó Ambrose— Esos malditos elfos.

La mirada de Ari volvió a oscurecerse momentáneamente. Ambrose, cegado por su tonta felicidad, volvió a ignorarlo.

—Disculpad mi impertinencia —se atrevió a preguntar Ari—, pero hay algo que no alcanzo a entender. Si esta gema es tan determinante para la seguridad del reino, ¿por qué no está en Thule?

—¡Buena pregunta! —la felicitó Ambrose—, veo que sois una dama muy perspicaz al igual que encantadora e inteligente.

—Muchas gracias —ronroneó una seductora Ari.

—Como habéis supuesto —prosiguió Ambrose—, la gema está casi todo el tiempo en la capital. Sin embargo, debido a las fuerzas oscuras con las que tienen que lidiar, necesita ser purificada de forma periódica. Así que, una vez cada diez años, se le encarga a algún miembro de mi Orden, el escoltarla hasta el monasterio de las sacerdotisas de la Diosa Roja, para que ellas puedan recargarla con su magia blanca. Y después, la volvemos a traer. Es una misión realmente delicada, ya que si el Ópalo cae en malas manos, puede suponer el fin del reino.

—Vaya, pobrecito —se compadeció Ari, dulcificando aún más su voz—, Con lo joven que sois y os someten a semejante presión. Debéis de estar agotado.

—Es una responsabilidad que acato con todo el honor que esta supone —afirmó un orgulloso Ambrose.

Ari se acercó serpentina un poco más a Ambrose, hasta jugar con algunos mechones suelto de su dorado cabello, humedeciéndose sensualmente los labios. Este gesto provocó que a Ambrose se le inflamaran las orejas.

—¿Y... puedo preguntar dónde se encuentra esa increíble joya en estos momentos? —preguntó ella acaramelada.

—No es por presumir —volvió a sacar pecho Ambrose—, pero la llevo encima.

—¿Oh? ¿De veras? —se asombró una coqueta Ari—. ¿Y exactamente dónde

—Nunca lo adivinarías —sentenció Ambrose.

Una afilada sonrisa se abrió paso entre los labios de Ari.

—Bueno, apuesto que al final de esta noche ya lo habré averiguado —le retó, y acto seguido se volvió hacia el posadero—. Martin, corazón, ¿por qué no nos sirves a mí y a mi adorable acompañante un poco de ese vinito que sabes que tanto me gusta?

Martin se quedó unos minutos pensativo, observando a Ari con desconcertante dureza.

—Ari, querida, no me parece prudente que entretengas a este noble caballero con tus galanterías. Seguro que hay una cola de hombres esperando a que les prestes tus... servicios.

Ante tal respuesta, la supuesta dama obsequió al tabernero con una mirada que se clavaba como una daga envenenada.

—Martin, querido —replicó con una voz que a Ambrose se le tornó algo dura y recia—, Si alguna vez necesito consejos sobre cómo realizar mi trabajo, créeme cuando te digo que no te los pediré a ti.

—Oh, no, Ari no es ninguna molestia —intervino Ambrose—, más bien, su presencia es toda una delicia. Por favor, Martin, tráenos ese vino del que habla la señorita.

Venga, Martin, date prisa —ordenó altanera Ari, para después dirigirse a Ambrose—. Invita la casa—. dijo en un delicioso y pícaro susurro, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

El posadero soltó un largo y exhausto suspiro antes de tomar una decisión.

—De acuerdo, pero luego no quiero problemas —concedió.

De esta forma, Ambrose bebió cada copa que su adorada Ari tuviera a bien servirle. Cada maldita gota de licor, y con cada gota, él se enamoraba más y más de ella y su cerebro se iba abotargando más y más. Hasta que todo se volvió sombra.


	2. Descubrimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose despierta en una habitación desconocida para darse cuenta de que las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas.

La luz penentraba implacable sus adoloridos parpados de Ambrose. Poco a poco, y aunque su mente prefería seguir buceando en la bruma de la inconsciencia, se vio obligado a abrir los ojos. Al principio, la propia luz dorada le deslumbró dejando su visión en una neblina blancuzca, que paulatinamente se fue enfocando hasta formar una confusa imagen.

Estaba en una habitación que no conocía. A su derecha, se situaba un humilde colchón y a su izquierda un pequeño baúl del que sobresalían prendas y diversos objetos como austeros bolsos de viaje y joyas. Tardó unos angustiosos segundos en reconocer la diadema y el vestido verde oscuro.

—¡Ari! —murmuró con una ronca garganta que apenas le obedecía.

Su primer impulso fue levantarse e ir en su búsqueda, pero no pudo. Estaba concienzudamente atado a la silla en la que había yacido inconsciente, desprovisto de su armadura. Era absolutamente incapaz de moverse.

—Oh, os habéis despertado —observó una dulce voz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—¿Dónde estoy? —farfulló el joven paladín con dificultad.

—Donde habéis querido estar durante toda la noche: en mi habitación.

De puro instinto, Ambrose giró el rostro hasta encontrase con su interlocutor. Había un muchacho delante suyo, uno perturbadoramente hermoso. Vestía un pantalón de cuero marrón y un cinturón con una empuñadura de daga, que delataba a la perfección la exquisita y diminuta curva de sus estrechas caderas, al igual que resaltaba sus fibrosas y entornadas piernas. La piel de su pecho desnudo eran blanca como la más exquisita porcelana, y no carente de su intrínseco resplandor. En él sobresalían dos pezones sonrosados como diminutos capullos en flor y un ombligo que se alargaba sobre un terso y firme vientre. Los brazos eran largos, firmes y fibrosos, solo un poco musculados, rematados por dos elegantes manos de dedos finos. Los hombros y el cuello estaban acabados en formas suaves, sin aristas, como creadas por un alfarero experto. Eran formas que invitaban al tacto y al abrazo, casi tan arrebatadores como el largo y abundante cabello rojo que le caía como explosiva lava o ese par de burlones y preciosos ojos verdes, algo afilados y decorados con espesas pestañas que se empeñaban en clavársele desde el otro lado de la estrecha habitación.

—¿Ari? —adivinó Ambrose, víctima del estupor.

—Oh, menos mal, mi querido Ambrose —se burló el joven, usando voz de mujer— Creí que os habíais olvidado de mí. ¡Casi me partís el corazón!

—Eres... —vaciló el joven paladín— ¿Eres un... hombre?

—¡Qué observador! —río el pelirrojo, mientras colocaba otra silla frente a la que Ambrose ocupaba —¿Lo habéis averiguado vos solito?

—Ari, ¿Por qué? —sollozó Ambrose confundido— ¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto?

Una sonrisa diabólica deformó los labios del nuevo Ari.

—Mi querido Sir Ambrose, recordad que vos mismo me propusiste una adivinanza: tenía que averiguar dónde ocultabais el Sacro Ópalo. ¿Cómo no podía aceptar un reto tan suculento y divertido? Pues bien... Os dije que al final de la noche me haría con ella, y lo prometido es deuda.

El joven sacó un objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se trataba de una joya engarzada en oro que desprendía un nítido resplandor carmesí. Ambrose lo reconoció con terror.

—¡Tenéis la gema!

—Otra brillante deducción por vuestra parte —observó irónico el joven pelirrojo— Estáis desperdiciado en vuestro actual empleo. Deberíais ser cazarrecompensas.

—¿Cómo osáis burlaros de mí? —exclamó Ambrose furioso— ¡Estáis ante nada más y nada menos que un paladín sagrado!

—Bueno, lo tengo fácil. Estáis atado- replicó Ari resuelto.

—En cuanto me libre de esta soga, juro que....

—Buena suerte con ello —le deseó su captor mientras se sentaba frente a él— Son cuerdas encantadas. Solo os soltarán si yo pronunció el hechizo indicado.

Ambrose escuchó aquellas extrañas palabras al borde de la confusión total, si bien algunos hilos consiguieron entrelazarse en su atorada cabeza.

—¿Quién diablos sois en realidad? —preguntó Ambrose al fin.

El joven pelirrojo movió la cabeza en un gesto inquisitivo que parece de ave.

—Vamos, Ambrose —rogó con un mohín infantil— ¿En serio no habéis oído hablar de mí? Vais a conseguir deprimirme...

Ambrose reaccionó a tal premisa con un parpadeo largo.

—Venga, seguro que lo sabéis —le animó un divertido Ari, cruzando las piernas—. El mayor ladrón del reino, tan escurridizo y sibilino que ni siquiera los temidos paladines sagrados han podido capturarle... La leyenda dice que se camufla en las tinieblas de la noche, dejando tras de sí tan solo un fulgor rojizo...

—¡El Espectro Carmesí! —concluyó al fin Ambrose.

—¡Bingo! ¡Tenéis ante vos al único e inigualable Espectro Carmesí! ¿Qué se siente al saber que el tipo más buscado del reino os ha engañado como un troll descerebrado y os ha atrapado él a vos?- le felicitó burlón, escenificando un lento e irónico aplauso, para después mirar a Ambrose con satisfecha y altanera superioridad- Por el Gran y Anciano Olmo, si no fuerais tan estúpido resultaríais hasta adorable.

Un sabor amargo se fue formando bajo la lengua del humillado paladín, conforme notaba su herido orgullo retorcerse de dolor. Ahora entendía todas las crueles observaciones de su padre sobre su carácter tierno y soñador, como su bobalicón romanticismo los llevaría a todos a la ruina. Al parecer, esto es lo que ocurre cuando te enamoras y entregas tu corazón a la primera de cambio: alguien más listo y taimado que tú te lo arranca de cuajo y lo pisotea sin piedad.

—¿Y qué pretendéis hacer con el Sacro Ópalo si puede saberse? —inquirió Ambrose—. Os advertí de los peligros de dejar la gema en malos manos.

El ladrón, lejos de inmutarse por las duras palabras del cautivo paladín, ladeó la cabeza para empezar a peinar sus largos y rojizos cabellos.

—¿Os referís a esas pedantes pamplinas que en la calle sabe hasta un niño de teta?- indagó Ari- Pues veréis, como favor personal por nuestra conmovedora amistad, os voy a descubrir algo que tal vez enerve a vuestros superiores. Todo aquello que vos consideráis secreto de sumario, es de sobra conocido en los bajos fondos que gobierno. Es más, sabíamos con meses de antelación cuál sería la fecha de vuestra misión y a quién se lo encomendarían. No quiero desilusionaros pero, dado vuestro nivel de incompetencia, dudo que hayan enviado a un novato como vos de no ser por vuestro apellido y, claro está, por tener adosado a una diligente niñera como el bueno de Sir Samuel Kobain. Con semejantes datos en mi poder, interceptaros fue como robarle un caramelo a un niño. Según mis cálculos ese vejestorio ya debe estar durmiendo la mona- río el ladrón para acto seguido esbozar una expresión de falsa preocupación-. Por cierto, ¿qué creéis que opinaría el Lord Comandante de vos si se entera que andáis por ahí contándole los secretos de la Orden a cualquier chica guapa que os ponga ojitos?- Ari chasqueó la lengua en señal de rechazo- ¡Es altamente irregular, cuando menos!

El inexperto paladín sintió como el piso de la habitación se tambaleaba bajos sus pies. En una sola noche, todos sus sueños y esperanzas habían terminado en las manos de aquella repugnante, retorcida y mortalmente atractiva sabandija.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —le insultó Ambrose, anegado por la rabia.

—¿Maldito? —río Ari—. ¡Afortunado, diría yo! Porque gracias a que ahora tengo esta chuchería- dijo sacando otra vez la gema-, solo me queda pensar a quién de mis muchos clientes se la voy a vender- Ari volvió a esconder el ópalo y se dispuso a separar su abundante cabellera en tres mechones- Veamos: tenemos señores oscuros, magos negros, líderes orcos, nobles rebeldes... Ahora que lo pienso, Nuestra Sagrada e Ilustre Majestad tiene un auténtico don para cabrear a gente peligrosa. Vamos, había alguien más...¿Quién era? ¡Ah, sí! —recordó Ari, mientras se concentraba en entrelazar los mechones- ¡La Resistencia Élfica!

—¡Estáis loco! —gritó Ambrose aterrado— Si hacéis eso, condenaréis al reino a su destrucción. ¡Vos vivís aquí! ¿Es que no os importa con lo que pase con vuestra tierra?

Ari esgrimió un gesto despreocupado e indiferente.

—¿Mi tierra? La verdad es que nunca he sentido ningún cariño especial por este lugar. Solo he terminado aquí de pura casualidad. Además, si esto se va al garete, siempre me queda largarme a otro reino... —Ari ni pudo contener una sonrisa de sincera euforia. Los ojos le brillaban como dos pulidas esmeraldas—. ¡Con todo mi nueva fortuna, por supuesto! —acto seguido volvió a centrarse en su peinado—. ¡Buff!¡Qué agobio de pelo! Lo cierto es que sé que debería cortármelo, pero es tan bonito que me da lástima. ¿Qué opináis vos?

En aquel mismo instante en el que Ambrose presenciaba cómo Ari se trenzaba el cabello, pudo notar una curiosa y puntiaguda orejita que antes había estado oculta bajo toda esa masa de pelo. Las implicaciones de que aquella oreja estuviera adosada a tal cráneo hicieron que la cabeza le diera aún más vueltas.

—¡Sois un elfo! —escupió Ambrose sin escatimar en desprecio.

Ari levanta la mirada hacia él. Era la misma mirada dura y fría como el hielo que ya le había visto antes pero que en ese momento Ambrose sí supo interpretar. Rezumaba una ira venenosa y antigua. Pronto, el ladrón respiró hondo y se esforzó en contraatacar con una sonrisa altanera.

—Medio elfo, si me permitís el matiz- replicó-. Las orejas de los elfos de pura cepa son todavía más largas y difíciles de disimular a los ojos de los hombres, pero, claro, es un error comprensible. Especialmente por parte de un niñato noble que no ha visto a un verdadero elfo en su puñetera vida...

—¡Ahora lo entiendo! —restalló Ambrose— Ya sé cómo has podido engañarme. ¡Has usado magia de Ilusión! Así me hiciste creer que eráis una hermosa mujer cuando no eres más que un vil ladrón.

Ante tal teoría, Ari ensanchó sus almendrados y bellos ojos aún más. Segundos después, el ladrón medio elfo se hallaba rodando por el suelo de su habitación, desternillándose de risa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —masculló Ambrose con el amor propio todavía lacerado.

—Por favor, Sir Ambrose —le pidió Ari aun entre carcajadas—. No agrandéis mi fama innecesariamente. El mérito es todo vuestro. Caísteis vos solito en la trampa. Admitidlo: visteis lo que queríais ver.

—¡No me importa con cuántas mentiras intentes manipularme! —insistió Ambrose indignado— Tú y tu gente no sois más que sucios mentirosos y traidores. ¡Abominaciones que deben ser erradicadas en nombre de la Diosa Roja! ¡Cuando pienso que el Sacro Ópalo está en manos tan impuras...!

El tacto frío de la daga en su cuello hizo que Ambrose se sobrecogiera de pura sorpresa y miedo. En comparación, el leve hilo de sangre que supuraba su piel abierta se le antojó reconfortante. Entonces, se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos, los ojos de Ari, imbuidos en odio y rencor, tan gélidos que a punto estuvieron de convertirle en piedra cual basilisco. La voz de Ari, antes hermosa y llena de registros, también salió fría y cortante de su garganta. Y, sin embargo, incluso con aquella temible actitud, Ari le seguía resultando desgarradoramente hermoso. Una bella bestia salvaje.

—No os atreváis —pronunció el mestizo esforzándose por no hiperventilar, por contener sus desbordantes emociones—. No tenéis ningún derecho, ni a mirarme, ni a hablarme así. Y menos vos, un petulante e ignorante paladín cuyo padre, para mayor desgracia, es uno de los mayores genocidas que ha sufrido el pueblo elfo. ¡Y vuestro rey tuvo el descaro de llamarlo héroe de guerra! ¡Ja! Sí, sé muy bien quiénes son los De Lacourt, demasiado bien. Pobre idiota, no entenderéis jamás hasta qué punto tenéis suerte de que yo solo haya decidido jugar un poco con vos y no trataros como vuestro padre hizo con niños y mujeres. ¡NIÑOS Y MUJERES! —Ambrose pudo percibir cómo la voz de Ari empezaba a temblar. Se repuso rápido tras respirar hondo—. Vos decís que vuestras manos son más puras que las mías. ¿Estáis seguro de ello? ¿Qué dirías si os contara que fueron manos humanas, las de un paladín, uno de vuestros admirados héroes nacionales, las que contribuyeron a crear esta abominación que veis en mí? Fueron las manos de un paladín las que se cebaron con mi pobre madre, arrebatándole su honor, su familia, su juventud, sus ganas de vivir... ¿Mi gente, decís? —Ari soltó una risilla amarga—. Yo no le debo nada a los elfos. Cuando mi madre murió en el parto, mi familia materna no perdió tiempo en tirarme a vuestras calles, como un trozo de carne pasada. Un montón de basura, eso es lo que mi abuelo considera que soy. Pero aprendí a sobrevivir, defendiéndome con uñas y dientes. La vida se torna un bien muy preciado cuando es lo único que no te han quitado todavía, incluso si es en las circunstancias de mierda con las que “vuestro pueblo” quiso prodigarme —Ari hizo un poco más de presión con su daga contra el cuello de Ambrose, pero a este no le importó. Estaba demasiado cautivado por el terrible espectáculo que era toda aquella manifestación de rencor estancado e infecto—. Y ahora soy un hombre libre. Todo lo que tengo, lo he construido con sudor y sangre por muy indigno que os parezca. Pero, ¿qué puede saber de todo eso un aristócrata como vos? —suspiró al fin con hiriente condescendencia—. Nada. Vos no sabéis nada.

Ambrose se vio incapaz de responder. No, desde luego no tenía ni idea de todo lo que Ari acababa de contarle. Sabía que su padre fue laureado en la guerra contra los elfos, pero nunca se preguntó sobre la naturaleza de su intervención en la mismo. Durante toda su vida, se había conformado con ver el mundo desde la cómoda y estrecha ventana que su privilegiada situación le facilitaba. Nunca se había preguntado cómo viviría la gente fuera de su selecto circulo social, porque, francamente, nunca le había interesado... Hasta ahora, que la realidad había venido a morderle el trasero, en forma de aquel sagaz, atrevido y sumamente hermoso ladrón. El mismo que ahora le miraba con una expresión desencajada, imposible de descifrar.

—No tienes miedo —susurró Ari, de pronto.

—¿Qué? —acertó a preguntar Ambrose.

—No solo no tienes miedo —prosiguió Ari, alucinado— ¡Estás...estás duro!

En cuanto alcanzó a comprender a qué se refería su captor, Ambrose bajó la mirada a su entrepierna. Para su vergüenza y horror, el pelirrojo tenía razón. En sus pantalones ser erguía impetuoso un prominente y descarado bulto. Ari soltó una rotunda carcajada de incredulidad.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Todavía os gusto tanto? —se preguntó, y entonces un relámpago de fuego verde atravesó sus profundos y astutos ojos— ¡Por el Gran y Anciano Olmo! Esto podría ser muy, muy divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Intentaré actualizar a finales de la semana que viene.   
> Espero que os guste.


	3. Enredos de madrugada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —No solo no tienes miedo —prosiguió Ari, alucinado— ¡Estás...estás duro!
> 
> "...En cuanto alcanzó a comprender a qué se refería su captor, Ambrose bajó la mirada a su entrepierna. Para su vergüenza y horror, el pelirrojo tenía razón. En sus pantalones ser erguía impetuoso un prominente y descarado bulto. Ari soltó una rotunda carcajada de incredulidad. 
> 
> —¡No puede ser! ¿Todavía os gusto tanto? —se preguntó, y entonces un relámpago de fuego verde atravesó sus profundos y astutos ojos— ¡Por el Gran y Anciano Olmo! Esto podría ser muy, muy divertido."

Ambrose no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería. Apenas pudo sobrecogerse cuando los cabellos rojizos descendieron sobre sus rodillas. De ellos, el mismo olor que había apreciado antes, a bosque cerrado, musgo y primavera, fluyó hasta su nariz embotando su voluntad mucho más que las cuerdas que lo apresaban. Empezó a entender lo que ocurría cuando unas ágiles y rápidas manos fueron desabrochando cada uno de sus botones. Solo entonces, se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo para toparse con el monstruo que estaba a punto de devorarle. Desde el otro lado del abismo, unos ojos hambrientos le devolvieron la mirada. Y se estremeció todo lo que sus ataduras le permitieron. Su carne, hinchada y palpitante, estaba expuesta.

—No temáis —le consoló Ari con una sonrisa cínica, mientras acariciaba la virilidad del paladín—. Os trataré muy bien. Daos cuenta de que la gente viene a estos sitios por esa clase de servicios. Si os desagrada mi semblante, cerrad los ojos e intentad recordar los encantos de alguna pobre chica con la que hayáis estado.

—No he estado con ninguna chica —se sorprendió admitiendo Ambrose..

Ari levantó el rostro para encarar a su víctima, con una expresión a la par divertida y extrañada, que derivó pronto en una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién lo diría? —dijo para sí, para volver a pasar sus dedos con suma lentitud por la pujante punta—. Siento verdadera lástima por las doncellas de la corte. No me digáis que sois del tipo que se reserva para el matrimonio.

Aquella mención se cebó cayó contra Ambrose como un carámbano de hielo. Sus mejillas contestaron por él y Ari debió de captar el mensaje en seguida.

—¡Qué mono! Bueno, entonces consolaos pensando que estáis practicando para vuestra futura esposa. Aunque no puedo prometer que después de esto, la buena doncella no os decepcione...

Dulces e insistentes cosquillas surcaron la espina dorsal de Ambrose. Había una lengua, roja como la sangre que la llenaba, lúbrica y tierna, jugando con él. Y esta danzaba sobre él con suma precisión y mimo. Como un músico experto, sabía dónde tocar para crear el sonido. Primero empezó recorriendo toda la longitud de Ambrose, degustando con evidente placer cada ápice de piel como si de un grueso y duro fruto se tratara. Dejando tras de sí, un rastro de almibarada saliva. Después de lo que a Ambrose se le antojó una tortuosa espera, ambas puntas de rozaron. Y en un segundo, miles de estrellas explotaron en la mente del paladín. Llena de un cegador silencio, esta era incapaz de nombrar aquello que se la arrasaba. Pero Ari no cesó allí su ataque. Siguió consagrado a su peculiar banquete, pues se aplicó en sorber la cima de Ambrose, rodeando la carne con movimientos circulares que se aceleraban a medida que succionaba. Anclándose al vórtice.

Descontrolados y viriles bramidos escaparon a raudales de la boca de un atónito Ambrose, que se esforzaba en vano por recuperar la cordura y el aliento.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer todo esto? —alcanzó a preguntar.

Ari se relamió felino sus mojados y bulbosos labios.

—Ya os lo dije —jadeó—. Aprendí a sobrevivir. Con uñas y dientes.

Y otra vez, el joven noble volvió a quedarse sin habla y sin sentido. Era como si una infame sierpe lo hubiera acorralado en las profundidades de su morada. Y es que Ari lo había empujado hacia el fondo de su cavidad. Ahogándolo en esa húmeda y cálida fuente de perdición. Devorándolo por completo. Ambrose, en un intento por encontrar respuestas a su recién adquirida vulnerabilidad, bajó la cabeza para buscar a su captor. Lo que vio le aterró y le fascinó al mismo tiempo: eran los ojos de un gato que se deleitaba en la caza antes de decidirse a acabar con su presa. Solo pudo suspirar, incluso cuando se percató alarmado de que sus caderas habían dejado de obedecerle. Ahora se movían al son que marcaba aquel portentoso encantador de serpientes que era Ari.

Pero, de pronto este paró. Ambrose pronunció un hueco lamento de incomprensión. Miró a su alrededor en busca de respuestas a la cruel pausa. Ari, antes de rodillas sobre él, se hallaba justo delante de él y se quitaba los pantalones de cuero con una lentitud y parsimonia que en opinión de Ambrose rezumaban maldad. Por su parte, Ari sonrió con imprevista ternura al verle en ese estado de descarnado anhelo.

—No me miréis así —le arrulló mientras se retiraba de los hombros la fogosa trenza— ¿Creías que eráis el único que se lo iba a pasar bien? Oh, mi querido Sir Ambrose, la vida es demasiado corta para escatimar en placeres.

La prenda cedió y en su lugar apareció la misma cadera que una vez cinceló un discreto cinturón de tela y plata, la misma que Ambrose había estado intentando adivinar toda la noche. Apresada en sugerentes y sutiles curvas, de una pequeñez sublime, reforzada por la fibrosidad de un estómago sin grasa, Ambrose se preguntó si podría rodearla con una sola mano. Más abajo, halló las mismas piernas de bien labrado alabastro que había visto flexionarse en el baile hasta límites enajenados. Y en el vientre, una pequeña bestia sonrosada se alzaba sensible se alzaba sobre las ingles. Ambrose se vio obligado a parpadear para poder comprender la imagen que le avasallaba: era como una embriagadora mezcla de la más pura belleza y la perturbadora sensualidad. Como un demonio disfrazado de ángel que se cansa de aparentar virtud.

Con ligeros e insonoros pasos de garza, un indiferente Ari se tornó hacia su jubón. Sacó de él un diminuto frasquito y se untó varios dedos con su fragante y cremoso contenido. Luego, se asentó sobre el regazo de Ambrose, quien permaneció inmóvil, obnubilado por el perfume natural que desprendían los cabellos y el cuello de Ari.

A continuación, comenzó lo que el paladín entendió como otro ritual de seducción. Tuvo el regocijo de contemplar ensimismado como el semielfo, apoyado en uno de sus robustos hombros, se llevaba los dedos hacia un trasero que en esos momentos aparecía turgente y dúctil como una sabrosa fruta antes del primer mordisco. Los dedos se hundían mágicamente en la delicada apertura, la cadera se sacudían con ritmo y suaves sollozos inundaban los oídos de Ambrose, cuyo ser se endurecía de impaciencia. Pronto, Ari posó sus manos en los hombros del paladín y se balanceó sobre el erguido miembro de Ambrose. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, con un chasqueo de lengua.

—Oh, sois grande, mi señor —gimió coqueto—, Y no me refiero a la hondura de vuestra alma, precisamente.

Ante tan inesperada apreciación, Ambrose solo pudo soltar una risilla tímida, que pronto quedó ahogada. Ari había arqueó su elástica espalda y había empezado a empalarse contra él.

En el íntimo abrazo, el joven paladín no pudo sino temblar, abrumado por tantas sensaciones placenteras acosándole. No sabría muy bien cómo describirlo: era apretado hasta la asfixia, pero también inmensamente cálido, como el abrazo de una madre. Era abrasador e irresistible, una pavorosa hoguera en la que dejarse prender, una fuerte ola que lo arrastraba hasta la más anegada plenitud. El momento preciso en el que terminó de hundirse entre las absorbentes y tiernas entrañas de Ari, temió que su razón se perdiera para siempre en ese laberinto de gozo que cada uno de los vaivenes, cada fricción avivaba en él. Poco a poco, se forzó a ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, a retomar lentamente el control sobre su propio cuerpo. Con una encantadora sensualidad y sus habilidades innatas de bailarín, Ari se bamboleaba rítmicamente contra él. En la oscilación, Ambrose pudo contemplar los delicados pezones inhiestos, delicados pétalos de rosa que en el pecho todavía invernal se encendían hasta abrirse para él. También, se fijó en la sugerente geometría que se escondía en el hueco entre los hombros, el delineado cuello y la marcada clavícula. Y quiso dejar su marca en las nevadas cumbres. Los dientes se clavaron cruelmente en la afrutada piel, dibujando una pequeña mordedura embalsamada en saliva que la lengua se ocupó de calmar. Ari soltó un gritito más de asombro que de dolor.

—¡Para! —ordenó irritado.

Pero Ambrose, no podía fijarse más que sus labios, de un rubí intenso y colmados de rauda sangre.

Se alzaban frente a él como un tentador manjar. Supo que querría probarlos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Se lanzó a la conquista sin ser apenas consciente de estar alzando el rostro para encajarlo con el de Ari. Y se topó con una mano que le tapaba la boca. La otra mano del medio elfo, recaló sobre el flequillo de Ambrose, quien se calmó al instante.

—No —le explicó Ari en entrecortados murmuros—. No, cariño. Esto no es para nosotros. Guárdatelo para alguna dama que lo merezca.

Ambrose no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Ari le había cerrado los labios con su dedo índice y apresurado en volver a su certero balanceo. Al cabo de unos instantes, Ambrose solo pudo preocuparse de la despiadada pero deleitante presión que el hermoso mestizo ejercía sobre él. La pasión acumulada provocaba una tensión difícil de mantener. En su loca carrera, Ambrose notó sus muslos temblar de expectación. Ari se dio cuenta.

—Espera un poco —rogó lastimero—, solo un poco más.

Entonces, la espalda de Ari se arqueó como un látigo a punto de ser disparado. Un adorable y rabioso gorjeo escapó de su potente garganta, saturando sus mejillas de febril rubor. Y sus nalgas se asieron sobre un indefenso Ambrose, demandando tiránicas su tributo. Ambrose volvió a sentir como sus sentidos se derretían en un glorioso mar blanco. Y todo su viscoso orgullo acabó desperdigado entre las entrañas y las inglés de Ari.

Lo primero que percibió al volver en sí fue el pecho acelerado del medio elfo sobre el suyo. Su aliento enloquecido acariciaba sus oídos hasta terminar en un hondo gemido de satisfacción. La sonrisa que le mostró cuando se incorporó era de sincero agradecimiento.

—Vaya, no ha estado nada mal para alguien inexperto —admitió—, pero que nada mal. Te felicito.

Ari se separó de Ambrose y tomó un paño y empezó a enjuagarse de los fluidos que su escultural cuerpecillo se empuñaba en rezumar. En un acto de curiosa consideración, limpió los restos acumulados en la cintura de un exhausto Ambrose.

—Has soltado mucho —observó el ladrón, volviendo a su pose despreocupada— Pobrecito, estuviste tiempo sin poder desahogarte, ¿verdad? Bueno, supongo que ambos hemos ganado algo con esto,¿no crees?

De un gesto decidido, Ari levantó la cara de Ambrose asiéndola por la barbilla, fulminándole con una mirada altiva.

—De nada —se mofó.

Lo que Ari ignoraba es que nada había terminado. No estaba a salvo, sino provocando a un tigre a duras penas encarcelado. Porque había una pulsión que luchaba por erguirse, una llama que se negaba a apagarse. Un irreductible deseo.

La voz del paladín sonó rasposa y grave cuando atravesó su gruesa garganta.

—Desata las cuerdas, Ari —ordenó.

El medio elfo ladeó la cabeza confuso, creyendo haber oído mal.

—Desata las cuerdas, Ari —insistió Ambrose entre bocanadas de aire.

—Sí, claro —se burló el bello ladrón—, Ya mismo lo hago. ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Que soy tan estúpido?

El tono del paladín se volvió más imperativo, agresivo incluso.

—He dicho que me quites las malditas cuerdas —exigió.

Ari, sorprendido, reprimió un incipiente temblor y se esforzó en recuperar la compostura.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? 1preguntó con voz cantarina, inclinándose sobre su presa.

Sin embargo, la inaudita frialdad con la que los ojos azules casi grises de Ambrose le perforaban lo atemorizó.

—Porque si no me sueltas en este preciso momento, gritaré —replicó Ambrose con espantosa calma— Gritaré tanto que toda la posada sabrá que estoy aquí. Mi compañero vendrá y habrá otro paladín más que sepa quién eres y cómo es tu rostro. Y esta vez será un paladín mucho más competente que yo.

Ari miró de arriba a abajo al que antes había considerado un ignorante noble sin demasiado en la sesera. Pareciera que la furia por haberse sido burlado y desprovisto de su honra había terminado por conectar regiones insólitas de su cerebro. El ladrón respiró hondo, intentando retener la calma. No había porqué arriesgarlo todo. Después de todo, estaba bastante seguro de su capacidad de negociación.

—Vamos, Ambrose —quiso mediar— Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero entenderás que me pones en una situación delicada. Yo no puedo...

Aquellas palabras inflamaron más el ánimo ya de por sí inestable de Ambrose. Ari se equivocaba. Él no estaba enfadado. Era ese infatigable deseo el que lo fustigaba como a un caballo sin bridas.

—¿QUÉ PARTE NO HAS ENTENDIDO, MALDITA SEA? —bramó— HE DICHO QUE ME QUITES LAS PUÑETERAS CUERDAS. ¡¡YA!!

De puro instinto, el ladrón se echó hacia atrás, impresionado. Tras unos segundos de deliberación, Ari exhaló cansado. Se aseguró de agarrar bien la empuñadura de una de sus dagas antes de recitar el conjuro.

— _Tuika!_

En cuanto Ari dejó de pronunciar la última sílaba, las ataduras cedieron y cayeron al suelo. El avispado ladrón no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Ambrose se le echara encima. Dio de bruces contra el lecho, mientras que, la mordiente daga quedó sobre la blanca camisa del paladín, tiñéndola tan solo un poco de la sangre que empezaba a brotar.

Y ese instante irrepetible de la caída, Ambrose fue testigo de cómo la máscara de arrogancia del medio elfo se resquebrajaba, dando paso a una mueca de perplejidad y alarma. Como un animal majestuoso que se ve de pronto enjaulado, Ari no estaba acostumbrado a ceder el control. Las fulgurosas esmeraldas de su rostro relampaguearon con pavor y su naricilla de recatadas y ligeras formas femeninas aleteó como un colibrí furioso. Entonces, Ari entrevió sus labios incitadores y Ambrose no dudó en reclamar el beso que antes se le había negado. Al principio, fue un beso tan torpe y burdo, que tan solo logró malograr la delicada boca de Ari, llenándola de babas, choques de dientes y rugidos ahogados. Solo cuando Ambrose creyó conveniente volver a la superficie de su abrazo para respirar, solo en ese momento de debilidad, la versátil lengua de Ari volvió a apresarlo. Notó como el pelirrojo acariciaba su lengua con impulso leve y concienzudo, domesticándolo de nuevo, enrollándose ambos como si fueran una solo entidad. Ambrose gimió en el contacto, desbordado por la calidez que invadió su pecho de pronto.

Duró poco. Ari apartó a Ambrose de una veloz patada. Con los reflejos de un felino, reforzó el agarre de su arma e intentó ponerse en posición de ataque. Sin embargo, Ambrose ya había leído la renovada ferocidad en su semblante. De un gesto rápido, agarró al ladrón por la desbrozada trenza, y lo inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo, bastante más robusto. Ari volvió a estar contra el lecho, esta vez bajo abajo, una posición que no debía gustarle nada, a juzgar por los improperios que el colchón acallaba. Esto se vio confirmado cuando Ambrose le obligó a girar la cara para encontrarse con la misma mirada de rabia gatuna que ya había presenciado con anterioridad, aquella que lejos de amedrentarle, solo le provocaba más. Decidió tranquilizar al medio elfo con otro beso. Esta vez fue dulce y exquisito, tal solo un breve toque, como el lívido vuelo de una mariposa. Ari respondió a él, relajando su encrespada espalda y soltando el mango de su daga. Ambrose aprovechó la buena voluntad del pelirrojo para terminar de desnudarse. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por la suave columna de Ari. Un solo vistazo bastó para un poco más al hechizo que el medio elfo debía de haberle echado. Era una visión maravillosa: un plácido valle nevado sobre el que caían los largos mechones como salvajes ríos de lava. Y sobresaliendo en toda esa extensión de piel, se alzaban un par de preciosas nalgas, de líneas nítidas y firmes con un tacto apetitoso, maleable y terso. No pudo sino suspirar, embelesado por tanta belleza. Aunque la tirantez que clamaba en su entrepierna se volvía demandante. Ante los resuellos del indefenso ladrón, colocó aquel inflamado cilindro de carne en el frágil hueco que separaba ambas nalgas y el cuerpo de Ari se plegó de anticipación. Y las manos del paladín se anclaron sabiamente a la elegante y refinada cintura. Y así Ambrose pudo comprobar lo bien que se amoldaban sus sutiles curvas a sus anchas y toscas manos, cuando la levantó y se la aproximó. Y la quemazón que ambos se estaban contagiando se hizo insoportable. Para paliar sus ansias, Ambrose empezó a frotarse contra el medio elfo, quien había empezado a gemir con cada estoque, ocultando el rostro incendiado en la rústica almohada. Empezaron así una sufrida marea en el que ambos, piel y sudor, se atraían y se repelían. Pronto, la reforzada antena de sus inglés sintió el magnetismo de las entrañas de Ari. La extrañaba como un niño anhela el abrazo de su madre y la separación se estaba tornando un sufrimiento enloquecedor. Es por ello que aquel hinchado miembro empezó a besar con su punta la suspicaz y voluble entrada de Ari que empezó a plegarse ante él. Como si esto no fuera señal suficiente, Ari giró su cara, enrojecida como una fragante rosa, retorcida por la espera del placer certero y dejó escapar una maulladito de sus labios de frambuesa. Él lo quería, se lo estaba pidiendo. Así que Ambrose no tuvo más remedio que dárselo. El profundo y ronco sollozo del elfo al ser profanado explosionó en los oídos de Ambrose como miles de fuegos artificiales, el sonido más satisfactorio que había tenido la alegría de escuchar jamás. Y las vísceras del pálido ladrón se amarraron a él como si quisieran tragarlo. El calor volvió a hacer mella en él y le hizo enloquecer de nuevo. Ambrose solo sabía que quería más, ir más profundo más fuerte. Se aferró con fuerza a las caderas de Ari, cuya espalda se encorvaba con una habilidad casi sobrenatural para afianzar la unión, y volvió a empujar. Más profundo, más fuerte. Ari volvió a gemir, dejándose llevar en la fuerza del envite, pero agarrándose en las sábanas para no hundirse demasiado en él. Su cabello danzaba al aire como las llamas de una hoguera nocturna, soltando su embriagador perfume como reclamo. A este punto, Ambrose se había vuelto incapaz de cualquier pensamiento coherente. Tampoco le importaba, lo único que le importaba, lo único real para él era la nacarada piel de Ari, su iracundo cabello azotando su rostro y la ontuosa, grata aunque extenuante presión que las vísceras del pequeño medio elfo ejercían sobre él. Y en cada golpe de cadera que el antes casto paladín realizara, aquel adorable cuerpecillo respondía atrayéndole más y más hacia el interior. Una planta carnívora a punto de disolverlo en sus fauces. De pronto, cuando Ambrose creía que ya se había perdido del todo, Ari se incorporó. Con la destreza sobrenatural de su estirpe, el pelirrojo pasó uno de sus delgados brazos de coral tras los hombros de Ambrose, amplificando la locura en la que pretendía sumergirlo. Ambrose bramó como un lobo en celo en su extasiante tortura y en cuanto se hubo recuperado aprovechó la cercanía del cuello para deslizar su ávida lengua por el inmaculado cuello. Con un metódico conquistador fue dejando su impronta por aquel claro lienzo, hasta llegar a las orejas, palpando los sensibles y carnosos lóbulos, mordisqueando sin piedad la punta. Un fulminante espasmo sacudió al ya de por sí excitado ladronzuelo.

—No —imploró al borde del llanto— Las orejas, no. Por favor...

Su habla quedó entumecida por profundos y encantadores quejidos. Pero Ambrose, imbuido de un sadismo desconocido, no solo no se detuvo sino que aumentó sus dosis de crueldad. Mientras la lengua se ocupaba de las singulares orejas de Ari, dejó que una de sus manos vagabundeara por el delgado pecho. Los pezones prendieron como cerillas a la espera del roce adecuado. Y su tirante miembro se tensó como un arco a punto de ser disparado. De improviso, el bravo paladín percibió como los muslos interiores de Ari empezaban a vibrar como cuerdas que demasiado estiradas amenazaban con romperse. Del mismo modo, el cansancio por el brutal ritmo que Ambrose había escogido hacía mella también en el noble. Era como un pedernal al punto de la combustión. Decidió llevar a cabo su ataque final. Impuso otra vez las cuatro patas en el medio elfo y golpeó sus níveas posaderas. El hermoso canto de placer que soltó Ari solo fue el preludio de su quema final. En cuestión de segundos, ambos se habían desahogado sobre las sábanas ya de por sí sucias.

Ambrose se dejó caer sobre el camastro, con la respiración embravecida. Agotado. A su lado, las largas y esculturales piernas de Ari temblaban como un cervatillo recién nacido. De sus labios de rubí surgían escandalosos y remanentes jadeos. Y sus ojos, sus bellísimos ojos. En ese instante, ayudado por la insignificante luz de una vela, Ambrose pudo apreciar cómo se habían vuelto líquidos, bañados en un destello embrujado que solo la lujuria podía destilar.

—Por el Gran y Antiguo Olmo —suspiró Ari envuelto en los restos de su malograda trenza—. Reconozco que te he juzgado mal. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que tenías tantas sorpresas escondidas bajo la manga?

Los labios del rubio paladín se ensancharon hasta lograr una sonrisa bobalicona y deforme.

—Eso quiere decir que te ha gustado, ¿no? —inquirió el joven noble en un arrebato de soberbia.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y se reservó la respuesta para sí mismo.

—Dímelo tú —contraatacó un taimado Ari—. ¿Qué se siente follando con una “abominación”?

Antes de responder, Ambrose se inclinó sobre él para retirarle el alborotado flequillo de la frente. La mera contemplación del bello ser que yacía a su lado, le arrojó una certeza casi cegadora.

Negó con la cabeza antes de acariciar con cuidado la barbilla de Ari.

—Nunca he creído que fueras una aberración —confesó con la voz más almibarada que pudo producir— sino la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás.

Las largas pestañas de Ari abanicaron el denso aire saturado de sexo de la habitación durante unos segundos.

—Esas zalamerías resérvalas para alguna niña rica lo suficientemente tonta para tragárselas —replicó antes de girarse.

Ambrose se apresuró en recuperarlo. Se colocó sobre él, forzándole a darse la vuelta. Por su parte, se había tapado el rostro con los brazos.

—Ey —le susurró dulcemente para llamar su atención, mientras enredaba los dedos en la flamígera cabellera.

Y Ari retiró los brazos de su cara, que apareció ante Ambrose como un jardín de rosas rojas en flor.

Fue entonces, cuando con el corazón desbordado, el joven noble fue consciente de que nunca, a lo largo de su predecible y sobreprotegida existencia, había experimentado una felicidad tan genuina.

—Eres precioso —murmuró Ambrose.

—Y tú un ingenuo —terció Ari, disimulando mal su turbación.

Ambrose fue recostándose sobre el medio elfo, sin apartar la vista de él. Sin esperar permiso por su parte, empezó a besarle muy lentamente, como quien se toma el tiempo para llevar a cabo la tarea con la mayor perfección posible, tal vez sabedor de lo fortuito de su encuentro. De este modo, pausado y seguro, secretamente apasionado, Ari se encontró separando sus muslos para acoger a los de Ambrose, con todas las partes de su cuerpos duras y enfrentadas. Ari, a pesar de sí mismo, llegó a hipar de la sorpresa.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó— ¿Otra vez?

Ambrose se limitó a estrecharse de hombros, algo avergonzado.

—Vale, ya lo entiendo —afirmó Ari entre nerviosas carcajadas— Tú lo que quieres es matarme. ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

El dorado paladín solo río y lo besó en la frente dulcemente. Luego terminó de acomodarse, cercando al medio elfo con su constitución superior. Volvió a besar tiernamente a Ari, quien parecía haberse acostumbrado ya a los caprichos del noble, para comenzar a devorar su tierno cuello. Bajó las indecorosas manos sobre el plano busto de Ari, despertando en él mareas de placer con el mero roce de sus yemas. Posó una de ellas sobre las adoloridas caderas de Ari, para levantarlas un poco solo, y este le correspondió apresando la espalda del paladín con sus interminables y sensuales piernas. Fue como si dos piezas a encajar se fueran ensamblando paso a paso. Así, con una naturalidad inaudita que parecía destinada, Ambrose fue guiándose otra vez hasta el interior de Ari. Y aquella vez, tal vez por lo mucho que se había adaptado a las idas y venidas del noble, Ari lo recibió con una facilidad casi milagrosa. Tan solo rasgada por un melodioso lamento. Una vez bien instalado, Ambrose se vio con coraje suficiente como para adentrarse aún más en aquel amable refugio, horadando con mayor y mayor profundidad, por lo que Ari se vio obligado a anclarse al fornido cuello del rubio y así asegurarse en cada estocada.

Y el joven paladín solo podía sonreír. Recordó fugazmente, casi como si fuera un mal sueño, el tiempo en el que aún no conocía esta gloriosa plenitud. Si unas horas antes, le hubieran explicado que podría llegar a sentir una conexión con otra persona, no solo se hubiera burlado. Hubiera tachado a su interlocutor de vicioso e ignorante. El ignorante era él. ¿Cuántas cosas excelsas había obviado desde su pacata visión del mundo? ¿Cuántas oportunidades malgastadas? Por lo menos todo adquirió sentido, se consoló, en el momento en que pudo cruzar caminos con la fascinante criatura que se agitaba bajo él. Sí, él lo valía todo.

—Sabes que me he enamorado de ti, ¿verdad? —le contó al oído—. Desde el mismo momento en que te vi aparecer sobre ese escenario.

La apenada expresión que Ari le devolvió le resultó casi lacerante.

—No, cariño —le imploró entre contracciones— No te hagas esto...

—Es cierto —insistió Ambrose— Te amo.

Ari negó con la cabeza antes de tomar aire para responder.

—No, cielo. Eso es lo que crees, pero te equivocas. Solo estás cachondo... y emocionado, pero eso no es amor, eso... —un decidido empujón de Ambrose lo dejó súbitamente sin palabras, obligándole a agarrarse a las sábanas para contener su gozo— ¡Oh, por el Gran Olmo! ¡Por favor!

Ambrose aceptó el reto. Apuró sus movimientos de cadera para que fueran más incisivos, dirigidos a alcanzar aquel lugar de dónde procedían todos los suspiros del medio elfo. Ari no tardó en arquear su serpentina espalda para acto seguido deshacerse en los brazos del paladín. Estrangulándolo de tal modo que a Ambrose no le quedó más remedio que firmar la rendición. Permanecieron así, uno sobre el otro, como si no quisieran creerse que habían vuelto a terminar. Su abrazo estaba lubricado por un sudor que ambos compartían, una especie de esencia mezclada. En un conato de capricho infantil, Ambrose quiso permanecer así para siempre, observando la carita colorada de Ari, aliviado por haber encontrado por fin una pieza de sí mismo que ni siquiera consideraba perdida, pero los párpados se fueron haciendo cada vez más pesados. Olvidó en qué momento exacto se giró a la izquierda de su amante para quedar total y plácidamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está el hard de este one-shot que se me alargó. Espero que les guste.   
> La semana que viene, toca el epílogo. Nos vemos entonces.   
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Al alba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "En un conato de capricho infantil, Ambrose quiso permanecer así para siempre, observando la carita colorada de Ari, aliviado por haber encontrado por fin una pieza de sí mismo que ni siquiera consideraba perdida, pero los párpados se fueron haciendo cada vez más pesados. Olvidó en qué momento exacto se giró a la izquierda de su amante para quedar total y plácidamente dormido."

El canto de los pájaros. Una suave brisa matutina le acarició las mejillas, incitándole a despertar. Los ojos se abrieron con dificultad, amedrentados por el deslumbrante sol recién nacido. Ambrose tardó unos segundos en espabilarse y cuando lo hizo, se encontró para su gran tribulación en una pequeña y humilde alcoba que aún desprendía el hedor de un pecado reciente. Giró el rostro, intentando entender dónde había ido a parar. Los recuerdos vinieron a él como un dulce mazazo. ¡Ari!, se dio cuenta de pronto. Palpó las humedecidas sábanas sin hallarlo. Había abandonado su lecho y se había disipado entre las brumas de la madrugada, como un hermoso sueño que estaba condenado a acabar. Ambrose se preguntó apesadumbrado si esa no sería la realidad.

Se levantó fatigosamente, dedicado a vestirse sin prisa pero sin pausa, para bajar a desayunar y dar parte de su apabullante fracaso. Aún podía fingir que nada había ocurrido, que no tenía el corazón roto y así regresar a su antigua vida, que era aburrida pero al menos conocida. Incluso la previsible amonestación de sus superiores o la regañina de su padre no le resultaron más que daños menores de toda esta extraña aventura. Con un ánimo pretendidamente masoquista se afanó en buscar algún retozo de la presencia de Ari en el habitáculo. Sin éxito: como cabría esperar de un ladrón de su talla, el “Espectro” había sido muy meticuloso en borrar su rastro. Entonces, un fulgor carmesí llamó su atención. Por pura intuición se movió para buscar su fuente. Cuando la identificó, Ambrose tuvo que frotarse los ojos para terminar de creer lo que tenía ante él. Encima de la cómoda, otrora llena de disfraces y otros útiles de trabajo, ahora solo resplandecía el Sagrado Ópalo. El maldito e inconfundible Sacro Ópalo. Ambrose corrió a cogerlo, dejando caer en su captura un nota que había sido depositada bajo la joya. El joven paladín se apresuró en recoger el pedazo de pergamino para leerlo. En él y con una letra grácil y esmerada, Ambrose leyó lo siguiente:

“ _Estimado Sir Ambrose de Lacourt:_

_Teniendo en cuenta mi sincera y profunda satisfacción por los servicios recibidos, me veo en la obligación moral de devolveros el Sacro Ópalo._

_Sin embargo, y en compensación por mi tiempo y atenciones, he decidido cobrarme todo vuestro oro. Espero que no os importe y que asimismo a vuestro compañero le sobren algunas monedas sueltas._

_Quedo a vuestra disposición para nuevas transacciones igualmente fructíferas._

_Siempre vuestro_

_El Espectro Carmesí_ ”

Ambrose no pudo sino reírse a carcajada limpia, antes de besar la misiva. La guardó en su pechera, una vez que se colocó las piezas de su armadura que Ari había tenido la delicadeza de apilar en un cajón cercano. Henchido de un recargado entusiasmo, tomó la joya y dejó la alcoba en busca de Sir Samuel.

En el ambiente de la posada reinaba una extenuada calma que apenas remitía a los excesos de la noche anterior. Las pocas prostitutas que había a la vista dormitaban sobre los cojines. Las mesas se mostraban pulcras sin las manchas de licor que las habían coloreado la noche anterior. El fuego crepitaba manso en el hogar, negándose a extinguirse tras una noche de arduo trabajo. Y pese el agotamiento que toda esa estampa exudaba, Martin el tabernero ya ejercía como tal tras la barra. Cuando le vio bajar las escaleras, le recibió con un guiño y una sonrisa cómplice. Ambrose solo pudo reaccionar ladeando la cabeza a modo de saludo. En cuanto hubo descendido al piso inferior, pudo ver cómo Sir Samuel ya había empezado a desayunar. El buen hombre notó su llegada al instante y se volvió para recibirle con otra gran sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó casi cantando— ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¡Si es nuestro campeón! —dijo abrazándolo por los hombros—. Martin, ponle una de esas riquísimas morcillas al chico. Tiene que reponer fuerzas después de la nochecita.

—¿A qué os referís, Sir Samuel? —preguntó Ambrose fingiéndose discreto.

—¡¿A qué va a ser?! ¡A ti y a esa zorrita pelirroja! Os lo habéis pasado de miedo... ¿Eh, chaval?

Ambrose notó sus mejillas encenderse otra vez. Apurado, se rascó la nuca para calmar su nerviosismo.

—No estuvo mal —admitió altivo.

—¿Que no estuvo mal? —repitió Sir Samuel incrédulo— Por la Diosa Roja, muchacho, no te quites mérito. La hiciste gritar como una gata en celo. No intentes negarlo, toda la posada os oyó.

—¿Toda la posada? ¿Toda... entera? —intentó comprender un avergonzado Ambrose.

—Así es, señor —confirmó Martin de vuelta con el desayuno.

—Vaya —sopesó Ambrose, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. No imaginaba que habíamos hecho tanto ruido.

—Y no podría estar más orgulloso —continúo Sir Samuel hablando entre bocados— Te has hecho todo un hombre esta noche. No lo dudes. ¡Ja! Seguro que te ha crecido un poco más de pelo en el pecho —río—. ¿Qué dices, Martin?

—Por supuesto —le siguió la corriente el afable posadero.

—A todo esto —recordó—, ¿No habrás perdido el Ópalo, verdad?

Ambrose tosió un poco para pasar el pedazo de carne que se le había atorado en la garganta.

—No, claro que no —contestó, mensurando el temblor de su voz—. Lo tengo localizado y a buen recaudo.

—Bien, temía que con tanto ajetreo te hubieras olvidado de la misión —replicó Sir Samuel, tras obsequiar a su protegido con otro guiño confidente.

Por unos segundos, Ambrose se vio tentado de confesarle su pequeño contratiempo, pero era la primera vez que Sir Samuel le felicitaba con tanto afán. Así que decidió no estropear el momento.

—No le diréis nada a mi padre, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Sir Samuel.

El experimentado paladín se giró con un gesto de indignación.

—¡Vamos a ver, chaval! ¿Qué negocios se me han perdido con tu padre? ¡Ninguno! ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres le diga? Además, entre compañeros nos cubrimos.

Ambrose sonrió aliviado y se dedicó a jugar con los restos de comida que quedaban en el plato. Sir Samuel se le quedó mirando con su habitual gesto de impaciencia.

—¡Venga, zagal! —le apremió— ¡Date prisa y come! ¡Cuantos antes salgamos de este tugurio y lleguemos a Thule, mejor para todos! Sin ofender, Martin.

—No me ofende —respondió Martin, concentrado en sus tareas.

Ambrose cumplió con las expectativas de su compañero. En pocos minutos habían terminado su desayuno, pagado al posadero y sacado a los descansados caballos del establo. Y, sin embargo, en el momento en que subió a su caballo para alejarse de aquel rincón del reino, Sir Ambrose de Lacourt no fue consciente del cabo sin atar que dejaba a sus espaldas. Pues desde la espesura de la maleza, un par de ojos, precisos y letales como dagas, del verde de los más embriagadores licores y los más ponzoñosos venenos se clavaban en él.

Como lo harían por siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. El regreso del Espíritu Carmesí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras pasar la noche inolvidable con Ambrose, Ari regresa junto con a la banda de ladrones a la que pertenece. La vuelta a casa le traerá recuerdos de su dura infancia.

La gente no suele prestarle atención a los tejados. Hay quien incluso cometería la desfachatez de juzgarlos a todos iguales o por lo menos muy similares entre sí, una mera figura de fondo, imperceptible en el paisaje de la ciudad. Ari sabía perfectamente qué tipo de gente era esa: los ricos o los incautos, a veces ambas cosas, que creían no tener tiempo para fijarse en supuestas nimiedades. Para Ari esas atrevidas consideraciones no podían estar más lejos de la realidad, porque para Ari los tejados eran su más fiable aliado. Los tejados le hablaban. Los había de tejas coloridas y vibrantes como un traje de gala que presumían de ansías de opulencia y los había modestos, de materiales pobre pero socorridos como la paja o madera a punto de pudrirse, que murmuraban sobre necesidad y supervivencia. Un tejado bien mantenido anunciaba la presencia de dueños preocupados, o por lo menos, presentes. Atentos. Por el contrario, un hueco sin tapar, por pequeño que fuera, la más mínima gotera, delataba un descuido imperdonable.  
Los tejados le hablaban y Ari, quien los había recorrido durante años, llegando a ampararse en en el abrigo y perspectiva privilegiada que le procuraban, entendía su idioma. Y era precisamente en esa habilidad donde residía toda su fuerza. Solo un imbécil que mereciera morir por su propia mano podía permitirse el lujo de despreciar los peligros que vienen de las alturas.  
Por eso, cuando notó que el hollín y la mugre empezaban a depositarse sobre la techumbre, amenazando con empañar la celeridad de sus pasos; cuando sintió que el humo le irritaba la nariz y le opacaba ligeramente la visión, supo que estaba en casa.  
Ari, se irguió un momento, reteniendo su equilibrio sin dificultad, para poder discernir el camino correcto entre la intrincada maraña de callejuelas del arrabal. La brisa le silbó al oído, trayendo consigo maldiciones de peste y descomposición, mientras el medio elfo observaba las telarañas de casuchas erosionadas entre las que se había criado. Su vista de águila diseccionó el camino con el ánimo certero de un bisturí y determinó el lugar exacto en el que insertarse en tan complejo y balbuceante organismo de ladrillo. Inclinó sus rodillas para preparar el aterrizaje. Y entonces, llegó el pulso.  
Ari rastreó su procedencia hasta el oportuno y casi imperceptible bolsillo interior de su pantalón. Cierto, había dejado su colgante guardado ahí, a la espera de que la misión terminara. Sacó el collar de la prisión de tela en la que lo había resguardado y lo colocó en la palma de la mano, para comprobar que no hubiera imperfecciones. La gema del extremo tintineó con un brillo lavanda iridiscente a penas perceptible bajo la sombra de ceniza que saturaba el ambiente. No se podía decir que se tratase de un adorno lujoso. No podía decirse que fuera bonito, mucho menos lujoso, pero Ari lo había tenido toda su vida y ciertamente le dolería que una huida imprevista o un golpe que no llegara a bloquear pudiera dañarla. Con el tiempo Ari había adquirido el hábito de quitársela durante la realización de alguno de sus trabajos. Esto no se daba solo por tonto sentimentalismo por parte del ladrón. Había algo más con esa piedra, algo que a Ari no terminaba de explicarse pero a lo que estaba tan acostumbrado que ya no se interrogaba al respecto. Y es que a Ari, la piedra también le hablaba. No como los tejados, no eran meras conversaciones casuales en los que ambos interlocutores intentaban averiguar lo que el otro quería decir. No, la piedra que Ari ya poseía desde el primero de sus recuerdos le hablaba de verdad. Con claros y siseantes murmullos que le revelaban cosas que era imposible que la gema supiera, cosas que los otros no podían saber. Había veces que la piedra parecía preocuparse por Ari, tanto que cuando notaba que el joven mestizo pudiera estar en peligro, destelleaba indiscreta. Ari se había visto obligado a huir en varias ocasiones para apaciguarla entre sus manos y, en consecuencia, había optado por quitársela cuando esta pudiera molestarle. Y, sin embargo, Ari seguía atado a aquella piedra violácea de aspecto tosco, aunque solo fuera porque era la única, objeto o ser vivo, que había velado siempre por él.  
Ahora, la piedra protestaba por un nuevo y prolongado abandono, así que Ari no tuvo más remedio que ponérsela otra vez en el cuello, acomodada bajo la capa, entre refajos mordientes y sudadas bufandas con las que ocultaba su trenza carmesí, sus indecentes orejas y la inconveniente belleza de su rostro.  
Volvió a doblar las rodillas, calculando la estabilidad del suelo con calma felina para acto seguido, saltar con la gracia de una pluma enredada por el suelo. El aterrizaje fue facilitado por la liviandad de su peso y la destreza con la que su herencia élfica había pulido sus nervios. Los pocos viandantes con los que coincidió no se sorprendieron por su súbita y delicada aparición. Los que no le conocían ya, tenían cosas más urgentes en las que pensar. 

Entonces Ari comenzó a andar, dejando que la fuerza de la costumbre guiara sus pasos por las filosas arterias de los barrios bajos. Las esquinas rezumaban un olor a basura, sangre y efluvios aún más depravados. De las cochambrosas chabolas, escapaban la sinfonía rutinaria trufada con miseria, venganza, delirio etílico o placer degradado. Ari no se inmutó, aunque debía reconocer que había ocasiones en las que casi lo olvidaba. Las vueltas eran así. Su hogar era así. Siempre lo había sido. 

Pronto divisó la entrada confidencial que daba a la guarida de Efrid. No era gran cosa: solo un largo paño marrón y sucio sobre un dintel tan estrecho que pasaba desapercibido ante un vistazo casual. Y en esa insignificancia basaba su poder. Ari no podía si no admirar el ingenio de Efrid por ello. 

Al recordar el nombre de su jefe y protector, la espalda de Ari se tensó como el espinazo de un animal amenazado. Efrid. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a él, de presentar su fracaso que, aunque fuera el primero en muchos años de leal desempeño, no dejaba de ser menos osado. Era plenamente consciente de la humillación, la vergüenza que le aguardaban. Conocía mejor que nadie la imaginación de su mentor para el castigo. Y, sin embargo, no podía arrepentirse de esa travesura que tan cara le iba a costar. Por el Gran y Antiguo Olmo, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Devolverle el Sacro Ópalo a ese tonto paladín rubio debía de ser el acto más estúpido de toda su vida. Aquel golpe lo habría cambiado todo: confirmaría la posición de la banda de Efrid como la más influyentes de los bajos fondos y él, que lo hubiera hecho posible, se consolidaría como el mayor ladrón del reino. Ni siquiera un viejo senil arriesgaría algo así y menos por …. un polvo insospechadamente bueno. 

Se mordió el labio y recuerdos un poco más deleitables emergieron desde su vientre hasta su memoria. Ese estúpido, estúpido paladín rubio: apuesto, fuerte, ingenuo e inesperadamente dulce, que le había follado con una maestría tan imposible de predecir. ¡Cuánto había errado infravalorando la precisión de tal espada! ¿Cómo había cometido la temeridad de provocarla? ¡Joder, si hasta su simiente sabía bien!  
Sí, por mucho que hiriese su orgullo, aquel muchacho bobalicón e ignorante había dejado más huellas en su cuerpo y en su mente de las que estaba dispuesto admitir. Aún podía sentir aquellos ojos azules prenderse al coincidir con los suyos, sus manos todavía sin callos amarrándose a sus caderas, el desprecio por su parte que tanto le había dolido cuando el muy idiota se enteró por fin de la verdad, el susurro tierno de amor que intentaba colarle por el oído. El calor de sus caricias, su olor, aún permanecían sobre la piel de Ari, esperando a evaporarse como rocío mañanero. Pero había algo más a parte de placer en ellas y puede que eso explicara la condena de Ari. Incluso por debajo de la rudeza propia de la lujuria, había cariño, respeto, una inaudita amabilidad que el medio elfo no sabía que anhelaba. La forma en que él lo había tocado era totalmente nueva para Ari, y puede que eso explicara porque el semi elfo había saltado tan alegremente a su propia ruina. Ambrose de Lacourt, hijo del tesorero del reino, ¡quién le hubiera dicho que le habría hecho cometer una locura así!  
Decidió que no valía la pena pensar más ello. Siendo francos solo había sido un capricho absurdo por su parte, un desliz del que solo el tiempo calcularía el coste. Ahora debía enfocar su cabeza y sus sentidos en algo mucho más apremiante: intentar capear el temporal que se le avecinaba con la mayor astucia y sangre fría posible. Afinó su mente y su sentido de la supervivencia como a su arma más preciada y certera. Calculó cómo presentarse ante Efrid, cómo encandilarlo y enfriar su enfado, mientras deslizaba la asquerosa tela, cuando voces agudas y afables le interrumpieron. Una riada de pequeñas pisadas la siguieron.  
—¡Ari! —llamaron las voces infantiles— ¡Ya has vuelto!  
Una gran sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Ari cuando se dio la vuelta y reconoció a la cuadrilla de chiquillos que lo habían rodeado. Sus edades comprenderían entre los cuatro y los siete años, o al menos eso creían ellos, ya que en aquellos lares tan ajenos a la burocracia y más aún al amor de una familia tales detalles solo podía intuirse. El grupo en sí era variopinto: la única niña era una pequeña de piel oscura cuyos padres parecían provenir de tierras colindantes con el gran desierto orco. Cada vez que Ari la veía sentía un desgarro de pena anticipada en el pecho. Teniendo en cuenta su sexo y su exotismo, estaba más que claro el gremio al que Efrid la arrastraría llegado el momento. A su lado, había un gracioso niño castaño con la carita cuajada de pecas. El más mayor y el líder era un muchacho moreno de rasgos afilados que le otorgaban un aire pícaro. El más joven no era más que una adorable bolita de pelo rubio y enormes ojos azules. Sin embargo, todos ellos tenían algo en común, algo derivado de su crianza en aquel barrio: la delgadez que asomaba de sus huesos y que les horadaba las mejillas. Eran los niños cantores de Efrid, de los que Ari hace no tanto tiempo también formara parte.  
Los cuatro pequeños corrieron para lanzarse a los brazos de Ari y este preveyendo la trayectoria de su pequeños amigos, se agachó para recogerlos.  
— ¡Hola, renacuajos! —los saludó alegre— ¿Cómo estáis?  
—¡Bieeen! —gritaron los cuatro al unísono.  
—Te he echado de menos —farfulló el más joven, a lo que Ari correspondió con un beso en la frente.  
—Y yo también a ti, cariño. Pero yo estoy en casa, ¿vale?  
El niño imitó a sus mayores. Asintió y deshizo el abrazo restregándose los ojos llorosos. Entonces, el líder tomó la palabra.  
—¡Ari! ¡Ari! ¿Sabes qué?  
Ari abrió bien los ojos para mostrar la enormidad de su interés.  
—¡Dime!  
—Gille ya sabe cantar muy bien.  
—¿Eso es cierto Gille? —preguntó exagerando su intriga.  
—¡Sí! —respondió el niño castaño.  
—¡Mira todo lo que hemos ganado! —intervino la niña.  
—A ver, a ver —demandó Ari, hasta que la pequeña le mostró el contenido de la bolsa que acarreaba.  
Ari escenificó una histriónica cara de asombro que no tenía otro objetivo que adular a los pequeños. A él también de niño le hubiera gustado que alguien le felicitara por sus logros por irrelevantes que fueran, que le hicieran sentir seguro o valioso.  
—¡Por el Gran Olmo! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Todo esto lo habéis conseguido vosotros solos desde que me fui?  
—¡Qué va! —dijo el mayor, sacando pecho—. Lo hemos conseguido hoy.  
—¡Imposible! ¿Esa fortuna? ¡Debe de ser un sueño! ¿Y si os pellizco para ver si es verdad?- dijo Ari mientras se cernía sobre los pequeños.  
—¡No! —imploraron los niños entre risas.  
Los niños corrieron por la estrecha calle, hasta que finalmente el semi elfo, mucho más rápido y ágil que sus cortas piernecitas, se fue haciendo uno a uno con ellos.  
—¿Tú crees que Efrid se alegrará? —preguntó la niña con destellos en sus oscuros ojos.  
Una oleada de hiel ascendió hasta la lengua de Ari. Él también había sido como ellos, otro crío agradecido por haber sido “rescatado” del hambre. Él también había querido encontrar en Efrid al padre que siempre había ansiado. A esa tierna edad, poco se puede imaginar lo alejado que está el verdadero Efrid de algo así. Pero no sería Ari el que destruyera sus ilusiones, para eso ya estaba el propio jefe de ladrones.  
—¡Claro que sí, preciosa! —susurró Ari con la mayor dulzura que pudo reunir- Estará encantado, ya lo verás- e inmediatamente, por su propio bien y el de los niños se las apañó para cambiar de tema—. Así que ya sabes cantar, Gille —inquirió Ari.  
—¡Sí! —repitió el niño castaño orgulloso.  
—Pues eso tengo que oírlo —le apremió Ari—. Vamos, chicos, vamos a hacer palmas para acompañarlo.  
Las mejillas del niño castaño adquirieron un encantador tono rosáceo, pero pareció recuperarse de la vergüenza en cuanto sus amigos empezaron a corearlo.  
—¡Gille! ¡Gille!  
Entonces, Gille puso los brazos en jarra y levantó la barbilla como si creyese que eso iba a propulsar su voz. El canto salió de su diminuta garganta como un potente chorro, más cercano a un gracioso maullido que a una melodía trabajada, lo que a su vez resultaba en cierto modo enternecedor. Ari sabía que era esa cálida sensación que Efrid quería recrear en los ricos e incautos transeúntes.  
“En diez años me iré  
Oigo al lobo y al zorro cantar  
En diez años, me iré  
Oigo al lobo y al zorro cantar

Oigo al lobo, al zorro y a la comadreja  
Oigo al lobo y al zorro cantar  
Oigo al lobo, al zorro y a la comadreja  
Oigo al lobo y al zorro cantar

En nueve años me iré  
La yegua de Michao ha entrado en el prado  
La yegua de Michao y su potrillo  
han entrado en el prado y se han comido todo el heno  
El invierno vendrá, muchachos, el invierno vendrá  
La yegua de Michao se arrepentirá”

—¡Muy bien! —le felicitó Ari entre aplausos— Te has aprendido una canción muy larga. Te debe de haber costado mucho.  
—No creas —repuso el niño rascándose la nariz en un gesto altanero.  
—Bueno, chicos, me ha gustado mucho veros pero tengo que ir a hablar con Efrid.  
—¡Quéééé! —se quejaron los niños— ¿Tan pronto?  
—Lo siento, peques, pero es algo importante —explicó Ari, intentando zafarse de las manitas que se agarraban a su ropa—. Hacemos una cosa, ¿vale? Mañana prometo que jugaré con vosotros.  
—¿Lo juras? Es una promesa de meñique —declaró el mayor con aire ofendido.  
—Por supuesto —confirmó Ari, entrelazando su meñique con el del infante—. Y las promesas de meñique no se rompen, ¿a que no?  
Una vez consiguió zafarse de los niños, Ari tomó aire y se preparó mentalmente para una bienvenida no tan calurosa.  
Deslizó por fin el trapo y se internó en la penumbra de la guarida. Lentamente fue bajando por una laberíntica red de escaleras que llevaban a distintos niveles dentro del destartalado edificio. Por los años que pasó recorriéndolo, Ari era consciente de que algunas de las diversas bifurcaciones estaban conectadas con túneles subterráneos que a su vez conducían a cada uno de los múltiples negocios de Efrid: tabernas, casas de apuestas, salones de opio, burdeles...  
El complejo plano de caminos y pasillos había sido ideado para crear en el intruso una sensación de confusión y desasosiego que lo convirtiera en una presa fácil de cercar y neutralizar, pero Ari, que había formado parte de la banda desde que Efrid lo apadrinara, conocía el destino de cada posible sendero. Pronto pudo encaminarse hacia el recóndito corredor central que a la postre guiaba hacia la “gran sala del trono”, allí donde Efrid, en un alarde de poder, recibía a las visitas para luego hacerlas pasar, si estas daban la talla, a su despacho personal. Mientras tanto, sus hombres más leales saciaban sus apetitos en una especie de fiesta continua que los aguardaba tras un trabajo bien realizado. Ari había admirado a aquellos hombres en su niñez casi tanto como había admirado al mismo Efrid. Evaporado el velo de la inocencia, eran los mismos hombres que, a pesar de haberlo visto crecer, podrían atacar a Ari ante el más mínimo despiste. Sin provocación previa. Solo por placer.  
El asfixiante pasillo estaba cubierto por una capa de yeso que apenas retenía la humedad. Bajo la escasa luz de los malolientes farolillos quedaba al descubierto una capa de grasa en las paredes que otorgaba una nota de decadencia extra al ambiente. Y en la sombra, de vez en cuando se percibían el centelleo de miradas tan fugaces como febriles.  
Ari oyó el familiar chasquido de una lengua hambrienta y babosa, seguida del sonido de un beso lúbrico dirigido a su persona. Ari no se dio la vuelta, pero sus dedos se colaron por la entretelas de su abrigo hasta ceñirse a los puñales que llevaba en el cinto. Avanzó bamboleando bien las caderas para que su movimiento exhibiera las armas. Al comprobar la largura de los filos y la impavidez de Ari, aquel ser retrocedió a las grotescas tinieblas de las que quiso emerger.  
Con el pasar de los años, había aprendido que pese su constitución frágil, aún podía mostrar que no eran del todo vulnerable, se había vuelto capaz de discernir qué amenazas merecían su atención y cuáles no. Sí, ahora solo debía asegurarse una gran entrada en la sala que amedrentara a sus posibles verdugos. Como a los gatos a los que se les eriza el lomo, o los osos que se ponían a dos patas, Ari había dominado el arte de aparentar ser más grande y temible de lo que era en realidad. 

Aquella vida había empezado un día de lluvia. Ari solo recordaba que era muy pequeño y que la calle era aún más fría que de costumbre. Estaba algo lejos de allí, en una plaza respetable que con un clima mejor hubiera estado transitada por gentes que a los ojos del reino gozaban de la mejor reputación. Gentes que, en definitiva, acostumbraban a cargar abultadas bolsas de monedas. Y Ari entendió rápido que necesitaba esas monedas, sobre todo después de dos semanas seguidas sin probar bocado.  
Es por esto por lo que el pequeño Ari, a pesar del frío, del cansancio y del extraño calor que manaba de su cuerpo y que le hacía sudar la frente, seguía cantando bajo la lluvia, buscando desesperadamente a alguien que le brindara una oportunidad de comer.  
Incluso con las inclemencias del tiempo y la incipiente enfermedad, la voz del pequeño medio elfo resonaba con una claridad tal que opacaba el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el suelo. Era como una cascada de luz entre las nubes, proyectada con una habilidad escalofriante pero bien medida a través de la diminuta garganta. 

“ En cuatro años, me iré.  
Oigo al lobo y al zorro cantar”

Una dama de esas bien vestidas y arregladas que había sido sorprendida por la tormenta se paró al escucharle. Bajo la protección de su coqueta sombrilla, levantó la vista del suelo y se giró para quedarse embobada mirando a Ari.  
—¡Oh, qué belleza! —exclamó conmovida— ¡Qué voz tan bonita! ¡Y qué hermosura de niño!  
Ari se volvió hacia ella, escenificando su mejor sonrisa. Ya a esa edad intuía que su supervivencia podía depender de caerle bien a la gente adecuada. Tendió su manita temblorosa de hambre y fiebre hacia la señora.  
—Si le gusta mi canción, bella dama —propuso zalamero— gustoso cantaré más. Siempre que sea por una moneda.  
Estas eran palabras cuyo significado no entendía pero que había observado que podían dar un buen resultado, así que simplemente las escupió sin más. Y tuvo razón, la dama se acercó más a él mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.  
—Claro, pequeño, te daré dos si las quieres.  
Pero entonces, la señora se paró en seco. El gesto de admiración y ternura se resquebrajó en un rictus de profundo asco que provocó escalofríos en Ari incluso a pesar del extraño calor. Entendió rápidamente lo que había ocurrido: las malditas orejas. La señora las había visto.  
—¡Maldito mestizo! ¿Cómo osas intentar engañarme? —murmuró rabiosa.

Ari no tuvo tiempo para protegerse, la bota de la dama impactó contra su estómago lanzándolo contra el suelo empapado.  
—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! ¡Sucio bastardo! —los dientes de la señora rechinaron de puro odio- ¡Abominación! 

Ari se ovilló en el charco sobre el que había aterrizado, boqueando desesperadamente en busca del aire del que había sido privado de pronto. Cuando a pesar del dolor que le crecía en las costillas consiguió regular su respiración, una calma alarmante le embargó. Las gotas golpeaban sin descanso su cuerpecillo entumecido, mientras su visión se iba emborrando cada vez más, como un dibujo infantil diluido por la misma agua. Estaba tan cansado, tenía tantas ganas de dejarlo todo ir. Sí, solo tenía que esperar a que la canción que le susurraba la piedra de su cuello todas las noches le arrullara dentro de un profundo sueño. Pero en su lugar una voz de hombre lo amarró a la vigilia. 

—Hola, pequeño. ¡Qué guapo eres! —dijo el hombre— ¿O eres una niña? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pequeño semielfo no tenía ni idea de su verdadero nombre. No recordaba tener una madre o un padre que se lo hubieran puesto, y la mayoría de los adultos con los que se relacionaba le llamaban cosas como “puto mestizo”, “asqueroso bastardo”, “abominación”. Pero había un nombre que le susurraba la piedra todas las noches, un nombre del que el niño se acordaba bien.  
—Ari —susurró debilitado.  
—¿Ari? ¡Qué nombre tan bonito! —dijo el desconocido— Yo me llamo Efrid.  
Ari cabeceó torpemente en respuesta. 

—Cantas muy bien, Ari. Pero que muy bien. Nunca había oído una voz tan cristalina como la tuya y eso que he escuchado muchas. Dime, jovencito, ¿dónde están tus padres?

Ari se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Años después, comprendió que de no haber sido huérfano, Efrid habría intentado comprarlo a sus progenitores por una generosa cantidad. Efrid estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería. A cualquier precio. 

El hombre retiró el flequillo de Ari.  
—Vaya, habrá que cubrir eras feas orejotas. No podemos dejar que nadie las vea, ¿verdad? Creo que ya sabes lo que pasa si las ven —a continuación, pasó la mano por la frente del pequeño—. ¡Por la Diosa Roja, chico! —gritó— ¡Estás ardiendo! Oye, Ari, ¿querrías venir conmigo?  
—¿Tiene comida? —preguntó Ari con la voz rota.  
—¿Que si tengo comida? ¡Y ropa! Y una cama mullida llena de mantas calentitas. Pero, escucha atentamente, Ari. Antes de todo eso, tienes que prometerme una cosa. Hay algo que debes hacer.  
—¿Qué quiere que haga, señor?  
—Eso es, Ari —sonrió el hombre—. Me gusta tu actitud, eres un buen chico. Quiero que cantes para mí, ¿lo harás?.  
Ari volvió a asentir. Efrid enlazó su meñique con el del joven mestizo.  
—¿Lo prometes? Es una promesa de meñique. No se puede romper.  
—Sí, señor, lo prometo —afirmó Ari cada vez más mareado por la creciente fiebre.  
—Muy bien, chico —dijo Efrid cargando al pequeño— Vámonos de aquí.  
Lo siguiente que supo es que se durmió en los brazos de Efrid, extenuado por el esfuerzo al que había sido sometido su enclenque cuerpo. Así, cuando despertó, ya estaba en los dominios del ladrón y su vida le pertenecería para siempre. 

“En tres años me iré  
Oigo al lobo y al zorro cantar  
La yegua de Michao y su potrillo  
han entrado en el prado y se han comido todo el heno”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que yo no quería continuar esta historia. Recuerdo que simplemente fue una idea tonta que se me ocurrió en un viaje largo de autobús. Solo pensé: ¿qué pasaría si un rogue y un paladín se liaran? No tenía mayores pretensiones. Pero entonces, empecé a escribir la historia y se me empezó a salir de madre. Lo que iba a ser un oneshot chiquitín terminó siendo una historia corta de cuatro capítulos no demasiado extensos. Terminé con más de 30 páginas de word. Pero no terminó allí, la historia no me dejaba en paz. Empecé a desarrollar más personajes, el pasado de los personajes principales, algunas tramas... El caso es que hubo gente (no mucha, pero sí algunas personas) que me pidieron continuarla. De hecho, hubo gente que se decepcionó cuando no lo hice. Tenía varios impedimentos para hacerlo: el primero es que yo ya tenía planeado ponerme con La sombra sobre Hasetsu que era una historia que había estado acariciando en mi cabeza durante años y que tenía muy definida. El segundo es que me encanta la fantasía pero hay un aspecto de este género que me aterra: la creación de mundos. No me veo capaz de crear un mundo que sea original y coherente. Al final, seguí el plan establecido, pero como odio decepcionar a la gente y la historia seguía sin dejarme en paz, pensé en continuar esta historia. El caso es que La sombra sobre Hasetsu me dejó un poco agotada y el mes de Noviembre no fue fácil. He tardado más de lo que me hubiera gustado, me falta terminar de afinar algunas subtramas que surgirán más tarde y me da la sincera impresión de que el mundo de la historia ha pasado de ser tu típico mundo de D&D para ser una puré de patatas entre El cristal oscuro, Las crónicas de Shannara, Avatar (el bueno y el malo), El príncipe Dragón, El señor de los anillos (por supuesto) y básicamente casi toda la fantasía que he visto o leído. Incluso creo que hay temas similares a algunos de Carnival Row. En fin, ¿quién sabe? Igual no me sale tan mal. Ante todo, me gustaría decir que no prometo nada con esta nueva continuación. Voy a intentar adelantar mucho de la escritura durante estas fiestas, pero más adelante actualizaré cuándo o cómo pueda. No hay planes, así que sea lo que tenga que ser.  
> De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.


	6. El niño que pactó con el Diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez en la guarida de su banda, Ari tiene que enfrentarse al líder y explicarle que no ha conseguido cumplir con la misión. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá su fracaso?
> 
> Advertencia: shota o sexo con menor de edad.

El ruido de cuchillas y jarras entrechocando, el calor humano y su consecuente hedor, el barullo de exabruptos beodos, todo ello le indicó a Ari que estaba cerca, así que se esforzó más que nunca en cuidar su postura. Debía entrar con paso firme, como si el lugar le pertenecería y una sonrisa despreocupada y arrogante que no dejara atisbo de dudas sobre ello. Pasó bajo un arco de ladrillos y yeso teñido de rojo y se adentró entre la turba con la dignidad de una pantera que recorre la jungla, evitando con gracia tropezar con algún borracho o enredarse en peleas espontáneas. Nadie sospecharía que bajo tanta fluidez, el cerebro de Ari medía meticulosamente cada paso.

—Vaya, vaya, mira qué ha traído el gato —saludó una voz gutural.

Ari suspiró discretamente antes de volverse y acentuar su sonrisa como si de una de sus dagas se trataran.

—No me ha traído el gato precisamente, mi querido Arnold —repuso Ari— Para ello me basto yo solo.

—Ya lo creo —dijo aquel tipo mirando a Ari de arriba a abajo—, Tú y esas largas piernas de zorra elfa. De verdad, Ari, cuánto más te miro, más pena me da que no nacieras mujer. ¿En serio no eres una tía?

Ari tuvo que reprimir las nauseas que galopaban por su esófago.

—Estoy bastante seguro de ser varón. Gracias por preguntar —respondió Ari con calma—. Pero, Arnold, ¿tú estás seguro de que eres persona? Porque con tu olor, casi te confundo con un barreño de mierda.

Una caterva de alocadas risas se levantaron por encima del ruido de fondo. Arnold apretó el ceño y los puños. Acto seguido, levantó a Ari, agarrándolo por los refajos de ropa. El semielfo no parpadeó. Al contrario, se concentró en mantener el contacto visual. No había que dejarse amedrentar. Nunca, ni en la peor de las situaciones. El primero que se acobardaba perdía. Por eso, Ari clavó sus pérfidos ojos verdes como el veneno en aquel sujeto como si de dardos envenenados se trataran.

—Intenta tocarme y estas piernas de zorra elfa te estrangularán hasta matarte. O te mandarán los huevos hasta la garganta. Lo primero que se me ocurra —siseó.

—Puto niñato... —escupió el tipo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ari con bien aparentada tranquilidad.

—Vamos, Arnold, no hagas tonterías —aconsejó otro ladrón—. No merece la pena cabrear a Efrid.

—¡Maldición! —masculló Arnold, antes de soltarlo.

—Eso pensaba —se jactó Ari, mientras se arreglaba los pañuelos con los que se cubría.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a Efrid —declaró alguien desde las mesas.

Ari se giró lentamente para encarar al borracho. Se trataba de un hombre todavía fornido, pero cuyas canas en cabello y barba lo situaban cerca de los cincuenta. Y pese a ello, ahí estaba: esa mirada lasciva, ascendente y descendente, que lo examinaba, esa sonrisilla babosa. Era la misma expresión repugnante que los hombres, no paraban de dirigirle desde que empezara a dejar de ser un . La sola idea de que un individuo que podría ser no ya su padre, pero su abuelo, reaccionase de esa forma, le hizo retorcerse de rabia y repulsión.

—¿Ah, sí? —le interrogó Ari. Su gesto se paralizó más allá de un ceja interrogativa y la contracción de sus labios.

El borracho se levantó y se fue acercando hacia Ari.

—Eso es —declaró este envalentonado— Solo mirad ese culito prieto. ¡Perfectamente redondo! Ni la más guapa de las rameras tiene unas posaderas así. No todos los días se puede disfrutar de un manjar semejante, ¿verdad, muchachos?

La hueste de ladrones beodos volvió a reír a carcajadas. Por su parte, Ari respiró hondo. Aferró sus pies firmemente al suelo.

—¡En mi opinión Efrid se puede ir al infierno! ¡Qué no daría yo por enterrar mi “cuchillo” en tan apetitoso trozo de carne!

Amparado por el manto de aullidos y risas, el borracho se echó sobre las espaldas de Ari para intentar reducirle con su propio peso. Pero Ari no cedió ante aquel vomitivo abrazo. Siempre era más rápido. Se giró sobre sí mismo y colocó una de sus dagas sobre el rechoncho cuello de aquel desagradable ser. Un leve reguero de sangre surgió de una herida superficial que Ari podría ahondar fácilmente hasta la mismísima yugular. El mestizo quería dejarle claro a su oponente lo en serio que sabía jugar. Pero no fue ese detalle lo que hizo que los ojos del tipo vibraran de terror, si no la palidez helada en los ojos de Ari, pues en la contienda toda su belleza también se tornaba un arma abrumadora.

—Amigo mío —habló Ari con espeluznante apatía—, dudo mucho de que puedas encontrarte tu minúsculo “cuchillo” en los pantalones, por mucho que lo buscaras. ¡Como para que encima me lo consiguieras ensartar! Ahora bien, yo sí sé muy bien donde tengo mis cuchillos y quiero que entiendas que no me tiembla el pulso a la hora de degollar a quien ose ponerme un puto dedo encima. ¿Me he explicado bien?

Al tipo le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo desde donde retrocedió a su anterior asiento. La música paró de pronto.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño está pasando?

La voz que había preguntado provenía del otro lado. Era grave pero aterciopelada, como la de un bardo experto. Se adecuaba a la perfección a su dueño, quien vigilaba a sus hombres desde un tosco trono de madera. Era un hombre de mediana edad, al que el tiempo había tratado bien, puliendo sus rasgos viriles aunque agradables a la vista como si de una roca bellamente erosionada se tratara. Lucía una cabellera negra y brillante como el plumaje de un cuervo en la que no se apreciaba cana alguna y una barba escasa pero bien cuidada, también oscura, que cubría un mentón afilado. En medio de un rostro de un intrigante atractivo, destacaba una nariz ligeramente aguileña y rodeados de inevitables patas de gallo, sus dos ojos castaños emanaban un fulgor opaco y astuto. Ostentaba una divertida y ancha sonrisa de zorro que se plegaba ante cualquier gesto impostado, lo cual se veía acentuado por sus gruesas y expresivas cejas. Portaba ropa cómoda y sencilla pero que sabía imbuir de elegancia y autoridad. Esta cubría un cuerpo que no sobresalía por su impresionante talla, pero que no por ello perdía firmeza. Más bien al contrario, era un cuerpo bien musculado y entrenado durante años. Ari sonrió al reencontrarse con el hombre al que una vez quiso como a un padre. Efrid también lo reconoció a él.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó este irónico— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Si es el niño bonito, ¿O debería decir “el Espectro Carmesí”?

Nuevas risas se alzaron en la taberna. Ari puso los ojos en blanco. No fue él el que eligió ese apodo. Fue el populacho y los idiotas de los paladines. Debieron de creerse muy poéticos. No perdió el tiempo molestándose. Se destapó el rostro y el pelo, para que Efrid viera bien cómo entornaba los ojos con un gesto seductor y le dedicaba la más dulce y falsa de sus sonrisas.

—¿Es que no te alegras de verme, Efrid? —preguntó.

—Mi precioso Ari —replicó Efrid—, siempre eres un placer para la vista. Pero me alegro todavía más cuando me traes cosas bonitas. Porque tienes el Ópalo, ¿verdad?

Ari no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza

—Verás —comenzó a hablar—. Hubo complicaciones y...

Efrid se tensó en su trono como una ballesta a punto de ser disparada.

—¿No lo tienes?

—Fueron cosas que escaparon totalmente a mi control —intentó exculparse el semielfo.

—Dijiste que tenías un plan perfecto, que sería como quitarle un caramelo a un niño —recordó Efrid cada vez más irritado.

—Lo sé, yo...

—Ari, esto es muy fácil —volvió a interrumpirle— ¿Tienes o no tienes el puñetero Ópalo?

La garganta de Ari se secó de repente, de modo que Efrid pudo sopesar la elocuencia de tanto silencio.

—A mi despacho. Ahora —ordenó el jefe.

—Eso es, niño bonito —se burló el tal Arnold—. Vete con papi.

Ari le respondió enseñándole el dedo anular con toda la discreción que aquel acto suponía.

Se encaminaron hacia una puerta de madera de roble que asomaba detrás del trono. El mismo Efrid lo había dispuesto así, de forma que a sus socios asimilaran rápidamente su lugar en las negociaciones. Si querían algo de él, primero tendrían que contemplar la extensión de su poder. En el caso de Ari, este obligado camino tenía connotaciones distintas, aunque poco más halagüeñas. El joven ladrón había comprobado que su cercanía con el líder de la banda, si bien parecía protegerle, también le ataba a este de maneras mucho más retorcidas. Concretamente, este era precisamente el carácter que Efrid solía conferir los castigos del mestizo. Retorcido.

La habitación a la que le hizo pasar era estrecha pero confortable. Constaba de un escritorio repleto de cuadernos de contabilidad en el que escribas contratados encriptaban las fraudulentas ganancias de Efrid, además de una amplia cama en la que el propio Ari había retozado más de una vez. A diferencia del resto de su escondrijo, este pequeño rincón personal tenía las paredes recubiertas de maderas nobles, detalle propio de algún que escatima en gastos salvo para darse un pequeño lujo personal. Pese a ello, Efrid dio vueltas por el reducido aposento como un león enjaulado antes de descargar su furia sobre el mestizo.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho? —masculló— ¿O has olvidado que tengo clientes, clientes muy importantes detrás del Ópalo? ¿Qué sugieres que les diga, Ari? ¿Que tuviste “complicaciones ajenas a tu control”?

—¡No lo entiendes! —terció Ari— No todo está perdido. Aún podemos hacernos con él. Sabemos perfectamente donde está.

Una carcajada reseca como el canto de un grajo golpeó la garganta de Efrid.

—¿No me digas? —respondió sarcástico— ¿Y dónde es eso exactamente? ¡Oh, espera! ¡Creo que ya me acuerdo! En la iglesia real, VIGILADO CONSTANTEMENTE POR GUARDIAS ENTRENADOS. NO ME EXPLICO CÓMO NO NOS HEMOS HECHO CON LA JOYA ANTES.

Ari recibió los gritos de Efrid con toda la entereza de un viejo roble bajo la tormenta. Trago saliva e intentó recuperar el control de la conversación.

—Sabes que yo podría hacerlo —insistió— Podría trazar un plan, hacerme pasar por un recluta nuevo, seducir a los guardias...

—¿Te refieres a otro plan fallido como el de esta última vez? —observó Efrid, mientras se servía una copa de vino— No, gracias. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes por ahora.

Ari apretó los puños para sofocar su frustración. Optó por un contraataque a la desesperada.

—Soy tu mejor ladrón.

Efrid se limitó a esgrimir una sonrisa burlona.

—No, niño bonito —puntualizó este— Eres mi ladrón más famoso y si piensas que para un delincuente eso es una virtud, es que eres más estúpido de lo que suponía.

Ari intentó replicar, pero Efrid lo acalló fácilmente.

—¡Y no aprendes! Eres demasiado impulsivo, Ari. Siempre te digo que no te metas en peleas que sabes que no puedas ganar. Eso es lo primero si quieres sobrevivir en los bajos fondos. Hay que calcular las ganancias y las pérdidas antes de actuar.

Ari suspiró profundamente antes de rendirse. Una vez más, Efrid había sabido acorralarle por completo. Solo él tenía esa destreza para enredar al medio elfo con sus propias palabras como cebo. No valía la pena insistir en la trampa. Debía aceptar la derrota y la corrección que Efrid decidiera aplicarle.

—¿Estás muy enfadado?—preguntó lastimero, en un bobo intento por aplacar la ira de Efrid.

Este sonrió con ligera ironía.

—Depende. ¿Crees que puedes compensarme, Ari?

Ari no quiso contestar. Había empezado a sentir el cansancio del camino de regreso y la noche sin dormir. Resopló agotado y se apoyó sobre el escritorio. Su plan era soltar sus pensamientos hasta que la cabeza ya no le doliera tanto, pero entonces las manos de Efrid sobre sus caderas. A pesar de lo acostumbrado que estaba a que lo manosearan, se sorprendió sobresaltándose. Las manos de aquel hombre se movían con un torpe ímpetu que le resultó casi degradante. Justo después, Efrid ya estaba con la cabeza enterrada en su gruesa trenza, olisqueándole el cabello con la misma mesura que un perro sarnoso.

—¿Cómo lo haces? Incluso cubierto de sudor y polvo del camino sigues oliendo a rosas —susurró lascivo.

—Tengo mis secretos —replicó un incómodo Ari con un tono de voz más cortante del que hubiera pretendido.

Efrid apretó sus manos sobre la cintura de Ari, como si fueran las garras de un ave de presa.

—¡Por la Diosa! —se deleitó—Solo mira qué caderas. Son tan estrechas que mis pulgares podrían tocarse. Desde luego, estás desaprovechado como ladrón. Hubieras sido una puta magnífica, la mejor de todo el barrio rojo. Nos hubiéramos vuelto ricos a tu costa. Lástima que tú te niegues.

Ari encajó el inmundo piropo como un golpe de látigo sobre la espalda. Por su parte, Efrid seguía enfrascado en su relato de los encantos del semielfo, al tiempo que sus dedos pululaban impunes por la piel del hermoso joven.

—Es como si estuvieras a punto de romperte por la mitad a cada instante. Da hasta miedo ponerte la mano encima. Como un plato exquisito que no te atreves a probar.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tal si las quitas? —propuso Ari, resistiéndose al abrazo.

Pero el jefe de ladrones no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Tomó al hermoso mestizo pelirrojo por la muñeca izquierda y lo obligó a postrarse sobre el escritorio para acto seguido larmerle el cuello.

—Vamos —le imploró con lujuria desbordada entrecortando sus palabras— Dame una alegría. Me lo debes.

Asqueado, Ari se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo. Su piel todavía albergaba las cálidas caricias de aquel paladín. Una parte de él quería conservarlas intactas el mayor tiempo posible, como si de un tonto tesoro infantil se tratasen. No en vano eran el tácito recuerdo de aquel que lo había acariciado como si el propio Ari valiera algo más que su carne.

—Estoy cansado. El viaje ha sido duro —se excusó Ari, repeinándose, ante la contrariedad de Efrid.

Efrid chasqueó la lengua exasperado.

—Primero no me traes el Ópalo y luego, ¿me rechazas así? Muy mal, Ari. ¿Es que has olvidado que teníamos un acuerdo?

Ari se dio la vuelta para contemplar la expresión canina con la que los ojos de Efrid parecían a punto de devorarle.

—Vamos —le susurró este jugueteando con los flamígeros mechones del mestizo— Te conviene tenerme contento.

Efrid pasó la lengua por la oreja derecha de Ari, deteniéndose en saborear las agudas aristas y los tiernos lóbulos. Ari no pudo sino retorcerse de placer, mientras maldecía lo mucho que Efrid había llegado a dominar sus puntos débiles. El medio elfo cerró los párpados, apresando entre sus espesas pestañas el llanto que se empañaba en brotar. Respiró hondo. Era evidente que tendría que volver a ceder a las obscenidades de Efrid una vez más. Le hubiera gustado poder burlarse de sí mismo. ¡Y le había dicho a Ambrose que al menos él era libre! Bueno, un buen farol siempre ayudaba a manipular a la víctima. Además, ¿quién no vende un poco de su libertad para conseguir una seguridad mayor?

“ _En dos años, me iré_

_Oigo al lobo y al zorro cantar_

_El invierno vendrá, muchachos,_

_el invierno vendrá._

_La yegua de Michao se arrepentirá_ ”

* * *

Cuando Ari era niño, disfrutaba presenciar la llegada de los hombres de Efrid a la guarida. Se admiraba con los tesoros que estos traían consigo, la fama que estos acarreaban y cómo Efrid se alegraba con estos tributos. Tardó poco en comprender que aquellos que con mayor gloria se toparan en sus golpes, eran los que más felicidad traían a Efrid y los que este consagraba como sus hombres de confianza, a los que premiaba dejándoles quedarse a su lado. Por entonces, Ari todavía quería a Efrid. No era para menos. Gracias al jefe de ladrones, Ari había conseguido un techo que lo resguardara del invierno, un lugar al que regresar cuando el sol se escondiera en el horizonte y comida que llevarse a la boca. Ari tenía muy presente que si aquel bandolero no se hubiera cruzado en su camino, tal vez Ari ya no tuviera un camino que recorrer. Era, en cierto modo, su benefactor. Y por ello, Ari quería retribuir a Efrid por tanta generosidad. Soñaba con convertirse en el mejor ladrón de todos y ganar así el favor de aquel anhelado padre. Quería que Efrid lo quisiera también. Por desgracia para él, aquel sueño se acabaría poco. Tenía que aprender que nada sale gratis en los bajos fondos. Ni siquiera el amor de un niño.

La tragedia empezó a asomarse, cuando Ari empezó a crecer demasiado bien. A diferencia de otros pubescentes, sus formas no se limitaban a alargarse en la deformidad de lo que todavía está por terminar. Había una gracia incalculable en su silueta, como de tallo firme y orgulloso que la hacía florecer. Era una sinuosidad tan innegablemente agradable que los tentados ojos de los hombres empezaban a resbalar por ella de manera casi inevitable. Ari no quiso darse cuenta al principio. Se contentaba con presentar el resultado de su canto por las calles, las abultadas bolsas de monedas que ganaba, ante Efrid. Vivía para el momento en que aquel supuesto progenitor le recompensaba mesándole los cada vez más largos y sedosos cabellos, por aquel ligero toque de afecto. Sin embargo, hasta Ari tuvo que reconocer que las caricias de Efrid había perdido su halo de inocencia. Aquellas grandes manos habían empezado a caer sobre sus hombros, por su alargada espalda de estatua y se depositaban en aquellos desconcertados lugares durante demasiado tiempo. Un día Ari se paró a leer la siniestra caída de párpados que Efrid le dedicaba a veces, la misma que reconocía en muchos hombres adultos, aquel repliego perturbador escondido en la comisura de sus labios. Y lo que comprendió, lo estremeció.

Aún con todo, la noche de las cuerdas le tomó por completa sorpresa, tanto que se todavía entonces se torturaba preguntándose cómo no lo vio venir.

En aquella ocasión, Efrid lo llevó a una habitación desconocida. Al principio, aquel lugar obnubiló al pequeño medio elfo, pues contenía un amplio lecho plagado de cojines, sábanas de seda de primorosos colores, adornos doradas y, en definitiva, un lujo falso al que no estaba acostumbrado. Entonces, Efrid le guiñó el ojo cómplice y le pidió que uniera sus muñecas.

—Vamos a jugar a un juego —le explicó, mientras ataba una extraña cuerda sobre sus muñecas—. Solo tienes que ser un buen chico y estarte muy, muy quieto. Ahora me tengo que ir pero volveré muy pronto. ¿Harás eso por mí? ¿Te portarás bien?

Ari asintió, complacido de poder ayudar a Efrid en lo que quiera que este tuviera en mente. Efrid pellizcó suavemente las mejillas aterciopeladas de Ari y tras pronunciar unas exóticas palabras que hicieron que la cuerda destelleara, abandonó la habitación. Así, cuando la puerta se abrió y el que apareció no fue Efrid, sino un señor obeso vestido tan solo con una escas túnica y un grotesco gesto de pura lascivia deformándole el rostro, la piedra que colgaba en su leve cuello empezó a brillar con furia. Ari supo entonces que era lícito temer. Aquel hombre se acercó al colchón sobre el que Ari permanecía sentado con un ansia espasmódica bullendo en sus manos que contradecía las palabras bonitas que brotaban de sus labios balbuceantes. Y aunque Ari intentó escabullirse, el hombre gordo y horrible le atrapó por sus ondas pelirrojas, las mismas que a partir de entonces dejaría crecer como si de una hermosa maldición se tratara. Lo siguiente que supo es que el hombre estaba sobre él, ahogándole con el peso de su grasa, amenazando con quebrarle la espalda con los degenerados bamboleos de su cadera. Pero lo peor aún no había llegado, pues el aliento se le evaporó de los pulmones cuando aquel repugnante e implacable bate de carne y sangre lo horadó de un golpe. Sus entrañas gritaron de terror ante esa invasión. Sangre y lágrimas brotaron de él como efigie de la pureza sacrificada. Incapaz de moverse, Ari no tuvo más remedio que dejar que el hombre se desahogara en él, que descargara su inmunda lujuria sobre su quebradizo cuerpecillo. La paz duró poco. Cuando creyó que aquel monstruo lo dejaría al fin en paz, sintió que lo reclamaba con otro tirón de pelo y Ari gritó más de miedo que de dolor. Pero la revelación se tornó especialmente repulsiva cuando se topó cara a cara con ominosa bestia. Aquel tipo pretendía meterle esa cosa repugnante llena de semen y heces en la boca. En el momento en el que le obligó a tragarlo, un vómito furioso y rampante le quemó las entrañas. Asfixiado por las lágrimas que brotaban imparables de sus ojos, con las cuerdas sin ceder un ápice de su mordiente abrazado, Ari encontró por fin una escapatoria.

Efrid apareció de un portazo, con la cara desencajada, alarmado por el horripilante chillido de aquel hombre.

—¡ME HA MORDIDO LA POLLA! —gritaba mientras se vestía este— EL MUY CABRÓN ME HA MORDIDO LA PUTA POLLA.

—Señor, por favor, tranquilícese —intentó dialogar Efrid—. Seguro que podemos resacirle de alguna manera. ¿Qué le parece que el servicio le salga gratis? Después de todo, usted quería un virgen pero al ser su primera vez está muy desentrenado.

—DIJE QUE QUERÍA UN VIRGEN, NO UNA MALDITA MALDITA BESTIA SIN DOMESTICAR —bramó el hombre—. Y POR SUPUESTO QUE ME VA A SALIR GRATIS. ¡FALTARÍA MÁS!

El hombre desapareció Efrid se volvió hacia Ari que seguía agazapado en la cama. El pelo enredado le caía como espinas de fuego sobre la carita descompuesta. El bandolero se sentó a su lado y peinó aquella ardiente maraña hasta que pudo ver aquellos ojos verdes contraerse de horror. Fue entonces cuando Ari cedió a su propia ilusión de niño rescatado.

—Efrid...—titubeó este al borde del llanto—Ayúdame... tengo miedo.

Pero la tremenda bofetada que le propinó Efrid lo acalló por completo. Entonces, Ari fue consciente de la verdad que se había negado a aceptar. Efrid no había venido a salvarle. Efrid no era su padre. Solo era un hombre de negocios que protegía su inversión.

— _¡Tuika! —_ enunció Efrid, y la cuerda se desató como por arte de magia, pero el adulto no quiso explicar el truco. Tenía otras cosas de las que hablar—. Desde luego esto sí que no me lo esperaba comentó notablemente enfadado—. Ahora, si lo que esperas es que te felicite, ya puedes esperar sentado. ¿Eres consciente de todo el dinero que hemos perdido por tu culpa?

Ari no respondió. Se quedó observando a aquel hombre que le increpaba como la lejanía y el desconcierto que se suele dedicar a un espectáculo de títeres. El mundo de Ari se había quebrado en miles de afilados pedazos que acuchillaban su conciencia y Efrid se limitaba a hablar de dinero. No podía explicarse la desconcertante pasividad con la que este le había traicionado. Al mismo tiempo que seguía felicitándole por su buen planeado todo aquello a sus espaldas. Había permanecido tras la puerta ajeno a sus gritos de terror, a sus súplicas, acudiendo solo cuando el trato peligró. No, a estas alturas Efrid ni siquiera se molestaba ya en simular que Ari le importase una mierda.

—Tu numerito nos ha salido muy caro. ¡Solo tenías que jugar un rato con ese señor! ¿Tan difícil era? —Efrid dejó de hablar para asir el rostro de Ari. Lo inspeccionó detenidamente— ¡Maldición,! Te han quedado marcas en la cara. Bueno, al menos no creo que sea permanente. El próximo cliente no vendrá hasta dentro de una semana. Hasta entonces más te vale cuidarte bien.

Al oír las palabras de Efrid, un nudo muy intricando se creó en el estómago de Ari. Un escalofrío le atravesó el espinazo. Aquella pesadilla se repetiría otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces pensaba Efrid repetirlo?

—Después de todo —sentenció el ladrón—, eres mi mercancía más valiosa.

Aquella declaración desenterró una cruda verdad en la mente de Ari. Efrid no le quería, nunca lo había hecho. Ninguno de sus gestos de supuesta bondad o cariño habían sido tales. Estaba solo en el mundo, tanto o más que cuando Efrid lo encontró enfermo y apaleado en la lluvia. Ya no tenía nada que perder y aquel hecho le dotó de un valor terrible.

En un descuido de su mentor, Ari usó sus rápidos dedos para quitarle una daga del cinto y apuntarle al corazón. Efrid se paralizó ante el frío contacto, pero para desencanto de Ari este pareció más aburrido que amedrentado. Tan solo ligeramente sorprendido.

—Te mataré —murmuró un Ari casi mudo de ira— Juro que te mataré.

Pero el temblor que empezaba a manar de sus tiernas manos no apoyaba tal osada advertencia.

—¿Me matarás? —río Efrid—. Huevos no te faltan, eso es obvio. Felicidades por tu decisión. Eso sí, ¿qué piensas que ocurrirá cuando intentes salir de aquí y te encuentres con todos mis hombres? ¿Vas a matarlos a todos ellos? Creo que en estos momentos hay unos treinta. Demasiados para un chico tan enclenque, ¿no crees?

Las manos de Ari le fallaron a la hora de reprimir la furia que le agitaba por dentro, debilitando su pulso. No le fue demasiado difícil al ladrón arrebatarle el arma. Otro sonoro bofetón impactó contra las blandas mejillas de Ari, tumbándolo sobre la cama.

—Es lo que te digo siempre —recordó Efrid con palpable desprecio contaminando su voz—. No te metas en peleas que no puedas ganar. Es una pérdida de tiempo y una estupidez.

Ari no respondió. El odio le presionaba la mandíbula. Bastante tenía con sosegar su respiración y el ritmo acelerado de sus pensamientos como para encontrar una frase que describiera sus enormes ganas de estrangular a Efrid.

—Muy bien —decidió el jefe de ladrones Estás castigado. Vas estar aquí encerrado durante una semana. Así podrás reflexionar sobre tu horrible actitud y no podrás hacer nada que estropee tu preciosa cara, ¿a qué no?

Efrid se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin conmoverse, sin el menor atisbo de culpabilidad.

—Y Ari, por cierto —dijo a modo de despedida— Espero que la próxima vez tus modales sean mucho más refinados. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

La semana del castigo pasaba y todas la formas en las que Ari intentaba rebelarse contra su aciago destino se mostraban cada vez más inútiles. Al principio, intentó matarse de hambre, hasta que Efrid entró él mismo en la habitación y empezó a meterle la comida por el gaznate. Luego intentó gritar hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire, pero sus berridos fueron conscientemente ignorados. Al final, quiso morirse, porque hubo un momento de flaqueza e innecesario dramatismo que le hizo creer que era preferible la muerte antes que dejarse mancillar el cuerpo y el orgullo por todos aquellos sudorosos patanes. Luego, ató cabos y comprendió que algunas de las mujeres que vivían en los burdeles arrendados por Efrid, las que aplacaban sus penas jugando con él cuando era pequeño, las que le colmaban de los escasos caprichos que le habían podido prodigar, seguramente pasarían por infiernos peores. Ari nunca había visto a aquellas damas lloriquear. Ni por un instante. Y entonces, Ari sintió una punzada de vergüenza que le espabiló el intelecto.

Porque había algo que Ari había conseguido entender con todo aquello. Había descubierto el significado de aquel destello impúdico que se yacía en la mirada de Efrid, en la mirada de todos los hombres. El hombre asqueroso y gordo le había deletreado con clamorosa exactitud lo que todos ellos querían hacerlo. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía algo que todos ellos deseaban con locura. Ari sonrió por primera vez en días, al tiempo que su avivada mente tejía los hilos de una nueva maquinación. Pues había una batalla que sí podía ganar.

Así que esa noche, pidió hablar con Efrid. Ari preparó la visita con el perfeccionismo de un maestro de ceremonias. Eligió una camisola que lo cubría lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto sus interminables y suavemente torneadas piernas de gacela. El cuello ensanchado por el paso del tiempo caía por sus redondeados hombros, pulidos como rocas de río. Se peinó a conciencia, dejando gran parte de su cabellera dispuesta como una seductora catarata de lava, cayéndole traviesamente por la frente y los hombros, y ensayó una mirada pizpireta a base de entornar y girar sus centelleantes ojos de esmeralda en el ángulo adecuado. Así, cuando oyó el crujir de la puerta, Ari hizo gala de su sensual flexibilidad y arqueó la espalda como una ostentosa obra de arte, contenta de ser expuesta. Supo que había tenido éxito cuando, una vez disipada la sorpresa inicial, una amplia sonrisa de complacencia se abrió paso en el rostro de Efrid, cuyos ojos castaños centellearon con la voracidad de un depredador.

—¿Y este recibimiento? —preguntó visiblemente tentado.

Ari esbozó su sonrisa más cautivadora y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo así una pretendida vulnerabilidad que atrajera al ladrón hasta su lecho.

—Verás, Efrid —ronroneó Ari mientras descruzaba traviesamente las piernas— Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Efrid cruzó la puerta en su dirección y mientras lo hacía, Ari se convención de lo acertado de su decisión. Después de todo, Efrid era un buen partido. Era un hombre poderoso e inteligente. Fuerte. Sabía que si se ganaba su favor, lo protegería y beneficiaría. Además, a su manera, resultaba bastante atractivo, poseedor de un carisma que perfilaba sus ademanes hasta hacerlos exquisitos y atrayentes como la miel. No sería muy difícil dejarse embadurnar por su fingida dulzura. Finalmente, el jefe de ladrones se sentó a su lado. Las atrevidas y callosas manos se colaron entre los jóvenes y turgentes muslos que tenían a la vista. Ari reprimió el escalofrío que emanó de su piel. Estaba decidido a sellar aquel trato y para ello, fue directo al grano.

—Oye, Efrid, ¿soy hermoso? —se atrevió a preguntó Ari.

Efrid rió levemente antes de contestar. Su mano derecha se posó cerca de la mejilla derecha de Ari. Con delicioso descaro, Ari aprovechó el gesto para dejar caer su rostro sobre la palma de de Efrid. Este soltó un suspiro satisfecho y tras acariciar el perfecto pómulo, pasó su atención a las suaves ondas pelirrojas. Ari supo gracias a esto que había conseguido despertar su interés y se felicitó secretamente por ello.

—Mucho —confesó el hombre mientras sus dedos jugaban con los abrasadores mechones—. Tanto que esa palabra no te hace justicia. Eres bellísimo, la criatura más arrebatadora que he tenido el placer de contemplar.

Ari ocultó una sonrisa triunfal. Efrid había caído completamente bajo su embrujo.

—Y eso hace de mí una mercancía de mucha calidad —determinó Ari.

Efrid río, encantado.

—Mi niño bonito. Eres de una calidad superior. Y si tenemos en cuenta lo exótico de tus orígenes, eres totalmente excepcional —Efrid bajó la voz con dulzura—. Una joya inaudita y rara. Totalmente espectacular.

Entonces, con la lenta parsimonia de una garza, Ari se incorporó y se posó sobre el regazo de Efrid. Ambas caderas quedaron encajadas y los brazos del todavía niño se deslizaron como danzarines peces por los hombros de Efrid en un sutil abrazo.

—¿Y no te da rabia que algo tan excepcional, algo que tú descubriste y criaste, vaya a ser disfrutado por otros? —le susurró al oído.

Efrid no se dignó a contestar, como si hubiera detenido a masticar aquella idea antes de tragarla. Empeñado en no dejarle reflexionar, Ari contraatacó tumbando a Efrid sobre la cama, quien no opuso mucho resistencia al respecto. Más bien al contrario, se apresuró en aferrar sus manos a las caderas del muchacho, levantando en su camino parte de aquel trozo de tela que ya le empezaba a estorbar. Entonces, Ari empezó a balancearse sobre el vientre de Efrid, despertando su ya de por sí entusiasta lujuria.

—Podría ser solo tuyo —propuso el niño mientras se mordía los labios— Tuyo y de nadie más.

—¿Sabes lo que me estás sugiriendo? —quise asegurarse Efrid entre jadeos— ¿Qué tipo de cosas crees que tendrás que hacer si te vuelves mío? Te lo pregunto porque no quiero malinterpretar tus intenciones.

Ari se detuvo de pronto, simplemente a pensar, pero Efrid empezó a quejarse a su pesar. Fue así como su mentor logró enseñarle otra valiosa lección. Ari estalló en carcajadas cuando la comprendió. Empezó a desatar el cinturón de Efrid.

  * Vamos, Efrid —ronroneó Ari con sus dedos afanados en la desnudez de Efrid— Sé perfectamente lo que quieres de mí.




Ari contempló el miembro de Efrid, dolorido y pulsante, como un niño abandonado buscando regresar al vientre de su madre. Por ello, sus dubitativas manos empezaron a consolarlo. Mientras tanto, los dedos del adulto temblaban buscando sujetar las fragantes cascadas carmesí que caían sobre su rostro, luchando contra la poca ropa que llevaba el menor, enganchándose en los deliciosos pezones que por fin quedaron a la vista.

—Muy bien, ¿y cuáles son tus condiciones? Porque supongo que todo esta abnegada entrega no será gratuita. ¿Verdad, niño bonito?—preguntó al fin Efrid.

Ari detuvo sus juegos manuales y clavó sus relampagueantes y verdes iris en Efrid.

—No más clientes —escupió al fin Ari— No volverás a venderme. Seré ladrón.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Efrid incorporándose— ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

—Por supuesto —confirmó Ari, al tiempo que acariciaba la punta de Efrid, con la curiosidad de quien halla un juguete nuevo.

—No sabes lo que te conviene. Estarías mucho más protegido en un burdel —repuso Efrid con creciente dificultad.

—No me importa. Lo prefiero —contestó Ari.

Y a continuación, el dulce medio elfo se colocó a cuatro patas sobre la cintura de Efrid. Comenzó a preparar su entrada, al tiempo que lamía la anhelante punta de Efrid. Hondos lamentos emergieron de la grave garganta. Llegados a este punto, a Efrid le costaba mantener su mente atenta a aquella negociación.

—¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto? ¿Crees que tu compañía, por mi agradable que esta sea, compensa todo el dinero que podrías haberme hecho ganar? —argumentó este con la voz cada vez más entrecortada.

—Eso depende de cómo valores tu propio placer— repuso Ari, saboreando aquel palpitante pedazo de Efrid.

Pronto Ari juzgó que estaba preparado. Tomó el miembro de Efrid entre sus jugosas nalgas, balanceándose con una crueldad exquisitamente calculada.

—Esta es mi última oferta —sentenció el niño— Si quieres meterme esto pronto, yo me daría prisa en concederme lo que te pido.

—¡Por la diosa! ¡Joder! Está bien —balbuceó Efrid al borde de la locura—. ¡Tú ganas!

Efrid no se anduvo con sutilezas. Tomó al jovencito y se ensartó en él. Ari tiritó tan solo un momento, ante el impacto inicial, que le desgarró menos de lo que había sospechado. De hecho, fue más fácil, puesto que, cuando comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus caderas habían aprendido a moverse solas. Casi pudo convencerse de que lo disfrutaba. No había tiempo ni espacio para sentir miedo o lástima por la parte de sí mismo que deliberamente estaba anestesiando, aquella parte quería llorar y vomitar. Aquello solo era un baile y él se le daba bien bailar. Sí, se dijo a sí mismo ese era el precio que pagaba por su integridad: si tenían que joderlo, por lo menos él elegiría quién y cómo.

—Prometido —le juró Efrid ya desahogado— Mañana mismo empezarás a entrenarte con las dagas. No solo te hace falta ser hábil, también tienes que aprender a defenderte.

Ari retiró la mano de Efrid que le acariciaba la espalda. Se dio la vuelta para confrontar a su nuevo amante.

—¿En serio?

—Claro —le confirmó un satisfecho Efrid— Se te dará bien. Has demostrado tener...— Efrid volvió a reír, recordando el ofrecimiento de Ari una vez más— “Rapidez de reflejos”.

* * *

De regreso al presente, Efrid lo había desnudado y lo había obligado a reclinarse sobre el escritorio, de tal modo que el trasero de Ari quedaba a su entera disposición. De este modo, Efrid se detuvo en inspeccionar la entrada con el detenimiento de un artesano que revisa una pieza.

—Estás blando —comentó Efrid mientras lo palpaba con sus dedos —¿Te lo pasaste bien sin mí?

—Es posible —contestó Ari coqueto.

—Entonces, deberías decirle a ese desgraciado que tienes dueño —reclamó Efrid—No me gusta que vayan dejando sus dedazos en mi propiedad, ¿sabes?

Un fugaz relámpago de arrogancia sacudió el pecho de Ari al saber que Efrid había notado la presencia de Ambrose en su cuerpo. No estaba de más que el jefe de ladrones no empañara su pragmática relación con un falso romanticismo, pero por esa misma razón, Efrid no sería jamás capaz de entender hasta qué punto el joven paladín había convulsionado su cuerpo.

—Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez —rugió Ari con dificultad, mientras Efrid entraba en él con la habitual falta de delicadeza.

—Ese es mi niño bonito —jadeó ya completamente dentro del medio elfo— ¡Diosa y sigues apretado! ¡Joder, por eso eres tan bueno!

Ari no podía decir lo mismo. Cada vez que las caderas de Efrid lo impactaban terminaba gruñendo más de incomodidad que de auténtico placer. Gracias a su protector, Ari estaba en condiciones de entender aquello que tanto lo complació de sus encuentros con Ambrose. Ari nunca pensó que añoraría tan pronto aquel momento que compartieron. Ese candor con el que el joven paladín depositaba cada una de sus caricias, la adoración casi religiosa con la que le trataba estaba del todo ausente en Efrid, por no hablar de la obvia fortaleza juvenil.

Efrid terminó pronto. Después de todo, el peso de la edad no perdonaba y el adusto ladrón se conformaba con poco. Ari no se quejó: sus transacciones siempre se regían por el patrón que imponía los apetitos de Efrid y Ari lo prefería más fuera que dentro de él. Su creciente rapidez tanto en el sexo como en el sueño, le otorgaba al medio elfo valiosos momentos de paz y soledad . Pero Ari no pudo disfrutar de aquellos. Bajo el reflejo lunar emitido por un insípido tragaluz, se miró los brazos buscando la marca invisible del añorado paladín, algún rastro de su perfume que antes lo había vestido. Era demasiado tarde, las caricias de Ambrose habían sido empañadas por los desconsiderados tocamientos de Efrid. Se habían evaporado para siempre. Como rocío en la mañana.

_En un año me iré_

_Oigo al lobo y al zorro cantar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad, pensé este capítulo y el anterior como una sola entidad, pero esta historia, una vez más, tiende a desparramárseme y salirse de control. Así que con un capítulazo de más de veinte páginas tuve que cortar. No obstante, para que se pudiera comprender bien, los he publicado la misma noche.  
> Además, ambos capítulos tienen en común la canción de Le Jument de Michao, una canción bretona (zona celta del norte de Francia para los que no saben), que conocí por Nolwen Leroy. Lo cierto es que la letra sencilla pero sin mucho sentido de esta canción me resultó apropiada para una canción infantil que pudieran aprender los niños que mendigan cantando para Efrid. Eso sí, intenté conectarla con la necesidad de huida de Ari, porque desde el fic que hice d BTS o incluso desde mi primer fic de Yuri on Ice!!! tengo la santa manía de meter songfic por todos lados. Por alguna extraña razón siento que la música celta francesa conecta con esta historia. 
> 
> En fin, me disculpo si el contenido de la historia de Ari ha resultado un tanto tremebunda. Lo cierto es que este es el pasado que se me ocurrió para él. Quiero dejar muy claro que como autora condeno los actos de Efrid. Si no ha quedado claro, he intentado describirlo como una persona altamente amoral. 
> 
> Bueno, sin mucho más que aclarar, me despido con esta doble actualización que espero que compense los meses de espera. Intentaré tener algo para el próximo viernes, y si no, para el siguiente.  
> Feliz fin de semana.


	7. La corte de Thule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose vuelve a la capital del Reino con el objetivo de regresar el Sacro Ópalo a su lugar de origen. En su camino de vuelta, coincide con viejos conocidos y otras personas relacionadas con los puestos de poder del Reino.

Un haz de luz matinal impactó contra el espejo, arrancándole un reflejo. Ambrose pudo comprobar así lo congestionado de su semblante. Solo eran en torno a las doce de la mañana. El viaje de vuelta fue más largo que fatigoso. Tan solo la vergüenza de haber perdido todo su dinero, y haber estado a punto de frustrar toda la misión, lastraron el ánimo del joven paladín. Durante el día que duró su periplo de vuelta, Ambrose se limitó a considerar solo aquello que estuviera directamente relacionado con la misión. Por esto, nada más cruzar las murallas de Thule, se dirigieron a la Iglesia Real, con el objetivo de devolver el Sacro Ópalo a su verdadero lugar de custodio de una vez por todas.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino, pues la ciudad parecía haberse diseñado en torno al templo. Tomaron la calle principal que partía de las mismas puertas, atravesando el burgo hasta llegar a su mismo corazón: una plaza llena de negocios y tiendas, en cuyo centro se erguía la imponente catedral. Así, al levantar la vista, al viajero podía comprobar, no sin cierta veneración, como los altos muros de alabastro destacaban de entre las casas mercantes, como una vertiginosa cumbre nevada entre humildes colinas. No era para menos si se tenía en cuenta que aquel era el monumento que la familia real del Reino de Adraxas había consagrado a la gloria de su única deidad, la temible pero generosa Diosa Roja, o en cierto modo, y como diría las malas lenguas, a la suya propia. Y esto era fácil de constatar debido a los abundantes detalles arquitectónicas que recargaban los lisos y blanquecinos ladrillos con aspecto de sal. Incluso en la lejanía, se podía observar cómo descomunales cristaleras dominaban la fachada. Sus complejos diseños rematados de vidrios de todas los tonos del rojo, teñían los rayos solares que se colaban desde el horizonte, irradiando una luminiscencia al tiempo regia y sangrienta sobre las pobres gentes. Todo el conjunto estaba presidido por dos torres tan vertiginosas como sólidas y una larga antena a modo de tocado celestial. Para que esta osadía de la ingeniería humana, los constructores originales había dispuesto toda una serie de pilares y contrafuertes que posteriormente habían sido rematados con numerosos relieves y estatuas que narrasen las hazañas de la Diosa y justificasen su veneración.

Incluso a caballo y vistiendo la majestuosa armadura propia de la Orden de los Paladines sagrados, Ambrose se sintió impelido a bajar la cabeza con humilde sumisión cuando franquearon las tres puertas de prominentes arcos floridos que guardaban el templo. En cierto modo, era como si todo el edificio conspirará para hacerle sentir indigno e insignificante del divino amor de la Madre, por lo que bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva, implorando por que esta no pudiera leer los pecaminosos actos que se agolpaban en su memoria como hilos enredados de una madeja maltratada. No quería que la Diosa Roja supiera lo poco que se arrepentía de ellos.

Cruzaron todo el ábside hasta llegar al altar bajo la impresionada mirada de las decenas de fieles que les facilitaron el camino. Algunos, al reconocer el estandarte de Flor de Lis rojiza que los relacionaba con aquella fe y con la protección de la familia real, se inclinaron y apartaron con un fervor que Ambrose no estaba seguro de merecer. Allí, desde su tribuna, el insigne Obispo Rojo, principal sacerdote del culto a la Diosa Roja estaba ya pronunciando su sermón, una combinación de retazos de otros discursos similares que Ambrose había estado escuchando desde su tierna infancia y cuyo significado real nunca se había detenido a analizar. Esa mañana, por alguna razón que no supo explicarse a sí mismo, sí lo hizo:

—La Diosa Roja es el don de la vida. Es la sangre que corre por nuestras venas que otorga vida al cuerpo del hombre. Es la vid que cruce fuerte en la viña y finalmente se convierte en vino. Es la semilla que germina y florece —recordaba el Obispo con tono letánico.

—Sea—respondió la multitud a una sola voz.

—La Diosa Roja nos otorga cada día el don de la vida. Es el vino en nuestros vasos, el pan en nuestra mesa. Oremos a la Diosa. Agradezcamos su don.

Con una ceremoniosidad que de pronto a Ambrose se le antojó escalofriante, los fieles se levantaron para seguir la liturgia:

—Te rogamos, ¡Oh, Diosa! ¡Óyenos! Agradecemos tu don.

—Porque yo os pregunto, hermanos. ¿Somos nosotros dignos de la abnegación de la Madre?

—No—. Contestó secamente la multitud.

—¿Somos merecedores de su gloria?

—No.

—¿Por qué, hermanos?

—Porque he faltado a mi palabra, he pecado contra la Diosa y dí por sentado su amor. Me desvié del camino y no reconocí los presentes que ella depositaba para mí en la Tierra.

—Así es, hermanos. La sangre que corre por las venas puede derramarse en la muerte. La copa de vino puede secarse y la semilla marchitarse. Nunca debemos dar la vida por sentado, pues su otra faz es la muerte. Por ello, queridos hermanos, ¿Cómo podemos hacernos baluartes del amor ilimitado que la Diosa Roja tiene para con sus hijos? ¿Cómo podemos aplacar su ira y volver a sentir su amor?

—Agradezcamos la abundancia. Resignémonos a la carestía, pues es consecuencia de nuestro pecado y nuestra arrogancia. Postrémonos ante la piedad de la Madre y de Su Sagrada e Ilustre Majestad, su emisario en la Tierra, pues sin ellos no somos nada, solo briznas de hierba en el aire, carneros sin pastor —recitó la enfervorecida muchedumbre.

El obispo sonrió con paternalismo, como si solo tuviera un montón de niños ignorantes delante de él. Levantó las pesadas mangas magenta con hilos dorados bordados y abrió los brazos ante ellos para simular un abrazo simbólico que nunca llegaría a manifestarse.

—Muy bien, hermanos. Y con estas palabras, mantenemos nuestro corazón cercano a la Madre. Id con la Diosa Roja y recordad ser humildes, pues ella en su sabiduría ha determinado el lugar para que todo ser germine en la fecundidad de su vientre.

—Sea —se despidieron los fieles antes de marcharse con la misma diligencia y coreografía con las que habían seguido el sermón.

Algo se removió en el interior de Ambrose al observar las masas de gente, agolpándose como torrentes liberados contra las puertas del templo. A su corta edad había presenciado miles de misas, pero nunca se había dado cuenta del estaco casi hipnótico que los seguidores adquirían en ellas. Se preguntó si alguna vez él habría adquirido ese mismo tono fanático. Desde luego, a juzgar por el significado intrínseco de las palabras del sacerdote, aquella fe parecía haber demandara de pronto un grado de abnegación y olvido de sí que no recordaba. Era como si la Diosa Roja, la misma que supuestamente daba la vida por amor a la Humanidad, exigiera una abnegación y lealtad sin tacha a cambio de su condicionada generosidad. Bien pensado, no era tan raro que una madre o un padre fingieran amor incondicional a cambio de una obediencia ciega. Había un rostro que le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en ello: uno con gesto adusto, mueca disgustada, cejas rubias canosas y unos avispados e inconmovibles ojos azules rodeados de arrugas.

Por fin libre de sus obligaciones, el Obispo, rodeado de un séquito de sacerdotes menores, recibió a los paladines. Al llegar hasta Sir Samuel y Ambrose escenificó una leve reverencia a la que los paladines correspondieron con otra, y los condujo por un pasillo oculto tras el altar. Allí, tras promulgar una serie de cánticos en una lengua ya perdida, el Obispo tomó el Sacro Ópalo de las manos de Ambrose y lo colocó sobre un recipiente dorado que a su vez daba al altar. La joya emitió un brillo sanguinolento que fue incrementándose conforme el Obispo continuaba con su místico cántico. Lejos del aspecto glorioso que había imaginado para tal prominente reliquia, lejos de la calma de espíritu que esperaba sentir en su presencia, Ambrose se sorprendió al notar como un escalofrío trepaba por su columna. Era como si algo desconocido y tenebroso se agazapara en el corazón de la gema, esperando una oportunidad para escapar. Pero más allá de aquel desconcertante temor, lo que embargaba el corazón de Ambrose era una tristeza pura sin destilar. Ya no se comprendía a sí mismo: había pasado toda su vida ansiando una victoria sin mácula como aquella, llevar a cabo alguna impresionante gesta que le devolviera algo del valor que las apreciaciones paternas le habían estado quitando. Y allí estaba: sirviendo a su país de la forma más noble posible con un vacío en su corazón tan irritante como inexplicable. Tal vez fuera porque en aquel centelleo de rubí que emanaba del Ópalo ya no podía ver la inviolabilidad de su fe. No, eran los cabellos de Ari lo que veía en su lugar.

En cierto modo, tenía sentido. Por muy paradójico que resultara, sin la ayuda de aquel pícaro delincuente, Ambrose nunca habría podido llevar a cabo la misión que él mismo había comprometido. Pero lo que realmente latía en su corazón, más allá de la vergüenza era la fascinación, pues ni siquiera el Sacro Ópalo podía competir con las llamas danzarinas de aquellos mechones pelirrojos. Una risilla burlona que sonaba al canto de un riachuelo lejano ascendió desde la fuentes de su memoria, así como aquel fragante olor a flores y a tierra mojada, señal que Ambrose se dio a sí mismo para recobrar la compostura. Un lugar de culto como aquel no se merecía ser ensuciado por los recuerdos de un desliz difícil de justificar. Pero su mente se negó a obedecerle. Salió del templo con un suspiro contenido en sus anhelantes labios. Ari.... ¿dónde estaría? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Volvería a verle alguna vez, a abrazarle?

Con ese mismo ánimo dubitativo que lastraba su expresión ya de por sí agotada, Ambrose se miraba en el espejo de la sala de espera en un vano ejercicio por entender la melancolía que lo atenazaba de pronto. Y no es que no hubiera otro sitio al que mirar: la sala estaba adornada con esculturas y óleos que representaban las grandes gestas del Reino de Adraxas en la expansión de sus territorios y de su fe. Aquel rincón era uno más de los suntuosos rincones del Castillo Real, aunque, pudiera ser que precisamente por eso, los ojos agarrotados de Ambrose prefiriesen interrogarse a sí mismos en aquel simple espejo. De todas formas, no es como si el durmiente Sir Samuel le diera más conversación que algún ronquido ocasional. Afortunadamente, no les hicieron esperar demasiado. Un paje secretario, vestido con otro llamativo traje rojo y dorado con el estandarte de la flor de Lis, salió del despacho y se dirigió a ellos.

—El Lord Comandante les atenderá ahora—avisó este, antes de dejarles paso.

Ambrose se levantó, no sin antes despertar a su compañero, con algunos amables toques en el hombro y se preparó mentalmente para entrar en aquella estancia. Tragó saliva y se encaminó hacia ella con la mayor ceremoniosidad que sus nervios que le dejaron. Después de todo, solo llevaba años acariciando la posibilidad de encontrarse algún día ahí, en presencia del insigne Umbert Deboix.

Ambrose había admirado al actual Lord Comandante desde la infancia. Era uno de los héroes de la última guerra contra los elfos más afamados, y Ambrose había crecido al abrigo de sus hazañas. Su fama era tan reconocida por cada uno de los sectores del poder que su nombramiento como Lord Comandante se dio por unanimidad. Tampoco surgió oposición alguna a su liderazgo durante el tiempo que llevaba ejerciendo dicho cargo, pues su mandato se había convertido en un ejemplo de las mismas rectitud y justicia que la Orden decía representar. El ejemplo de Umbert Deboix era sin duda una de las razones por las que Ambrose decidió en su día contradecir a su padre y enrolarse en la orden, por no la principal. ¿Quién no querría acercarse a tal grado de virtuosismo? Sin embargo, ni siquiera la figura del Lord Comandante estaba exenta a los rumores maliciosos. Decían de él que era un hombre de carácter en extremo serio, cercado a la aridez, que se había consagrado a la Orden al punto de permanecer en el más estricto celibato, y que demandaba a sus hombres el mismo nivel de entrega y perfección que él mismo era capaz de ofrecer. Es por ello que, impelido por los deseos de su niño interior, incluso refugiado en una actitud contenida y el aire grandilocuente que le otorgaba su armadura; Ambrose rezaba en su fuero interno por causarle una buena impresión.

Ambrose pasó a las amplias dependencias en las que encontró paredes recubiertas de estanterías y pintadas con la omnipresente flor de lis, un amplia mesa que guiaba a un enorme ventanón rematado de vidrieras y entre ambos, vigilando su entrado, al Lord Comandante. Aquel legendario caballero del que el joven paladín tanto había escuchado hablar resultó ostentar un aspecto que se correspondía de forma fidedigna a su fama. Portaba una impresionante armadura con capa, aderezada con arreglos bermejos y dorados, efigie de su elevado rango. Esta, a su vez, cubría una constitución temible, adecuada para un guerrero que había edificado sus logros en el fragor de la batalla. De su amplia espalda, surgía un cuello ancho pero corto de toro. La cabeza era igualmente grande y cuadrada, estaba rematada por un pulcro cabello castaño oscuro de escasa longitud en el que asomaban incipientes retazos de gris. Del mismo tono eran las retorcidas y pobladas cejas que le conferían severidad a su expresión, y bajo ellos refulgían unos ojos verde oscuro, penetrantes y rasgados como los de un ave rapaz. La tensa masculinidad que desprendía aquel hombre de mediana edad imbuía su cuerpo de tal forma, que Ambrose se sobresaltó cuando los rígidos y delgados labios se abrieron en una franca sonrisa.

—Sir Samuel Kobain— saludó el Lord Comandante tendiéndole la mano—, Es un placer recibir a tan experimentado y leal miembro de la Orden. Espero que el viaje haya sido llevadero.

—Sir Umbert Deboix —respondió Samuel correspondiendo al enérgico apretón—, Nada que no puedan aguantar mis viejos huesos. Permitidme presentaros a un jovencito que está deseando conoceros: Sir Ambrose de Lacourt.

Al oír cómo Samuel pronunciaba su nombre completo, Ambrose notó como una pesada roca se aposentaba en sus entrañas y un calor pudoroso le subía por las orejas. Se esforzó en que la pronunciada reverencia disimulada su azoramiento.

—Es... Es todo un honor, Señor—recitó Ambrose procurando que un nacimiento tartamudeo no le dejara en evidencia.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar, para su tranquilidad, como el Lord Comandante le ofrecía una sonrisa satisfecha.

—De Lacourt, ¿eh? ¿No seréis hijo del Tesorero del Reino? —quiso indagar el Lord Comandante.

—Así es, señor —respondió Ambrose todavía con la vista fija en la moqueta aterciopelada del despacho—. Édouard de Lacourt es mi padre.

—Vaya, sabía que tenía un hijo varón, pero no imaginaba que ya fuera todo un hombre —comentó para sí mismo—. Supongo que el tiempo avanza para todos.

Ambrose se permitió levantar la mirada para encontrarse con una expresión de inhabitual melancolía regando los ojos terrosos del Lord Comandante.

—Disculpad mi atrevimiento, Señor —se atrevió a hablar—. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué conocéis a mi padre ? Ignoraba que os contaseis entre sus amistades.

—Típico de Édouard —repuso lacónico el Lord Comandante mientras levantaba una de sus pesadas cejas—. Nunca se prodigó mucho en detalles personales. Pese a ello, os estaría agradecido si le hicierais llegar mis buenos deseos y recuerdos a vuestro padre. Y por supuesto que sois libre para hablar, especialmente de tan excelente desempeño en una primera misión.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ambrose tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir la estúpida sonrisa que pugnaba contra sus labios, especialmente cuando el rostro del Lord Comandante había regresado a su inmutabilidad habitual.

—Por mucho que me plazca recordar viejos tiempos, no es por esto por lo que les he citado hoy—anunció—. En su lugar, me complace poder felicitarles en persona por conseguir llevar a buen término tan transcendental y arriesgada misión. El Sacro Ópalo es el corazón y la fuerza de nuestra misión. Sin él estamos indefensos y perdidos, por lo que su gesta representa el más altísimo servicio para Nuestra Sagrada e Ilustre Majestad, su Iglesia y su pueblo —dicho lo cual, el Lord Comandante realizó una pausa para poder esbozar otra discreta sonrisa—. Paladines: podéis estar orgullosos. Habéis servido bien a vuestro país.

—¿De verdad? —se le escapó a un conmovido Ambrose. Samuel pasó pronto a corregirle por medio de un discreto pero elocuente carraspeo—. Quiero decir: ¡Gracias, Señor! ¡No merecemos sus palabras!

—Por supuesto que os la merecéis —insistió el Lord Comandante—. Es más, teniendo en cuenta la duración y la importancia de vuestra tarea, os concederé tres días de permiso para que podáis recargar fuerzas. La Orden necesita tener a sus mejores hombres en condiciones de trabajar por ella.

—Eso es muy generoso por vuestra parte, señor —dijo Samuel en otra reverencia, que Ambrose se apresuró en imitar—. Le agradecemos su magnificencia.

—No me lo agradezcáis. Es justo premio por vuestra intachable actuación...

Un repentino portazo interrumpió violentamente las palabras del Lord Comandante. El mismo paje que les había dado paso, reaparecía con el traje arrugado y el gesto atribulado.

  * ¿Qué ocurre, Albert?— preguntó el Lord Comandante inquieto.

  * ¡Una paloma ha llegado desde el frente del Bosque Oscuro, Señor! —contestó el joven con la entrecortada fluidez que le dejaba su agitada respiración— ¡Nuevas escaramuzas de los elfos silvanos! ¡Nos piden refuerzos!




El Lord Comandante se tomó unos instantes para sentarse en su angosta silla y masajearse los párpados para poder reflexionar.

—Maldita Resistencia Élfica —murmuró con amargura— .¿Es que no piensan rendirse nunca?

—¿Resistencia Élfica en el Bosque? —susurró Ambrose a Samuel—. Pensaba que los elfos silvanos estaban disgregados por distintos territorios, que ya no eran una amenaza.

—¿Es que no sabes nada , zagal? —masculló Samuel—. El pueblo llano huyó tras la guerra, pero existe todavía un núcleo duro de líderes rebeldes que se niegan a ceder el Bosque para los planes de repoblación de Su Majestad. Son solo un puñado de terroristas, pero dan mucha guerra. ¡Por el amor de la Diosa Roja, muchacho! ¡Tienes que haber oído hablar de ellos!

Y ciertamente lo había hecho: “ _Ahora que lo pienso, Nuestra Sagrada e Ilustre Majestad tiene un auténtico don para cabrear a gente peligrosa. Vamos, había alguien más...¿Quién era? ¡Ah, sí! ¡La Resistencia Élfica!_ ”.

Ari tenía razón: Ambrose apenas si conocía una misera fracción del mundo en que vivía.

—Disculpadme —les rogó el Lord Comandante—, como podéis observar ha surgido una urgencia que me veo obligado a atender inmediatamente. Debo pediros que os marchéis. Estáis libres desde este momento.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar? —aventuró un solícito Ambrose.

—No, no es necesario. Hay más hombres desplegados cerca de la zona y vosotros acabáis de volver. Me reitero en lo dicho: regresad a casa con vuestras familias.

—Así haremos, Señor —replicó Samuel antes de realizar otra reverencia y darse la vuelta para abandonar la sala.

Ambrose se dispuso a seguir al veterano paladín, cuando el Lord Comandante lo detuvo:

—Y Sir de Lacourt...

—¿Sí, señor?—contestó Ambrose, dándose la vuelta.

—Seguid trabajando así y muy pronto podremos ascenderos.

Esta vez le fue del todo imposible a Ambrose refrenar su impulso de sonreír.

—¡Gracias, señor!

En el momento en que Ambrose pudo salir del despacho, sus pies parecían haber olvidado el contacto con el suelo, aventurándose a flotar. Pero aquella volátil dicha le duró poco, debido a la intromisión de otro inoportuno recuerdo: la preciosa faz de Ari deformada por una intensa ira.

“ _¡Y vuestro rey tuvo el descaro de llamarlo héroe de guerra! ¡Ja! Pobre idiota, no entenderéis jamás hasta qué punto tenéis suerte de que yo solo haya decidido jugar un poco con vos y no trataros como vuestro padre hizo con niños y mujeres. ¡NIÑOS Y MUJERES!_ ”

Aquel admirable hombre, el mismo sujeto fuerte, valeroso y sensato cuyas alabanzas tanto le habían caldeado el corazón; había coincidido con su padre en la Guerra. En esa misma guerra que había diezmado al pueblo del que Ari procedía. Y Umbert Deboix era considerado un héroe todavía mayor que el propio padre de Ambrose. La garganta se le secó súbitamente al entender las repercusiones de ese hecho. ¿Qué terribles matanzas habrían perpetrado a cabo esas nobles manos? ¿Cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de aquellos innegables logros que habían catapultado a su padre y a gran parte de su generación hasta los puesto de poder que ocupaban en el presente? ¿Cuál era el oscuro precio de la gloria? Entendió que la resolución de aquellas incógnitas pasaban por una larga conversación con su padre, que no sabía si estaba preparado para mantener.

Los dos paladines, uno joven y otro casi un anciano, tardaron todavía un tiempo en dirigirse a sus hogares. A veces era demasiado fácil perderse por la multitud de recovecos secretos que constituían el Palacio Real, los cuales no eran más que una evocación de toda la historia que lo había tallado cual paciente orfebre. La última dinastía en llegar al trono fue la actual Grandéuxe, quien desde hacía más de doscientos años humanos había llevado a cabo una agresiva campaña de expansión, anexionando poco a poco a cada uno de los reinos rivales hasta llegar al Bosque Oscuro. Por lo tanto, no era de extrañar que hubieran optado en su momento por remodelar el viejo castillo que presidía Thule para convertirlo en el armatoste de pura pompa y ostentación que fuera acorde a esta nueva actitud, amen de la continua exposición de tesoros artísticos robados a los pueblos subyugados. Cada pasillo del palacio resultaba una exquisitez abigarrada que terminaba por saturar los sentidos de los caminantes en vez de enaltecerlos, por lo que perderse no solo era fácil sino hasta cierto punto tentador. Pero, a pesar del mimo que cada nuevo monarca dedicaba a dejar su sello personal en la ya de por sí recargada ornamentación palaciega, o tal precisamente por ello, la joya del palacio y la seguía siendo los jardines. Y también el lugar favorito de Ambrose. Porque, en las ocasiones en que acompañara a sus padres durante sus visitas palaciegas, los jardines eran el único sitio en el que se podía respirar. O al menos así siempre lo había sentido él. Era el único sitio donde un niño pequeño podía jugar sin sentirse aplastado por todo aquel pretencioso _horror vacui_ que ni siquiera estaba permitido tocar. De este modo, no solo por la elemental belleza de aquel oasis, sino por ser un pequeño refugio de libertad con respecto a las encorsetadas manías adultas, Ambrose, cada vez que iba al palacio, necesitaba imperiosamente pasar por los jardines. Daba igual lo prolongado de este desvío. La llegada a los jardines estaba en cierto modo programada para acentuar la sorpresa del visitante. Se accedía por la primera planta, la más antigua, y por ende más sobria, a través de un sencillo claustro apoyado en sencillos arcos de medio punto de pura piedra, para luego abrirse a la inmensidad de una naturaleza bellamente domesticada. De pronto, prados de hierba recortada se esparcían hasta perderse la vista, y en ellos crecían los árboles frutales que en primavera daban sus flores, como los cerezos o los almendros, los parterres de flores cuidadosamente diseñadas para crear toda una paleta de diversos tonos que se teñían entre sí, o los arbustos de rosas en miniatura, así como los caminos de piedras y arena trazados con decoro y precisión.

A Ambrose le encantaba ese contraste. Para él, era como pasar de la oscuridad a la luz, de la monocromía al arcoiris, de la humedad del moho recalcitrante a la hierba. Era cambiar el punto de vista de vista por algo mejor, más diverso y, sobre todo, real. Tal vez por esa razón, en aquella ocasión, tras haber experimentado tantas cosas nuevas, podía ver el jardín con nuevos ojos. Porque, de alguna manera, conocer a Ari, era como pasar de la oscuridad a la luz, de la monotonía al descubrimiento del color. Había toda una serie de tonalidades que podía describir de nuevas maneras a través del mapa por el que Ari le había guiado. De repente, veía en el prado de amapolas semisalvajes a los mismísimos cabellos que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza en todo el día, los mismos que todavía podía notar quemándole los hombros cuando lo poseía. La clorofila profunda que yacía en las hojas de los árboles eran sus ojos de esmeralda, oteando burlones las torpes reacciones de Ambrose desde el otro lado de la habitación. Los sonrosados pétalos de la flor del cerezo que se desmayaban en la brisa no podían competir con la frágil y almibarada textura de sus labios; mientras que la intrincada composición de los capullos de rosa se expandían al tacto como sus pezones. Incluso en el vaivén de los lirios, le pareció contemplar los retazos del sedoso vestido con el que había bailado. Desde luego, Ari podía bailar con la gracia de los elementos en primavera. O al menos así lo juzgaba Ambrose, porque si era del todo sincero consigo mismo, aquella arrebatadora y nueva obsesión estaba a punto de aterrarle. ¿Era normal echar tanto de menos a alguien con el que solo habías pasado una noche? Afortunadamente, Sir Samuel, armado con su intuición de viejo zorro logró distraer a Ambrose del hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Estarás contento, ¿eh, chaval? —le comentó—. Te ha felicitado el gran jefazo en persona, y en tu primera misión importante ni más ni menos. No todo el mundo puede presumir de algo así.

—La verdad es que todavía no me lo termino de creer —confesó Ambrose un poco apurado—. Lord Umbert Deboix me ha sorprendido. No esperaba que fuera tan afable.

—Es un buen tipo —observó Samuel—. Un poco taciturno, pero de ley. Y sabe echarle un par de huevos cuando es necesario.

—Vuestros modales siguen siendo los mismos que usabais en la taberna, Sir Samuel —le reprendió Ambrose.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, chaval? Cuando llegas a mi edad, todos esos protocolos empiezan a traértela al fresco. Eso no quiere decir que cuando se deba, se tenga que hablar con propiedad. Por cierto, ¿qué fue esa estupidez de mandarnos al frente con los elfos? ¿Aún te quedan ganas de marcarte otro tanto después de la nochecita pasada? —rió Samuel.

—Pero era nuestro deber moral apoyar a nuestros compañeros de armas...—protestó Ambrose.

—Si no te lo han pedido, tú te callas. A ver cuándo aprenderás que en la vida como en la Orden, lo mejor es pasar desapercibido. Fíjate en mí, tengo el doble de años que nuestro Lord Comandante. Cierto es que él ha llegado mucho más lejos que yo, pero...¿Y lo tranquilo que estoy? Yo tengo a mis hijos y mis nietos y ese pobre diablo, con toda la buena gente que es, no tiene a nadie. Eso es por meterse en asuntos que no le pidieron que solucionara y dejar lo demás de lado. Hazme caso, zagal, tú a lo tuyo y a tu vida. Que el Reino no te va agradecer siempre que le salves el culo a todos.

—No sé si puedo considerar vuestra falta de ambición como una virtud— río a su vez Ambrose.

Entonces, algo llamó la atención del más joven. En la lejanía, apartados de las cortesanas que conversaban en los caminos y bajo las sombras de los árboles, en medio del prado, Ambrose consiguió distinguir varias personas. Había dos figuras especialmente pintorescas, vestidas con chaleco, pantalones y botas de cuero negro, conjuntados con una camisa blanca, a modo de traje de entrenamiento de esgrima. Ambas se batían en duelo simulado bajo la atenta mirada de un selecto público. Conforme se fueron acercando, Ambrose notó que se trataban de una doncella y de un adolescente.

La joven era de una belleza helada. Sus refinados cabellos rubios, de un liso exquisito, se acercaban más a la plata que al oro. Los había atado en una funcional cola de caballo que no por su practicidad dejaba de verse como un deslumbrante alud. Su blanquecina piel era de un tono cremoso, como de nata fresca, que recordaba a la sensación de plenitud de la nieve virgen; sin las imperfecciones esperables por su edad. Incluso con el ejercicio físico, sus mejillas solo reflejaban un leve rosa pálido, similar a las primeras florecillas que luchan con abrirse paso al final del invierno. Apenas una leve patina de sudor empañaba su frente bajo el espeso flequillo. Por si esto no fuera ya un exceso de la naturaleza, estaba tan bien dotada que llevaba el chaleco casi a modo de corpiño, luciendo de paso un atrayente escote. También, el pantalón de cuero se ajustaba a las curvas naturales de su exuberante cuerpo de tal forma que las acentuaba peligrosamente, en vez de esconderlas. Se podría decir que era de una hermosura fría, en cierto sentido cruel, pero espectacular, como la de un antiguo glaciar, que atrapaba la mirada hasta herirla. Porque, una vez cerca, habiendo ya examinado el resto de poderosos atributos, si en algo se destacaba de la joven, era aquel par de ojos, grises, gélidos y afilados como un cuchillo directo al corazón del espectador. Estos quedaban enmarcados por dos finas cejas rubias que dotaban al rostro en forma de corazón de una expresión distinguida; una nariz fina como de muñeca de porcelana y unos labios inesperadamente abultados que se torcían en una mueca cínica. Allí, en las comisuras se podía apreciar un pequeño lunar, la única sombra de vida en aquella piel lechosa como la espuma de mar. Era sin duda una criatura cuya contemplación era capaz de provocar tanto terror como adoración en un solo instante.

Por su parte, el chico, aún sin poder ser considero poco atractivo, tenía un aspecto mucho más vulgar. Tenía el pelo cortado a la altura del cuello de una textura dura, como de púa de erizo. También era rubio pero su tono mucho más habitual, como de trigal sucio. Su aspecto estaba todavía a camino entre el de un niño y el de un adulto, sobre todo más cercano al primero, por lo que en su silueta se imponía la verticalidad desgarbada y poco favorecedora de los que están a medio hacer. Así, la rosácea frente estaba plagada de pequeñas y molestas elevaciones de acné que dificultaban la vista. Por último, su nariz y la línea de su boca habían crecido más que la propia cara, lo que le confería cierto aspecto de ranita cobarde.

Como si estas diferencias entre ambos no fueran ya suficientes, la joven empuñaba el florete como si de un fiel compañero de baile se tratara. Sus punzantes ojos diseccionaban los amplios huecos en las defensas del chico y sus ligeros pies avanzaban hacia él para apuñalarle sin piedad. Ante estos avances, el muchacho solo podía replegarse sobre sí mismo en desmañadas maniobras evasivas. A pesar de la distancia que aún les separaba, Ambrose no tardó en reconocer en aquella curiosa pareja a Angelique y Bastian Grandéuxe, respectivamente la Primera Princesa y el Delfín y Príncipe Heredero del Reino de Adraxas.

Cuando los paladines llegaron hasta ellos, el chiquillo había terminado cayendo sobre sus posaderas en el suelo, completamente arrinconado por su hermana mayor. Ambrose contempló cómo el entrenador se acercó solícito al joven.

—No os desaniméis, alteza —le consoló—. Aunque no lo veáis, habéis mejorado mucho. Lo único que ocurre es que la destreza de vuestra hermana es.... difícil de igualar.

La joven se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor, Jean-Luc —se quejó—, Dejad de dorarle la píldora así. Lo que pasa es que sigue siendo patético. Eso es todo. —Entonces, la joven se giró para cargar contra el muchacho—. Dime, hermanito. Exactamente, ¿cuándo tienes planeado empezar a hacer las cosas bien? ¿O acaso crees que vas a ser un príncipito mimado toda tu vida? ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Uhm?

El chiquillo clavó la mirada en el suelo. La voz se le atascaba en la respuesta como un tubo obstruido.

—No —balbuceó—. Yo no quiero ser un mimado. Es solo que me cuesta... y...

—Bien—reconoció la joven sin demasiada algarabía—. Pues entonces prueba a esforzarte para variar. Hermanito, a ver si te enteras: algún día Padre morirá...

El muchacho levantó el rostro perplejo ante esta afirmación.

—Yo... yo...yo no quiero que Padre muera —confesó.

—Claro que no —terció la joven, dulcificando su tono—. Nadie lo quiere. Yo menos que nadie y me imagino que tú tampoco. Pero es ley de vida, algo totalmente inevitable. Y cuando eso suceda, necesitaremos un heredero fuerte que guíe al Reino. Yo no puedo ser esa persona porque, por desgracia, nací mujer. Así que tienes que ser tú. ¿Eres un príncipe fuerte, Bastian? ¿Eres capaz de guiar al Reino?

—Yo...—intentó contestar el joven con la garganta cada vez más inundada por el llanto reprimido.

—¡NO, NO LO ERES!—gritó la joven, tirando el florete al suelo.

—Princesa, por favor —le imploró el entrenador en un acopio de mano izquierda—. ¿Qué tal si dejamos al Delfín descansar un rato?

Pero la princesa ignoró fácilmente al instructor.

—Ya no es solo que seas insufriblemente torpe —prosiguió la joven—. Es que tu actitud es del todo deplorable. ¡Un hombre de verdad se esfuerza por mantener su posición, defiende lo que es suyo y ataca! ¡No se pasa el rato huyendo como una niñita asustada!

—Lo siento, hermana, de verdad —rogó el chico—. Me esforzaré, pero, por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

Entonces, la hermosa pero temible dama se fijo en la patina de lágrimas que cubrían los ojos castaños del muchacho, detalle que la encolerizó aún más.

—¡Por la Diosa Roja! —bramó—. ¿Estás llorando? ¡¿Te permites el lujo de.... LLORAR?!

—Lo siento mucho —sollozó el chico.

La joven no gritó, pero la mirada de intenso desprecio que rezumaban sus ojos fue mucho peor que cualquier grito.

—¡Un líder tiene que saber combatir y dirigir! ¡Un líder no puede llorar! ¡No tiene tiempo de llorar! ¡Solo los débiles lloran! —siseó.

—Los débiles y los desconsolados. ¿Verdad, Su Alteza? —añadió Ambrose, quien ya había podido seguir la conversación de cerca. El joven paladín tendió una mano hacia el príncipe heredero, cuyos ojos se iluminaron al reconocerlo.

—¡Ambrose! —exclamó una vez reincorporado.

Igualmente, al ver a Ambrose, el rostro de serpiente a punto de atacar de la joven princesa se suavizó al instante, como si su tormentoso genio hubiera amainado de pronto. En vez de ello, un delicioso rubor, enfatizado por una sonrisa deslumbrante, se instaló en su rostro.

—¡Ambrose! —le saludó entusiasmada, al tiempo que agitaba sus manos alrededor de la cara, como si quisiera refrescarse—. ¡Qué vergüenza que me veas tan sudada! No sabía que regresabas hoy. Me habría puesto algo más adecuado para recibirte...—se excusó, mientras se mordía los labios azorada.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —río un despreocupado Ambrose—. Tú estás siempre estás preciosa lleves lo que lleves, Angelique. De hecho, me has dejado gratamente sorprendido. Es cierto que tienes una destreza difícil de igualar. ¡Que no os siente mal perder contra vuestra hermana, Alteza! Creo que dentro de poco tendré que pedirle que me dé clases de esgrima.

La princesa soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Oh, qué exagerado eres! ¡Si todos saben que eres uno de los mejores luchadores del Reino! —dijo Angelique, mientras palpaba disimuladamente el bíceps izquierdo de Ambrose—. Como de costumbre, eres demasiado bueno. No has cambiado nada.

—Y tú sigues siendo igual de dura que siempre —replicó Ambrose.

—¿Lo dices por el paquete de mi hermano? —inquirió una incómoda Angelique—. ¡No le hagas ni caso! ¡Son solo lágrimas de cocodrilo! Además, él sabe que se lo digo por su bien —aseguró la joven antes de volverse hacia el Delfín—. ¿Verdad, hermanito?

El muchacho volvió a enmudecer y a fijar la mirada en el suelo, atemorizado.

—Pero no has cambiado nada desde que éramos niños —continuó Ambrose—. Sigues teniendo ese carácter indomable tan tuyo.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero ahora soy mucho más femenina! ¿No crees? —matizó Angelique, jugueteando con uno de sus albinos mechones.

Un carraspeo interrumpió momentáneamente la animada charla. Ambrose se giró para reparar en la constante presencia de Samuel, al que había estado ignorado sin pretenderlo.

—¡Oh, perdonad! Princesa Angelique, os presento a mi compañero Sir Samuel Kobain. Sir Samuel, estos son la Princesa Angelique y Su Alteza, el Delfín Bastian Grandéuxe.

—Es un placer poder contemplaros, Princesa —dijo Sir Samuel antes de besarle la mano y aprovechar para mirar a la joven de arriba a abajo—. Todo un placer.

— Sir Samuel. El reino se alegra de poder contar con toda vuestra... ehm... experiencia—contestó Angelique ocultando su palpable incomodidad.

—Vaya, vaya —rió Samuel—. Así que el príncipe heredero y la Primera Princesa, ¿eh? No sabía que estabas tan bien relacionado, zagal.

—Angelique y yo nos conocemos desde niños. Solíamos jugar juntos cuando mi padre me llevaba consigo a palacio —explicó Ambrose.

—Éramos inseparables —afirmó Angelique con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces, la mente de Ambrose estableció una conexión exitosa. Supo que debía comentarle algo a la princesa.

—¡Hablando de amigos de la infancia! ¿A que no sabes a quién vi durante la misión?

La expresión de Angelique volvió a congelarse.

—No. Sorpréndeme —espetó con frialdad.

—¡A Marine! —prosiguió Ambrose, ajeno a la falta de entusiasmo de Angelique— ¿Te acuerdas de Marine?

—¿Marine Giancourt? ¿La cuatro ojos? Cómo olvidarla... —resopló Angelique, cruzada de brazos.

—Pues se ha convertido en clériga —anunció Ambrose—. ¿No te parece increíble? ¡Y está destinada en el templo donde purificaron el Sacro Ópalo nada menos!

—Lo cierto es que no me sorprende —replicó Angelique mirándose la manicura—. Con lo fea y ratón de biblioteca que ha sido siempre, sus padres debieron de darse cuenta de que no podrían casarla bien.

—No digas eso, Angelique —la regañó cariñosamente Ambrose—. Marine no es fea. De hecho, si le quitas los anteojos es bastante...

—¡ES UN ADEFESIO! —bramó Angelique de pronto.

Ambrose no se lo tomó a mal. Angelique siempre se había mostrado un poco celosa cuando otras chicas se acercaban a Ambrose. Incluso de niños, Angelique se dedicaba a hostigar a las otras niñas que querían jugar con Ambrose. Le gustaba acapararlo par ella sola y enredarle en todos sus caprichos. Ambrose todavía recordaba las patadas en los costados cuando le obligaba a llevarla a caballito. La única que pudo salvarse de las presiones de Angelique fue, precisamente, Marine, puesto que optaba por ignorarla para zambullirse en sus amados libros. Desafortunadamente, tal estrategia terminaría acarreándole la galopante miopía que sufría en la actualidad.

Pero Ambrose sabía que Angelique no era mala persona. Más bien, tenía lo que se suele llamar un carácter complicado. Como los otros niños no tenían suficiente paciencia con ella, Ambrose era prácticamente su único amigo real, por lo tampoco era de extrañar que fuera algo protectora con él. Debía de sentirse sola, o al menos eso creía Ambrose.

—Bueno —intentó retomar el tema Ambrose—, hemos quedado en cartearnos para mantenernos al día. Había pensado en leerte sus cartas cuando me fueran llegando. No sé qué te parecerá.

—Pues me parece que esa chica sigue sin tener ningún sentido de la decencia —contestó Angelique todavía irritada—. ¿Dónde se ha visto que una doncella que va a dedicarse al culto de la Diosa Roja se ponga a perseguir así a un hombre en edad de buscar esposa de un modo tan escandaloso?

—No es escandaloso —comentó Ambrose extrañado—. Solo es para que me cuente qué tal le va la vida y esas cosas...

Angelique se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de Ambrose.

—¡Oh, mi dulce Ambrose! —ronroneó—. Es lo que te digo siempre. Eres demasiado bueno. No ves las malas intenciones de la gente... —Súbitamente, Angelique se tensó y se alejó de Ambrose—. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide. Mi padre me ha encargado presidir el Baile de la Rosa Roja de este año.

—¿El Baile de la Rosa Roja? —repitió Ambrose incrédulo—. ¿Ya es esa época del año? No me había dado cuenta.

—Sí, este año, como yo me encargo de organizarlo— alardeó Angelique—. Va a ser impresionante: un baile de máscaras con los mejores músicos del Reino. Y flores rojas por todos lados, claro está. El caso es que me preguntaba si no te apetecería ser mi acompañante. A menos que ya no tengas pareja...

—¡Vaya! ¡Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Angelique! Es un detalle que hayas pensado en mí —respondió Ambrose—, Aunque si te digo la verdad, no me considero un buen bailarín. No, son se me dan bien estas cosas.

El rostro de la princesa pareció derretirse de pura decepción.

—Oh, no hace falta que bailes —insistió ella—. Me basta con que vengas conmigo.

—Bueno, no sé si estaré de patrulla por entonces... —se justificó Ambrose, tras lo cual miró de soslayo a Samuel para solicitar su apoyo.

— Vamos, chaval —río este—, No seas aguafiestas. Seguro que con todo el tiempo que aún falta hasta el Baile podrás cambiarle el turno a alguien.

— No sé — murmuró un comprometido Ambrose, mesándose el cabello—. Ya te diré, ¿vale?

—Prométeme que por lo menos te lo pensarás —volvió a insistir Angelique cada vez más nerviosa.

Entonces una voz grave y ceremoniosa les interrumpió.

—Princesa Angelique, Alteza —dijo esta a sus espaldas.

Los presentes se giraron para observar a la persona que llegaba por la derecha. Era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo muy corto y cano. Era alto y de una complexión desgarbada que quedaba bien disimulada por la amplia túnica azul oscuro que portaba. En ella se podía ver la insignia de una arcón dorado bordada a mano, hecho que junto con el tocado rojo lo identificaban como el Tesorero Mayor del Reino de Adraxas. Sus delgados ojos azules, empequeñecidos por cortantes patas de gallo emitían un brillo sin alma.

—Padre —reconoció Ambrose, boquiabierto.

Édouard de Lacourt dedicó tan solo una leve mirada a su hijo, tras lo cual pasó a ignorar su presencia. Optó por concentrarse en asuntos más primordiales, como era costumbre en él.

—Princesa, perdonad que interrumpa vuestro entrenamiento —dijo, después de escenificar una profunda reverencia—, pero acaban de notificarme que nuestros invitados especiales ya están aquí. Es conveniente que se prepare para una audiencia con ellos.

El cuerpo de Angelique adoptó una aura nueva, todavía más punzante y concentrada. Su rostro abandonó la blandura del coqueteo y volvió a congelarse.

—Entiendo —se limitó a responder y acto seguido se giró hacia Ambrose—. Me temo que tengo que irme ya, Ambrose. Pero me ha encantado verte. De verdad, piensa en lo del baile. ¿Quieres?

—Hasta luego, Angelique —se despidió Ambrose—. A mí también me ha encantado verte.

—Bien —dijo Édouard—. Princesa, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme....

De este modo, la Primera Princesa y el Tesorero dieron la espalda a los presentes para ir a atender sus deberes. Sin embargo, Ambrose se resistía a dejar que el encuentro con su padre terminara de una manera tan abrupta.

—Padre —se atrevió a llamar.

Édouard se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirar a su hijo, no sin cierto enfado.

—¿Qué quieres, hijo? Estamos ocupados.

—Yo... —comenzó a hablar Ambrose—, Traje el Sacro Ópalo de vuelta —Un pesado silencio se instauró entre padre e hijo. Ambrose casi podía ver como Édouard ponía los ojos en blanco—, Y... el Lord Comandante me ha felicitado. Me envía recuerdos para ti.

—Eso es estupendo, hijo —respondió sin un atisbo de emoción—. Hablaremos de ello cuando vuelvas a casa. Ahora, si no te importa, la Princesa Angelique y yo tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Claro —replicó Ambrose, mientras contemplaba como su padre y la princesa se apresuraban en desvanecerse de su vista—. Nos vemos entonces.

En ese momento, Ambrose volvió a ser consciente de una dolorosa verdad que había pasado gran parte de su vida ocultándose a sí mismo. Daba igual lo que hiciera, qué hazañas consiguiera. Su padre nunca lo consideraría un digno sucesor. Era como si cualquier cosa que Ambrose lograra careciera de importancia a los ojos de Édouard, por el mero hecho de que fuera su hijo quien lo había realizado. Nunca, ni en mil años, su padre sentiría una pizca de orgullo por él, y si esto era así, ¿qué sentido tenía todo lo que había cosechado? Era como si toda la alegría que había experimentado durante el día se hubiera evaporado por completo, dejando tras de sí solo una molesta pesadumbre. Ambrose notó el brazo de su compañero ciñéndose a su hombro en un gesto de compañerismo.

—Ey, chaval —le susurró—. Alegra esa cara. Los has hecho bien.

—Gracias, Sir Samuel —respondió todavía con algo de tristeza residual en la garganta—. Significa mucho viniendo de vos.

—Pues claro que sí, zagal —continuó Samuel—. No solo has clavado la misión. También te portaste como un hombre con aquella zorrilla pelirroja de la posada. Por no hablar de la Princesa...

—¿Angelique? —preguntó Ambrose sin comprender—. ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—¿Que qué ocurre? —exclamó Samuel, indignado—. Habrase visto... ¡Que la tienes comiendo de la mano! ¡Eso pasa! ¡Y a la Primera Princesa del Reino, precisamente! ¿Te parecerá poco? ¡Dos bombones a falta de uno!

—¿Pero qué decís? —replicó Ambrose avergonzado—. Angelique solo es una amiga.

—Será tu amiga pero bien que la tienes en el bote —insistió Samuel.

—Estáis sacando la situación de quicio —aseguró Ambrose entre risas.

—Lo que quiero decir —expuso Samuel adoptando una actitud algo más grave—, es que si fueras mi hijo me pasearía por toda Thule presumiendo de ti a voz en grito. Eso sí, si fuera un chico de tu edad —rió—, te juro por la Diosa Roja que te odiaría a muerte. De verdad, chaval, qué rabia das. ¡Y tú tan feliz, sin darte cuenta de nada! Anda, salgamos de este maldito lugar antes de que me ponga a patear ese culo musculado que tienes.

Ambrose aceptó seguir a su compañero entre risas. Se despidieron del Delfón. Consiguieron llegar hasta las caballerizas donde tomaron prestados caballos con los que regresar a sus hogares. De esta forma, mientras abandonaba el Palacio Real ya en soledad, el único deseo que el joven paladín podía todavía albergar era el de abrazar a sus hermanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas.   
> Por mi parte, me hubiera gustado poder dedicar más tiempo a adelantar la escritura pero ha sido más complicado de lo que me hubiera gustado. Por otra parte, me gustaría anunciar que estoy planteándome actualizar el fic cada dos semanas. Esto es por varias razones. En primer lugar, durante el mes de Febrero y parte de Abril no voy a poder escribir demasiado por razones personales. Si tardo más en actualizar tendré más material guardado y las pausas no serán tan largas. Además, estos capítulos me salen muy extensos porque intento describir bien el mundo y el ambiente en que se mueven los personajes. Me he planteado dividirlos pero siento que entonces no pasa gran cosa. En resumen, no sé si actualizaré el próximo viernes o me esperaré al siguiente, pero a partir de entonces será cada dos semanas. 
> 
> Siento que tengo que volver a disculparme por la brutalidad del capítulo pasado. Sé que no fue algo fácil de leer pero por otra parte sentía que no debía censurarme a mí misma. Vuelvo a insistir en que no romantizo los actos de Efrid, sino que los condeno como se merece. Es un cabrón y punto.También se me olvidó comentar que el apodo con el que Efrid se refiere a Ari, niño bonito, es como una traducción de la expresión inglesa "pretty boy". En mi cabeza lo llama así, aunque creo que en castellano se diría "bonito de cara" o algo así. 
> 
> En lo que respecta a este largo capítulo, he querido mostrar un poco más de la organización social de este mundo. Se suele decir que la mayoría de la fantasía copia a la Inglaterra de la Edad Media. Pues bien, en un alarde de originalidad, he decidido que yo estoy copiando a la Francia medieval XD De ahí el estilo gótico de los templos y el nombre de Delfín para el príncipe heredero. La idea viene de que empecé a inspirarme en música celta del norte de Francia para esta historia. Dicha esta chorrada, no me queda mucho más que decir salvo agradecer a la gente que sigue leyendo el fic y desear un buen año 2020 para quien lea este mensaje. Muchas gracias por todo.


	8. El honor de la casa De Lacourt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras reunirse cumplir su misión y reunirse con sus superiores, Ambrose se reúne con su familia. Sin embargo, la soledad a la que creía haberse acostumbrado resulta más dolorosa tras su noche con Ari.

Del mismo modo que el sol surcaba el cielo de medio día, Ambrose y su córcel prestado iban ascendiendo por la prolongada colina en la que se situaba el barrio alto de Sacra Victoria, en la parte más apartada, protegida y por tanto, más exclusiva de la capital. Y es que el hecho de que a Thule se la conociera por su intrincado sistema de amurallado no se debía solo a cuestiones estrágetigas sino también a la defensa del orden correcto de las cosas. Así, el barro de Sacra Victoria había sido elegido por los nobles y nuevos ricos como una forma de aislarse de la plebe que apestaban los barrios comunes y los inmundos suburbios. Aún con todo, una serie de puentes y caminos interiores los mantenía bien comunicados con el centro, el Palacio Real y la Iglesia Real, aquellos lugares que realmente importaban. Las murallas, por su parte, se mostraban casi siempre eficientes a la hora de disuadir las visitas de indeseables como mendigos, plebeyos, tullidos o ladrones.

A Ambrose no le quedaban demasiadas ganas de alegrarse por la elegancia de su residencia. Estaba demasiado concentrado en resistir el reverberar de los cascos del caballo contra el suelo empedrado en las caderas y necesitaba ahorrar la energía restante para abrazar a su familia. Ya hacía un par de minutos que acaba de atravesar el primero de los puentes, bajo el que transitaba el acueducto que abastecía a la ciudadela. A partir de ese punto, una constelación de amplias aunque empinadas calles, surtidas de jardines, fuentes, estatuas y otras fusilerías decorativas se había desplegado ante sus ojos. Eran estas, una vez más, caminos recortados por altos muros armados por series de púas dobles que no por sus formas artísticas de flores o frutos dejaban de ser menos letales para los posibles intrusos. Del mismo modo, así como en las plazoletas de los barrios humildes resonaban las risas de los niños, en aquella excelsa urbanización solo se palpaba una paz postiza e inquietante reforzada por la fuerza de la apariencia y las buenas costumbres. Ambrose no se sintió rechazado por ese ambiente, pero tampoco bienvenido. Era cierto que se había criado en aquellas atmósferas, si bien esta seguía siendo tan pura que carecía hasta del mínimo oxígeno, privando así a sus habitantes de una vida natural, más allá de lo fingido. Por ejemplo, Ambrose sabía, por sus propias vivencias, que en aquel alto baluarte de las clases altas, los infantes están encerrados en sus mansiones, a expensas de que sean sus padres quienes decidan por ellos sus futuras amistades.

Fue en el momento en el que consiguió divisar la mansión Lacourt, en la que Ambrose no pudo más que resollar resignado ante la decisión de su padre por habitar el extremo más prominente de Sacra Victoria. De pronto, le invadió la compasión hacia los criados que se encargaban de ir todos los días al Mercado o procurar cualquier otro bien de necesidad. Concluyó que solo alguien que no está dispuesto a trabajar puede permitirse el lujo de situar su vivienda en tan excelsa aunque incómoda localización. Poco a poco, el muro de caliza oscura que cercaba la mansión Lacourt fue adquiriendo desde la perspectiva del agarrotado paladín su talla real. Así, cuando por fin se hallo frente a la gran puerta levadiza de roble el alivio casi hizo que se desplomara sobre su montura. En vez de eso, infló bien sus pulmones para llamar al vigía. Este le reconoció de inmediato y accionó los mecanismos que facilitaban el paso hacia la altiva explanada recepcional. Entonces, cuando Ambrose comenzó su andadura por la elegante calzada negra, pudo percibir que al otro lado del camino, rodeadas por parte del servicio, le aguardaban tres inquietas siluetas femeninas. Las tres damas compartían con Ambrose la misma cabellera dorada, y el mismo mirar limpio y añil. Las tres, si se obviaban las diferencias imbricadas por la edad de cada una, parecían haber heredado la figura esbelta y saludable que un día perteneció a Lady Beatrisse de Lacourt. Sin embargo, sus personalidades no podían distar más entre sí, algo que las hermanas de Ambrose se empeñaban en recalcar ante cada visitante.

La primera, Andrea de Lacourt, era tres años mayor que el único hijo varón del Tesorero, y había compensado la decepción que supuso su nacimiento, así como la muerte temprana de su madre, con la actitud displicente y estructurada de los primogénitos. Lucía un rígido moño sostenido por sencillos lazos de seda rosa que conjuntaban con su largo vestido, el mismo que exhibía por medio de una postura impoluta. Actualmente, su nombre se hallaba presente en todos los cotilleos de alta sociedad, y por buenas razones, pues su futuro matrimonio con el hijo de otra casa importante, los Dijon, prometía ser uno de los acontecimientos más relevantes del año.

A su lado, se encontraba la perspicaz Savine de Lacourt, a quien los doce años de edad le había despertado una cierta rebeldía adolescente. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro izquierdo y refugiaba su mirada malhumorada bajo un largo flequillo. Al contrario que su hermana mayor, su tierna espalda no dejaba de retorcerse bajo la prisión de un corsé al que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, lo que a su vez creaba la impresión de que el vestido amarillo claro que la cubría amordazaba su figura a medio florecer.

Por último, estaba la pequeña Delphine de Lacourt, quien no había pasado más de seis primaveras en el mundo. Se agitaba impaciente entre las faldas de sus hermanas. Sus dos coletas recogidas por sendos lazos celestes, al igual que el vestido, vibraban de emoción, mientras sus piernecitas retumbaban en la escalera de mármol que daba entrada a la residencia de Lacourt. Por ello, cuando su hermano mayor bajó del caballo y se dirigió a saludarlas, fue la primera en romper la formación. Avanzando hacia él como un fulminante rayo azul y Ambrose, en vez de asustarse por tanta efusividad, hincó su rodilla en el suelo para recibir el abrazo de su hermanita.

— ¡Brosie! —chilló la pequeña, entre sus brazos.

—¡Delphy! ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? —río Ambrose, restregando su mejilla contra la de la pequeña.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver, hermanito? —terció la niña con histriónica tristeza— Te he echado de menos.

— ¿Te has preocupado por mí, Delphine? —la consoló Ambrose con dulzura—Estaba ocupándome de cosas muy, muy importantes. Pero no pasa nada. Ya estoy de vuelta y tengo unos días libres. ¡Así que voy a jugar mucho contigo para compensarte!

—¡Bieeen! —exclamó la pequeña entre saltitos.

Ambrose aupó a la niña entre sus brazos y fue a saludar a sus otras hermanas, momento que aprovechó Savine para abrazarse al torso de su hermano y apoyar la mejilla contra su armadura.

— Bienvenido a casa, Brosie —susurró melancólica.

—Hola, Savi —saludó Ambrose al tiempo que mesaba los cabellos de la muchacha.

—Vaya, eso sí que es raro —observó Andrea—. Puedes sentirte afortunado. Hace tiempo que no es tan cariñosa conmigo.

Savine retiró la cara de la armadura de su hermano para contestar a Andrea.

—Eso es porque Brosie no es un estirado mandón como tú —dijo antes de sacarle la lengua.

—¡Pero bueno! —refunfuñó la mayor—. Yo no tengo la culpa de tener que andar todo el día detrás de ti para que cumplas con tus tareas. ¡Descarada!

—Vamos, chicas, no peleéis —rogó Ambrose entre risas—. ¡Acabo de llegar!

Andrea asintió complaciente.

—Sí, tienes razón. Discúlpanos, querido Ambrose. Nos alegra mucho tu regreso —anunció—. Estamos deseando que nos narres todas tus aventuras.

A continuación, Andrea remató su bienvenida con un beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

—A mí también me encanta estar de vuelta, Andie —le correspondió Ambrose—, y tengo mil cosas que contaros, pero si no os importa, antes me gustaría darme un baño y adecentarme un poco.

Andrea parpadeó algo avergonzada por no haber caído en aquel hecho tan básico, así que se apresuró a permitir el paso de su hermano al interior de la mansión.

—¡Oh, claro! Por favor, tómate tu tiempo para ponerte cómodo. Nosotras te esperaremos con Padre en el comedor del ala este cuando quieras bajar a almorzar —entonces, Andrea levantó sus brazos hacia la pequeña Delphine—. Vamos, señorita, es hora de que dejes de molestar a tu hermano mayor.

—¡Pero yo quiero jugar con Brosie! —protestó la pequeña mientras pasaba al regazo de Andrea.

—Luego jugarás —prometió Andrea—. Ahora dí: “Hasta luego, Brosie”

—Hasta luego, Brosie —se despidió la apesadumbrada niña desde los hombros de su hermana.

En el momento en que Ambrose atravesó la puerta de su propia casa, notó como toda la alegría de su recibimiento se diluía. En su lugar, el peso de la grandeza impostada entre aquellas paredes cayó sobre él como una pesada carga. Casi fue como si el tiempo se alargara en su tedio, como si una barrera intangible le incomunicara con el resto de los presentes. Las calzas le resbalaban sobre el ajedrezado de la entrada. Al observar sus dificultares, un par de criadas y un paje infantil se le acercaron para ofrecerle sus servicios y acompañarle a su habitación. Ambrose recibió el gesto con una sonrisa cortés que ocultaba un cierto hastío ¿Temían acaso que Ambrose hubiera olvidado el camino desde su última visita?

Cruzó la sala bajo la atenta mirada de un temible candelabro que colgaba del techo con la actitud de un frío juez, amenazando con precipitarse sobre aquellos invitados que no considerara dignos. Todavía le costó más no trastabillar por las rimbombantes escaleras de mármol ceniciento. Se agarró con fuerza al pasamanos de roble y detalles en bronce dorado. Fue gracias a ese gesto que por primera vez en años reparó en el ventanuco enrejado que proveía a aquellas frías estancias de aire y luz natural, el mismo que se permitía un breve vistazo a la pintoresca y ajena existencia de las clases bajas.

Ambrose no pudo reprimir sus ansias de mirar. Era como observar todo un universo a través del ojo de una cerradura. Aquel mundo inferior estaba trufado de tejados humeantes, apilados sin ton ni son por un dios caprichoso que no entendía de conjunto ni de armonía. Las calles de desgastadas aceras puenteaban ese mar en una indescifrable red fraguada más por el instinto que por la lógica. Incluso desde su indiferente altura, Ambrose podía escuchar como el martilleo del trabajo diario, los cantos de lavanderas, la vida en estado puro de aquellas gente se alzaba hasta llegar a él. El joven heredero de los De Lacourt sintió otra vez el lacerante filo de la culpa. ¿Cuánto sabía del pueblo al que decía servir? ¿Podía entender las pena y las alegrías de un simple plebeyo? Desde luego que no, pues hasta entonces se había limitado a ver los años pasar desde la perspectiva privilegiada de su jaula de oro. Podía achacar aquella verdad incómoda a sus circunstancias vitales o al elitismo impreso por su padre a golpe de bastón, pero lo cierto es que, como buen ave amaestrada, simplemente se había convencido de que no podía volar. De pronto, fue consciente de que su entrada en la Orden, lejos de todo el romanticismo barato y la supuesta abnegación, representaba más un acto de rebeldía infantil que una verdadera preocupación por unas personas que ni conocía ni había querido conocer por aquel entonces. Las palabras del medio elfo volvieron a morderle la conciencia:

“ _¿Qué puede saber de todo eso un aristócrata como vos? Nada. Vos no sabéis nada._ ”

Por fin, tras un último esfuerzo, Ambrose llegó a su habitación, la cual, tras haber dormido en el duro suelo de bosques o duros camastros, no solo se le antojó extraña sino todo un derroche de lujo innecesario. Aunque, haciendo honor a la verdad, no por ello, agradeció menos la vista del mullido y amplio colchón o de las suaves sábanas.

Entonces, antes de que se pudiera sentar, el joven paje se dirigió a él:

—Disculpad, señor —comenzó a hablar—. ¿Me permitís que os ayude a quitaros la armadura?

Algo se rasgó dentro del paladín cuando escuchó el tono sumiso, desprovisto de emoción, con el que el muchacho había solicitado servirle. Él que se había puesto la armadura a trancas y barrancas durante días, él que había montado a caballo, nadado por ríos con ella...¿realmente necesitaba la ayuda de aquel mozo para quitársela? Resopló frustrado, antes de volverse hacia el paje con una sonrisa confidente.

— No es necesario—le respondió—. Preferiría aprender a hacerlo yo mismo.

El jovencito recibió aquella transgresión con visible alarma.

—Pero, joven señor —musitó con la gravedad de quien teme revelar un importante secreto— Es mi deber asistiros.

— No temas, chico —le aseguró Ambrose—. Le diré a mi padre que me has servido bien. Puedes retirarte. Seguro que tienes otras tareas pendientes mucho más importantes que esta.

Una amplia y sincera sonrisa ensanchó el rostro del muchacho.

—Gracias, joven señor. Con su permiso.

Una de las criadas dedicó una ademán maternal al muchacho que se alejaba, antes de girarse también hacia Ambrose.

—Joven señor, con vuestro permiso, iré a calentar agua. Entiendo que querréis tomar un baño —le explicó.

— Por supuesto —le agradeció Ambrose—, Así sea.

La mujer abandonó la habitación y Ambrose pudo comenzar a desvestirse. Con cada pieza desprovista de aquel disfraz, su vulnerabilidad como hombre de carne fue aflorando, de tal modo que cuando pudo introducirse en la dulce agua enjabonada, Ambrose no se sentía más poderoso que un recién nacido. Aun con esta certeza lastrándole el orgullo, Ambrose se secó, afeitó, vistió y perfumó como si pretendiera ocultarla, pues todavía tenía ante él el temible reto de enfrentarse a su padre.

Ya adecentado, Ambrose asumió su deber de comer en familia con la comodidad de una espina de pescado clavada en la garganta. Que eligiera acortar por la escalera que descendía al comedor, no ayudó tampoco a subirle el ánimo. Había olvidado aquel retrato de su madre muerta que presidía el rellano. Y si sus ojos reposaron en él para quedarse nuevamente atrapados, no fue más que por otra trampa de aquella casa. De esta manera, Ambrose se vio impelido a mostrar sus reverencias a aquel fantasma de óleo de la que hasta apenas seis años, había sido el soporte emocional de aquella inhóspita casona: Beatrisse de Lacourt. De un tiempo a esta parte, Ambrose se había dado cuenta de que ignoraba muchas cosas, pero prefería no estar al tanto de los pormenores del matrimonio de sus padres. Lo poco que había descubierto de él no alentaba a profundizar en el tema. De niño entendió pronto que sus progenitores no se habían casado por amor, si no por la misma ley invisible pero irrefrenable que lo disponía todo en aquellos círculos: las malditas apariencias.

La regla era de una simplicidad matemática: su padre había sido un joven héroe de guerra metido a burócrata ambicioso que así mismo buscaba encumbrar su humilde casa; su madre era la única descendiente de una familia de la alta nobleza venida a menos. Estaban destinados a hacer negocios juntos y el matrimonio era uno tan provechoso como cualquiera. Los hijos solo eran una parte más del acuerdo y tras haber cumplido con el deber de otorgarle un heredero, Beatrisse había muerto en acto de servicio, dando luz a Delphine. Obviamente, Lord Édouard hubiera preferido una casa llena de varones en vez de un único hijo rodeado de jovencitas a las que buscar dote. Y esa idea, la de la inutilidad de aquella tragedia que fue la muerte de su madre, reforzaba el peso que el título de heredero depositaba sobre los hombros de Ambrose.

Los ojos vivos y azules de Ambrose se encontraron por primera vez en semanas con los ojos planos, póstumos y del mismo azul de Beatrisse. El pintor había optado por plasmar el rostro de la dama bajo el angelical manto de una sonrisa maternal, un homenaje final al papel que había desempeñado hasta su último aliento. Era desde luego una expresión que Ambrose podía recordar haberle visto en vida. Con él como estandarte, su madre se erigió en la adalid de su infancia, la única cultivadora de algo de calor humano en aquella casa. Actuaba, casi sin darse cuenta, como un contrapunto natural de la férrea dictadura de su padre. Ahí, donde hubiera una reprimenda, su madre contraatacaba con una caricia. A los sitios en el cuarto y sin cenar, su madre respondía con una galleta de contrabando oculta bajo la almohada y un beso antes de dormir. A cada golpe de bastón, Beatrisse reaccionaba cubriéndolo con curas y unas palabras de consuelo mucho más didácticas que cualquier golpe. En cuanto a las críticas y reproches constantes, a su madre solo le bastaba con un abrazo para recordarle al joven Ambrose que existía alguien en el mundo que lo quería tal y como era.

Al echar la vista atrás, Ambrose se preguntó si su madre, o mejor dicho la persona que se ocultaba detrás de ese papel, se había sentido sola en su sacrificio. Ser la sanadora de una familia nacida de la falta de amor tenía que ser duro. Ambrose había perdido hacía mucho la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de sus auténticos sentimientos, sin embargo, una sola cuestión le quedaba clara: que a la sombra de la disciplina paterna, fue ella la que le enseñó el significado del cariño. Pero entonces, su madre falleció y sus vidas quedaron mermadas para siempre. Excepto por Édouard, claro. Este asumió la situación sin pestañear ni conmoverse lo más mínimo. Tal y como era habitual en él.

Ambrose no supo si realmente era una mera impresión, pero una brisa fría se le metió por la ropa cuando abrió la puerta del comedor. Ni siquiera, las suntuosas velas que recorrían la mesa de sólido roble, la factura sedosa de los manteles color burdeos, o los diversos abalorios con el que su padre parcheaba la áspera textura de su hogar, pudo resarcirle de todos esos espasmos iniciales. No cuando, por encima de toda aquel desglose de lujo, impuesto a las sinceras sonrisas de sus padres, sobrevolaba el mortecino resplandor de la mirada de su padre.

—¿Es que no piensas saludar? —habló Édouard de Lacourt, con un tono que Ambrose notó como quemante escarcha en sus mejillas.

Como todo lo que acataba a su padre, Ambrose tardó unos segundos de más en reaccionar. Se ajustó bien la casaca de lino azul marino y plateado que se había puesto, con el vano intento de refrenar los escalofríos que aquella mirada impaciente y cuidó su voz para que esta no sonara débil o titubeante.

—Buenas tardes, padre —respondió Ambrose—. Me alegra ver que los asuntos de palacio os han permitido volver a tiempo para compartir esta comida con nosotros.

Édouard de Lacourt, levantó ligeramente la ceja izquierda, la que a su vez tiró del ojo hasta ponerlo un poco en blanco. Al tiempo, la comisura contraria se torció un poco desde el lado contrario. Ambrose, quien se había dedicado durante años al estudio del mutismo paterno, supo de inmediato que sus palabras habían irritado a su padre. ¿La razón? Era imposible saberlo, las pesquisas de Ambrose no habían avanzado tanto.

—La reunión terminó antes de lo que pensaba —explicó Édouard indiferente—. ¿Es que piensas quedarte toda la comida de pie?

Ahora era un calor picante el que inflamaba las mejillas de Ambrose.

—No, yo...—balbuceó.

—Lo que ocurre, padre —intervino Andrea en su rescate—, es que vuestro hijo está esperando que le deis permiso para sentarse.

—Que la Diosa se apiade de mí si tengo un hijo que no sabe cuándo tomar asiento —Édouard se giró entonces hacia su hija primogénita—, O una hija que no sabe cuando callar. ¿Vas a contestarle así a tu futuro marido?

El pecho de Andrea se paralizó como un animal agazapado, huido de su depredador.

—No, padre —se limitó a contestar.

Édouard depositó otra pesada mirada sobre su heredero.

—Siéntate de una vez, chico. Vas a matar a tus hermanas de hambre —permitió al fin el padre de familia.

—Gracias, padre —musitó el joven al sentarse a su lado.

Tras un discreto toque en la puerta, las criadas surcaron cual veleros la perturbadora atmósfera de la sala. Dejaron a su paso, platos de porcelana lacada en lapislázuli y oro en cuyo centro reinaba una florida ensalada de uvas y granada. A continuación, un sommelier sirvió vino al patriarca. Fue una interrupción tan deliciosa como balsámica, pues cuando los sirvientes abandonaron el comedor, el silencio volvió a caer sobre la familia como un banco de persistente niebla.

—Cuéntame, hermana —pidió Ambrose, todavía incomodado— ¿Cómo van los preparativos de tu boda?

Andrea soltó un suspiro lastimero, mientras acertaba a introducir una uva en la boca de la más pequeña.

— ¡Por la Diosa! ¡Ni preguntes! No imaginaba que tendría que estar pendiente de tantos detalles pueriles: la lista de invitados, las flores. ¡El maldito color de los lazos de las sillas! ¿Puedes creer que la gente pone lazos a las sillas en sus bodas? Nunca en las anteriores ceremonias a las que asistí me fijé en algo así, y dudo que los asistentes a la nuestra lo hagan. Pero la madre de Alphonse no para de aguijonearme para que le dé una respuesta. ¡Y cuando se la doy, nada de lo que elijo le parece lo suficientemente sofisticado! ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con cuidar de esta fierecilla! —se quejó Andrea, para ver con horror cómo Delphine hacía bola con la comida que había conseguido meterle en la boca. Se apresuró a tomar un vaso de agua que introdujo por el gaznate de la pequeña —¡NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra escupir! ¡Delphy!

—No me gusta la lechuga —protestó la niña.

—Si no te comes la lechuga —amenazó Andrea—, no te harás grande y hermosa. ¡Y entonces el Príncipe Encapuchado no vendrá a verte! ¿Quieres eso?

Los ojos de la pequeña empezaron a lagrimear como zafiros húmedos.

—No —respondió.

—Muy bien, jovencita —replicó Andrea—. Entonces, abre bien esa boca. ¡Aaah!

—¿Quién demonios es El Príncipe Encapuchado? —preguntó Ambrose.

—¿Cómo? ¿¡NO LO CONOCES, BROSIE!? —se escandalizó Savine.

—Por lo visto, has sido más afortunado que nosotras —espetó Andrea antes de masticar algo de su propia ensalada.

Savine enderezó la espalda, ensanchó la sonrisa y se dispuso a hablar con la pasión de una erudita.

— Es el héroe de una serie de novelas que se han vuelto muy populares entre mis amigas. Diría que toda Thule está esperando que salga la siguiente entrega. —Los ojos de Savine centellearon de puro entusiasmo, mientras declamaba con la mano en el pecho—. El Príncipe Encapuchado es un apuesto y gallardo joven pelirrojo que ha sido injustamente despojado de sus títulos y privilegios, y ahora busca venganza contra aquellos malvados que lo traicionaron. Por el camino, también encontrará el amor en los brazos de hermosas doncellas, a quienes seducirá entrando en sus aposentos de noche. ¡Pues es un proscrito y solo la luz de la luna puede ser testigo de sus encuentros!

Ambrose parpadeó ante la histriónica actuación de su hermana pequeña.

—Vaya, Savi, parece muy …. interesante —comentó.

—No te lo parecerá tanto cuando sepas que esa novelilla barata no es más que un pastiche empalagoso y romantizado sobre el maldito Espectro Carmesí —le advirtió Andrea—. Solo nos faltaba que las jovencitas del reino fantasearan con enamorarse de un criminal. Brosie, cuento contigo y con la Orden para que deis caza a ese desvergonzado y lo metáis entre rejas.

Ambrose no respondió. No podía confesarle que él mismo había sido el primero en caer bajo su sensual embrujo del famoso ladrón.

—El caso es que un día que me había quedado hasta tarde en la mansión de los Dijon para decidir la colocación de las mesas, Savi se quedó al cargo de Delply —expuso Andrea—. Imagínate mi horror cuando descubro que le estuvo leyendo las aventuras del maldito príncipe. ¡Y ahora están las dos enganchadas y Delphy solo se duerme si leo de ese horrible libro!

Ambrose no pudo evitar reír al contemplar la expresión compungida de su hermana.

—¡No te burles, Brosie! —le pidió Andrea—. No te puedes imaginar lo que he luchado por la educación moral de estas niñas, para que su cabeza termine llena de pájaros por algo así.

—Perdona, Andie —se disculpó Ambrose—, pero tienes que reconocer que es muy gracioso.

—¿Lo ves, Andie? —se burló Savine— Al menos, Brosie no es un amargado como tú.

—¡Pero, será posible! —se escandalizó Andrea, mientras Savine y Ambrose estallaban en carcajadas.

—¡YA BASTA!

El grito de Édouard de Lacourt cortó la conversación como un cuchillo. Los criados aprovecharon aquel momento para retirar los platos y servir la ternera estofada con trufas y castañas. Sin despegar la vista de su comida, el patriarca inició su sermón.

— Siento lástima por tu suegra, querida hija —le dijo a Andrea—. No me gustaría tener una nuera que lejos de agradecer los regalos y privilegios que le están entregando, se ponga a lloriquear por unas cuantas tareas banales. Espero que de ahora en adelante te muestres con la dignidad y la diligencia que se espera de ti. No quiero tener que escuchar quejas de Lady Dijon, ni que vuelves a descuidar el cuidado a tus hermanas.

—Perdonadme, padre —musitó Andrea con la cabeza gacha—. No os avergonzaré.

—En cuanto al resto, ¿qué es eso de “Brosie” o de “Savi”? —Édouard pronunció los motes como si su sonido le produjera asco—. Haced el favor de llamaros por los nombres que vuestra madre eligió. Ahora vamos a continuar comiendo y espero que en lo que resta de almuerzo seáis capaces de comportaros como jóvenes de vuestra posición.

—Sí, padre —murmuraron todos al unísono.

De nuevo, solo el ruido de los cubiertos chocando con los platos fue lo único que se oyó. Pero, la mediana de las hermanas de Lacourt, con toda la osadía que le procuraba su delicada edad, no pudo permanecer callada.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Savine, intrigada— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas todas esas increíbles aventuras que viviste en tu misión?

Antes de contestar, Ambrose echó un fugar vistazo hacia su padre, quien permanecía ajeno a la conversación y concentrado en clavar su implacable tenedor en las uvas. Volvió a mirar a su hermana mayor, quien le brindó apoyo de un gesto afirmativo.

— Ha sido una experiencia notable, desde luego —comenzó a narrar Ambrose—. Teníamos que viajar hasta el Monasterio de la Sacerdotisas de la Diosa Roja, en los límites colindantes al Bosque Oscuro. Nuestra misión consistía en llevar el Sacro Ópalo para que lo restauraran y volver a traerlo de vuelta hasta la Iglesia Real de Thule.

— ¡Vaya! —suspiró Savine, mientras masticaba.

—Señorita, no se come con la boca abierta —señaló Andrea.

—¡Oh, déjame en paz! —imploró Savine, exasperada.

—Pero esa es una misión muy temeraria para un joven recién iniciado en la Orden —observó Andrea, mientras luchaba porque Delphine para que esta tragara un poco de ternera mezclada con patata asada.

— Tuve a mi lado un compañero muy calificado —explicó Ambrose triunfante—, Sir Samuel de Kovain.

—Un vago ilustre —comentó Édouard.

Ambrose decidió ignorar el dardo envenenado de su padre y proseguir con su relato.

— ¡Tendríais que haber visto el hermoso monasterio! —describió Ambrose entre bocados— Los muros de caliza blanca que brilla con el sol del atardecer... Y aunque su interior tiene la humildad que garantiza el recogimiento de las clérigas, también alberga una de las estatuas de la Diosa Roja más impresionantes que he visto. Además, me topé con Marine.

—¡Marine! —se sorprendió Andrea—. ¿Qué tal le va? ¿Estaba de peregrinaje con su familia o...?

—¡No, qué va! —la interrumpió Ambrose—. Está formándose como clériga.

—¡Quién lo diría! —comentó su hermana mayor—. ¡Con lo contestona que ha sido siempre, siento no le pega un papel tan servicial!

—Y no le pega—afirmó Ambrose—, Pero al parecer tiene acceso a la gran biblioteca del monasterio y dice que eso la compensa.

— Eso me cuadra más —río Andrea.

—Espero que sus estudios como sacerdotisa, le confieran la disciplina que sus padres fueron incapaces de inculcarle —terció Édouard.

—Esperemos —asintió Andrea.

—Quedamos en volver a cartearnos, como en los viejos tiempos. Ya sabéis lo mucho que le atrae a Marina la tinta y el pergamino. ¿No habrá llegado alguna carta mientras estaba fuera?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ayer nos llegó una paloma para ti —recordó Andrea— No me fijé en el remitente pero llevaba el sello de la Iglesia. La dejé en tus aposentos para que la consultaras cuando pudieras.

—Gracias, hermana —respondió Ambrose antes de masticar otro trozo de estofado.

—Cuéntanos más —exigió Savine—. ¿Viste el Bosque Oscuro?

— Solo desde una distancia segura —dijo Ambrose—. Lo cierto es que todo aquel lugar, tal vez por la cercanía de los elfos, destilaba un ambiente un tanto macabro. Incluso, cuando tuve la gema en mis manos, pude sentir como esta tiraba de mi corazón con una especie de peso oscuro. No me imaginaba una reacción así con una piedra santa.

Entonces, Édouard de Lacourt levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos de su hijo como dos puñales grises. Algo había vuelto a molestar a su padre y esta vez su irritación era incluso peor que la vez anterior. Ambrose optó por cambiar de tema.

— Aunque también visitamos muchos bosques y caminos. Es más, tuve la oportunidad de dormir en posadas. Fue una experiencia realmente pintoresca. Es interesante observar a los plebeyos que acuden a ellas. Creo que aprendí cosas que no podría haber sabido de quedarme en la corte. Tal vez si los nobles no relacionásemos más con el pueblo llano, podrías emprender mejor nuestra tarea de guiar al pueblo.

— Me alegra que estés viendo mundo —le dijo cariñosamente Andrea—. Seguro que todas estas nuevas experiencias te vendrán muy bien.

Sin embargo, Édouard soltó una risilla cínica.

—Eres igual de blando y caritativo que tu madre —escupió.

Ambrose se giró para mirar cómo su padre comía sin inmutarse por lo que acaba de decir . Estaba muy acostumbrado a sus malhumoradas apreciaciones, pero esta vez sentía que no podía callar. No quería callar. Una llama nueva en su pecho se lo impedía.

— No encuentro vergüenza en parecerme a ella, Padre —replicó—, si eso es lo que sugerís.

Édouard torció el gesto y soltó su cubierto.

—¿Eso opinas, querido hijo? —se burló amargamente—. Escucha bien, niño. Hay una sola verdad que he intentado enseñarte durante toda mi existencia y a la cual te resistes como un gato pulgoso al agua: Un noble tiene que saber cuál es su lugar y comportarse según este. Es algo básico. Si te dedicas a confraternizar con bandoleros y muertos de hambre, lo único que consigues es rebajar el honor de tu casa, a la que por cierto debes toda la educación que puebla tu estéril mollera.

Ambrose, lejos de amedrentarse, se lanzó a recoger el desafío verbal que su padre le había lanzado.

— Y sin embargo, la casa de De Lacourt no era mucho más prestigiosa que todos esos muertos de hambre a los que desprecias. ¡Es todo un logro que consiguieras elevar nuestro estatus casándote con Madre! —exclamó mientras clavaba su mirada en las pedregosas retinas de su padre— ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! ¡También está la guerra! Cuéntanos, padre, ¿qué horribles derramamientos de sangre tuviste que ejecutar para conseguir semejante beneplácito de parte de Nuestra Ilustre Majestad? ¿Hasta qué punto prostituiste vuestro honor para conseguir el favor regio? ¿Qué atroces crímenes contra mujeres y niños elfos ayudaron a edificar esta casa? Al menos, Madre amó a todas las criaturas por igual y nunca tuvo que vender su virtud para mantener sus prebendas.

El cuchillo de Édouard se hundió de golpe en la tierna carne de su plato. Sus ojos arremetieron contra su vástago como una tormenta de relámpagos azules. Sus dientes rechinaron al hablar.

—Maldito niñato desagradecido —gritó— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso crees que de haber nacido plebeyo, podrías haber entrado en tu querida Orden? No, querido hijo, como mucho te habrían dejado alistarte como soldado raso, mísera carne de cañón. Desprecias tus privilegios, cuando no has hecho nada de provecho sin ellos. ¿De verdad eres tan necio como para atribuirte todo el mérito en la consecución de tu capricho infantil? No me hagas reír. ¿Por qué crees que entraste si no es por mi rango en la corte? No insultes mi inteligencia y la tuya fingiendo compasión por una raza que hasta ayer no despertaba la más mínima de tus simpatías ¡En los tiempos de la Gran guerra contra los elfos y desde entonces, hice lo que tenía que hacer para mejorar el legado de mi familia! Dada tu autocomplacencia y tu debilidad moral, no espero que estés a la altura de mis logros —Édouard se levantó y miró a su hijo desde la mayor altura de la que este gesto le proveía, como un halcón a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa— .Solo rezo porque tu torpeza no consiga empañarlos.

Y sin mediar despedida, Édouard salió del comedor dando un portazo que hizo que el espinazo de Ambrose temblara como si estuviera hecho de la misma gelatina que le habían servido como postre. Por fortuna para él, una mano amiga se engarzó con la suya para aportarle calor y paz.

—¡Tranquilo! —le susurró Andrea—. No le hagas caso. Ya sabes lo mucho que le decepcionó que rechazaras aquel puesto de aprendiz de contable en su despacho. Dale tiempo para que se haga a la idea.

—¡Brosie! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Nunca había visto a nadie enfrentarse a Padre así! —le felicitó Savine.

—¡Ha sido toda una osadía por tu parte! —bromeó Andrea— ¿Es posible que todas tus hazañas en la Orden estén convirtiéndote en un joven orgulloso y valiente?

— Yo también lo noto cambiando, Andie —apreció Savine— Como más seguro de sí mismo.

—Cierto, cierto —calibró Andrea—, Más gallardo, más atrevido. No puede ser solo por su último viaje, ¿no os parece, hermanitas? Tal vez sea por....

—¡UNA CHICA! —exclamaron las dos al unísono.

Ambrose se encendió como un farolillo y la inflamación le llegó hasta el cuello.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacáis esas cosas? —preguntó.

—¡Mira, Andie! —rió Savine—. ¡Se ha puesto rojo como un tomate!

—¡Y por si fuera poco intenta desviar nuestra atención! —constató Andrea satisfecha con sus propias observaciones—. ¡Creo que hemos dado en el clavo, chicas!

— ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapa? —se apresuró en preguntar Savine.

—Yo no.... —intentó defenderse Ambrose, pero se detuvo de inmediato. Casi pudo recordar sus dedos descendiendo por la espalda de Ari. Suspiró—. Es...la criatura más extraordinaria del este mundo.

Una risita aguda e histérica invadió el comedor.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Y yo que lo decía solo por molestarte! —rió una triunfal Andrea—¿Cuándo nos la vas a presentar?

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Savine— ¡Brosie ha espabilado!

—¿Cuál es su juego favorito? ¿Le gusta la lechuga o la odia? —preguntó Delphine, intentando unirse a un juego que no entendía.

— Nada me gustaría más que poder responder a esa pregunta —admitió Ambrose, enmascarando su melancolía— Pero, creo que voy a retirarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —protestó Savine.

Su hermana mayor, más perceptiva, lo contempló largamente.

—Claro, hermano —aceptó— Descansa todo lo que puedas, te lo has ganado. Yo, por mi parte, voy a acostar a esta bestezuela —anunció, al tiempo que cogía en brazos a la más joven— Vamos, Delphy. Hay que ir a dormir la siesta.

—¡No quiero! ¡Me aburriré! —pataleó esta.

— Con lo mal comedora y dormidora que eres, me temo que no tienes opción, jovencita. Vamos, Savine, acompáñame.

—No es justo —masculló la mediana—. Yo quiero saber quién es la novia de Brosie.

Ambrose subió de nuevo por las pretenciosas escaleras. De regreso, en su cuarto, encontró mucho más tentadora la imagen de su cama que cuando lo vio antes de comer. Por la lejana ventana, los tibios rayos del atardecer caldeaban aún más el ambiente. Por todo ello y por todo el cansancio que llevaba acumulado, el joven noble tardó poco en descalzarse y zambullirse entre las sábanas. Utilizó un último retazo de disciplina para leer la carta de Marine cuyo críptico contenido solo le trajo más sopor:

_Querido, Ambrose:_

_En las biblioteca del Monasterio he podido aprender mucho sobre la historia de este edificio. Estoy impaciente porque vuelvas a visitarme y podamos comentar mis descubrimientos juntos._

_Tu amiga._

_Marine de Giancourt._

Ambrose se recostó sobre el plumífero edredón. Así, con la facultad esclarecedora que tiene el contacto con la almohada, cayó de improviso en la cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado en él desde la anterior vez que yaciera en aquel lecho. El muchacho que había despertado entonces no había salido nunca antes de Thule, ni tan siquiera de su opulento barrio natal. No había recorrido los caminos de tierra más allá de los recintos amurallados, ni había contemplado los plácidos trigales dorados que morirían para darle pan. No había oteado la frontera natural entre su reino y el siniestro Bosque Oscuro de los antiguos elfos. No había sostenido entres sus manos el mayor arma mágica de su civilización. No había saboreado una cerveza entre los aromas disonantes de las trifulcas, la humanidad y el vicio. Pero ante todas las cosas, no había conocido todavía a Ari.

Ambrose no podía explicarse porqué se las había apañado para vivir ajeno a la existencia del medio elfo toda su vida, si desde que se despidieran fuera incapaz de eliminarlo de su recuerdo. Ari se había convertido en una presencia constante en los recovecos de su mente. Sin importar qué asuntos demandaran su atención, Ari estaba siempre latente. Agazapado en la trastienda de sus pensamientos y armado con sus artimañas de pícaro, solo tenía que esperar un momento de debilidad para volver a alzarse con el control. Había hecho lo posible por mantenerlo a ralla durante la jornada, y aún así la imagen del sensual pícaro le había distraído muchas más veces de las que se atrevía a admitir. Pero Ambrose ya estaba en casa, estaba tumbado en su propia cama y el abrigo de aquella superficie horizontal despertaba nuevos anhelos todavía sin extinguir.

Cerró los ojos para descubrir que Ari siempre lo había estado esperando bajo sus párpados. Volvió a sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo menudo acurrucado junto al suyo, con el cariño interesado de un gatito. Vislumbró la singular punta de sus lóbulos, los cuales ascendían por una cuesta de cartílago en una clara provocación a los dientes del noble. La sonrisa sonrojada se desglosaba como la cinta de un regalo para dar lugar al manjar de unos labios voluptuosos y edulcorados. Ambrose se mordió los suyos solo para revivir su aditivo sabor, en vano.

Y en su memoria, al igual que en el momento en que lo conoció, Ari seguí bailando. Aquella voz hechizante volvía a acariciarle los oídos, meciéndole suavemente en las ondas del recuerdo, apaciguando su voluntad. Pero eran las caderas las que se adueñaban de todos sus impulsos. Aquella curva peligrosa, delirio de algún dios caprichoso que habría encontrado en el esbelto mestizo su acertado lienzo, aquella hipérbole de hueso y piel que desafiaba el orden natural en cada giro, límite excelso de la androginia que invita al acompañamiento manual. Ambrose casi podía sentir como sus dedos se ceñían a la paradójica cintura, apresando aquel desafío de la biología con cada palma, como si estos quisieran asegurarse de que este fuera real. Entonces, notaba el cosquilleo de las ascuas fluyendo en pelirroja cascada desde la frente de Ari hasta un rostro ya de por sí inflamado por la pasión. En su fiebre, Ambrose deseó calcinarse las yemas en aquel mar rojizo, aprender los volubles mechones, respirar su fragancia a tierra, amapola y sudor. Terminó por revivir con el hilo de su memoria todos los detalles del rostro del semielfo: desde las cejas firmes y teatrales, hasta la nariz perlada. Y sobre todas las cosas, sus ojos, verdes y ondeantes como serpientes embaucadoras, joya esmeraldina que atrapaba la codicia de su propia mirada, danza hipnótica de lumbres verdosas y amarillentas; invitaban a la razón a inmolarse en aquel fuego tóxico, como la luz a la polilla. Nunca habría de olvidar aquellos ojos.

Una presión inoportuna se erigió en sus pantalones. Era el peso imaginario de unos muslos tersos de un blanco virginal que sugerían el mordisco, la fantasía táctil de nalgas cinceladas como dos duros melocotones, el ángulo desconcertante de un espinazo en su máximo punto de torsión. Un susurro regado de anhelante saliva salpicando el cuello.

La urgencia altiva de una inapropiada erección.

Con mayor desesperación que vergüenza, las manos de Ambrose se colaron bajo su ropa interior. Refugió en su puño aquel demandante trozo de sí mismo y soñó con la reconfortante obertura del cuerpo de Ari, la presión de sus asfixiantes entrañas cediendo a su impulso, el gorjeo atávico que nacía de aquella garganta cantora, la lengua de cereza y almíbar torturando su sensible punta. La pulsión lúbrica por vaciarse en otro ser humano.

Pero no hubo plenitud en ello. Con la visión de aquel resto lechoso y patético de sí mismo embadurnándole la palma derecha, la tristeza se avalanzó sobre el joven noble. Solo había alcanzado a desear una cosa en toda su vida, pero la naturaleza de esta era esquiva y peligrosa. No, si alguna vez volvía a cruzarse su destino y el de bello ladrón no sería en términos de amor y regocijo. Y por esto, en la intimidad reclusa que le proveía su habitación, Ambrose se supo el ser más solitario del Thule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!   
> Espero que hayan tenido un inicio de año espectacular. Yo por mi parte escribo esto medio enferma XD así que espero ser coherente. Del mismo modo, si algún fallo en el cap, ya lo siento. He estado escribiendo casi todas las vacaciones y aún así siento que no he conseguido avanzar tanto como me hubiera gustado. Digo esto porque las actualizaciones podrían demorarse más de lo esperado y pido disculpas por adelantado por ello. Sin embargo, dada mi experiencia como autora, prefiero tomarme más tiempo en entregar un producto cuya calidad me deje tranquila. Espero que lo entiendan. Por ahora, intentaré ceñirme al plan de una actualización cada dos semanas. Estos capítulos tan descriptivos por ejemplo me han llevado más de dos tardes de escritura cada uno. 
> 
> En lo que respecta a este capítulo, siento que no tengo mucho que aclarar. Realmente, me he limitado a explicar la vida familiar de Ambrose, sobre todo su relación con su padre. Espero que la redacción no haya salido muy pomposa, supongo que estar describiendo un ambiente tan elitista me ha afectado. 
> 
> En fin, por lo demás, no tengo más que agradecer a la gente que sigue leyendo el fic. Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos la próxima actualización. Espero que les vaya genial.


	9. La noche de los gatos pardos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la aparición de unos misteriosos invitados, Ari se ve obligado a recuperar el Sacro Ópalo.

El contraste entre la frialdad del mineral y el calor que emanaba su pecho rociado de sudor, le sobrecogió cuando se recolocó la gema en el cuello. Una duda salvaje asaltó sus neuronas: ¿sería esto lo que sintieron todos aquellos guardias de grandes mansiones cuando les hincaba sus puñales? El estremecedor contacto entre su gélido filo y la sangre manando a borbotones, entre lo que está muerto y lo que aún está por morir. Bueno, no es como si Ari tuviera mucho tiempo para preguntárselo al pobre infeliz.

Disipó aquellos pensamientos inútiles como quien se sacude el polvo tras haberse caído. No tenía tiempo para teorías, porque las primeras luces del alba clareaban por encima de los tejados. La hora de los ladrones estaba muriendo el cielo y debía apresurarse en regresar. Era más fácil que decirlo, bajo su abultada capa los bolsones interiores llenos de tesoros malograban su equilibrio natural y despertaban sonidos que comprometían su sigilo. Sin embargo, Ari ya no era aquel chaval en sus primeras salidas nocturnas, sino el Espectro Carmesí, una sombra más fundida en el escenario crepuscular. Tan veloz y escurridizo que el ojo afortunado apenas podía percibir el resplandor ígneo de su pelo por una fracción de segundo. Un fantasma rojizo pululando a la ciudad, rescatando objetos que los descuidados no se merecían coleccionar. Inaprensible y por lo tanto invencible.

Y la pesca había sido buena esa noche. Desde que volviera de aquel fiasco de misión, Ari había hecho lo posible por contentar a Efrid. Después de todo, era cierto que le convenía tenerle contento. Su supervivencia y lo poco que la vida le había dejado de orgullo dependían de ello. Por eso, se había aplicado noche tras noche para recordarle su talento, para volver a ganar su favor. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión lo había bordado. Pulseras de oro y plata, pendientes y otras alhajas repujadas en piedras preciosas, sacas enteras e incluso alguna figurita exótica lo bastante pequeña para poder ser trasportada se bamboleaban en sus bolsillos. Y todo ello, sin sobresaltos, sin un solo grito de alarma que no fuera sofocado antes de nacer, limpio como una patena.

Pese a ello no dejo que el entusiasmo lo desarmara cuando regresó a la guarida de Efrid. Por mucho que aquel sitio fuera su hogar, un habitante del arrabal sabía que el peligro no se acaba nunca. EL peligro no un estado intermitente era el tejido mismo de aquellas calles, las olas sobre las que Ari aprendiera a navegar desde niño. Así que, como siempre, atravesó corrió el vulgar trapo y recorrió los lúgubres pasillos diseccionando la penumbra con el bisturí privilegiado que eran sus ojos de elfo. Una vez en la peculiar sala del trono, se abrió paso entre el mar de borrachos que también servían a Efrid, respondiendo a sus repugnantes insinuaciones e insultos con la vulgaridad requerida, cuando se percató de que algo estaba mal: El jefe no estaba por ninguna parte. Entonces, divisó a uno de los pocos seres humanos que en aquella sala conservaban algo de su seso intacto. Se acercó a la barra y con la velocidad de un parpadeo le arrebató la jarra de cerveza con la que este iba a regarse el gaznate.

—¿Pero qué coño...? —protestó este.

—¡Arnold! —llamó Ari exigente, mientras se quitaba la capucha y los refajos que tapaban su rostro y empezaban a asfixiarle.

—Joder con la zorra elfa —masculló—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te dé una paliza? ¿O acaso has venido a que te enseñe lo que es una polla de verdad?

— En tus sueños —río Ari asqueado—. Pero no, lo que quiero es saber dónde diantres se ha metido Efrid.

El tipo soltó una agria carcajada.

— Vale, así que sí quieres que te follen bien duro, ¿eh? Tendrás que aguantarte, niño bonito. El jefe está reunido en su despacho y no quiere interrupciones. Aunque es una pena, te sorprendería saber con quién está. Al parecer, el gran Efrid tiene...¿Cómo decirlo?... Gustos recurrentes.

Ari arqueó las cejas, al tiempo que sus orejas se levantaban interrogantes como si oteasen algún sonido significativo en la marabunta de la juerga. Decidió ignorar la provocación que las palabras del bandido llevaban implícitas y se acabó la jarra de cerveza de un solo trago ante lo ojos incrédulos de aquel pobre tipo.

—¡Pero serás...! ¡Esa la había pagado con mi dinero, puta! ¡Que te jodan, maricona mestiza! —gritó mientras Ari se alejaba enarbolando sendos dedos anulares.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero contigo no. Tengo que ir con mi papi, ¿recuerdas? —canturreó antes de lanzarle un beso entre carcajadas—Y gracias por la birra gratis.

Ari volvió a cruzar la sala como la elegancia fluida de una anguila que sigue las corrientes del agua y cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar que ciertas miradas pegajosas se le pegaran al trasero. Tan inusual era la elegancia de sus movimientos por aquellos lares. En su andar, no titubeó ni con un solo paso. Estaba decidido a interrumpir la reunión, aunque solo fuera para avisar de su llegada. Independientemente de la identidad de aquel misterioso invitado, sabía muy bien que Efrid no podría molestarse al verlo de vuelta. De esta forma, cuando llamó a la puerta no se sorprendió cuando se le invitó a pasar. Sin embargo, lo que le esperaba tras la puerta le impactó como un mazazo en sus sentidos. Nada, ni sus nervios de acero, su astucia o toda la crueldad de la que había sido testigo en su vida, le prepararon para lo que presenció.

Delante de él, había tres elfos. Auténticos. Verdaderos. Elfos silvanos reales. Era la primera vez que Ari se cruzaba con aquella raza de la que descendía, pero su aspecto era tal y como había vislumbrado en sueños. Eran criaturas de belleza avasalladora, que Ari, avergonzado, no tuvo más remedio que considerarla como superior a la suya, pues cada uno de sus ademanes exudaba una gracia sobrenatural que le encogía el alma. Lucían ropajes de textura fina a pesar de sus materiales , camisas de lianas trenzadas, pantalones de cuero y cinturón y petos de corteza, sobre los que portaban imponentes arcos de madera y carcaj.

Llevaban sus cabelleras largas hasta la cintura, algunas lisas como una cascada de agua, otras onduladas como el viento cuando sacude un campo de juncos. De entre los mechones trenzados que brillaban como un océano de diamantes, de tonos dorados o caobas, emergían dos orejas cuyos lóbulos se estiraban a lo largo del cráneo. Parecían vibrar ligeramente con la curiosidad suscitada por el encuentro. Sus ojos eran también alargados y grandes como los de un gato e incluso la pupila parecía adaptarse a la luz, como los de este animal, algo que facilitaba la visión en aquella habitación pobremente iluminada. Pero ante todo eran claros, terriblemente claros, como puntas de flecha capaces de atravesar cualquier mentira que a Ari pudiera ocurrísele. Ari tuvo que sujetarse al vano de la puerta para resguardar algo de su dignidad, especialmente cuando la maldita gema de su cuello empezó a zumbarle los oídos como nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niño bonito? —preguntó Efrid irritado.

—Acabo de volver de mis recados —respondió Ari sin quitar la vista de los elfos, preocupado de pronto por los eufemismos —. Quería mostrarte mi botín.

—Eso tendrá que esperar. ¿Es que no ves que estoy reunido? —rugió.

Nunca la ira de Efrid le importó menos a Ari, desconcertado por toda esa extraña electricidad que le agarrotaba el cuerpo. Y sobre todo estaba ese elfo. El que estaba más cerca de Ari que los tres pero que parecía observarle como si estuviera muy lejos de él, con la intensidad de un lobo que persigue a su presa en la distancia. Incluso con la belleza de los otros dos, aquel elfo conseguía destacar. De hecho, se podía palpar en el lenguaje corporal de sus acompañantes una cierta reverencia que le otorgaba el papel de un líder bien amado. Por si esto no fuera suficiente, su casaca de liana teñida de verde, mejor trabajada, estaba adornada con gemas semipreciosas que no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su importancia. Él mismo era incluso más hermoso que sus nobles ropajes. Su cabello era de un castaño rojizo que parecía aprehender todos los colores del otoño. Su piel era nacarada, casi traslúcida y sobre el rostro destacaban entre un bosque de pestañas incómodamente rizadas, unos ojos aguamarina como de corrientes poco profundas y claras.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Ari cada vez más mareado—, veo que molesto. Ya volveré en otro momento.

—Espera —le ordenó Efrid, para luego adoptar una voz más melosa, más propia de los negocios y de la intimidad—. ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Déjame que te presente. Estás ante el Naendël del Bosque Oscuro, Príncipe exiliado de los elfos silvanos, y bueno, su séquito. Supongo que te haría gracia conocer a gente, ya sabes, de tu estirpe.

Pero Ari pensó que aquellos seres no podían ser menos de su clase. El parecido, de existir, se limitaba a la delgadez, las obvias orejas o incluso el tamaño descomunal de los ojos.

—Eres un mestizo —dijo el príncipe con voz de arpa.

—Así es —respondió Efrid con sarna—, Y además el responsable de que no pueda entregarles hoy el Ópalo. Tienen que perdonarle. Normalmente, es un bastante hábil llevando a cabo las fechorías que le mando, pero... en esta ocasión se ha topado con... —Efrid saboreaba las pausas enrollando la lengua dentro de su boca como si las degustara antes de tragarlas— ¿Cómo era, Ari? ¿Complicaciones ajenas a su control?

La burla de Efrid sacudió a Ari como un balde agua helada: dolorosa pero esclarecedora. Un bufido hirió los labios del mestizo.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —intervino otro de los elfos, rabioso— ¡Os dimos parte del pago por adelantado! Nos garantizasteis que la gema sagrada estaría en nuestro poder.

—Claro, y es por eso, por una cuestión de principios y caballería, no le voy a exigir el pago completo.

—Maldito humano tramposo —murmuró el elfo al desenvainar una de sus dagas de cerámica.

La criatura estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Efrid, quién todavía sorprendido ya se preparaba para defenderse, cuando el príncipe se interpuso entre los dos, gruñendo algo en su extraña jerga. El otro elfo no solo se calmó casi al instante sino que ladeó la cabeza en un obvio de gesto de disculpa y servidumbre. Avergonzado por su ira, se colocó detrás de su líder.

—Le ruego que perdone el ímpetu de mi amigo —habló el príncipe—, pero debe de entender lo importante que es esa joya para nosotros. Mi pueblo languidece por ella, disgregado, moribundo, vendido como ganado.

— Una historia conmovedora —fingió Efrid, condescendiente.

El príncipe ignoró a Efrid y prosiguió su discurso:

—Le juré a mi padre que conseguiría el Sacro Ópalo y que con él restauraríamos nuestra antigua gloria. Y sin embargo, mientras espera a que cumpla mi juramento, mi padre se muere en el exilio.

Efrid puso los ojos ligeramente en blanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No había nada más contraproducente que hablarle a un ladrón de nobleza y honor.

—Todo eso suena muy heroico. Muy bonito —comentó—, Pero ¿qué quiere que le diga? Teníamos una oportunidad y la perdimos. ¡Qué se le va a hacer! A menos que.... —Efrid cogió a Ari del brazo forzándole a colocarse en el centro de la habitación. Lo rodeó pasándole un brazo por la cintura—. Este bribón tenga un plan. ¿Verdad, niño bonito?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —murmuró Ari.

—Tú te callas —ordenó Efrid también en voz baja, para volver a dirigirse al príncipe elfo—. No os preocupéis alteza. Sabemos perfectamente dónde se guarda la joya y este pequeño bribón se va a encargar de traérnosla de una vez por todas —los ojos de rapaz de Efrid se clavaron en Ari— porque si no yo mismo le cortaré su precioso cuello.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —volvió a susurrar Ari—. Tú mismo dijiste que era imposible.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no les dices tú mismo al Príncipe de los jodidos elfos que no puedes conseguirle su puñetera gema? Me pregunto qué se sentirá ser ensartado por esas legendarias flechas envenenadas —masculló Efrid—. Le diré lo que haremos. Todos saben que el Sacro Ópalo está resguardado en la Iglesia Real por una guardia constante. ¡Pero toda seguridad tiene sus huecos! Así que enviaré a este diablillo a que los descubra y a partir de ahí trazaremos un plan para sustraerla. Después de todo, él mismo lo sugirió. ¿Verdad, niño bonito?

Efrid remató su promesa con un generoso manotazo en la espalda que Ari apenas sintió, congelado como estaba por la rabia y el pánico. Por su parte, el príncipe observó detenidamente a la pareja de ladrones como si calibrara las posibilidades de éxito de aquel alocado plan.

—Tenéis dos semanas, ni un día más —concluyó.

—Sea —contestó Efrid, complacido—, Verá como no se arrepiente. Aunque claro, con el paso del tiempo y el material que luego se vuelva necesario, es posible que los costes iniciales tengan que elevarse. Usted ya me entiende...

—Cualquier precio es poco para recuperar el alma de nuestro pueblo —contestó el príncipe con voz monocorde.

Entonces, las pupilas aguamarinas parecieron dilatarse aún más, pues bajo la ropa de Ari un fulgor amatista iluminaba su rostro angelical. El mestizo no tuvo tiempo de recular cuando el príncipe sacó la piedra violácea de su prisión de tela y se la acercó para observarla. Su delgada espalda se tensó como una fusta al ser usada. Ari pudo observar cómo los músculos de sus mejillas obtenían un rigor casi cadavérico, cómo la piel se volvía mortecina por la falta de sangre.

—¿De dónde has sacado esta piedra, muchacho? —preguntó el príncipe visiblemente intrigado.

—La llevo desde que tengo memoria, Alteza —respondió un incómodo Ari.

El príncipe suspiró y soltó el colgante, alejándose del mestizo.

—Ari, ¿por qué no acompañas a nuestros invitados a la salida? —dijo Efrid, extrañado por la repentina escena.

—De acuerdo —contestó el medio elfo—, ¿Los sacó por la parte de atrás?

—No creo que sea necesario —opinó Efrid indiferente—, pueden volver por el camino habitual. Eso sí, recuerda ponerles las vendas en los ojos como al resto y, sobre todo —Efrid se acercó a Ari para hablarle al oído—, procura que todos se comporten como es debido. ¿Comprendes?

Ari lanzó un gruñido de puro agotamiento. La sola idea de atravesar aquella sala llena de criminales borrachos y pervertidos en compañía de tres elfos de pura cepa le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero sabía que no podía negarse. Aquella absurda prueba solo era otro pequeño castigo. Después de todo, Efrid nunca olvidaba una decepción.

—Está bien —resolvió Ari al fin—. Alteza, sígame. Sí puede...

Ari empujó la puerta, procurando encontrarse siempre en primera línea para proteger a los elfos. Sin embargo, pronto no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado en abrirse camino. La sola aparición de los elfos petrificó el ambiente con la letal discreción de una helada repentina. Impelidos por el odio magnético que tiraba de sus corazones, los hombres dejaron de gritar, reír o cantar para volverse hacia los intrusos que invadían su guarida. Era como caminar entre una manada de lobos hambrientos. Ari podía sentir la huella de sus ojos deslizarse sobre el príncipe y su séquito, mientras decidían si le perdonaban la vida a su presa o se molestaban en cazarla.

Por puro acto reflejo, Ari camino con las manos colocadas estratégicamente al lado de su cinto, preparado para desenvainar en el momento preciso. Mientras, sus amplificados oídos se concentraban en recabar cada uno de los venenosos siseos que escapasen de aquellas apretadas mandíbulas.

—Elfos... —regurgitó el primer hombre.

—Abominación —corrigió un segundo.

Y entonces, los lobos disfrazados de hombres abrieron bien sus fauces. Mostraron al fin sus colmillos, listos para atacar. Un escalofrío espabiló los nervios de Ari, sabedor de que sus peores premoniciones sobre aquel asunto se estaban volviendo realidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Ari, bombón? ¿Son amigas tuyas? —se burló alguien.

—¡Mirad, compadres! ¡El niño bonito de Efrid nos quiere deleitar con una orgía de culos de elfos! —bramó Arnold desde la barra— ¿Por qué no les damos la bienvenida que se merecen?

— ¡Ya basta! —rugió Ari— Son invitados de Efrid. ¡Clientes! Comportaos.

—Yo lo único que veo son elfos con cara de mujer que han tenido el puto de valor de venir hasta aquí a que los violen —contestó Arnold para el regocijo de gran parte de los presentes.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Orejitas! —llamó un borracho desde el tumulto, dirigiéndose al príncipe— ¿Por qué no me chupas la polla?

Ari localizó pronto al hombre que había hablado. Lo derribo de una veloz patada en la boca que enmudeció a los más cercanas. A continuación, se lanzó sobre él y tras propinarle un puñetazo en la nariz, lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Escúchame bien, escoria —escupió—. Esta gente no tiene tiempo para encontrarte tu mugroso miembro. Deberías ser tú quien diera las gracias a la Diosa Roja o lo que sea por estar en su presencia.

—Vamos, encanto —rió Arnold entre cervezas—. No te pongas tan serio, que te saldrán arrugas. Solo queremos bromear un poco con esos repugnantes elfos antes de destrozarles los culitos como se merecen. ¿Qué tal si empiezas tú, dándome un besito?

Un silbido recorrió la sala de punta a punta, acallando cualquier otro sonido. La sala entera contuvo el aliento al contemplar como una de las dagas de Ari pasaba justo encima de la cabeza de Arnold. Ciertamente, lo habían olvidado porque Ari, por razones obvias prefería trabajar solo, pero el resto de los ladrones harían bien en recordar la puntería legendaria del joven mestizo.

—¿Qué te ha parecido mi beso, gilipollas? —preguntó un irónico Ari, mientras iba a buscar su daga— Porque, al menos que quieras que tu cabeza reviente como una puta sandía, ese es el único “beso” que tendrás. Eso sí, sigue desobedeciendo órdenes directas de tu jefe y ya verás como el único culo violado que va a haber aquí es el tuyo. Por la punta de la botas de Efrid, para ser más exactos.

Ari dijo esto último al mismo tiempo que arrancaba la daga de la pared de madera, mirando directamente a los ojos de Arnold, quien a su vez no pudo reprimir tiritar por el susto. Acto seguido se volvió hacia la caterva de indeseables que llamaba compañeros y anduvo para reunirse con los elfos. En su camino, no pudo notar cómo el príncipe de los elfos sonreía.

—¡Y vosotros, sacos de mierda! —gritó mientras se ajustaba la daga—. Nos vais a dejar salir con tranquilidad. No tendré ningún escrúpulo en degollar a quien vuelva a molestar a estos caballeros. ¿He sido claro?

Un violento silencio le contestó.

— Bien —espetó Ari.

Como era costumbre cada vez que aparecía algún invitado, se le vendaba los ojos para que ni ellos pudieran recordar el intrincado camino que llevaba al trono de Efrid. Los elfos, de sangre azul o de otro color, no fueron excepciones. Ari se aseguró de vendarles bien y atarles las manos con cuerdas para que ninguna se perdiera. Finalmente, se ayudó con una antorcha a la hora de internarse en los pasadizos. Poco a poco fueron alejándose de la sala y con ella del ruido de la eterna borrachera, para que durante unos minutos lo único que resonara en el ambiente fueron sus pasos y unos extraños susurros en élfico.

—Esto es ridículo —río el príncipe.

—¿A qué se refiere, Alteza? —preguntó Ari, extrañado.

—Todo este...ritual —respondió el príncipe—. No digo que no sirva para con los humanos, pero incluso con esta sucia venda puedo ver el camino con total claridad. Aunque — el príncipe soltó una pequeña risa—, tú también puedes. No es como si necesitaras esa antorcha, ¿verdad?

Ari río a su vez, confirmando así las sospechas del príncipe.

—Nuestro pueblo estaba acostumbrado a la penumbra del bosque profundo. Supongo que la visión nocturna es una buena facultad para un ladrón —comentó el príncipe.

—No me ha ido mal —replicó Ari—. Por cierto, Alteza...

—Por favor, puedes llamarme Naendël —le interrumpió el príncipe.

—Naendël...—repitió Ari— Siento el lamentable espectáculo de antes.

—No te inquietes —le pidió el príncipe—, De un tiempo a esta parte nos hemos acostumbrado a las calumnias humanas. A veces sueño con el tiempo en el que todos esos puercos hubieran sido obligados a comerse sus propia lengua. Sin embargo, aventuro que tú tampoco habrás tenido un trato amable por parte de los hijos de los hombres, pequeño mestizo.

La forma en la que el príncipe pronunció aquellas palabras hizo que Ari temblara de rabia contenida.

—Siento si te he disgustado —se disculpó el príncipe— Quiero que sepas que me ha resultado grato encontrar una traza de mi pueblo, por menguada que se encuentre, en este hervidero de sucios humanos.

—Me lo tomaré como un halago —se burló Ari.

—Lo es —confirmó el príncipe.

Finalmente, salieron al exterior y Ari procedió a desatar a los elfos. Por fortuna para aquellas místicas criaturas, el solo todavía se demoraba en elevarse por el horizonte y si bien las primeras tiendas estaban empezando a abrise, las calles continuaban desiertas.

—Os recomiendo que os deis prisa en abandonar la ciudad cuanto antes. Será peligroso si os encuentra algún paladín de patrulla —aconsejó Ari.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —respondió el príncipe al tiempo que se masajeaba las muñecas— Ari, ¿cierto? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

—Así me llaman —replicó Ari mientras guardaba las telas que había utilizado.

—Curioso nombre —observó— ¿Quién te lo puso?

—No lo recuerdo —confesó Ari— Siempre ha estado en mi cabeza, desde niño.

Una sonrisa astuta cruzó el rostro del príncipe. De pronto, volvió a acercarse a Ari para acariciar la gema que colgaba de su cuello.

—Ya veo. Hermosa gema —el príncipe río afable— Es increíble, no ha dejado de brillar desde que entraste en esa habitación. —luego, el príncipe volvió a mirar a Ari—. ¡Ari, pequeño ladrón mestizo! Ha sido un honor conocerte. Rezo por que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse. Así, la próxima vez podré contarte más sobre esa piedra que llevas al cuello y su historia.

—Gracias, Príncipe Naendël. Que tengáis un próspero viaje.

El príncipe se despidió con un leve ademán de cabeza, para después desvanecerse los tres como niebla en la mañana. Ari se quedó un momento mirando el lugar por el que los elfos habían escapada. ¿Qué demonios era lo que había sentido por el príncipe? Ciertamente, era muy hermoso, como cabría esperar de la realeza silvana. Sin embargo, podía jurar que esa fascinación estaba muy alejada de la mera atracción sexual. Era fácil darse cuenta de ello si lo comparaba con los recuerdos de Ambrose con los que seguía deleitándose de noche. No, era algo muy distinto, mucho más delicado, etéreo casi. Y luego estaba la piedra que había enloquecido como jamás lo había hecho. ¿Qué querría decirle esta? Y más importante, ¿por qué el mismo príncipe de los elfos parecía conocerla?

Ari bostezó. Llevaba casi más de un día sin dormir, por culpa de esa nueva obsesión suya por desvalijar casas de nobles. No, no era prudente perder el seso en cuestiones que no podía solucionar. Además, Efrid ya le había impuesto otra tarea imposible como castigo por sus errores. Debía estar fresco para la noche. Así, Ari volvió a internarse a la guarida, preparado para volver a enroscarse en el cuerpo del jefe de ladrones, al tiempo que soñaba con el cuerpo del paladín, y retozar en aquel lecho hasta el anochecer.

Con el último rayo de sol ahogándose en el horizonte, un resplandor violáceo inundó el cielo de Thule, salpicando las tejas del tejado de reflejos malva. Al mismo tiempo, el viento que había estado soplando de forma constante durante el día se tornó una brisa refrescante y danzarina que evacuaba los desagradables olores de la vida diurna para traer el azahar y el temprano rocío. Era así como la noche hechizaba a la ciudad para volverla otra. Ari, que era una criatura de la oscuridad, se sintió revivir al regresar a su hábitat natural. Imbuido por aquel espectáculo de transición, entrecerró los ojos con la seguridad que le procuraban sus pies férreamente encaramados a un fiable tejado, ladeó el rostro para concentrarse en aquellas gotas de humedad acariciando sus pómulos. Se permitió respirar profundamente, ser él mismo en su propio reino.

Y entonces, un manto de indecente oscuridad sofocó el cielo de Thule. Y Ari abrió los ojos y supo que era el momento. Oteó el horizonte en busca de la gran aguja, aquel estandarte de fe que destacaba de entre todos los tejados. No fue difícil, por fortuna solo tuvo que girarse levemente hacia la izquierda para poder atisbarla. Junto a esta visión, sus astutos ojos trazaron un sendero invisible entre las llameantes chimeneas. Sonrío ante la simpleza del reto. Había tenido la precaución de elegir un acercamiento poco transitado y por lo tanto poco sospechoso hacia el emblemático edificio. Ninguno de los ladrones habituales abordaría la ascensión desde aquel rincón oculto. Ninguno de los estúpidos paladines que se arrastraban por las aceras de aquellas calles tendría la ocurrencia de mirar hacia arriba. Y aunque la tuvieran, simplemente no lo verían. Las piernas de Ari eran más veloces que cualquier parpadeo de guardia. No, el camino hacia la Iglesia Real no sería el problema y con esta determinación, se preparó para todo lo demás que vendría después.

Así, como era costumbre en él, el ladrón mestizo se quitó la gema que llevaba al cuello y se la resguardó dentro de un bolsillo dentro del abrigo. Ató sus delatores cabellos y los introdujo dentro del cuello de la prenda para a continuación, tapar estos y la mitad inferior de su rostro con la tupida bufanda. Finalmente, se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza, de tal modo que solo sus ojos quedaran al descubierto. Solo sus ojos y sus dagas, todos ellos igual de penetrantes.

A pesar de las capas de ropaje, el medio elfo olió las corrientes aéreas con la precisión de un ave migratoria. Instintivamente, dobló las rodillas y tomó carrerilla hasta el siguiente tejado. Cuando sus pies abandonaron el seguro soporte de las tejas y el yeso, Ari simplemente voló. Se elevó en el aire hasta volver a posarse con la gracilidad de una garza. No en vano, el cuerpo de Ari había aprendido a alzarse por encima de todas las caídas a las que Efrid y su dudoso entrenamiento le había acarreado. Las ágiles piernas de Ari albergaban la memoria de suficientes magulladuras como permitirse temblar.

De esta forma, Ari fue saltando de tejado en tejado, al tiempo que circulaba acogido a las eficaces sombras que sus ojos eran capaces de entre-leer, hasta plantarse ante la fachada del templo con la levedad imperceptible de un suspiro. Fue en ese momento en el que encaró a aquel monstruo de piedra, en el que la voluntad de Ari empezó a deshilacharse. Y esto no era cobardía, si no sensatez. Los altos obispos de la Diosa Roja , enfervorecidos por su afán propagandístico habían colocado pequeñas replicas de gemas iluminadoras que dotaban al templo de un halo de sangrienta nocturnidad. Esto no solo dotaba a la iglesia de un aspecto imponente y hasta paradójicamente demoníaco, sino que facilitaba la detección de cualquier silueta sospechosa.

Luego estaban las complicaciones técnicas del acercamiento. En principio el salto no era demasiado complicado, solo una línea recta casi a la altura del único balcón que peinaba la estridente aguja. Sin embargo, no por ello la impresionante caída dejaría de ser menos letal. Desde el momento en que su protector le impusiera aquella tarea imposible, a Ari le había quedado claro que Efrid no espera de él que volviera entero o libre. Sin embargo, una vez más, no podía negarse. No quería hacerlo. Su orgullo de ladrón estaba en juego. Además, ¿qué es la vida sin el elixir de una proeza riesgosa? No tenía más salida que saltar. Por ello, domino el temblor de sus rodillas y adoptar la postura propia del despegue. Echó a correr, con los pies todavía aferrados al refugio de una sólida viga que pronto habría de terminar. Y cuando esto ocurrió, simplemente se impulsó desafiando la gravedad, con la potencia de un gamo. Fue tan rápido que su mente no tuvo tiempo de elaborar las imágenes que se le presentaban. Simplemente, se dejó llevar por la obsesión de sus manos, sedientas de piedra a las que agarrarse, y solo cuando estas fueron saciadas se permitió suspirar.

Había logrado sujetarse a la balaustrada de aquel diminuto balconcillo con la puntería de un arcabucero experto, lo cual le hizo gritar de alivio y triunfo. Pero no tenía tiempo para vanagloriarse, sus delgados brazos chillaban por el esfuerzo de mantener todo su peso suspendido, por lo que se apresuró a encaramarse al balcón. Una vez allí, se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse mientras repasaba mentalmente el plan. Recordó sus visitas de incógnito a la catedral, aquel horrible retablo de oro bruñido en el que se exponía el Sacro Ópalo. Un mero vistazo hacia el techo le bastó para descubrir la base de una escalinata justo sobre toda aquella impostura. Y esa escalinata era la que llevaba al balcón por el que se accedía a la aguja. Ari había sonreído por la ironía de tal revelación: La respuesta era tan sencilla que solo había que ocultarla a simple vista. Incluso en una aquella enorme y petulante iglesia, nadie se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba.

Cuando sus extremidades restablecieron su firmeza, Ari se incorporó con la cautela de restregarse contra la pared para seguir amparado en la penumbra y la brisa. Sacó de su bolsillo una horquilla con la que los callos de su manos se habían familiarizado de niño, a lo largo de todos aquellos tediosos ejercicios con los que Efrid le había cargado. De tal modo, lograr el buscado clic no costó más de un par de segundos de rigor y la puerta de madera húmeda rechinó al saberse violentada. Tras ella, la piedra mohoso y antigua aguardaba junto a un olor de catacumba que junto con la profunda negrura del lugar no parecía anunciar nada bueno. Aquello, por supuesto, no amilanó a Ari, pues sus ojos eran capaces de entretejer imágenes al abrigo de la más opoca habitación y su corazón se había fraguado en el terror de la agresión inminente. Simplemente, determinó poner un silencioso paso tras otro. Debía darse prisa. Los minutos entre cambios de guardia estaban a punto de agotarse y Ari necesitaba cada uno de ellos como agua en un desierto.

Pero entonces, un cosquilleo en la nuca lo detuvo. Había algo en el aire que no tenía sentido, algo que enturbiaba el vacío que tendría que percibir delante de él.

Y entonces, llegó el filo.

La cuchillada se deslizó ante el rabillo del ojo como un atisbo de luz lunar. Ari solo fue consciente de ella cuando la chispa del choque contra su daga derecha le sorprendió a centímetros de su rostro. Por fortuna, sus manos habían sido más rápidas de su mente y lo habían defendido bien. Pero su atacante no se iba a quedar ahí. Apuñalando la negritud de aquel pasillo, una segunda estocada apuntó hacia la yugular de Ari, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer la daga restante. Arrinconado e incapaz de avanzar, sus pies tuvieron que desandar el camino hacia el balcón en un intento por ganar espacio con el que defenderse. Fue entonces, habiendo regresado al abrigo del aire libre, cuando pudo vislumbrar por fin a su misterioso atacante. Y fue una visión que Ari no creía poder hallar ni en sus temores más alocados.

Era un individuo innegablemente alto. Incluso inmerso en la espectacular verticalidad del templo, era fácil sentir el peso de su talla. Por el contrario, y a pesar de las tupidas ropas oscuras con las que se cubría, su constitución de una de una fibrosidad antinatural, totalmente inhumana. Aquella no era la única e inquietante contradicción. Levantaba tal grave aunque concentrada masa sobre dos fornidas piernas embutidas en un pantalones de un tela resistente pero igualmente fluida. Así, bajo las capas de abrigo, sobresalía un regio cinto adornado por siniestros símbolos que parecían emular un mar congelado. Para facilitar el movimiento, había apartado los refajos de ropa de los brazos, por lo que Ari pudo ver cómo sus puños estaban reforzados por muñequeras de cuero en los que aparecían las mismas decoraciones. En ellos, refulgían dos cítaras cortas de filo curvo y goloso que parecían haberse encaprichado del cuello de Ari. Así mismo, lucía un peto elaborado a partir de un metal azul oscuro que el joven ladrón no pudo identificar.

Y Ari pudo ver todo esto, porque el atacante se había acercado hacia él lentamente, degustando cada paso con el caminar ceremonioso y pausado de un jaguar. Parecía saborear el miedo en su presa, algo que aquel ser enfatizó aún más al quitarse la capucha. La visión que este gesto arrogante le propinó se sintió como una patada en la sien. Al parecer, aquellas exóticas cítaras no eran el secreto más peligroso de aquel ser.

El rostro era de una blancura sórdida, casi impuesta, pintada tal vez, sobre la gruesa piel en la que de vez en cuando se entreveían venas púrpuras. Igualmente, el cabello corto y liso brotaba del cráneo como púas de plata, entre las que sobresalían dos orejas que ascendían como cuernos a cada lado de la cabeza. La ancha boca se abría para exhibir la lengua granate casi negra que a su vez lamía unos labios casi inexistentes. Pero lo más delirante era sin duda aquellos ojos completamente negros. En ellos, la pupila había mutado hasta devorarlo todo, un abismo insondable desprovisto de alma.

“ _Es un alto elfo blanco_ ”, dijo algo dentro de él, “ _Un alto elfo blanco berserker_ ”, y ese mismo algo le previno de lo inusual que era encontrar una criatura de esa naturaleza tan al sur de Hiperborea.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo el elfo blanco con voz de carámbano y acento terroso—, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Huele como un elfo saltarín de los bosques.

El ser entró en el balcón, con la palpable pretensión de invadir el espacio personal de Ari hasta sofocarlo con su presencia. Volvió a olfatear y soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Mis disculpas —se burló—. Hueles como uno, pero obviamente no lo eres. ¿Cómo podrías cuando resultas tan, tan torpe?

El elfo blanco se plantó delante de él y se tomó el tiempo de observarle larga y tendidamente, como un cocinero observa ofendido un filete que acaba de pudrirse.

—¿Verdad, niño humano? —río.

A Ari la gema violácea le quemaba en el bolsillo. Supo entonces que tenía que correr por su vida.

Dio un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar el corte de la cítara derecha. Aterrizó así sobre el escurridizo entramado de los pináculos que decoraban la aguja del templo. Fue una solución temporal. El monstruoso elfo no dudó. Más bien al contrario, pareció haber aceptado aquel reto y empezó a perseguir a Ari entre las resbaladizas alturas. Antes las avances de sus hojas, Ari huyó hacia la derecha, al tiempo que intentaba encontrar una salida para su complicada situación. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería dejar de huir por aquel terreno tan inestable, que corría el riesgo de que el miedo le hiciera trastabillar y precipitarse hacia el vacío. Entonces, observó el tejado que cubría las avispados arcos de la iglesia. Había un nervio central, de una delgadez angustiosa, en el que podría posarse. Tal vez desde aquel punto podría ampliar su terreno a los aleros del tejado y desde ahí encontrar la base para un contraataque. Sus ojos se concentraron en tejer el sendero rápido y concienzudamente, mientras sus manos seguían repeliendo los cada vez más contundentes ataques de su enemigo.

De pronto, una vibración inoportuna sacó al medio elfo de su meditación. La fuerza desmedida con la que la cítara izquierda había querido perseguir el hombro de Ari había sido interceptada por un filo que comenzaba a mellarse. Debía pensar rápido. El cabrón seguía siendo lo suficientemente ágil como alcanzarlo allá donde fuera, pero también eran grande. Y los cabronazo grandes siempre dejaban un montón de huecos por los que atacar.

El joven ladrón pelirrojo se mordió el labio. Inspiró, y con toda la potencia que pudo exprimirle a sus músculos repelió a su atacante hasta hacerlo retroceder. Justo en el momento en que este se desequilibró ligeramente en el empuje del medio elfo, Ari aprovechó para saltar hasta situarse a la altura de su cabeza, girar la cadera en pleno salto para dispararle una súbita patada al cráneo. El cuello del monstruoso elfo viró con la flexibilidad de un junco, pero Ari sabía que no era suficiente como para matarle. Así, el bandido pelirrojo saltó sobre la balaustrada para luego volver a lanzarse sobre la viga que bifurcaba el tejado. Sus pies se posaron sobre esta con la ligereza de una pluma. Ari no se detuvo sino que corrió hacia el alero izquierdo, esbozando con su silueta una postura de defensa. Esperó a su contrincante. Ahora sería él quien tendría el control de la pelea.

El elfo blanco no se hizo esperar. Agitó la cabeza. La patada de Ari lo había confundido momentáneamente pero también le había encolerizado, algo que no tuvo reparos en expresar a través de un gruñido helador. Con una abnegación casi suicida, se lanzó hacia el tejado, sosteniéndose sobre sus potentes piernas. Ari no esperó a que el tipo se levantara. No podía darse ese lujo. Corrió hacia su enemigo, examinando en su avance algún posible recoveco por el que acertarle. No empuñó la daga izquierda hasta que estuvo a la distancia de un brazo de él. Entonces, viró su camino hacia ese lado, de tal modo que la hoja se empoderó con la velocidad adquirida. El sonido de su filo rasgando el níveo bíceps de aquella bestia se le antojó una sublime y sangrienta canción. El elfo se giró furioso, un error de pura desconcentración que Ari había estado esperando. Pero el mestizo no se había detenido. Simplemente, giró sus talones para darse la vuelta y dobló sus rodillas para agacharse. Así, cuando el elfo blanco fue a abalanzarse sobre él, pudo levantarse con la fuerza suficiente como para clavarle su daga derecha en el costado. El bramido de aquella criatura le puso los pelos de punta. Por desgracia, la hoja había quedado demasiado incrustada. Tardó demasiado en intentar recuperarla y para entonces, una de las cítaras se había ceñido sobre su muslo izquierdo. Ari cayó al suelo fulminado. El corte no había sido muy profundo, sin embargo, el dolor y la hemorragia le habían inutilizado la pierna por el momento. Intentó reincorporarse en vano lo suficiente como para retirarse pero terminó de bruces contra el suelo del tejado, incapaz de levantar su peso sobre una sola pierna. Su lentitud fue castigada con una cruel patada en la boca del estómago que le arrebató el aire de los pulmones durante unos dolorosos segundos. A continuación, un espinoso desgarro en el cuero cabelludo le avisó de que el enorme elfo blanco acaba de agarrarle del pelo. Lo levantó hasta que ambos rostros quedaron a la misma altura y la mirada de odio que aquella inabarcable negritud le expelió le paralizó los nervios. Casi no sintió el contundente cabezazo que le propinó hasta que se dio cuenta de que las vistas de Thule daban vueltas a su alrededor. Preso de la ira, el elfo blanco no se detuvo ahí. El rostro y el estómago de Ari recibieron un puñetazo tras otro, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por la sangre que manaba de las sienes y por la falta de aire en su pecho. Hubiera sido fácil dejarse llevar por aquel cansancio que apresaba su amoratado cuerpecillo, pero por desgracia para Ari, había algo en él que no le dejaba rendirse, una furia externa que se le imponía y que refulgía en sus bolsillo. De pronto, el joven mestizo se vio imbuido de una vitalidad residual que no sabía que albergara todavía. Sus dedos se aferraron a las dagas que sus manos todavía contenían. Vio con oportuna lucidez cómo el brazo con el aquel gigante blanco lo levantaba dejaba al descubierto el tierno hueco de la axila y con él, el vulnerable pecho. El aguijón de acero se clavó sin piedad y la bestia volvió a gritar y en su delirio no vio cómo la otra daga de Ari se le acercaba peligrosamente al ojo izquierdo. Hasta reventarlo.

Enloquecido por la herida, el elfo blanco arrojó al mestizo hacia la linde del tejado. Hubiera sido una buena situación desde la que huir, pero Ari seguía sin ser poder levantarse por el profuso corte en su pierna. No pudo más que dejarse rodar hasta el suelo. No fue una caída directa, en su precipitación se inmiscuyeron varios canalones y estatuas que frenaron dolorosamente su velocidad. Incluso en su desesperación intentó aterrizar en el vano de una glorieta, lo cual solo le provocó un mayor desgarro en la pierna herida. Fue imposible tomar tierra con la gracia habitual. Sin embargo, un mero hombro dislocado fue un precio menor por haber sobrevivido a semejante descenso.

Cuando Ari pudo reponerse, se vio a sí mismo constreñido en un rincón sin salida aledaño a las callejuelas que llevaban al templo. Terminó ovillándose en una esquina, abrazándose a sí mismo. Debía regresar a la guarida. Eso era evidente. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ni con qué fuerzas lo haría. Por si fuera poco, tendría que explicarle a Efrid las razones de su lamentable estado. No solo no había podido hacerse con la gema por segunda vez, sino que además había recibido una tremenda paliza que lo inutilizaría durante bastantes días. Solo la idea de que había conseguido afligir un daño considerable a su oponente, reconfortaba un poco su vapuleado orgullo.

Un ligero escalofrío le estremeció. Estaba agotado. Francamente hecho trizas. No sabía si podría moverse de aquel lugar cuando sus párpados empezaban a pesarle tanto. Una parte de sí mismo, le instó a dejarse llevar, a perder lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia en aquella esquina dejada de la mano de la Diosa. Pero hasta en ese estado, el joven ladrón entendía lo absurdo de ceder a ese impulso, pues lo dejaría vulnerable en una zona especialmente vigilada...

Especialmente vigilada.

Sus orejas se agitaron nerviosas. Había un estímulo cerca que lo había espabilado. Eran voces. Escuchó voces graves que por lo tanto solo podían pertenecer a dos hombres. Había una cierta disparidad en ellas. Una era rasposa, fatigada y lastrada por un tono quejumbroso, de anciano; la otra era más ágil, vibrante, algo más aguda, ingenua, de joven. Resonaban con una claridad creciente que solo podía indicar su cada vez mayor cercanía y alrededor de ellas se arremolinaban sonidos pesados y metálicos de una armadura.

Paladines.

Estaba acabado.

Un relámpago de pánico flageló al joven ladrón que se incorporó a pesar del dolor. Sus músculos se resistieron casi al instante, lo que le forzó a apoyarse en la pared para terminar de levantarse. Pero no estaba dispuesto a entregarse sin antes luchar. Antes la muerte. Asió una de sus dagas con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha se ceñía al hombro herido y aguardó los pasos que se avecinaban.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo has visto caer por aquí, muchacho? —gruñó la voz anciana.

—Por supuesto, Sir Samuel. Claro como el día. No hay duda al respecto.

Aquella joven voz. Aquel tono petulante y pagado de sí mismo tenía unos acentos que el medio elfo juraría haber escuchado en otro lugar, no hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez al amparo de una hoguera en un salón con comida y bebida. O mejor aún, ahogada entre bramidos y sollozos, suavizada en dulces susurros. Era melodiosa y amable como el agua que corre por una fuente un día de verano, alegre como el canturreo de un niño ingenuo. Porque de hecho pertenecía a un niño ingenuo que había crecido demasiado en talla. Ante aquella conclusión, Ari no tuvo más remedio que maldecir su suerte.

Ambrose.... El puto Ambrose de Lacourt ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo él?

—Más te vale —se quejó aquel carcamal que no podía ser otro que Sir Samuel Kobain—. Como si no tuviera bastante con tener que estar de guardia, no quiero encima tener que perder el tiempo por culpa de tus “corazonadas”.

—Le prometo que lo vi —dijo la voz del joven paladín.

Entonces, Ambrose franqueó la esquina que llevaba al callejón y Ari, desde su escondrijo, pudo ver como dejaba de ser una mera voz. El aliento se le atascó en la garganta cuando el recuerdo que había estado persiguiendo sus sueños y su presunción se le hizo carne delante suyo. Solo entonces las ganas de acariciar aquella melena dorada, cálida como un medio día le dolieron más que la pierna o el hombro. Una parte de sí mismo, de la que se avergonzaba con furia, deseó ser abrazado por aquellos regios brazos, amarrado a aquel varonil cuello, oler el embriagador sudor que contenía su armadura. Era la misma estúpida parte de sí mismo que incluso en aquella situación de franca amenaza se empeñaba en colarle mariposas en el estómago como a una pobre doncella virgen.

De pronto, la mirada añil y limpia del paladín, incapaz de albergar doblez alguna, se tiñó de horror y penal.

—¿Ari? —susurró.

Y el medio elfo, guardó silencio. Se arremolinó más en el insignificante rincón que le servía de refugio, a pesar de que sabía que lo habían reconocido.

—Ari. Eres tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó lastimero, sin dejar de acercarse.

Ari apuntó la temblorosa daga delante de él a modo de aviso. Ambrose por su parte, alargó su brazo como una promesa.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le aseguró.

La mano de Ambrose palpó la estropeada mejilla de Ari. La daga seguía interpuesta entre ambos, temblorosa.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —preguntó desolado— Tu preciosa cara...

Ari retiró el pómulo amoratado. Hubiera querido maldecirle, soltar algún improperio sobre el linaje del paladín, pero estaba demasiado cansado para hablar. Solo pudo quedarse ahí plantado, mirando a su futuro captor a los ojos, atrincherándose en el poco amor propia que le quedaba.

—¿Y bien? —insistió un impaciente Sir Samuel desde el otro lado del callejón.

Ambrose se giró para contestar a su compañero, y en aquel momento hizo algo que destrozó todo aquello en lo que el medio elfo había creído alguna vez.

—No veo nada, Sir Samuel.

—¡Por la diosa si lo sabía! Regresa aquí muchacho, para que pueda darte una paliza.

—Disculpe. Si no le importa, me gustaría asegurarme —se excusó Ambrose, mientras no dejaba de sonreírle al ladrón.

—Haz lo que quieras —rezongó el anciano.

Entonces, Ambrose se acercó a Ari para adoptar una seriedad letal.

—Huye

Al escuchar, estas palabras Ari se quedó observándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Qué le acaba de decir? ¿Por qué no lo arrestaba?

—Huye —insistió Ambrose, completamente en serio— ¿Por qué no te vas?

Entonces, Ari que había estaba manteniéndose de pie a pesar de la herida, notó como las fuerzas le abandonaban al fin. Soltó un quejido patético cuando cayó sobre el pecho de Ambrose.

—¿Qué ocurre, chaval? ¿Te has perdido en un puto callejón? —se impacientaba Samuel.

—Ahora voy —prometió. A continuación, se volvió hacia Ari y lo depositó con la mayor suavidad que pudo en el suelo— Ya veo. No puedes moverte—constató.

Luego, tomó su capa y partió de ella un jirón que terminó vendando a la pierna de un desconcertado medio elfo. Como si esto no fuera poco, Ambrose sacó un frasco de su bolsillo, lo abrió y se lo ofreció al ladrón.

—Es una poción reconstituyente —le explicó— Un producto de los alquimistas del Reino. No te curará pero aliviará el dolor y te dará la energía suficiente para salir de aquí.

Si Ari no estuviera en semejante estado, se habría partido de risa ahí mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan estúpido como para malgastar algo así con él? ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias con alguien que debía ser su enemigo? ¿Es que ese maldito paladín estaba loco de atar? ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Pero Ambrose empezaba a inquietarse, miraba hacia atrás, hacia Sir Samuel, temiendo que este se acercara. No en vano lo que estaba haciendo podía tildarse de traición.

Así que Ari dejó de pensar, se tomó la poción que quemó sus entrañas como un alcohol de mala calidad pero de peor sabor. Afortunadamente, Ambrose no le había engañado con respecto a las propiedades del mejunje. El dolor que anestesiaba su capacidad lógica y el agotamiento fueron puesto en pausa y una energía furiosa inflamó sus fustigados músculos. De pronto, fue capaz otra vez de ver el sendero invisible que debía seguir para escapar. Se propulsó de un salto a un balcón cercano y desde ahí se refugió en los tejados. Aun con todo, no pudo reprimir el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, solo para darse cuenta de que Ambrose ya había alejado a su compañero de ahí. No perdió más tiempo. Durante el tiempo en que la droga hizo efecto, huyó entre las callejuelas de Thule como alma lleva el diablo, como la llama carmesí que le había proveído de su apodo. Solo para darse cuenta de que por mucho que corriera, jamás podría deshacerse de lo que había sentido esa noche. Esa patética vulnerabilidad en la que se había visto envuelto pero sobre todo la amabilidad absurda del paladín, aquella ternura injustificada que calaba hasta los huesos, le perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Porque ahora, por suerte o por desgracia, volvía a estar en deuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no puedo decir que esté del todo contenta con el resultado este capítulo. Desde luego la vuelta a la rutina me ha afectado y apenas he podido cumplir con una actualización cada dos semanas. La verdad es que no sé si voy a poder mantener el ritmo. De hecho, he tenido que adelantar el final del capítulo porque se me estaban cerrando los ojos. Espero que no haya perdido impacto por culpa de eso, aunque creo que no ha quedado tan emocionante cómo me lo había imaginado.   
> Tampoco sé si hay erratas en el propio cap. He intentado corregirlo pero, una vez más, mientras escribo esto, estoy viendo doble. Supongo que poco más puedo decir, salvo que no estoy acostumbrada a narrar peleas y espero que haya quedado bien. Como pueden ver, he introducido más tipos de elfos en este capítulo y a partir de ahora es posible que Ambrose y Ari coincidan más a menudo. 
> 
> Dicho esto, solo espero que a pesar de todo les guste el fic y muchas gracias a la gente que comenta y sigue leyendo. Muchísimas gracias por todo y espero que tengan un gran fin de semana. Me voy a dormir que aquí son las 12:27 de la noche XD


	10. El príncipe encapuchado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras su enfrentamiento con el misterioso elfo blanco, Ari despierta todavía magullado. Sin embargo, todavía puede oír cómo Efrid cierra tratos con una misteriosa mujer.

El hogar del bosque profundo es cálido, reconfortante como el regazo de una madre. Es un inmenso océano verde de hojas oscuras. Cada una de estas fuertes gotas de sabia se alza hacia el cielo como una mano anhelante, hasta entretejer en su ascenso una tupida techumbre. Una red de copas por el que apenas puede colarse un remanso de luz. Es por esto que en un inicio todo es negro, pero solo hasta el momento en que los ojos se acostumbran al desbordante verdor.

Bajo el peso de toda esa pujante vida, la espalda del bosque se resiente pero resiste. Duros troncos la vertebran. Cual gigantes benévolos sostienen universos enteros que se comunican de rama en rama. A través de ellas, se erigen arcos de corteza, vestigios de una catedral viva, cuya perfección la mano humana nunca logrará emular. Todo este equilibrio se asienta sobre unas tenaces raíces que encuentran su lecho en el suelo. Ahí está el barro, la fecunda Tierra, madre del bosque. Es un pozo rebosante de agua y nutrientes que amamantan eternamente a los verdes retoños. ¿Cómo no anclarse a tan fértil y hospitalario útero?

Y en esa frontera entre el suelo y el cielo, el aire es denso. Rico en humedad y fragancias, transporta pesadamente las semillas y el rocío. Y las criaturas pululan por este reino de pura armonía en el que unos dependen y por lo tanto respetan a los otros, en un ciclo de supervivencia continua. Ahí están los helechos que le acarician las mejillas, los musgos vistiendo rocas y troncos, las flores y las frutas que devuelven sus regalos al mundo.

A lo lejos, el sonido de cascadas lejanas da paz, pues el bosque no solo está vivo, es algo más. Es una comunidad, una coral en la que los pájaros celebran la hermandad de los seres cantando y aleteando sobre las copas. Cantan por la dicha caduca de haber nacido y prosperado en tan próspero universo.

Entonces, algo se despierta. Un pulso resuena en la tierra y retumba en su corazón inquieto, un pitido, como de panal de abejas, sacude incesantemente sus oídos. Ese pulso es la Tierra, que lo llama.

El pulso se repite. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Hasta que es imposible negarlo. Es un eco lejano pero que se va acercando poco a poco, como un animal acechando entre la maleza. Pero él no tiene miedo, sin saber muy cómo ha entendido que no hay nada amenazante en la presencia que le acompaña, que le arrulla con una voz de mujer, dulce como una flauta de pan.

—Ari... —llora la voz—Ari..

Entonces, la voz cambia. Se apodera del viento que sisea por encima de las copas y se vuelve una canción antigua.

_Cuando sonríes, las estrellas se alinean_

_Flor del universo,_

_mi niño_

Ari la reconoce sin dudar. Es la misma melodía que él cantaba en las calles, la misma canción con la que se acunaba así mismo en las noches de inocente soledad.

Ari busca el origen de esta fuente musical, como un perro que otea la mirada de aprobación de su dueño, como una señal, pero sus ojos vuelven a perderse en la madeja verde de un bosque que cree no conocer.

De pronto, todo se vuelve extraño. Las cosas se confunden, se mezclan entre sí, incapaz de diferenciarse entre sí. Hay un vértigo venenoso latiendo en su sien, en la boca del estómago. El tambor de su pecho se acelera. Y la voz se escabulle, nadando en la propia confusión. Ari intenta correr, aunque sea en círculos, aunque sea tropezando contra un escenario que se está volviendo contra él. Pero no consigue siquiera arañarla.

Cae rendido.

Hace mucho, mucho calor en el bosque.

Es insoportable.

* * *

El despertar llegó como un mazazo en la cabeza. Hostigados por los rayos anaranjados que se colaban por el tragaluz, los párpados apenas se atrevían a entreabrirse. Una lluvia de sudor regaba su piel hervida por fiebres pasadas. A Ari le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la vigilia, hasta que finalmente pudo deducir dónde se encontraba. Aquella humilde y claustrofóbica habitación subterránea formaba parte de una de las dependencias personales de Efrid. Sin ir más lejos, aquel lecho en el que reposaba había sido testigo sufridor de los múltiples intercambios de favores entre el medio elfo y el jefe de ladrones. Efrid seguramente lo habría colocado en aquel recondito y secreto lugar para ocultarlo del resto de la banda.

Ari resopló asqueado. Habría sido inevitable que Efrid se enterara de su nuevo fracaso, pero hubiera preferido dilatar el momento de la revelación el máximo tiempo posible. Optó por dar media vuelta, poniéndose de espaldas a la luz y a la realidad, y sumergirse un rato más entre las amarillentas y empapadas sábanas; pero no logró volver a conciliar el sueño. Otra voz de mujer, esta vez real, amartilleaba las finas paredes de yeso y lo mantenía despierto. Resonaba en sus sensible oídos como la molesta campana de la Iglesia Real en una mañana de resaca.

Entonces, se percató de que la voz de Efrid se entrelazaba de tanto en tanto con la de la mujer y esto prendió la mecha de su interés. Ari se espabiló así y todavía con el cuerpo descompuesto, entornó sus largas orejas en busca de detalles de aquella conversación. La voz de la mujer era agradable y suave, lo suficientemente aguda y tersa como para pertenecer a una doncella joven. Mantenía una entonación estable y orgullosa de soprano, propia de quien habla sin miedo y con autoridad. Por su parte, Efrid la correspondía con su tono falsamente afable de mercader dispuesto. Existía entre ellos, por lo tanto, una relación cordial y meramente profesional. A todas luces, la dama se hallaría entre los distinguidos clientes del jefe de ladrones, si bien esta circunstancia avivaba la curiosidad de Ari. ¿Qué demonios se le habría perdido a una dama de tan noble acento en aquel estercolero? ¿Qué oscuros asuntos la habrían llevado a relacionarse con una compañía tan poco recomendable? Las orejas de Ari vibraban en busca de nuevas pistas pero eran incapaces de distinguir nada más allá de susurros. La venda de la fiebre aún las amordazaba.

Impelido por la morbosidad frustrada, Ari se incorporó pesadamente para sentarse en la cama, pero incluso en una acción en apariencia tan sencilla, su maltrecho cuerpo se le rebeló. El primero fue el hombro derecho que le palpitó cuando apoyó los brazos en la almohada. Fue un dolor tímido, acallado por el tiempo, como si alguien hubiera colocado el miembro dislocado en algún momento del sueño de Ari. Al hombro, le siguió el muslo cuya tirante piel se resintió cuando el joven ladrón intentó ponerse de pie. Ari observó la cicatriz sobre la nívea columna que ya no era más que un pálido y discreto rayón sobre la antes inmaculada superficie. Así, cuando por fin Ari consiguió comenzar a andar, un travieso escalofrío cosquilloso como una pluma le recorrió el espinazo. Esto no era más que otra leve molestia más al lado de aquella jaqueca que le pesaba sobre el cráneo y el cuello. No era para menos, pues al mirarse en el diminuto espejo de la pared, comprobó que, aunque su rostro seguía exhibiendo la belleza habitual, todavía quedaban leves resquicios de morado y amarillo en sus pómulos. Sin detenerse en preguntarse por estos pormenores, Ari se apresuró en colgarse su gema violeta al cuello y salir hacia el pasillo, al encuentro de las voces que lo habían despertado.

Comenzó su andadura por el pasillo, apoyándose en la pared en ocasiones, sobre su hombro bueno, más afligido por el malestar destemplado de sus entrañas que por sus heridas de guerra. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que caminar mucho, pues las voces ya se percibían cercanas y claras.

—Como podéis observar, querido Efrid, esta es una situación en la que ambos podemos y tenemos mucho que ganar —canturreó la voz de muchacha.

—Esas, desde luego, son mis situaciones favoritas —comentó Efrid, ufano—. No temáis, contáis con mi apoyo.

—No esperaba menos de vuestro elogiado ojo para los negocios —le alabó la voz femenino, igualmente complacida y condescendiente—. Esperaré entonces a que los acontecimientos vayan desarrollándose conforme al plan que hemos establecido.

—Sea. Permitidme que os acompañe hasta la puerta trasera. Porque...entiendo que desearéis que vuestra presencia en esta, mi casa, quede en el más estricto secreto, ¿no es así? —se ofreció Efrid.

—Veo que os adelantáis a todo. Agradezco vuestra discreción y con gusto os seguiremos dónde requiráis —consintió la voz femenina.

Entonces, la puerta trasera del despacho se abrió justo ante las narices de un despabilado Ari. Ante él, se impuso la imagen de una muchacha de una belleza hiriente. Llevaba el cabello rubio casi plateado, como hilos de escarcha trenzadas en un intrincado moño del que solo quedaba libre el recto y perfectamente liso flequillo. Las curvas de su figura eran envidiables, sugeridas por el vestido negro, sencillo pero exquisitamente elaborado que portaba. Del mismo color, era la capa con capucha de cuidado terciopelo con la que pretendía disimular su identidad y su estatus, el mismo que la doncella parecía escupir involuntariamente con cada ademán de sus traslúcidas manos. Así, cuando esta reparó en Ari, sus ojos grises como el hielo se entornaron de puro disgusto. Del mismo modo, los labios sonrosados ocultaron el lunar de su rostro tras un hoyuelo contrariado.

Detrás de ella y el tremendo gigantón que la acompañaba, Efrid lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Ari. No era para menos. Ari cubría su amoratada piel tan solo con una repulsiva camisa enjuagada en su sudor rancio, y su larga cabellera brotaba desordenada como un desastroso incendio. No eran maneras de plantarse delante de tan insigne dama.

La joven dama chasqueó la lengua, ofendida. Cuando Ari, sintió los temibles carámbanos de sus ojos clavándose en él, se sintió como un insecto sorprendido en una cocina elegante. Efrid decidió resolver la incómoda situación ignorando a Ari y concentrándose en la noble invitada.

—Por aquí, Alteza —la guió Efrid, para luego, cuando sus invitados hubieron incursionado en los túneles, volverse hacia Ari—. Tú —masculló iracundo—, quédate dentro. Tenemos que hablar. ¡Y ponte algo, maldita sea!

Ari se coló rápidamente en el despacho de Efrid donde, como era lógico, pudo encontrar algunas prendas suyas, vestigios de encuentros pasados. Suspiró asqueado mientras se quitaba la enturbiada camisa. No se extrañaba de la reacción de aquella señorita. Él mismo se repugnaba ahora ante su propio hedor. Pero aquel desafortunado estado no era lo peor. Después de todo, su sensible aunque sufrido olfato estaba más que hecho a la inmundicia. Solo de pensar en mantener otra charla con su descontento jefe, el estómago se le apretaba como la mano de un noble sobre una bolsa de monedas. No, desde luego, no tenía ni el cuerpo ni el espíritu para contentar a Efrid. Dudaba siquiera de estar en disposición de hacerlo. Por desgracia, no tuvo tiempo de inventarse una excusa convincente: Efrid tardó unos pocos minutos en volver.

El jefe de ladrones entró en el despacho. Descargó su cólera en el violento portazo que dejó tras de sí. Al verlo, Ari reprimió su súbito estremecimiento y se dedicó a peinarse las greñas rojizas con los dedos.

—¿Quién era esa? —preguntó Ari en un intento de desviar la atención de sí mismo.

—¿Quién va ser, niño? —gruño Efrid, pasándose una mano—. Una clienta. Nada que te competa. Lo que sí debería empezar a importarte —repuso con gesto tenso—, es seguir volviendo a mí cagada tras cagada.

—Por favor, no exageres —le pidió Ari hastiado.

—¿Que no exagere? —se indignó el cada vez más enfurecido Efrid— Joder, Ari. ¿Quieres que te diga en qué estado te encontraron las putas de Madame Fleur en los desagües de la rivera? Inconsciente, casi desangrado y con la cara y el hombro hechos mierda. ¿Eres consciente de que te has pegado una semana en cama? ¡Una puta semana! Y da gracias a la Diosa y a tu puñetera sangre élfica por que solo haya sido eso. Conozco a gente que no se ha repuesto de una paliza así.

Ari decidió no responder. Por culpa de su maravillosa sangre élfica, Ari había pasado su infancia escabulléndose del mundo como una rata de alcantarilla, tapándose sus orejas puntiagudos como el gran reflejo del pecado paterno que todos veían en ellas. Ante ello, la pasmosa celeridad con la que su cuerpo se regeneraba quedaba ensombrecida, en tanto que un premio menor. Pero, ¿qué podría saber de todo ello un torpe humano como Efrid?

—Supongo que has vuelto en meterte en otra de tus circunstancias imposibles de controlar, ¿no? —prosiguió Efrid con tonito cínico—. ¿Cuándo demonios vas a aprender, Ari? —Ari se limitó a encogerse de hombros, indiferente—. ¡Nunca! Desde que empecé a entrenarte, siempre has pecado de lo mismo. ¿Hasta cuándo crees que puedes seguir haciéndolo? Si cualquier otro de mis hombres se me presentara así , tras haberla jodida varias veces y con el cuerpo inutilizado durante días, COMO TÚ LO HAS HECHO —lo señaló—, convertiría a ese infecto cabrón en comida para perros. Si no fuera por esa preciosa carita tuya...

Ahora era Ari quien chasqueaba la lengua y entornaba los ojos en una expresión sarcástica. Sabía perfectamente que no era su armonioso rostro lo que el jefe de ladrones utilizaba para desfogar sus frecuentes calenturas. Se apartó el pesado flequillo con gesto molesto.

—No me vengas con mierdas —replicó el medio elfo—. Sigo siendo mejor que cualquiera de tus ladrones más experimentados y, aunque te joda reconocerlo, lo sabes.

Efrid soltó una risa cansada.

—¿Quieres que lo reconozca? ¡Muy bien! —Efrid empezó a dar exagerados aspaviento y aplaudir pausada e irónicamente— ¡Felicidades, niño bonito! Eres rápido y ágil como un gato. ¡Muy bien! Pero en vez de utilizar todo ese talento a tu favor, lo haces en tu contra. ¡Porque te piensas que eso te da carta blanca para lanzarte a la mierda de cabeza! Y encima te engañas a ti mismo con todos esos putos planes suicidas, que están condenados desde el principio porque eres incapaz de pensar. Joder, si siempre te digo lo mismo: No...

—No te metas en peleas que no puedes ganar —le interrumpió Ari, burlón—. ¿Era eso?

Efrid levantó la barbilla y torció el gesto con agresividad reprimida.

—No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto, niñato —siseó—. Puede que haya cometido el error de ser demasiado cariñoso contigo, pero te convendría recordar con quien estás tratando.

—Y a ti te convendría dejar de tomarme por imbécil —terció Ari—. Dices que mis planes son una no valen nada, que me lanzo al peligro sin pensar. ¿Y si te dijera que esta vez la pelea vino a buscarme ella a mí?

—¡No me digas! —río Efrid—. Bonita excusa esa. Desde luego siempre logras sorprenderme, niño bonito.

Ari ignoró la mofa. Continuó hablando.

—¿Y si te dijera que había alguien esperándome en las escaleras que llevaban a la aguja de la Iglesia Real? A pesar de que hablé de aquella entrada solo contigo...

Ari calló unos instantes para dedicar una larga y pausada mirada incriminatoria a Efrid. Quien no pareció verse afectado por ello.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, niño?

—¿Por qué había un puto alto elfo blanco esperándome para matarme, Efrid? Porque te aseguro que eso era lo que pretendía —continuó Ari.

De pronto, todo el cuerpo de Efrid pareció endurecerse. Como si se hubiera congelado. Como si los músculos de Efrid se tensaran para recibir un golpe. Pero aquello solo duró un instante. Enseguida fue sustituido por una sonrisa burlona y una nariz arrugada.

—¿Alto elfo blanco? —se mofó Efrid— ¿Qué coño es un elfo blanco? ¿Es que ahora sois de diferentes colores o algo así?

Ari exhaló frustrado. No se podía confiar en que Efrid compartiera la verdad como si tal cosa, especialmente una que no le beneficiara. Bajó el rostro agotado, pero los dedos de Efrid se apresuraron en levantarle la barbilla para que no pudiera desviar la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, a Ari no le sorprendió distinguir un brillo morboso en los ojos del jefe de ladrones.

—¿Sabes lo que haría yo en tu lugar, niño bonito? —le susurró lúbrico—. Empezaría por ser agradecido. Después de todo, me has hecho cuidarte, curarte y alimentarte durante todos estos días. Y yo lo he hecho con todo mi amor. No soy muy dado a estas sensiblerías, pero, claro... Eres alguien muy especial para mí, niño bonito —Ari notó con desagrado cómo Efrid empezaba a acariciar sus labios con la punta de los dedos—. Y todavía no he escuchado un solo “gracias” al respecto. Por lo que yo veo, tienes varias opciones: puedes poner ese culito respingón tuyo a recorrer las calles en pos de un buen botín o....—la pringosa mano de Efrid comenzó a manosear la espalda y la caderas de Ari, en busca de las nalgas—. Puedes tenerme muy, que muy contento. ¡Tú decides! Eso sí, considero que en tu caso ambas opciones son compatibles. Así que ya sabes...

Efrid bajó las manos de las nalgas y apretó el muslo herido con sus lascivas manos, zarandeándole a pesar del hombro todavía sensible. Por su parte, Ari tan solo cerró los ojos, se mordió los labios para reprimir el dolor y la vergüenza; y esperó con su resignación. El jefe de ladrones optó por contentarse con un leve beso en la frente. Por esta vez.

—Estaré esperando una compensación por tu parte, Ari. No hagas que me impaciente —advertió, antes de abondonar la habitación.

Mientras tanto, colgando de su cuello, su gema color malva no había dejado de tintinear, furiosa. Porque aquella maldita piedra odiaba a Efrid casi tanto como su propio portador.

* * *

La empuñadura recubiertos de una fina capa de cuero, de manera que la mano se adaptaba fácilmente en el amarre. De hecho, Ari casi podía sentir como el tiempo había modificado el desgastado tejido hasta ajustarlo a la forma de sus dedos. De esta forma, no había que perder energías en eligir como blandir las dagas, sino que el cuerpo empezaba a moverse de manera intuitiva. Del mismo modo, el filo era de una largura perfecta, ni demasiado corto como para ser inofensivo ni demasiado largo como para quedar atascado. Entraba fácil y salía fácil, dejando tras de sí una impronta letal. Ideal para ladrones novatos sin tiempo para pararse a rematar. Seguramente por eso, recordó, Efrid le regaló aquel juego de dagas. Por eso mismo, no las había cambiado por otras con el pasar de los años. Pues, por mucho que su relación fuera tan irreparable como un espejo roto, aquel seguía siendo el mejor regalo que alguna vez le hubieran hecho.

Ari podía recordar muy bien la súbita complicidad que experimentó el día que aprendió a manejarlas. Había una electricidad extraña que conectaba aquellas armas a su cuerpo. Era como si hubiera recuperado la continuación perdida de sus manos, una que nunca hasta ese momento había imaginado poseer. Efrid se mostró del todo escéptico ante aquel entusiasmo juvenil. Ari apenas tendría unos trece años cumplidos, pero según Efrid ya iban muy tarde. Es por esto por lo que el bandido no tuvo ningún reparo en que el joven mestizo practicara el lanzamiento de daga y toda la tarde. Sin interrupción. Hasta que aquella conexión entre carne y puñal fuera un hecho y no una mera sensación. De todas formas, las llagas en las manos no eran más que parte del proceso, ¿verdad? Pero el entrenamiento no se limitó a las largas y pausadas horas del día. Por la noche, Efrid se cobró sus lecciones, adiestrando al muchacho en el sofocante arte de utilizar la propia garganta como vaina. Ari recordó entonces, con el aquel filo de carne hiriéndole los labios, que, efectivamente, el jefe de ladrones nunca daba nada sin esperar algo a cambio.

Nada era gratis en los bajos fondos.

Tal vez por eso los nobles presumidos le cabreaban tanto. Como quien hacía trampas en un juego de cartas, ellos sí lo habían obtenido todo a cambio de nada. Y por si fuera poco con aquella ventaja injusta, se dedicaban a mirar al resto por encima del hombro, ostentando una moral tramposa que culpa al desgraciado de sus propias desgracias. Y esto no era algo que Ari diera por supuesto. Bastaba con recordar la petulancia de aquel estúpido paladín, que lo había infravalorado hasta el punto de creer salvarle la vida.

Como si Ari hubiera necesitado alguna vez de su patética caridad.

Que alguien tan ignorante se diera el lujo de darle unas lecciones bastaba para hacerle hervir la sangre. Después de todo, era demasiado fácil jugar a ser generoso cuando se tiene todo, a sacrificarse cuando no se corre peligro. No era más que un ejercicio masturbatorio propio de egos inflamados, una caridad impostada que solo contribuía a explotar al miserable aún más. Una ofensa a la inteligencia de quien debe ensuciarse para vivir un día más.

Y era así cómo Ari se explicaba a sí mismo aquella obsesión suya tan repentina por desvalijar las casas más opulentas del barrio alto. Quería quitarles esa soberbia, esa falsa dignidad, que habían comprado con un título y toda su fortuna. Quería recordarles que ellos también podían ser una víctima. El hecho de que una parte oculta, tierna y vulnerable de su corazón aún rememorara el apasionado abrazo de uno de ellos no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

El viento le acarició la nariz, lo que le hizo elevar la mirada hacia el tapiz azul topacio que cubría la ciudad. Era noche de luna nueva, una luna propicia para la caza. Así que Ari apretó la empuñadura que había estado contemplando en el puño antes de guardarla, respiró profundamente, llenándose de confianza; y tanteó las muchas mansiones que tenía ante él, con la exigencia de un gourmet que elige qué manjar probar.

Al final sus ansias de adrenalina y revanchismo inclinaron la balanza a favor de aquella casona oscura que Ari hubiera considerado una fruta prohibida. Situada en el enclave más alto y aislado, aquella joya de la corona presumía de una verjas de bronce en cuyas empalizadas debía de resultar una sádica tragedia caer, así como de unos puentes levadizos que, lejos de ser relativamente operativos, solo se profundizaban en la entrada principal. Era una dama de muros oscuros que fingía furiosa su castidad pero que en su fuero interno imploraba por ser profanada. Y Ari tenía muchas ganas de ponerse en peligro.

Observó la impresionante mansión de caliza negra desde la segura perspectiva que le daban las cornisas y los muros ajenos. Desde las alturas, la dama oscura no parecía tan impenetrable. Los mismos rayos de luna creciente que se colaban por la verja trasera, le dibujaron un mapa a través del desprotegido jardín posterior. Ari entendía que aquella obvia apertura no se debía a la estupidez. Pocos ladrones querrían aventurarse por la evidente explanada que representaban aquellos jardines. A ras de suelo, sin esquinas en las que ampararse. Pero ninguno mantenía el mismo idilio con las sombras que él, y no había nada cómo apoderarse de las armas del enemigo para vencerlo.

Ari sonrió, complacido por su propio ingenuo, antes de trepar la valla. Sus pies se enredaron con facilidad a las barras de bronce liso, de tal forma que no tardó más que unos segundos en alcanzar la inestable y fina cima de metal. Incluso ahí, los remates de una crueldad creativa, que habrían acabado con los dedos de algún aficionado, no le causaron mayor disturbio que el de una roca interponiéndose en un río. El cuerpo del medio elfo simplemente fluyó y los evitó sin problemas. Superados estos obstáculos, dejarse caer al otro lado le fue tan natural como lo es para un ave volar.

Una vez la punta de sus pies hubo tocado el suelo, Ari no se demoró en recuperarse del aterrizaje. Sin levantarse del todo, aprovechó la inercia de la caída para impulsarse hacia un seto vecino. Desde ahí, pudo pararse a examinar su situación. La discreta luz de luna alumbraba desde un ángulo que no le favorecía, acentuando las fachada que quedaba enfrente del jardín, por lo que no podría acercarse directamente. Por suerte, la brisa nocturna soplaba a su favor. Se sintió impelido al asedio. Debía avanzar, antes de que su suerte cambiara y eso era algo que podía ocurrir de un momento a otro.

Un cosquilleo incómodo lo retuvo. Era el ruido de pasos lejanos vibrando en sus alargadas orejas. Pasos metálicos, pasos con armadura. Guardias.

A pesar de su caminar relajado, rutinario, se acercaban desde su derecha y pronto estarían casi sobre él. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que descubrieran su efímero escondite. Tenía que hacer algo. Entonces, se percató de los piedrecitas que bañaban el camino, las mismas que aguijoneaban la enclenque suela de sus botas desgastadas y tuvo una idea. De un raudo ademán, alargó la mano para tomar unas de ellas. Clavó la mirada en un cerezo apartado que empezaba a echar flor, y se concentró en busca de una rama con el grado adecuado de robustez. Cuando la encontró, lanzó la piedra hacia ella, rompiéndola de cuajo. La atención de los guardias pronto se desvió a aquel punto del jardín, al que acudieron veloces como aguerridos y serviles perros de caza. Aquel era el momento. Los ojos esmeralda de Ari diseccionaron la noche con calculadora frialdad. Tensó su cuerpo como las cuerdas de un laúd bien cuidado. Agazapado echó a correr con el sigilo de un gato callejero y pronto sus pies siguieron el sendero que su vista de elfo había trazado para él a través de las tinieblas.

Se resguardó en un recodo de la pared y se detuvo a planear el siguiente paso. Ante él, la fachada de la mansión se alzaba como un acantilado inabarcable. Respiró hondo. Sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico, esto lo haría errar y lo condenaría; pero al mismo era consciente de que debía obrar con rapidez o todos sus esfuerzos por no ser descubierto serían en vano. Miró hacia arriba en busca de una señal que bendijera su avance y entonces la divisó. Había un reguero de luz de velas emanando por un ínfimo ventanuco. Sonrío aliviado y se dispuso a trepar. Aferró a sus botas a los huecos de ladrillo que la lluvia había horadado con el paso del tiempo e inicio su rápida escalada. Mientras tanto, sus dedos largos y delicados sufrían por el peso que sus uñas debían soportar al agarrarse a las cornisas sobre las que solo se paraba a descansar unos segundos. Finalmente, alcanzó aquella lumbre que como un faro lo guiaba en la oscuridad de la noche y coló su delgado cuerpo por ella.

Ya en el interior de la casa, al tumbarse sobre el suelo de la habitación, volvió a soltar una bocanada de aire desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Tardó unos instantes en incorporarse de modo que sus talones no quedaran demasiado pegados al suelo como para impedirle la huida y su espalda tuviera quedara encrespada. Cuando terminó y pudo comprobar donde se hallaba, incluso con el velo de tinieblas nocturnas, se estremeció. Era como haberse adentrado en otro universo por error, un universo en el que no estaba destinado a encontrarse. Y esto era porque había ocupado el final de su infancia y el principio de su juventud desvalijando casas lujosas pero ninguna se igualaba a esta.

Había ido a parar al descansillo de una enorme escalera enteramente de mármol. Sobre ella, un impresionante candelabro de araña, apagado debido a las horas indecorosas en las que se hallaba, acortaba la distancia entre Ari y la descomunal techumbre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices , cuadros y obras de arte y se impulsaba sobre la balaustrada, podía atisbar en la planta baja un suelo ajedrezado también de mármol. El solo coste de traer tal cantidad de cara piedra hasta la ciudad, hacía que la cabeza de Ari diera vueltas. Estaba claro que una vez perpetrados los primeros avances, la dama oscura que era aquella mansión se mostraba mucho más encantadora por dentro que por fuera. Quien quisiera que fuese el habitante de aquellas majestuosas salas, no se había andado con reparos a la hora de exhibir su estatus. Ari nunca cometería la locura de colarse en el Palacio Real, por lo menos no a corto plazo, pero estaba seguro de que ni siquiera Su Ilustre Majestad podía rodearse de semejante opulencia. Y esto no era algo que molestara al joven ladrón, al contrario.

Conforme fue adentrándose por las pasillos, se fue sintiendo cada vez más como un chiquillo en una tienda de caramelos. Las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a cubrirse de una insiste picazón eléctrica, una atracción casi fatal por los variopintos objetos que se le colocaban descaradamente ante las garras. ¿Cómo no ceder a la tentación de adueñarse de algo que se le ofrecía tan abnegadamente? Pero debía ser precavido: una violación demasiado obvia de aquella fortuna dejaría tras de sí un reguero de indeseables pistas. Además estaba el límite de lo que podía acarrear y lo que no. Era preferible una recolección excelsa aunque escasa que una demasiado abundante que lo retrasara o delatara. No en vano se decía que la avaricia rompe el saco. Finalmente, su atención fue cautivada por un relicario dorado con incrustaciones de lapislázuli y broche de plata cuyas formas rectangulares y sinuosas se adaptaban sospechosamente bien a sus mitones. Tanto es así que no notó en qué momento aquel objeto había pasado a estar resguardado bajo su capa.

Aquel bocado solo le sirvió para abrir el apetito, por lo que, amparado por la ligereza de su paso de gacela, terminó por aquella casona a oscuras en busca de nuevos manjares que llevarse a las manos. Casi sintió cómo su pecho empezaba a hincharse con aquella arrogancia que tanto le embriagaba. Después de aquella copiosa pesca, se dijo, Efrid no tendría más remedio que reconocer sus dotes nombrarle su mano derecha.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta la escalera contraria por la que había entrado todo su ánimo se desplomó. Ante él se presentaba un inmenso cuadro, tal vez la obra de arte más imponente de toda la casa, no tanto por sus dimensiones, sino porque la pesada carga de melancolía que transmitía obligaba al espectador a la contemplación. Se trataba del retrato de una dama, una mujer de mediana edad, belleza cálida pero sonrisa fría congelada sobre el rostro de alabastro. En la imagen lucía un pomposo vestido de fiesta azul celeste, rematado por lazos y mangas abullonadas. Su cabello era dorado y brillante como un rayo de sol bañando un campo de trigo a media mañana. Lo llevaba peinado en un intrincado y altísimo moño, soportado por arreglos repujados en zafiro, a juego con el traje. Sin embargo, lo que realmente obligaba a detenerse y devolver la mirada a aquella noble señora era los ojos: calmos, amables pero hipnóticos y persuasivos ojos color añil que parecían atravesar el lienzo. Ojos capaces de indagar hasta en el abismo más escabroso del alma de Ari. El medio elfo quiso recular. Había algo en la limpieza abrumadora de esa mirada que le resultaba inquietantemente conocido. Bajó la cabeza y la agitó suavemente para espabilarse. No era prudente quedarse demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. Corría el riesgo de ser detectado. Era mejor moverse en busca de otra captura, o bien salir rápidamente de la casa para ponerse a salvo. Dio un paso hacia atrás para girarse y proseguir su camino.

—¿Eres el Príncipe Encapuchado?

El corazón de Ari botó hasta llegar a la garganta. Se giró de un solo salto, mientras su mano derecha se ceñía sobre la empuñadura de una mano a medio desenvainar. Pero lo único que encontró fue una niñita. La joven criatura llevaba el cabello rubio en dos revueltas coletas maltratadas por un sueño movido y fugaz. Vestía un camisón de seda azul de manga corta, mientras sus pies estaban amorosamente resguardados por calcetines de lana y piel. Portaba un osito de felpa rosa, al que abrazaba con el amor maternal sobreactuado.

—¿Eres el Príncipe Encapuchado? —repitió la niña entusiasmada.

El sobresaltado pecho de Ari comenzó a amansarse una vez que comprendió que esta no tenía miedo. Lejos de eso, los ojos de la pequeña, del mismo azul que el de la dama, centelleaban de sincera curiosidad. Por ello, Ari entendió que se trataba de una niña de la casa. Solo alguien acostumbrado a la seguridad podía albergar tanta inocencia. Por su parte, él a su edad ya había aprendido a ocultarse de los adultos, aquellos que sabían conjugar caricias repentinas con golpes inesperados.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ari, todavía desconcertado.

—¡El Príncipe Encapuchado! —insistió la niña agudizando la voz de puro nerviosismo—. Es el mayor ladrón del Reino. Pero en realidad, fue un príncipe que fue traicionado por sus enemigos. Ahora lucha contra ellos y entra en casa de jóvenes doncellas para “seducirlas” —explicó con la pedantería ofuscada de quien pronuncia palabras que no comprende—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Has venido a “seducirme”?

Ari reprimió con éxito la rasposa carcajada que luchaba por abrirse paso por su garganta. Por fortuna para esa niña, esta era por entonces demasiado joven y pura como para entender las verdaderas implicaciones del verbo seducir. Y eso era algo de lo que el medio elfo comprendió rápidamente que podía servirse. Ciertamente, había cometido el error de ser descubierto, pero su situación no era irremediable. Siempre y cuando contara con el beneplácito de la anfitriona. Con la mayor ceremoniosidad de la que pudo hacer gala, se arrodilló ante la niña y compuso su más encantadora sonrisa.

—Veo que sois inteligente a la par que hermosa, joven y bella dama. Claro que lo soy —se presentó—. Y ya que habéis descubierto mi verdadera identidad, ¿puedo preguntar yo también por vuestro nombre?

—¡Delphine! —contestó la niña—, Pero mis hermanos me llaman Delphy.

—Es un nombre encantador, pequeña dama —comentó Ari engalonando su voz en un susurro casi poético—. Encantado de conoceros.

La niña soltó una risita nerviosa cuando Ari le besó la mano. Sus rollizas mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable tono sonrosado.

—¿Y quién es vuestro gallardo acompañante? —preguntó Ari fijándose en el peluche.

—No es “gallardo”. Es mi amigo Didi —contestó la pequeña.

—Y decidme, Lady Delphy —preguntó Ari— ¿Qué estáis haciendo levantada a estas horas? ¿Estabáis acaso aguardando mi llegada?

La niña volvió a réir completamente encantada y atrapada por el juego que se traía con su supuesto príncipe.

—No, tonto —rió, para a continuación hacer un mohín—. Es que no me gusta dormir. Me aburrro mucho y no hay nadie con quien jugar.

—¿Ni siquiera con Didi? —inquirió Ari.

—Mi hermana mayor se enfada si hablo muy alto con él cuando los demás están durmiendo. Así que por la noche, Didi está castigado sin hablar. Es un poco aburrido, pero no es culpa suya. Es culpa de Andrea. Sabine también lo dice.

Ari decidió no preguntarse quiénes demonios eran Andrea y Sabine. No era relevante para su papel.

—Entiendo —coincidió Ari—, A mí me ocurre lo mismo.

Los ojos de la jovencita se agrandaron como enormes torbillinos marinos.

—¿Y por eso te dedicas a “seducir” damas por las noches? —quiso saber la niña— ¿Por qué quieres jugar con ellas?

Ari le guiñó un ojo, coqueto.

—Puede. ¿Quién sabe? —respondió con fingido misterio—. Pero hay una cosa que debéis saber. MI presencia en esta casa debe quedar en el más estricto secreto. De lo contario, mis planes de venganza y seducción se verán totalmente abocados al fracaso. ¿Comprendéis, bella Delphy?Nadie debe saber que he estado aquí. Es muy importante.

La niña asintió con vehemencia. Parecía beberse las palabras de Ari como si de un exquisito se tratara. Esta era la apacible ingenuidad que solo los criados entre aquellos seguros muros podían permitirse.

—Es mejor que regreséis a vuestros aposentos e intentéis dormir —la convenció Ari—. Solo de ese modo, nadie sospechará de mi presencia en esta noble casa. Así que, ¿me harías el honor de dejar que os acompañe, a vos y a Didi?

Para regocijo del joven ladrón, la niña asintió. El plan estaba saliendo tal y como Ari lo había trazado en su cabeza. Acostaría a la pequeña, la única testigo que podía situarle en aquel lugar, y luego huiría de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. No sin antes robar alguna cosilla más que tardaría en echarse en falta. Por supuesto.

—Muy bien, joven dama —anunció Ari, tras hacer una reverencia— ¿Puedo contar con que mantendréis el secreto?

—De acuerdo, Señor Príncipe Encapuchado —confirmó Delphy con precoz altanería—, Pero solo si prometes volver otra noche para jugar conmigo y con Didi.

—Mi señora, sus deseos son órdenes para mí —aseguró Ari, para luego ofrecerle a la niña su dedo más ínfimo—. Es una promesa de meñique.

Entonces, aquel cosquilleo en la nuca, aquella molesta pero certera sensación volvió a incomodar a Ari. Supo que había alguien detrás de él, una presencia que los observaba a través de la espesa oscuridad.

—¿Delphy? ¿Qué haces otra vez levantada?

Aquella era la voz de un hombre joven, que resonaba ambable pero rotunda, como una fuente de agua fresca en un caluroso día de verano. Y Ari sabía hasta qué punto aquella voz podía romperse por los requiebros de la pasión. Porque Ari sería capaz de reconocer aquella voz, viril y tierna a partes iguales, como de niño en cuerpo de hombre, hasta en el fondo del mismísimo infierno.

—¡Brosie! —lo llamó la niña— ¡He visto al Príncipe Encapuchado!

—Vamos, Delphy. Ya sabes que solo es un cuento. Venga, vamos a la cama, que no son horas.

—¡Pero si lo he visto! ¡Está aquí conmigo! —protestó la niña.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo aquella voz, alarmada.

Preso, ahora sí, del pánico, Ari se levantó con la celeridad líquida de sus flexibles extremidades para alejarse de la niña y correr refugiarse tras una esquina cercana. Solo bajo el amparo de una penumbra mayor, se permitió el tiempo de maldecir su propia temeridad. Por haberse dejado llevar por su rabia y revanchismo, por haber escogido entre todas las mansiones tan obvia trampa, por no haberse percatado del innegable parecido, aquellos límpidos ojos azules de perturbadora pureza que penetraban hasta el alma. Porque de todas los sitios donde podía ir a robar, tenía que haberse metido precisamente en la casa de Ambrose de Lacourt.

El maldito Ambrose de Lacourt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardes o noches. 
> 
> La verdad es que esta vez estoy un poquito, sin exagerar, más contenta con este capítulo que con el anterior (es más, me percaté después de publicar que había cometido algunos errores en la narración de la pelea, de verdad qué poco acostumbrada estoy a narrar peleas, ugggh)   
> Me he dado cuenta de que si quiere hacer un trabajo de una calidad mínima, tengo que invertir tiempo, así que lo siento, pero no sé si seré capaz de actualizar cada dos semanas. Sobre todo ahora que mi vida real se va a complicar un poco... De hecho, este capítulo que están leyendo estaba pensado como parte de uno solo más grande, pero he tenido que dividirlo (algo que yo no quería hacer) por lo mucho que se está desarrollando la escena cuando la redacto finalmente.   
> Sigue sin estar todo como yo lo imaginé, pero bueno, supongo que es mejor así. Me reitero: prefiero entregar algo con lo que yo misma esté contenta que apresurarme y entregar algo que me incomode. 
> 
> En resumen: les pido paciencia a cambio de algo que sea mínimamente digno. 
> 
> Después de este manifiesto, aclaro la canción que escucha Ari está basada en Flower of the Universe de la maravillosa Sade en la OST de Un pliegue en el tiempo. La escogí por ser una canción maternal con un punto de vista muy espiritual que va mucho con la sensación que quería transmitir en ese momento. 
> 
> Dicho esto, solo me queda agradecer a toda la gente que apoya el fic, leyendo, comentando y dando kudos. Gracias por estar al otro lado y evitar que mis palabras caigan en el más absoluto vacío de Internet. Muchísimas gracias por todo y nos vemos lo más pronto posible.


	11. Noche de luna y rosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Ari intenta que la hermanita de Ambrose no le descubra, este los sorprende.

Los pies de Ambrose resonaban por el pasillo como una amenaza a punto de cumplirse. Ari sabía que estaba perdido. Puede que en aquel callejón, el paladín cometiera la insensatez de apiadarse de él, pero era poco probable que mostrase la misma compasión con quien se había colado en su propia casa. Hasta tal torcedura del destino, la noche se había mostrado relativamente provechosa. No le quedaba más remedio que escabullirse ahora que estaba a tiempo. Con suerte, Ambrose tomaría las palabras de su hermana pequeña como un arrebato de inventiva infantil. Con este plan, sus pies giraron sobre sí mismo sobre un grueso tapiz que sofocaba convenientemente el sonido de sus suelas. Pero no pudo avanzar, potentes dedos se habían aferrado a su brazo para retenerle.

Aún a pesar de suponer qué rostro encontraría, se giró para encarar a su captor. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, el resplandor tormentoso de aquellos ojos lo paralizó. Sorprendido el elfo, presenció cómo una naciente ira protectora se diluía en sorpresa.

—Ari —exhaló el joven paladín, con el placer que da un recuerdo acariciado— ¿Eres tú?

Ari agachó las orejas avergonzado ante la inevitabilidad de su situación. Se tomó unos instantes para inventarse una respuesta lo suficientemente astuta, que lo aportara de aquel momento y lugar. Por eso mismo, una criaturita harta de ser ignorada, se le adelantó.

—¡Es el Príncipe Encapuchado! —protestó Delphine—. ¡Y ha venido a “seducirme”!

En el momento en que oyó aquella palabra, los ojos de Ambrose se engrandecieron como dos lagos cómicamente a punto de desbordarse. Por su parte, Ari rezaba por poder hacerse invisible y escapar volando de aquel momento de su vida.

Pero, entonces decidió respirar con normalidad. Había olvidado que aún tenía un salvoconducto para salir vivo de ahí. Debía apoderarse del Hincó de nuevo su rodilla en el suelo, dedicándole una pudorosa reverencia a la pequeña dama. Carraspeó para declamar con suficiente histrionismo.

—Así es —asintió—. Yo soy el Príncipe Encapuchado y mis únicas intenciones son las de acompañar a esta dulce damisela a sus aposentos. Esto es lo único que me disponía a hacer, señor.

Por puro morbo, Ari echó un vistazo peregrino a Ambrose. Tuvo que refrenar una carcajada. Incluso con la capucha tapándole el rostro, Ari pudo apreciar cómo el rostro de Ambrose se descomponía como un jarrón roto.

—¡Te lo dije, Brosie! ¡Te dije que existía! —clamó la niña, orgullosa de su hallazgo.

Entonces, Ambrose tomó a Ari de un brazo y lo arrinconó en una esquina oscura.

—¿Qué pretendes? —susurró colérico— ¿Por qué metes a mi hermana en todo esto?

El tono agraviado de Ambrose le irritó. Deseaba decirle que cesara con su burda paranoia, dejarle claro que no tenía ni idea de que esa niña era su hermana ni que aquella era su casa, que todo aquello no era más que una molesta coincidencia. Pero consiguió frenar sus emociones y optar por un enfoque más práctico.

—Escucha. Desde mi punto de vista, tenemos dos opciones: Esta puede ser la noche que tu hermana recuerde como aquella en la que un ladrón allanó su hogar, o bien, puede ser la noche en la que conoció a un personaje de cuento de hadas. Tú decides cómo quieres que la viva.

Ante la respuesta, Ambrose exhaló iracundo con la potencia de un toro embravecido, y la piel de Ari se erizó al notar aquel aire caliente rozando sus mejillas. En la penumbra, los ojos azules de Ambrose parecían dos luceros tormentosos. Era hasta cierto punto humillante tenerlo así, cercándolo de ese modo. Pero el cruel abrazo de los dedos de Ambrose sobre sus muñecas no cedía, así que Ari tuvo que afilar sus dotes persuasivas. Después de todo, había una parte de sí mismo que se divertía al descubrir que Ambrese de Lacourt era un protector hombre de familia.

—Solo será hasta que la acostemos —insistió el medio elfo—. Después podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

—¿Brosie? —llamó la niña desde el pasillo.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron como si se preparan para lanzar un rayo certero. Los dedos cedieron al fin.

—Solo hasta que la acostemos —le recordó Ambrose antes de volverse hacia su hermanita.

La pequeña correteó hacia ellos alarmada por la extraña tensión que había invadido el ambiente. Se agarró a la camisa blanca y plisada de lino con la que Ambrose se vestía.

—Brosie, ¿qué ocurre? —musitó— ¿Por qué te enfadas con el príncipe?

Ambrose compuso una sonrisa encantadora mientras se dirigía a la pequeña, de esas capaces de rasgar las hebras de un corazón. Ari se cruzó de brazos como si le hubiera soplado un viento molesto.

—¡Oh, no! —la tranquilizó, tomándola en brazos—. No es eso, Delphy. Yo jamás podría enfadarme con el Príncipe —el joven noble observó de soslayo a Ari—. Solo estaba asegurándome de que fuera el correcto. Hay mucho embaucador suelto.

—Pero es el Príncipe Encapuchado, porque yo ya lo sabía —se jactó la niña.

—Claro que sí, Delphy. ¡Qué lista eres!

Ari se acercó para realizar otra reverencia, esta vez más breve.

—Ahora que todas las dudas se han resuelto, será un honor acompañaros —se ofreció.

—¿Qué le decimos, Delphy? ¿Vamos a la cama? —le preguntó Ambrose.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la niña.

Ambrose y Ari se sorprendieron siseándola al mismo tiempo.

—Pequeña dama, ¿qué os parece si jugamos a un juego? Vamos a jugar a estar callados el mayor tiempo posible. El que primero que hable pierde.

—Vale —respondió la niña.

—¡Pero, Delphy! —rió Ari entre susurros— ¡Que si hablas, pierdes!

Al darse cuenta, la pequeña se tapó la boca con ambas manos, azorada, mientras los dos muchachos que la acompañaban sonreían por su inocencia. Entonces, por un mero descuido, sus ojos coincidieron y la leve chispa que estos produjeron les obligó a retirar la mirada. De este modo, mientras conducían a la niña hasta su habitación, Ari se dedicó a seguir apreciando todos los tesoros que colmaban el lugar, agradecido por que la capucha tapara aquellas vergonzosas orejas ruborizadas.

Por fortuna, la habitación de Delphine no quedaba muy lejos y era casi descaradamente exuberante como la imaginación de Ari había elucubrado. Incluso con la debilitada luz de la luna se podía contemplar el tapiz rosada con motivos bordados de flores que recubría las paredes. En su interior, había una selección de muebles entre los que destacaban las sillas acolchadas de maderas nobles y un arcón de juguetes en la que la multitud de muñecos y peluches parecía ahogarse. Pero lo que más le maravilló y le hizo arder de rabia, a partes iguales, fue la magnífica cama. Tenía un colchón exageradamente grande para una niña de esa edad, tanto que Ari moría de ganas de rodar por él, tanto que tampoco le extrañaba porque la pequeña se sentía sola por las noches. Era aquel un caso en el que las ansias por presumir no solo se imponían a la practicidad sino incluso a la empatía. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que el colchón se veía suave como un nube, cubierto por el algodón rosado del edredón y el séquito de almohadones. Desde el techo, un dosel de vaporosa seda traslúcida caía como un sueño. Y es por esto por lo que Ari, que en toda su vida, apenas había conocido mayor comodidad que el hediondo y reseco lecho de Efrid, no hubiera tenido reparos en cambiarse con aquella pequeña. No, si él hubiera tenido semejante cama para él solo, no se dedicaría a vagar por la casa a oscura. Nunca habría salido de allí.

Ambrose apartó el dosel para acomodar a la pequeña en su cama, con la suavidad de una pluma. Esta se dejó hacer, como quien adquiere las maneras indefensas de una muñeca, de manera que su hermano mayor pudo arroparla con el edredón como si esta fuera un tierno paquetito de carne.

—Bueno, Delphy —empezó a despedirse—, Es hora de dormir. Dale las buenas noches al príncipe.

—¿Ya os vais?—preguntó ella con tono mohíno.

—Es muy tarde, Delphy...—intentó razonar Ambrose.

—Pero yo quiero jugar con el Príncipe... —lloriqueó.

—Disculpadme, bella dama —la interrumpió Ari—, pero me temo que no será posible. Como dice vuestro hermano, es tarde y debo partir antes de ser descubierto. Sin embargo, esta noche en la que os conocí permanecerá por siempre en mi corazón como un preciado recuerdo.

—¿Y no puedo perdirte algo antes de que te vayas? —imploró Delphy.

—Por supuesto —afirmó rotundamente el ladrón—, ya os he dicho que vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí.

—Entonces, ¿podrías darme un beso? —pidió la damita con una mejillas sonrosadas que hacían juego con el tono almizclado de la habitación.

Ari tragó saliva y miró a un horrorizado Ambrose. ¿Desde cuando las niñas se habían vuelto tan precoces?

—Sea —acordó—, si bien preferiría no besar vuestros labios. Considero que estos deberán reservarse para vuestro futuro esposo.

—Yo no voy a casarme —proclamó la niña ante la sorpresa de Ari.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Yo no quiero irme de casa como Andrea y dejar a todos atrás. La echaré de menos —confesó la pequeña compungida.

Ari no pudo evitar sonreír, conmovido por una inocencia que no había conocido: aquella de tener algo que perder. Acarició el cabello dorado de la pequeña con ternura. Ambrose contemplaba aquella escena recostado en la pared, con el gesto de un patriarca satisfecho y quedo.

—Entonces que sea para vuestro verdadero amor —replicó dulcemente.

El casto beso en la frente fue breve, casto y delicioso como el primer bocado a una cereza.

—¿Algo más? —indagó Ari.

—Sí. Todavía no tengo sueño. ¿Podrías contarme un cuento para que me duerma? —pidió la niña.

—Delphy, el príncipe tiene que irse... —intervino Ambrose.

Ari lo detuvo de un gesto.

—No. No hay problema —le aclaró a Ambrose con firmeza, para después volverse a la niña—. No conozco ningún cuento que se consiga hacer dormir, pero en su lugar, si no os importa, puedo cantaros una canción. Muy bajito, para que nadie más nos oiga.

—Eso estaría bien —convino Delphy.

Ari llenó sus pulmones de aire y colocó su garganta para que este se colara adecuadamente por las cuerdas vocales. La primera nota sonó como el suspiro del viento entre las ramas. Poco a poco, le fue viniendo a la cabeza aquella melodía que venía de ninguna parte. La misma con la que se reconfortaba en las frías noches en la intemperie cuando no era mucho más mayor que esa niña. Y su voz casi suplía el exquisito lamento de un arpa.

“ _Vinieron a ver el fuego_

_ardiendo en tu corazón_

_Quieren ser testigos de este amor_

_desde el inicio_ ”

El ambiente en la habitación parecía haberse congelado, como si el aire que esta contuviera se hubiera concentrado en la garganta de Ari. Como si todos los presentes respiraran aquella canción. Ari se relajó al ver como la pequeña parecía hipnotizada por su canto, con aquellos enormes ojos azules pendientes de cada ademán por su parte.

_Ellos te escuchan cuando lloras._

_Este amor es infinito_

_Cuando sonríes las estrellas se alinean_

_Flor del universo_

_Mi niña_

Acunada por la canción, Delphy empezó a pestañear. Era como si todo el nerviosismo infantil que la mantenía despierta se hubiera evaporado de su cuerpecito, como si su motor se hubiera detenido. Ari prosiguió un poco más hasta asegurarse de que la niña caí completamente rendida y esto era especialmente cierto

_Cuando duermes, los ángeles dulcemente vienen_

_Como diamantes, como mi amor_

_Quieren saber si es cierto_

_que hay en el mundo alguien tan adorable como tú_

Por fin, los ojos de Delphy cayeron, resguardados por su manto de pestañas. La respiración de la pequeña comenzó acompasarse al mismo ritmo lento que la canción.

_Ellos te escuchan cuando lloras_

_Este amor es infinito_

_Cuando sonríes, las estrellas se alinean_

_Flor del universo_

_Mi niña_

Ari observó no sin cierto regocijo, como la pequeña dormía plácidamente acurrucada entre sus almohadas. Ante la incansable mirada de Ambrose, colocó a su peluche, Didi, entre los brazos de la niña y terminó de arroparla.

—Buenas noches, Delphy —le deseó en un susurro amoroso.

Sin embargo, aun incluso mirando el apacible y hermoso rostro de la niña, sabía que con solo volverse y salir de la habitación, sus circunstancias volverían a agriarse. Pero por entonces no tenía escapatoria. Se giró para enfrentar a un serio Ambrose que lo aguardaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación y se encaminó hasta él. Juntos abandonaron la alcoba.

Ladrón y noble anduvieron unos segundos por los pasillos en estricto silencio. Como dos desconocidos que solo coinciden en ruta. Exasperado por aquella seriedad casi mortal, Ari fue el primero en dirigirse al paladín y para ello, esgrimió una sonrisa pícara pero igualmente derrotada. Su voz al hablar sonó aterciopelada como la de un mínimo travieso que ruega perdón.

—Supongo que este es el momento en que me detienes —dijo atajando a Ambrose— Solo te pido que las cuerdas no me aprieten mucho las muñecas. Tengo la piel muy sensible, me dolería.

Así, Ari acercó ambos puño a la espera de que se los ataran, en señal de falsa sumisión: “Solo hasta que piensa en algo para librarme de ti”

Pero, en contra de lo que Ari hubiera esperado, Ambrose recibió aquel ofrecimiento con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Terminó por reír.

—Jamás podría hacerle algo tan cruel al Príncipe Encapuchado —dictaminó—. Le rompería el corazón a mi hermanita.

El rostro de Ari se crispó de irritación y cinismo.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? —le increpó malhumorado.

Ambrose levantó una ceja mientras reflexionaba. Miró a través de uno de los ventanales, oteando el horizonte como si quisiera adivinar algo en él. En aquella pose a Ari se le antojó casi inteligente.

—Hay una forma de salir de la mansión sin ser visto —explicó al fin—. A estas alturas de la noche, suele darse el cambio de guardia y el jardín trasero queda sin vigilancia por una media larga, más o menos. Es un sendero que mi hermana mayor y yo solíamos utilizar para escaquernos de nuestros cuartos cuando nuestro padre nos castigaba...

—Así que escapadas nocturnas, ¿eh? —se burló Ari—. ¡Qué travieso, Sir Ambrose!Eso no es nada propio de un modelo de conducta como vos.

Ambrose se peinó el flequillo rubio, en un gesto pudoroso que Ari encontró divertido y cautivador.

—Ya...bueno —balbuceó avergonzado—. No es como si estuviera orgulloso... Éramos niños y... Bueno —se decidió al fin—, te mostraré el camino.

—Un momento —lo detuvo Ari—. ¿Esto es serio? ¿Pretendes ayudarme a escapar... otra vez?

Ambrose parpadeó lenta y tranquilamente.

—¿Te sentirías más cómodo si te entregara a los guardias que ahora custodian la entrada? —propuso.

Ari suspiró resignado: no, por supuesto que no lo prefería.

Al salir al exterior, la misma brisa que le había ocultado en su llegada trajo al medio elfo el aroma de flores abriéndose a la delicada luz plateada. Había en el aire todavía algo frío un coqueto baile de polen y semillas esperando a ser fecundadas. Su olfato y una especie de intuición antigua, cuya procedencia no pudo determinar, le señalaron aquel espectáculo nocturno como la antesala de una estación algo más cálida. Sin embargo, pronto sus sentidos dejaron de servirle para saturarle de información y estímulos. Y es que el mismo jardín que al inicio de la noche le pareció poco más que un amasijo de trampas y escondites, ahora en la extrañamente reconfortante compañía de Ambrose había empezado a lucirse en todo su esplendor. Los ávidos y perspicaces ojos del medio elfo se maravillaban ante aquel vergel. Pudo distinguir parterres de los más variopintos colores: dorados dientes de león, lirios de un blanco esponjoso, pensamientos que se debatían entre un imponente morado y el siempre explosivo amarillo, jacintos de un femenino y tenue color sonrosado, festivas prímulas cuyos artificiosos tonos competían los unos con los otros, distinguidos tulipanes . Para su mayor apreciación, se había dispuesto decenas de pequeños senderos bifurcados que partían el terreno como arterias de arena, contenidos a su vez por vistosas hileras de piedrecitas iridiscentes.

Conforme el espectador, se iba adentrando por ellos, llegaba poco a poco a los arbustos y las arboledas que se amontonaban cerca de los muros laterales. Había agridulces begonias rojizas como trozos de pomelos escarchados, abultadas hortensias de un color acuoso azul pastel que parecía a punto de desteñirse, rectadas camelias. Su bella fragilidad contrastaban con el aire casi marcial de los cipreses que flanqueaban los muros laterales, y el generoso abrigo que ofrecían cerezos, limoneros y melocotoneros. Todos ellos estaban a su vez custodiados por la hierba que crecía a sus pies y las amapolas salvajes que habían conseguido colarse en aquella fiesta. Sin embargo, nada podía opacar la majestuosidad de los rosales. En ellos las rosas, ya sea de un refrescante amarillo pálido o de un hiriente rojo, desplegaban sus sedosos pétalos, al igual que sus espinas, como las hermosas armas naturales que eran.

El espectáculo resultaba tan conmovedor que dolía. No era la primera vez que el joven ladrón veía flores. Cerca del centro de la ciudad, para aquellas fechas las macetas empezaban a llenarse con las amapolas, la insignia de la Diosa Roja, cuyas festividades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. También había visto a algunas de las prostitutas de Madame Fleur lucir algún ramillete, regalo de clientes demasiado envalentonados. Pero nunca así: nunca tantas, ni de tantos tipos y colores distintos. Jamás había reparado en algo así y menos aún habría esperado verlo. Su corazón trastabilló por el peso de una carencia que hasta entonces desconocía. Era cruel hasta qué punto toda aquella belleza estaba vedada a los de su casta.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad?

Ambrose de Lacourt se le había aproximado por la espalda y en esos momentos ya estaba a su lado, compartiendo las vistas con él. Por supuesto, Ari lo sabía pero aquello, curiosamente, no le crispaba lo más mínimo. Al contrario, lo que realmente le intrigaba era esa facultad tan misteriosa e innata que tenía aquel apuesto noble para que Ari bajara sus defensas. Era casi como si destilara una misteriosa aura de protección y calidez que lograba que el medio elfo se relajara y se dejara llevar. Solo eso explicaba el porqué se había dejado guiar por él por los pasadizos ocultos de la mansión hasta aquel lugar. Por eso, él estaba contemplando un jardín noble acompañado de un paladín a la luz de la luna. Sus astutos ojos viraron para observar a aquel hombre a su lado, que observaba las flores con actitud desenfadada. Concluyó que pese a las apariencias, Ambrose de Lacourt era un hombre peligroso. Y no era solo por pertenecer a la Orden de los Sagrados Paladines: en verdad, Ambrose de Lacourt tenía el letal don de afectar a su buen juicio.

—Lo es —respondió Ari, como si aquella concesión le resecara la garganta.

El noble sonrió, pero Ari supo enseguida que no se trataba de altanería por haber sido alabado o por sus posesiones materiales. Había una satisfacción más sentimental en aquella sonrisa, más íntima. Ari dedicó un furtivo momento a mirar de soslayo el perfil del rubio paladín. En un afortunado rayo de luna, sus ojos azules parecían casi perlados. Así las sombras contribuían a acentuar el ángulo acentuado de la nariz casi aguileña y la mandíbula, rasgos inconfundibles de virilidad, que a su vez quedaban rebajados por la suavidad de su flequillo pajizo y la suavidad de sus mejillas apenas perpetrada por la incipiente barba. Sin embargo, el vaivén decaído de sus labios denotaba una honda nostalgia. Era la misma expresión de aquella dama del gran lienzo. Incluso con las obvias diferencias de edad y género, Ambrose resultaba su vivo retrato. De no haber tenido cuidado, habría quedado atrapado en aquella contemplación.

—Es curioso —comentó de pronto Ambrose—, hacía tiempo que no paseaba por aquí.

—Si yo tuviera un sitio como este, vendría a verlo todos los días —repuso Ari, irritado por la melancolía del noble—, aunque vos ya estaréis demasiado acostumbrado a algo tan banal, Sir de Lacourt.

—Bueno —concedió Ambrose sin dejarse provocar—, agradezco que tu visita me haya traído tan amables recuerdos.

Mientras acompañaba a Ambrose en su andadura por el jardín, Ari notó como bajo la capucha las puntas ascendentes de sus orejas se recalentaban indecorosamente. Tenía que reponerse de aquella derrota moral.

—Y yo supongo que asistir a la vida familiar de un noble también es algo de agradecer. ¿No es cierto —Ari se esforzó en que el tono de su voz sonora jocosamente agudo e infantil—, “Brosie”?

Ari disfrutó la visión del rostro del noble derritiéndose de pura vergüenza. Casi pareció atragantarse de puro bochorno y tuvo que toser un poco para recobrar algo de la dignidad perdida.

—Es...—se esforzó en explicar—, un apodo familiar. Solo mis hermanas me llaman así.

—¿Hermanas? —preguntó Ari—. ¿Cuántas hermanas tienes?

—Tres —respondió Ambrose.

—¿Tres? —rió Ari— Ahora entiendo tus remilgos. ¡Has sido consentido por un ejército de mujeres!

—Son lo mejor de mi vida —afirmó Ambrose radiante de orgullo—. Ya conoces a Delphy que es la más pequeña. Luego está Sabine, mi otra hermana pequeña que es muy lista e inquieta aunque algo protestona. Y sobre todo está Andie, mi hermana mayor que para nosotros es como una segunda madre. Es muy hermosa, pero sobre todo muy fuerte y sensata.

—Y tú eres el único chico —aventuró Ambrose.

Ambrose se rascó la coronilla y Ari reconoció en ello un gesto de incomodidad.

—A veces me gustaría no serlo —confesó.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Ari—. ¿No te hace eso el heredero de todo esto?

—No sé si estoy a la altura de tal título —se explicó Ambrose—. Sé que tengo una responsabilidad para con mi familia, y no me malinterpretes: sé que tengo que mostrarme lo más digno posible...pero,—la tristeza y vergüenza con la que Ambrose bajaba la vista resultaba inesperadamente dolorosa—, siento que no hago otra cosa que fallar.

Ari no sabía muy bien qué decir. No es como si quisiera animarle, el ego herido de un noble debería darle igual, en teoría al menos. Sin embargo, tampoco le gustaba el tono que estaba adquiriendo la conversación. Y tampoco entendía la razón de ello, a menos que la aflicción del joven paladín le recordaba sus recientes fracasos...

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo —espetó.

—Fuiste tú quién hizo que me diera cuenta de que no estaba preparado para convertirme en el líder que se supone que debo ser —comentó Ambrose de improviso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Ari incómodo.

—Tú me demostraste lo mucho que ignoraba del mundo y que eso no me hacía tomar buenas decisiones. ¿Cómo voy a hacerme cargo de esta casa con semejantes fallas? A veces, me pregunto qué habría ocurrido si Andrea hubiera sido un hombre. Ella siempre supo lo que había que hacer. No sé qué será de nosotros cuando nos abandone para vivir con su esposo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, aquella cálida atmósfera que Ambrose era capaz de crear a su alrededor. Era como un manto aterciopelado que resguardaba el pecho endurecido de Ari. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía tocarle cuando había luchado tanto por que nada lo hiciera?

—Ya veo —recordó Ari—, eso era a lo que se refería Delphy. Ahora entiendo porqué estaba tan triste. Debe de quererla mucho.

Ambrose se tomó su tiempo en responder. Mientras tanto, Ari sintió como la mirada del noble deambulaba por su cuerpo. De pronto, el noble posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ari, forzándole a andar todavía más cerca de él.

—Has estado encantador con Delphy —declaró con dulzura—. Gracias.

—No hay porqué darlas —replicó Ari, disimulando un repentino pudor con altanería—. Nunca había intentado robar a una niña tan agradable.

—No sabía que te gustaran tanto los niños —se sorprendió Ambrose.

Ari levantó la cabeza y con ella, la capucha cayó. Sobre él, la brisa nocturna despejaba aquel inabarcable campo de lejanas luciérnagas que era el firmamento. Respiró hondo aquel aire más puro del que la altura de aquella colonia le proveía.

—Son mejores que nosotros, ¿no te parece? —reflexionó—. Son sinceros, puros. Todavía no están contaminados por la mierda de este mundo.

—Vaya —comentó Ambrose, impresionado—, Es interesante descubrir que el temible Espectro Carmesí tiene alma.

Otra vez ese molesto rubor volvía a azotarle hasta las orejas. Ari bullía de rabia, pero decidió mantener su compostura felina.

—Hay mucho que ignoráis de mí, Sir Ambrose —replicó arrogante.

Ambrose ignoró la mordacidad de Ari. Optó por estrecharse de hombros.

—Bueno —respondió con una sonrisa que Ari juzgó como peligrosamente tierna—, Esa es una acusación para la que no tengo defensa posible.

Ante tal contraataque, Ari solo pudo tragar saliva y evitar el rostro del joven noble. Su cuerpo había comenzado a estremecerse por la diferencia de temperaturas entre la noche y sus propias entrañas. ¿Por qué aquel paladín malcriado y corto de entendederas conseguía desarmarle cuando podía permanecer impasible ante todo lo demás? Se concentró en terminar con aquel horrible silencio que Ambrose parecía estar saboreando tanto. Comenzó a peinarse los mechones que escapaban de la trenza con fricción.

—Dijiste que hacía tiempo que no paseabas por aquí —recordó sin atreverse a mirar al noble—. ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

La expresión satisfecha y alegre de Ambrose se ensombreció de pronto, algo que al medio elfo le alivió menos de lo que esperaba. En su lugar, regresó la misma melancolía que lo había afligido al inicio del paseo.

—Este lugar era como el refugio de mi madre —narró Ambrose—. Le encantaban las plantas, las flores y todo lo que crecía. Fue ella quien decidió donde colocar cada tipo de flor, cada árbol y la que enseñó a los sirvientes para que la ayudaran a plantarlos. ¡Por la Diosa, cómo odiaba Padre verla embadurnada de barro! —rió tristemente—. Recuerdo que Andrea, Sabine y yo nos pasábamos horas encerrados con ella en su invernadero —dijo señalando una destartalada casita rodeada por los cerezos—. Sí, ese el único lugar de esta mansión que escapaba al control de nuestro padre. Era nuestro santuario. Pero entonces, mi madre murió cuando Delphine nació y Andrea tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella. Venir aquí ya no tenía tanto sentido. Así que volver y ver cómo todo permanece igual aunque mi madre no esté es... —tomó una pausa para respirar ruidosamente— francamente extraño.

Una parte de Ari quería ser capaz de consolar a Ambrose por aquella pérdida que parecía tan importante y profunda, pero se dio cuenta pronto de que era inútil. Ari no sabía lo que significaba toda aquella tristeza porque desde el principio careció de algo que perder.

—¡Qué lujo! —terció sarcástico—. ¡Un refugio! Muchos no tenemos dónde escondernos cuando las cosas salen mal.

Dicho lo cual, arreció el ritmo de su caminata para dejar atrás al joven noble.

—Perdona si te he molestado hablando de más —se disculpó Ambrose—. Ni yo mismo entiendo cómo me resulta tan fácil hablar contigo, Ari.

Ambrose se quedó un minuto callado, como si algo le chocara hasta el punto de que Ari se sintió obligado a girarse para comprobar que este seguía detrás de él.

—Porque Ari es tu verdadero nombre, ¿no? —inquirió.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso? —replicó el medio elfo.

—Me avergonzaría haber estado llamándote por un nombre falso —se explicó Ambrose, con una naturalidad que enervó al joven ladrón.

Ari puso los ojos en blanco ante la imbatible inocencia del noble y luego dejó escapar una risilla cansada.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé —admitió—. La mayoría de la gente que conozco me llama Ari. Si tengo otro nombre más verdadero, lo ignoro.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —insistió Ambrose, presa de su tonto apasionamiento—. Un nombre no puede proceder de la nada.

Ari bajó la mirada, pensativo. Calculó si revelarle a aquel tonto aristócrata el que debía de ser su secreto más íntimo. Finalmente, con la presión del joven rubio aguardando su respuesta, decidió ceder. Su voz sonó apagada como una vela sin oxígeno cuando respondió.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ese nombre no viene de la nada.

Ari metió su mano derecha en el forraje de su abrigo. Sus hábiles dedos detectaron pronto la gema que venía emitiendo un pulso caliente contra la piel de Ari desde hacía ya largos minutos. Refulgió como una estrella malva cuando el medio elfo la sacó a la intemperie de la noche. Era un brillo tenue, tranquilo y afable. Ari sonrió: era como si a la gema le gustara Ambrose. Y era recíproco, como supo poco después.

—¿Qué es esa piedra tan hermosa? —quiso saber un maravillado noble.

—Ni idea —respondió Ari—. Lo único que sé es que siempre, desde que tengo memoria, la he llevado al cuello. Sé que parece una locura, pero cuando era muy pequeño era como si esta piedra cuidara de mí. Había algo en su forma de brilla que me advertía de qué adultos eran peligrosos, de qué el agua no era potable. Incluso ahora, siento que me está protegiendo —los espinosos ojos de Ari se enredaron de pronto en la refrescante mirada de Ambrose. Querían juzgar sus reacciones—. Puedes reírte si quieres, pero es la verdad.

—¡No! —aclaró Ambrose—. No pienso reírme de ti ni de esto.

—El caso es que —prosiguió el medio elfo— a veces cuando dormía me parecía escuchar que la piedra... Es difícil de explicar...

Ambrose se apresuró a resguardar las manos del medio elfo entre las suyas con la piedra incluida. Aquel gesto tomó a Ari por sorpresa, pero la piedra lo tranquilizó con un palpito acogedor y cálido.

—A veces, en sueños... —levantó la mirada para dejar de rehuir a Ambrose—, juraría que la piedra me hablaba, me llamaba... Y era con ese nombre: Ari. Por eso cuando los adultos me preguntaban cuál era mi nombre, yo les respondía que me llamaba así. Es el único nombre que he conocido jamás.

—Entonces, le alabo el gusto a esa gema. Desde el momento en que lo oí, me pareció un nombre muy bonito —le susurró Ambrose, demasiado cerca de sus sensibles orejas. Un cruel escalofrío sacudió su vulnerable espalda, sin compasión alguna.

Ari reaccionó apartándose bruscamente. Con un rápido giro de pies, le dio la espalda al aristócrata y se guardó de nuevo la gema. Volvió su rostro para mirar a Ambrose con un gesto falsamente indignado.

—¡Lisonjero, adulador! —le llamó mientras le sacaba la lengua y se alejaba, internándose aún más en el sendero.

—¿Qué? No, Ari, yo...—intentó defenderse Ambrose corriendo tras él.

Pero a Ari le daba igual. Quería ser él quién jugase con el noble y no al revés. ¿Qué había de malo en hacerle sufrir un poco?

Y entonces, al borde del camino, como un sol que con su brillo oculta el resto de estrellas, Ari lo vio. Era el rosal más hermoso de todos. Estaba aislado, alejado del resto de matorrales como si el resto hubiera acordado hacerle el vacío por pura envidia. Y sin embargo, los pétalos eran del rojo suculento. Se alzaban altaneros hacia la negritud de la noche como tentadoras copas de vino tinto. Separándose entre sí con la suavidad seductora de unos labios henchidos de deseo. Finalmente, el olfato privilegiado del medio elfo fue cosquilleado por la decadente fragancia de la efímera flor a punto de fenecer. Y acostumbrado a la tortura que representaba la descomposición de los barrios bajos, Ari acudió como un niño ante la promesa de golosinas. ¿Cuándo la belleza se abre paso en la tierra para crecer así, quién iría a saludar?

Cuando llegó ante el ardiente matorral, Ari realizó una involuntaria reverencia, momento en que uno de los mechones que se había escapado de su larga trenza cayó y se entremezcló con las flores. Con la adoración que los sacerdotes reservan para la Diosa Roja, Ari tomó la rosa más espléndida, semejante a los volantes de un traje de noche. Puso especial cuidado en no ofenderla y evitó las espinas, para terminar acariciándola con su nariz. Así, solo tuvo que aspirar para que el perfume saturara sus fosas nasales y su cerebro de estrellas carmesí. Una sonrisa insospechada acudió a su rostro. Pero en el momento en el que quiso levantarse, algo tiró del ladrón. Eran los dedos de Ambrose de Lacourt que se habían enganchado a sus cabellos. De esta moda, lo primero que vio Ari al intentar incorporarse fue al joven noble acariciando el rizo final de un mechón como si fuera un pétalo más. Los labios del paladín rubio se elevaron solo un poco para crear una sonrisa rebosante de ternura.

—¿Sabes? —dijo de pronto—. Llevo varios días pensando con qué podría igualar el color de tu pelo. Había pensado en el rojo sangre o en el fuego, porque, aunque es hermoso, también parece voluble y peligroso. Pero ahora veo que he estado perdiendo el tiempo, porque hasta las más hermosas rosas palidecen ante su fragor.

Al escuchar aquello, Ari primero creyó sentir un leve mareo. Pareciera como si algo hubiera bamboleado su estómago dentro incluso de su cuerpo. La sensación era asombrosamente cercana al vértigo pues la planta de sus pies hormigueaban aterradas ante lo que sintió como una falta de suelo firme. Y sin embargo, el calor que afloraba en sus orejas y mejillas, así como el sudor que empezaba a regar su espalda, se correspondía más con la fiebre. Determinó que Ambrose de Lacourt y sus tonterías le ponían enfermo. Pero, aún con todo, ¿dónde estaba el muchacho mojigato y tembloroso que conoció en aquella posada?

Ari se levantó para arrancar el mechón de las manos de Ambrose. Se lo peinó discretamente y se lo pasó tras la oreja. Se dio media vuelta con el propósito de fingir ignorar al aristócrata, solo para contemplarlo de reojo de tanto en tanto.

—Vaya, Sir Ambrose —volvió a burlarse—. Debe de tener mucho tiempo libre como para perderlo en unas reflexiones tan banales.

Ambrose soltó otra risa nerviosa. Parecía reírse de sí mismo y Ari, inconscientemente, agudizó sus oídos.

—Lo cierto es que nunca había pensado en nada tan detenidamente como pienso en ti. De hecho, ya que nos estamos confesando, te diré que la razón de mis desvelos esta noche eras tú.

Ari, vencido, se volvió de inmediato. Nada pudo prepararle para aquellos ojos, pues había dolor verdadero en ellos.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento desde aquella noche —declaró—. Por favor, dime que no soy el único.

Ari se sintió momentáneamente absorbido por la confesión, paralizado. Un travieso, y completamente inoportuno, temblor empezó a pellizcar sus músculos. De pronto, le embargó una devastadora vulnerabilidad. De pronto, necesitaba ser abrazado. Evitó los ojos del paladín. Otra vez.

—Fue una noche agradable —terció Ari con el tono más neutro que pudo emular, para luego refugiarse una vez más en la burla—. De todos modos, no entiendo porqué te pareció tan maravillosa. Prácticamente abusé de ti.

Ambrose negó con la cabeza, encantado.

—No lo creo. Nadie me ha enseñado lo que tú. Abriste mi mundo.

Pero Ari permaneció en silencio. No fue solo por orgullo. Realmente no sabía muy bien qué decir.

Entonces, unos dedos, poderosos pero amables, se ciñeron a la barbilla del medio elfo y obligaron a su cuello a torcerse. La concentración que irradiaban aquellos ojos de zafiro casi los hacía hervir.

Ari tragó saliva cuando las yemas de esos dedos se pasearon por sus pómulos.

—¡Qué bien! Se ha curado completamente. Me dejaste muy preocupado la última vez que te vi. No dejaba de preguntarme si saldrías con vida. Pero tú cara está tan hermosa como siempre, sin una sola marca. Es un alivio.

Ari retiró la mano de Ambrose de un potente manotazo.

—¿Es por eso por lo que me dejaste marchar? —rugió—. ¿Temías por mi cara?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ambrose confundido—. No, no es lo que yo....

—¿O es que acaso te di tanta lastima que no lo pudiste evitar? —continuó Ari—¡Qué corazón tan grande el vuestro, Sir Ambrose! ¿Ofreceréis la misma misericordia a todos los criminales de Thule? Porque os recuerdo que es vuestra obligación apresarlos....

Ambrose contrajo el ceño, molesto.

—Ari no te entiendo. ¿Por qué actúas como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

—Y como si no fuera poco, cuando un ladrón se mete en vuestra propia casa, el mismo ladrón al que dejaste escapar, os falta tiempo para escoltarlo lejos de los guardias. Debéis de ser el paladín más patético de toda la historia de la Orden.

Los ojos de Ambrose se afilaron de pronto, como un par de dagas azuladas que apuntaran al pecho de Ari. Esto solo hizo trastabillar al medio elfo por un instante.

—Pero no debéis preocuparos. Después de todo, todas estas buenas acciones solo contribuyen a agrandar su ya de por sí descomunal ego de salvador hipócrita. ¿Qué importa si para defender la justicia hay que romper las mismas reglas que vos habéis jurado defender?

—¿Hubiera sido mejor que te entregara a la Orden tal y como estabas? ¿Malherido e indefenso?

Esa última palabra irritó al ladrón como sal sobre herida.

—Es una forma mucho más digna de tratar a un enemigo —repuso.

—Tú no eres mi enemigo, Ari.

Ari chasqueó la lengua.

—Si eso es lo que crees, es que todavía vives muy lejos de la realidad —replicó antes de darse la vuelta para avanzar.

Pero, una vez más, Ambrose volvió a retenerle.

—Entonces, explícame porqué me devolviste el Sacro Ópalo —exigió el joven noble mientras le agarraba del brazo—. ¿O acaso no tenías clientes a los que satisfacer? ¿No te metiste en problemas por hacer algo así?

Ari se zafó violentamente del amarre de Ambrose. Se palpó el brazo en un intento de borrar la imponente presión de esos dedos sobre su sensible piel.

—Ya te lo dije —explicó—. Te la cedí como compensación por la noche que pasamos juntos. No soy de ese tipo de personas que se sienten cómodas si están en deuda.

Lo cierto es que Ari apenas podía recordar qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando escribió aquella estúpida nota. Incluso entonces, todavía a medio vestir y con las caricias de Ambrose quemándole las entrañas, era más que evidente todas las complicaciones que aquella estúpida decisión le iba a traer. Pero aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor era aquel vacío que empezaba a horadar su interior, el cosquilleo lascivo que comenzaba a inflamar su bajo vientre. Notó un cierto aire aventurero surcando el cielo aquella noche, unas ciertas ganas de volver a perder la cabeza, un cosquilleo inquieto en sus labios ansiosos. Y cuando notó el peligro, solo pudo moderse la boca, nervioso por verse ceder.

—No te creo —dictaminó Ambrose—. No te arriesgarías tanto por tan poco. Me da la impresión de que eres mucho mejor persona de lo que finges ser, Ari. Así que si yo soy hipócrita, tú lo eres mucho más.

Pero Ari no quiso enredarse en aquellas insultantes acusaciones. Una llama se había prendido en su interior y hambrienta amenazaba por devorarle por dentro, si no sofocaban sus pretensiones. Después de todo, hacía tanto que Ari necesitaba aunque fuera una pequeña victoria. Aún mordiéndose los labios, se giró hacia el joven noble con aquel ardor que lo consumía asomándole en su mirada. Se abrazó a sí mismo en la nostalgia del tacto ajeno y apretó sus caderas en un gesto seductor.

—¿No me crees? —ronroneó—. Porque a decir verdad, me doy cuenta de que últimamente he contraído muchas deudas que todavía no he podido saldar.... con vos, Sir Ambrose.

La mandíbula del muchacho rubio se desencajó por completo. Ari sonrió triunfante. Lo sabía: todos los hombres se hacían los dignos hasta que Ari se ponía un poco cariñoso.

—¿Qué...qué quieres decir?

Ari se acercó al joven noble. Su cintura parecía sacudirse en un ligero vaivén líquido. Se detuvo a la distancia de un beso, medida que sus dedos suplieron cuando empezaron a trazar corazones sobre el pecho del paladín.

—Me pregunto si no será verdad que debería compensaros por vuestra generosidad en anteriores ocasiones. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez así deje de sentirme tan... incómodo.

Esto último Ari lo pronunció al oído del incauto aristócrata, de modo que pudo oír perfectamente cómo la saliva de este descendía por el gaznate al ser tragada.

Se retiró solo un poco para poder contemplar el pálido rostro sacudido por el rubor, los ojos azules tintineando como aprensivos zafiros y los anchos labios balbuceantes. Ari se mordió los suyos nuevamente. Ahí estaba: el mismo muchacho tímido, inexperto y manejable que conoció en la posada. Una vez más, a su merced.

—¿Qué, qué sugieres? —farfulló Ambrose, cuando Ari pegó su pecho contra el suyo.

El lujurioso ladrón viró sus ojos verdes como dardos envenenados hacia las fauces de la noche. Vislumbró una casucha cercana al muro, oculta por las frondosas ramas de los cerezos. Se apartó un momento de Ambrose para señalarla.

—¿Qué es ese sitio? —preguntó.

—Es el invernadero de mi madre —respondió Ambrose, no sin dificultad—. Creo que ya te he hablado de él.

—¿Te importaría mostrármelo? —le pidió Ari, acentuando el abrazo—. Estoy seguro de que ahí nadie nos molestará.

Los dedos de Ari se entrelazaron con los de Ambrose, en el momento en el que medio elfo se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece? —sugirió este al fin.

Ambrose no respondió. Tan solo lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia el cobertizo.

El invernadero de la madre de Ambrose era más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba por fuera. O por lo menos esa fue la impresión que Ari se llevó al entrar en él. A pesar del mantenimiento más o menos frugal del servicio, había en él una más que lógica patina de polvo que saturaba el ambiente y envejecía el lugar. Como si de trampas mortales se trataran, había afilados fragmentos de tiestos rotos desperdigados por el suelo. De la misma manera, las paredes estaban pobladas por estanterías mohosas a punto de desmoronarse, que a su vez contenían plantas apenas germinadas. Incluso las grandes ventanas que conectaban la estancia con el exterior y debían conducir la luz del sol, se hallaban enturbiadas por la suciedad. El ambiente de decrepita melancolía hacía que fuera difícil respirar pero no por ello el fuego que latía dentro del ladrón iba a apagarse solo.

Lejos de enfriar los ánimos, ambos hicieron de toda aquella sarta de obstáculos su adalides. Cegados por los besos con los que se devoraban al uno al otro, atravesaron aquella tormenta de macetas casi por pura providencia. Ari apenas se dio cuenta de la suerte que habían tenido por no tropezar, pues los besos de Ambrose se le metían como lenguas de fuego hasta los pulmones, inflamándole el pecho, dejándole como mucho el ligero alivio de la saliva en la punta de los labios. Los brazos del paladín también probaron su fortaleza, lo mecían suavemente por la habitación, como el mar a un velero, protegiéndole del naufragio. Al mismo tiempo, las manos estaban empezando a perder la paciencia. Se desesperaban torpemente por llegar a la piel. En un momento dado las de Ambrose retiraron la capucha de Ari, para a continuación apresar la abundante trenza. Se cebaron con ella, desmenuzándola en la salvaje cascada de lava que en verdad era el cabello del medio elfo y que pronto cayó libre por su frente. Pronto, el ladrón sintió los dedos del paladín incursionar por aquel mar fogoso, acariciando sensualmente su cuero cabelludo. Notó cuando el noble bajó la cabeza para oler la suya de modo que el propio Ari se sintiera una flor, cuando recogió algunos mechones en la amplia red de sus manos para a continuación besarlos con una ternura que solo podía derretirle un poco más. Y Ari se abrazó aún con mayor ahínco a Ambrose, como si de no hacerlo fuera a morir de frío. Como si el cuerpo de Ambrose fuera una lumbre una única y solitaria lumbre en la inmensidad de la noche. Hasta sentir su corazón retumbando contra el suyo.

Pronto las manos de Ambrose, le correspondieron. Empezaron a descender por su espalda como sierpes por un árbol. Incluso por encima de los refajos de ropa, despertaban a su paso una ansiedad eléctrica por algo más y así se lo transmitió al noble cuando Ari deslizó sus piernas entre los tensos muslos de Ambrose. La incipiente erección que encontró entonces se le hacía de lo más halagadora. Ari cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Ambrose, decidido a no dejarle escapar, decidido a profundizar la fricción hasta fundirse con él. Y esta fue la razón por la que volvió a pasear su lengua por los labios caninos del noble, degustando su avidez. Así, cuando las fuertes y masculinas manos de Ambrose se ciñeron sobre su trasero, Ari solo pudo soltar un sorprendido suspiro de placer. Había algo arrebatador en aquellas palmas asiendo su carne, algo rudo pero protector en aquel gesto que lo invitaba a dejarse llevar. Por eso, le recompensó rozando su lengua contra la suya como dos llamas que se alimentaban la una a la otra.

Tardaron un poco en dejar de chocar el uno contra el otro por todas las paredes del lugar. Encontraron una única y diminuta silla en mitad de la estancia. El enclenque mueble rechinó quejumbroso al recibir el peso de aquella alimaña híbrida en que se habían convertido los dos amantes. Allí, Ambrose pudo concentrarse por fin en llevar a cabo su ambición de desnudar al medio elfo y este, cómodamente asentado en su amplio regazo se dejaba hacer como quien asiste ingenuo al espectáculo de un prestidigitador. Impaciente por dejarse asombrar. No por ello, Ambrose cejó su arrebato por los besos. Era como si el paladín quisiera asegurarse de no dejar ningún recodo de piel por reclamar como suyo. Ari nunca había sido besado de aquella manera. Le hacía sentir importante, como un muñeco de preciado, un pedazo de carne venerado. Después de todo, nadie como Ambrose se había detenido en conocer cada fragmento de su ser. Poco a poco, las enmarañadas capas de tela sudada con las que Ari cubría su exigua figura terminaron en el suelo. Le siguieron los pantalones de cuero que se separaron de él como una segundo piel muerta. Dejando a la vista su frágil, palpitante, rosácea pulsión de amor. Y las manos siguieron paseándose por la desprotegida espalda de Ari, azotada por su alocada melena, mientras Ambrose le comía la boca y suspiraba en sus sensibles oídos.

—Tu pelo... es tan precioso. Huele tan bien—murmuraba Ambrose con una voz entrecortada por la lujuria—. Eres tan hermoso como un sueño.

Y sostenía el delgado pecho de Ari como un lienzo, y paseaba su lengua por aquella blanca extensión como si esta fuera un pincel. Al sentirla raspar sus pezones, Ari se contraía de placer. Todo aquello no hacía más que incrementar aquel voraz fuego que derretía su interior, ese palpito vacío que buscaba ser colmado, aquel latido en la entrepierna que llamaba al otro a través de la ropa que aún quedaba. Pero entonces, Ambrose volvía a interrumpirse y Ari tenía ganas de gritar de pura impaciencia. Lo quería dentro de él. Ya.

—Cariño —rogó el medio elfo con dulzura.

—Tal vez por eso no pueda creer que pueda creerme que te tenga otra vez entre mis brazos. Oh, Ari si supieras cómo he revivido nuestro encuentro...

Ari bramó irritado. Deshizo el abrazo lo justo como para incorporarse y tomó la cabeza de Ambrose. Aplastó sus mejillas entre las palmas de sus manos, para obligarle a escucharle.

—Cariño, no hables —ordenó—. Solo fóllame.

Y sin darle tiempo a recomenzar su incesante cháchara romántica, Ari se deslizó entre las piernas del noble. Una vez sentado en el suelo, pudo apreciar como la virilidad de Ambrose pugnaba vehemente contra la tela. Sus indecentes artimañas de ladrón dieron buena cuenta de los botones que lo separaban de aquel jugoso premio de carne. Tanto era así que cuando por fin la sostuvo, con aquel aroma concentrado de hombre penetrando sus fosas nasales, se sintió salivar.

Procedió con cuidado, ya que el paladín seguía estando tan bien dotado como sus cálidos recuerdos le habían sugerido. Como quien saboreó un raro manjar, acarició la carnosa y sensible punta que tembló como un pajarillo ante el contacto. El estimulante sabor, amargo y salado, le incitó a seguir, por lo que no tardó en dejarse de delicadezas y engullir aquel exuberante bocado hasta que su boca quedara completamente colmada. Ambrose alabó aquel avance, agarrando su cabeza con la mano, implorándole continuar. Y así lo hizo: tragó gustoso aquella apetitosa columna de músculo y sangre, rozándola amorosamente contra su lengua y el interior de sus mejillas, succionándola entre sus apretados labios. Al mismo tiempo sus caderas se balanceaban agónicas, sabedoras por la dulce tortura que se demoraba en llegar. Es por esto que, pese a los elogiosos gorjeos que brotaban de la garganta del noble, Ari se detuvo en seco, ante casi el llanto del paladín.

—Lo quiero dentro de mí —imploró con un ruego que sonó como un lacerante ronroneo.

Ambrose respondió con un rugido sofocado de ansiedad. Fue el propio y alarmado deseo del noble, el que lo espabiló lo suficiente como para sucumbir ante el ladrón. Con una caballerosidad brusca pero sincera, tendió la mano para Ari ayudarle a incorporarse. Solo para después, en un gesto de ruda hombría, empotrarlo contra la ventana. Ari se lo agradeció con un gemido desconsolado. Ambrose no se quedó ahí. Sin tiempo que perder, sus manos se ciñeron a la cintura de Ari para levantarla, de modo que las caderas quedaran levantadas y libres a su acceso. En tal empuje, los pezones y el miembro de Ari quedaron restregados contra el cristal. A aquellas alturas de la noche, el primer rocío ya había empezado a emerger sobre la ventana, por lo que el ladrón no pudo sino estremecerse de gozo por el revigorizante contraste entre el frío del vidrio y su propio ardor interno. Sin embargo, no fue nada comparado con la lengua, rasposa y caliente, que se agolpaba contra su entrada. La espalda de Ari se erizó del cuello a la base, como la de un mínimo mimado cuando la sintió internarse por sus cavidades más impúdicas. El medio elfo se plegó a esta invasión, agradecido. Nadie salvo Ambrose había tenido el detalle de hacer aquello por él. No dejaba de ser hasta cierto punto desconcertante como un muchacho ingenuo y recién desvirgado resultaba tan imaginativo para con el placer ajeno, pero no sería Ari quien se quejara de ello. Así, el ladrón se dejó transportar por aquel viaje que Ambrose le proponía. Mientras sus caderas seguían regocijándose por las atenciones del noble, este no se limitaba a aflojar la susceptible y sonrosada entrada, sino que de vez en cuando, iba combinando esta caricia con ligeras presiones en los tiernos muslos, o con incursiones por el pecho hasta los lastrados pezones. Entonces, Ambrose hizo lo impensable. Pasó una de sus manos por delante, hasta las encrespadas ingles y sus manos apresaron el sufrido miembro de Ari que se derramó ante los meticulosos toques. Una gran ráfaga blanca arrasó su mente y en ese momento de exquisita inconsciencia, sus rodillas flojearon. Fueron los seguros brazos de Ambrose los que lo sostuvieron. Pero entonces, una fricción deleitosa en su dureza impactó contra la amoldada entrada de Ari. Era la rotunda virilidad de Ambrose que pulsaba entre sus nalgas, rogando por el hospitalario abrigo de la carne. Ari sollozó ante aquel férreo contacto, aferrándose a él.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó un Ambrose anegado por lascivia.

Ari se giró para besarle.

—Hazlo —le ordenó.

El medio elfo se crispó en la primera estocada. Recordaba aquella espada por su contundente precisión pero sus expectativas, ya de por sí altas, no empañaban su incontestable enormidad que se empeñaba en profanarle sin piedad. Como endeble metal que se pliega ante los designios del martillo y el yunque, su cuerpo no podía más que temblar ante cada envite. Pronto, aquella soledad visceral que lo atenazaba quedó halló consuelo en cada una de esas abrasadoras sacudidas. Porque nadie lo horadaba como aquel estúpido paladín, nadie lo llenaba como él. Ningunas otras manos se posaban tan certeramente sobre su cintura como las suyas. Ari, enloquecido por su propio goce, no podía más que convertirse en el receptáculo de todas aquellas bendiciones.

Poco sospechaba Ari que aquello no era más que el principio. Ambrose no tardó demasiado en encontrar aquel lugar del que surgían los destellos más cegadores de dicha. Era casi como si el maldito paladín hubiera memorizado su localización. No en vano, lo había explorado tantas veces en su anterior encuentro. Y en esta ocasión, el noble no debía encontrar razones para la clemencia, pues una potente corriente fulminó el cuerpo de Ari. Nació en los riñones, pero lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla, abrasándolo a su paso. Ari se vengó, como era de esperar, ahogando aquel pujante miembro entre sus nalgas, a lo que Ambrose reaccionó bramando como la amable bestia que había demostrado ser. Pero, esto solo era el principio. Porque Ambrose empezó a lamer y besar el receptivo cuello de Ari, que tiritó indefenso ante proposiciones tan indecentes. Los colmillos asomaron al fin.

—No —rogó a duras penas el ladrón—, ahí no. No me dejes señal.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ambrose obedeció, solo para volverse más cruel. En vez del cuello, los dientes aterrizaron sobre el trémulo suelo de las orejas. Suaves y calculados mordiscos desde los lóbulos a las crujientes puntas sumergieron al medio elfo en imbatibles mareas de lascivia. Entonces, sin dejar de acariciar los doloridas orejas, un afortunado movimiento de cadera, Ambrose logró colarse todavía más profundo entre los entretelas de Ari. Un poderoso canto de sirena rasgó sus cuerdas vocales cuando aquella columna de fuego lo devastó en cuerpo y alma. Segundos después, el sediento manantial de sus entrañas quedó finalmente anegado por la blanca y templada fuente que fluía de Ambrose. Agotado, cayó primero sobre el vidrio y luego sobre un Ambrose demasiado cansado como para aguantar su peso.

Tendido sobre el suelo, recuperó la respiración sobre el pecho también alborotado de su paladín.

Este le saludó con un rostro congestionado por el rojo esfuerzo, pero no por ello menos satisfecho. Una paz indescriptible terminó de ablandarle el ánimo. Valía la pena estar vivo, pensó, aunque solo fuera para disfrutar de tan magistrales polvos.

—Por la Diosa Roja —exclamó Ambrose besándole la espalda—, ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!

Ari se limitó a reír afable. Ahora ya estaban en paz. Le hubiese encantado retozar al lado del cálido y blando Ambrose. Pero solo habían tenido una media hora y esta estaba próxima agotarse. No había tiempo para sentimentalismo. A pesar de la clara protesta de su espalda, Ari se levantó para vestirse, solo para sentir la tórrida simiente de Ambrose, deslizarse por sus lacerados muslos.

—¿Dónde vas así? —le preguntó un casi escandalizado noble.

Ari arqueó las cejas incómodo.

—¡Tonto! —se mofó—. ¿Dónde quieres que vaya?

—Te he manchado...—constató Ambrose con evidente culpabilidad.

—¿No me digas?—río Ari—. Cielo, es algo natural. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Pero, seguro que te molesta —insistió Ambrose, mientras él también se ponía de pie y se ajustaba los pantalones.

Ari acarició maternalmente el cabello de Ambrose.

—No pasa nada —aseguró al tiempo que se ponía la camisa—. Estoy bien, ¿vale?

—Espera un momento —rogó un decidido noble.

Y entonces, sin esperar confirmación ni permiso, Ambrose hurgó en su bolsillo hasta sacar un primoroso pañuelo de seda azul con sus iniciales bordadas en hilo de plata. Ari no tuvo más remedio que ver, con ojos desorbitados y aliento anulado, cómo el noble pretendía utilizar aquel tesoro para limpiar su propio semen de la sufrida entrada del medio elfo. Ari todavía estaba completamente alucinado cuando Ambrose le entregó aquel trozo de tela perfectamente doblado de manera que la simiente no le ensuciara las manos.

—¿Ves? —se jactó el paladín rubio—. Ahora seguro que estás mucho más fresco, ¿verdad?

Ari tuvo que respirar muy pausadamente para sucumbir a las inmensas ganas de llorar que le acosaron en aquel instante.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —balbuceó conmovido, al tiempo que posaba el pañuelo contra su pecho— Parecía tan valioso.

—No es nada —aseguró Ambrose antes de besarle la frente.

—Te lo devolveré. Lo lavaré y lo arreglaré —prometió Ari.

—¡No! —se negó vivamente el noble—¡Quédatelo! Así podrás recordarme.

Ari se apresuró en guardar y agradecer someramente el extraño regalo. Casi se maldijo: su corazón se había ensanchado peligrosamente y latía con la agitación propia de una doncella enamorada. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

—Bueno, ha sido un placer. Ahora si no te importa, tengo que irme —avisó.

El ladrón se dio prisa en peinarse ligeramente y vestirse. Una vez colocados todos los refajos y habiéndose tapado rostro, melena y tomó su amplia gabardina con capucha del suelo. Pero algo cayó del bolsillo interior.

—¿Es ese el relicario de mi padre? —observó Ambrose, alarmado.

Una llamarada de incipiente vergüenza sacudió al pícaro.

—Vaya, así que esto es de tu padre...¡Qué cosas!

—¿En serio pretendías desvalijarnos? —insistió un indignado Ambrose.

—Oh, vamos —río Ari—. Soy ladrón, ¿por qué demonios creías que había ido a tu casa? ¿Para disfrutar de la vista del jardín?

Ambrose le dirigió una demoledora mirada de perrito triste que no podía ser justa y lo dejó completamente indefenso.

—Esperaba que mi compañía fuera suficiente motivo —comentó levemente entristecido.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Ari, Ambrose se acercó al ladrón y lo abrazó, colocando sus manos alrededor de la escueta cintura.

—Al menos que pretendieras “seducir” solo a mi hermana —le susurró al oído.

Ari reprimió el temblor que volvía a asolarle con una carcajada.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¡Pervertido! —río, para después apartarlo—. No, querido Sir Ambrose. Soy adorable, pero no tanto.

—¿Soy adorable? —preguntó Ambrose.

—Pero no tanto—señaló Ari, terminando de prepararse—. Aunque, bueno... A decir verdad, nuestro encuentro no ha estado nada mal. Supongo que me vale como premio de consolación ante el escaso botín.

—Oh, puedes quedarte con el relicario. Nada me satisfará más que la cara de mi padre cuando descubra que ha desaparecido —admitió Ambrose—. Además, nunca sospechará que se lo ha arrebatado uno de esos bastardos que tanto odia. Pero yo sí lo sabre....Así que gracias.

Ari subió sus cejas, curioso.

—Vaya, Sir Ambrose. Eso es muy retorcido, especialmente para vos.

Ambrose respondió rascándose la nuca nervioso. Por su parte, Ari se puso la capucha y se preparó para irse.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer. Como siempre —se despidió.

Pero Ari ya debería haber aprendido que librarse de Ambrose de Lacourt no era tan fácil como proponérselo. El noble volvió a sujetarle del brazo.

—Espera —le rogó.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Ari impaciente.

—¿Volveré a verte? —quiso saber un angustiado Ambrose—. Ya sabes, para otras futuras “transacciones”

—Puede. Tengo que irme, Ambrose.

—Yo... Necesito volver a verte. No puede vivir en la incertidumbre de si voy a tener la suerte de encontrarte —insistió el noble.

—Vas a conseguir que me apresen —terció Ari, contrariado.

—¡Lo sé! Yo...lo siento —tartamudeó Ambrose—. Es solo que.... verás...Tenías razón. No sabía nada del mundo. Tú hiciste que me diera cuenta de ello cuando te conocí. Así que por favor: enséñame. ¡Muéstrame tu mundo!

Ari suspiró exhausto. Pensó en la persona que era en realidad y no la que Ambrose tal vez se empeñara en creer que era. Recordó sus días desamparado en la calle, las manos de Efrid sobre su sucio cuerpo, el patético y repugnante ser, carente de poder, que era en realidad. Las cosas horribles que se había visto obligado a hacer para seguir vivo. Eso era algo que una persona de la posición de Ambrose no estaba preparada para aceptar.

—Podría disgustarte lo que descubras —advirtió.

Ambrose negó con la cabeza.

—No puede disgustarme nada que provenga de ti —replicó Ambrose, con terrorífica convicción.

—¿Y qué quieres que le haga? —se impacientó Ari—. No es como si pudiera arriesgarme a entrar en tu casa todas las noches.

Los ojos de Ambrose se concentraron y vagabundearon en sus pensamientos por unos instantes.

—Hay una oquedad en el muro de esta casa —explicó al fin—. Nadie sabe de ella, ni los guardias. Yo la conozco por Andrea. La utilizaba para intercambiar mensajes secretos con su prometido. Por eso, yo sé de ella.

—¿Y quieres intercambiar mensajes conmigo? —aventuró Ari, cada vez más extrañado.

—Así podríamos convenir nuestro próximo encuentro —propuso Ambrose.

Ari volvió a reír alucinado por la idea.

—Hay una cosa más —continuó el noble.

—Ambrose, en serio...—le imploró Ari.

—Dentro de unas semanas se va a celebrar un baile muy importante —explicó el noble ajeno a los ruegos del medio elfo.

—Sí, el Baile de la Rosa Roja —convino Ari.

—¡Oh, ya lo conoces! —se sorprendió Ambrose.

Claro que Ari lo conocía. Con semejante aglomeración de aristócratas y nuevos ricos sumidos en las celebraciones, el dichoso baile era una situación espléndida para el robo. Pero un nuevo y encantador rubor empezó a teñir el atractivo rostro de Ambrose de Lacourt.

—Yo... me preguntaba...si querrías acompañarme —preguntó al fin.

Ari quedó completamente congelado por la invitación, pero se repuso pronto.

—¿Yo? ¿Quieres que alguien como yo se mezcle con la flor y nata de la ciudad? ¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco? —replicó Ari casi fuera de sí.

Pero Ambrose le contestó con otra adorable expresión de perrito triste. Solo él podía ir tan mortalmente en serio con aquella estupidez.

—¿Y no sería mejor que invitaras a alguna muchacha de tu...categoría? —supuso Ari.

—Yo quiero ir contigo —replicó Ambrose.

De nuevo, aquel rostro impregnado en sinceridad lo desarmó por completo. Ari suspiró, derrotado. A duras penas podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de aceptar.

—Decidme, Sir Ambrose —susurró el medio elfo con una triste y cansada sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿De dónde sacáis ese poder vuestro para hacerme cometer tantas locuras?

—¿Eso es un “sí”? —exclamó Ambrose, tomándole de las manos.

Ari asintió y Ambrose lo enterró en un profundo abrazo. A lo lejos, los ladridos de perros de caza los alertaron.

—Debo irme —le urgió Ari.

—Claro —concedió Ambrose.

Pero no lo soltó inmediatamente. En su lugar, lo fue haciendo poco a poco, a través de un dulce y delicado beso. Ari consiguió salir de la caseta, con el tiempo justo de trepar al techo e impulsarse desde ahí para saltar al otro lado de la verja. Una vez fuera de la mansión, simplemente volvió a mimetizarse con las sombras nocturnas como tan bien sabía hacer.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se esforzase, e incluso cuando ya se estaba acercando a los bajos fondos, había algo en su pecho que le impedía dejar de sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir hoy. Solo espero que les guste el capítulo y que pasen un buen San Valentín. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima ocasión.


	12. Terciopelo azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Baile de la Rosa Roja se aproxima y con él, la promesa que Ari le hizo a Ambrose. Al no saber si debe cumplirla o no, acude a unas viejas amigas en busca de consejo.

A pesar de tratarse de una segunda planta, la ventana estaba solo separada de la calle por unos metros. En situaciones menos benignas, Ari hubiera pensado en techos bajos de construcciones apresuradas y humildes. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el joven ladrón no tenía la necesidad de entablar conversación alguna con aquel alféizar. Ya lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto que no podía contar con los dedos de sus afiladas manos las veces que se había encaramado a él cuando las cosas se ponían un poco más difíciles de lo normal. Las tardes en que sus músculos protestaban demasiado como para poder volver donde Efrid sin una mancha de humillación, las veces que Efrid amenazaba con cortarle el cabello si volvía a sonreír demasiado a alguna víctima incauta de sus encantos, las noches demasiado largas, diques secos de lágrimas que no caían cuando uno lo deseaba; en todas esas ocasiones Ari, como un gorrión solitario, volaba en busca de algunas migajas perdidas de afecto. Las damas que habitaban bajos aquellos techos y bajo otros cuerpos, siempre le habían aconsejado bien.

De un brioso trote, Ari consiguió alcanzar la madera azul lechoso del alféizar que anunciaba el coqueto contenido de la habitación. Con los brazos agarrados al madero, soportando su peso de pluma sin demasiado esfuerzo, Ari consiguió subirse a él. Tuvo que tener cuidado de no trastabillar, pues, incluso con la liviandad natural de un medio elfo, aquel agujero en la pared seguía siendo escaso para una talla que había aumentado desde la niñez.

Como era de esperar unas señoritas curtidas en las artes de la astucia, la ventana estaba cerrada, pero eso nunca había detenido a Ari en ninguna de sus visitas anteriores y desde luego, no le iba a frustrar ahora. Introdujo sus raudos dedos bajo su abrigo hasta hallar un estuche de ganzúas ya preparadas para su uso. Por puro arte de acto sutil, seleccionó la que sabía que más se adaptaría a la artimaña que ya palpitaba en sus nervios. Así, con una maniobra de palanca demasiadas veces ensayada y una sonsisilla socarrona, Ari logró abrirse paso hasta la habitación.

Cuando lo hizo, una agradable bofetada de aire recalentado y soporífero hedor a sexo lo envolvió como una espesa manta. La encrespada espalda de Ari se relajó en el instante en que en ese denso ambiente de burdel lo tocó. De todos modos, el joven ladrón había pasado ya demasiados horas acurrucado en aquel particular remanso como para no concederse el lujo de bajar un poco la guardia. Bajó del alféizar con la gracilidad de un minino que desciende una escalera. Tuvo cuidado de que sus botas embarradas no tocaran el revestimiento de terciopelo azul del peldaño que lo comunicaba con el suelo de madera oscura. Y entonces, un universo concentrado de cosas pequeñas y familiares le dio la bienvenida. Se trataba de un diminuto pero bien decorado cuarto de estar, poblado esencialmente por tres sillones tupidos y reblandecidos por el uso de color burdeos y esmeralda oscuro. Rodeada por ellos, como una valle entre montañas se destacaba una minúscula mesita de té, ataviada por paños de macramé y un jarrón con flores fenecidas que ilustraba el preciosismo decadente de aquel lugar. Al otro lado de la ventana, se erigía un hogar cuyas brasas agonizantes tras una dura noche de trabajo todavía podían calentar. Sobre él, se alzaba una estantería repleta de artesanías de poco monta pero de aspecto lustroso. Estas aparentaban una hermosura que en la cercanía de los detalles se tornaba desvergonzada picardía. Por su parte, Ari no se incomodaba. Estaba acostumbrado a descubrir con qué frecuencia los espacios se mimetizan con las personas que los habitan. Como si hubiera entre ellos una suerte de sincretismo, como el útero que se amolda a la criatura, aquella era la habitación donde cada velada las prostitutas de Madame Fleur recibían cada noche a sus clientes, príncipes de una sola noche, y en la cada mañana descansaban de ellos.

No de extrañar entonces que el cuarto estuviera completamente deshabitado, puesto que junto con Ari apenas unos sonrosados y primerizos rayos de sol se atrevían a colarse por las cortinas. Malaconsejado por la impaciencia que le roía los huesos, el medio elfo se había precipitado al elegir una hora demasiado temprana para su visita. Por ello, Ari resolvió simplemente dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, a esperar.

Bueno, se dijo, solo era cuestión de esperar y no era como si tuviera mucho que hacer hasta la tarde. Además, desde aquel incidente en la catedral y el tema del Ópalo, que nunca había terminado de zanjarse, Ari se había aplicado en la difícil tarea de apaciguar a Efrid. Como alguien ducho en las travesuras, se había esforzado en cubrir sus pistas. Había estado orquestando sus golpes con la delicadeza magistral de una batuta. Estudiaba los caminos menos transitados que le acercaban hasta la mansión de los De Lacourt, aquellos que los guardias no vigilarían por improbables, y en sus deslices nocturnos seleccionaba aquellas presas que en la complacencia de estas se le antojaran más vulnerables. Las iba desollando poco a poco, sin que se notase, con el afán de un carroñero experto, y volvía con nuevos tributos que aplacaran los ánimos de Efrid. Pronto el sobrenombre del Espírito Carmesí, volvió a pronunciarse con estupor y miedo entre los barrios comunales y altos de Thule. Sin embargo, esto no parecía bastar a su protector, por lo que Ari también dedicaba parte de su tiempo en saciar los apetitos menos pecuniarios de su jefe. Sin duda, estaba siendo una temporada ajetreada para Ari, y sin embargo, había un solo momento al día por lo que todo aquel trabajo valía la pena. Un solo destello de alegría que bastaba para inundarlo todo de luz: el instante en que recogía el mensaje diario de Ambrose. Aquel trozo de papel arrugado le ardía en el bolsillo y en la memoria como carbón incombustible. Le quemaba hasta el punto de obligarle a releerlo más veces de las que le hubiera gustado confesar. Repasó su contenido una vez más:

“ _Hoy he vuelto a bajar al jardín donde yaciste en mis brazos. La primavera ha hecho maravillas con las rosas que tanto se parecen a ti. No puedo evitar recordarte con cada uno de sus pétalos, pues sé que pronto estaremos bailando juntos en su baile_.”

A veces, Ari echaba en falta la parte de sí mismo que meses antes se habría reído a mandíbula batiente de semejante cursilería. Por desgracia, con cada palabra, lejos del profundo sentido del ridículo que aquella parrafada debía despertarlo, humeantes recuerdos de aquel encuentro bajo la luz de la luna volvían a él con crueldad renovada. El aliento desesperado abanicando sus oídos, los besos en la nuca, la lengua caliente entre sus nalgas, manos inexpertas y todavía libres de callos explorando curiosas su piel, un pecho como una roca de verano al sol amoldándose a la curva frenética de su espalda, perlas de sudor ajeno rociándole como a una flor de madrugada. El pulso animal batiéndose contra su carne para enmarañarla.... Un solo pensamiento bastaba para que sus rodillas temblasen como las de un cervatillo recién nacido. ¡Él, que con un solo gesto podía doblegar la voluntad de cualquier hombre! ¡Él por cuya cadera suspiraban incautos y delincuentes! Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo. Ambrose le estaba transformando en otra cosa, en algo errático, indeciso y temeroso, con una debilidad nueva que no le gustaba nada.

Tal vez por eso, a pesar de las demandas del paladín y la rotundidad magnética con la que sus ansias le guiaban hasta él, Ari seguía postergando otro reencuentro. Y es que si algo le había quedado claro a lo largo de todas estas caóticas semanas, es que la abnegación de Ambrose de Lacourt era del todo impredecible, un factor que nunca sabría cómo calibrar, menos aún controlar. Prueba de ello, era aquel lujoso pañuelo que Ari, por alguna razón, había limpiado y todavía conservaba. Cerca de su pecho, en el bolsillo más próximo a su corazón, justo debajo de su gema, quien parecía curiosamente acorde con aquel nuevo arreglo. De hecho, a Ari le extrañaba lo poco que esta piedra reaccionaba a Ambrose. No brilló ante su presencia aquella noche en el invernadero, tal solo emitía un destello apaciguado, como si les estuviera dando su silenciosa bendición. Incluso en esos momentos, el contacto con aquel vestigio del noble parecía consolarla.

No ocurría lo mismo con su nuevo y pelirrojo propietario, para quien aquel elaborado trozo de tela no era más que un recordatorio de la palabra dada. Ari sabía muy bien que no era prudente prometer aquello que no se sabía si se podía cumplir. La idea de acudir a un baile popular junto con toda la alta sociedad de Thule se le asemejaba a un suicidio demasiado espectacular. ¿Pero quién podía decirle que no a esos enormes y brillantes ojos de perrito? Estaba claro que la conmovedora estupidez de Ambrose era uno más de sus encantos, por no decir el principal. Desde entonces, el ingenuo paladín no dejaba de presionarle sutilmente por medio de menciones poco veladas en sus mensajes. Estaba claro que una retirada estratégica ya no era opción. Y esa era la principal razón por la que aquella mañana Ari se encontraba ahí, en el burdel de Madame Fleur. Resignado e intentado imponerse a la sensación de ridículo que le atenazaba, Ari se atusó su desordenada trenza. Medidas desesperadas par tiempos desesperados, se consoló.

De pronto, el golpeteo inquieto de unas pantuflas de tacón alto sacudió sus oídos de medio elfo, obligándole a salir de su ensimismamiento. La dueña de dicho calzado resultó ser una joven cubierta en una vistosa bata de ante magenta rematada con plumas. Lucía una figura ostentosa, impoluto cutis de muñeca y unos rizos que recordaban a su origen sureño y portuario en la lejana costa de Astar. La joven prostituta avanzaba decidida por la habitación, concentrada en su ritual mañanera, completamente ajena al joven ladrón que la observaba desde el rincón.

—Buenos días, María —la saludó Ari.

La joven dio un pequeño bote en su sitio, semejante al de un conejito asustado, para después abrir sus ojos como fauces oscuras que quisieran tragarse a Ari en respuesta. El medio elfo tuvo que esforzarse para no partirse de risa ante aquella sincera reacción.

—¡Por la Diosa, Ari! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —susurró furiosa— ¿Qué diantres haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? Y lo más importante, ¿cuándo?

Ari se tumbó ufano sobre el sofá, como si este le perteneciera y se dirigió a la prostituta con un además de suficiencia.

—Por cuestiones meramente profesionales me reservo las respuesta a tus dos últimas preguntas. Espero que lo comprendas. En cuanto a la primera, ¿es que no puede uno visitar a sus encantadoras amigas de tanto en tanto?

María se puso de brazos en jarra y alzó sus espesas cejas en una expresión de indiferencia e incredulidad.

—A otra zorra con ese hueso —le espetó—. Tú siempre quieres algo.

—Y es genial que lo expongas con tanta claridad —repuso Ari—. Tu franqueza me ahorra mucho tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió María en tono burlón—. Pues ya podrías ahorrarme algo de mi tiempo para variar. Algunas venimos de trabajar toda la noche y no tenemos energías para tus jueguecitos sean cuáles sean. ¿Te enteras?

—¡Por el amor de la Diosa, María! ¿Qué graznas de buena mañana? —juró una voz dulce y cantarina a pesar del acento enfadado.

Acto seguido, una enredada melena, de un color castaño claro pero cálido como pan recién hecho, asomó por la puerta. Su portadora era una joven menuda cuyos delgados miembros parecían a punto de quebrarse a cada paso, pero que no por ello estaban menos imbuidos de resuelta irritación y carácter. Portaba un camisón de satén azul grisáceo, color que coincidía con sus ojos despiertos y sobre este un mantón de lana crespa, que a su vez dejaban entrever una piel moteada como de cáscara de huevo. Su delgada silueta se recortó sobre la puerta de madera como una figurita de papel exageradamente vívida.

—Que tú seas una maldita vaga, no quiere decir que las demás no necesitemos descansar —acusó, apoyada con descaro sobre el vano.

Entonces, sus ojos de relámpago enfocaron al jovencito que seguía tumbado sobre el sillón burdeos como quien se relaja en su propia casa.

—Lia, cielo, lo siento. No quería despertarte —intentó tranquilizarla María.

—¡Pero mira lo que ha traído el gato! ¿No es el niño bonito? Perdona, María, cariño —se disculpó la recién llegada con voz cansada—, no me extraña que grites. Cualquiera se asustaría de ver a un fantasma.

La joven delgada y castaña pronunció aquella última palabra como si de un escupitajo se tratara. Ari optó por defenderse con una carcajada altiva.

—¿Fantasma? —preguntó Ari riéndose por el repentino mote.

Lia respondió dando un par de aguerridas zancadas hacia el centro de la habitación, hasta encarar al joven peligroso con la amenaza certera de una ballesta.

—Sí, eso es —le reprochó— ¡Tú, ríete! Ríete de la pobre idiota que te encontró aquel día tirado bajo el puente. Con tu carita destrozada, hecha un mapa y sin un hueso sano. ¡Yo fui quien te despegó de la acera ese día y te trajo a casa! ¡Y te atreves a presentarte aquí como si nada! ¡A poco si no me matas, niño bonito! ¡Casi me partes el corazón! ¡Ríete si quieres de que te llame fantasma, pero como sigas así, vas a terminar muerto de verdad!

Ari, lejos de emocionarse por las palabras que venía de escuchar, lanzó un hondo suspiro exasperado.

—¿A qué viene tanto drama? —contravino. Ari se echó adelante, para aceptar el desafío que la punzante mirada de Lia le había propuesto—. Cualquiera diría que no conoces mi oficio. Ponerse en peligro para conseguir el botín es el pan nuestro de cada día. Y si para ello hay que enfrentarse con guardias, paladines o con compañeros del gremio.... es lo que hay, es nuestro sino. No es para tanto: por suerte, me recupero pronto.

—¡Maldito tú y tu sangre de elfo! ¿Es que te piensas que por eso eres inmortal? —terció María iracunda.

Ari se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—No es como si la vida en los barrios bajos pudiera tildarse de tal. A lo mejor, sobrevivir está sobrevalorado.

Lia se cruzó de brazos, y al hacerlo todo su exiguo pecho pareció contraerse hasta desaparecer, como si hubiera dejado de respirar de pura rabia. Permaneció, sin embargo, en una calma aparente que debía ser meramente externa.

—Puede, pero esta vida de mierda es lo único que muchos tenemos, niño —respondió ofendida—. Lo único que TÚ tienes —matizó—. Algunos ya la perdieron por el camino y más te vale pensar un poco en los que te echarán de menos si al final terminas tú también muerto en una esquina.

Ari tragó saliva. Se había pasado. Lia no era de lágrima fácil, pero era más que obvio por el rictus de su boca de ranita que había herido sus sentimientos. No solo había banalizado su preocupación, sino que había insultado a su mera existencia y a todos los de su clase. Agachó la cabeza convencido.

—Lo siento mucho, Lia. Retiro lo dicho. Te estoy muy agradecido por cuidarme aquella vez. No volveré a darte ningún disgusto —prometió.

Lia refunfuñó un poco, solo para cubrir la sonrisa que le venía naciendo en los finos labios.

—Eso espero —admitió ella— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo enfadarme contigo?

Ari ladeó la cabeza con un gesto seductor que hondeó su cabellera carmesí, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

—Ya lo sabes. Porque soy encantador —se mofó.

—Lo que tú digas —replicó María— A ver si te entra en la mollera que no siempre estaremos para ayudarte . Tenemos otras cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? Cosas para las que tú te considerabas demasiado bueno, niño bonito.

Una punzada de tristeza, y ciertamente vergüenza, hizo que Ari le retirara la mirada a la doncella de bucles oscuros. Entendía que se sintiera insultada. Todos en los bajos fondos conocían su trato con Efrid, hasta qué punto se había negado a prostituirse. Por esa razón, todo en el barrio rojo le llamaban con el mote cariñoso con el que su dueño lo bautizara. Todos sabían a quien pertenecía y a quien se había vendido. Ellas, por su parte, no habían tenido siquiera la oportunidad de negociar una situación que les había sido impuesta desde el principio. Ellas que habían asumido aquella ardua tarea con la mayor entereza, ellas que habían ayudado a criarle, ¿cómo no iban a sentirse secretamente heridas por aquel rechazo? Su cuerpo le pidió arrugar con fuerza el papel que aún guarecía entre sus manos para aliviar la tensión, cosa que hizo sin darse cuenta.

—¿A qué has venido, niño bonito? —preguntó de pronto Lia.

—¿Otra vez? —contestó Ari con pretendida indignación— ¿Acaso me hace falta una excusa para rendir pleitesía a dos adorables damas y amigas?

Lia puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿A ti? Sí —contestó.

María soltó una carcajada.

—¿Lo ves, niño bonito? ¡Te dije que no colaba! No somos como esos patanes a los que engañas con cuatro guiños.

El papel entre las manos de Ari empezaba a rasgarse con tanta vaivén de sus dedos nerviosos. Agachó las orejas, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, sin poder esconder su tribulación.

—Pues ya que lo preguntas —titubeó— Necesitaría que me prestaseis un vestido...

Los ojos de María volvieron a ensancharse como dos profundas cuevas.

—¿Otro más? —preguntó horrorizada.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarle nada —la previno Lia—, que no lo volverás a ver.

—¡Exacto! —confirmó María—¿Qué pasó con aquel trapito vaporoso verdes? ¿Sabes que Madame Fleur nos lo descuenta del sueldo?

—A mí lo que me revienta ya no es la pasta, si no que al cabrón le quedan mucho mejor que a nosotros —suspiró Lia.

—¡Y que lo digas! ¡Maldición de piernas élficas! —añadió María, frustrada.

—¡Vamos, vamos, señoritas! La envidia afea vuestros rostros —se burló Ari.

María le respondió con una colleja que solo le rozó las orejas y le sacó otra risotada.

—¡Serás...! ¡Con lo monísimo que eras de pequeño!¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve! —se quejó María.

—Qué razón tienes cariño. Esa lengua viperina sí que no pega con esa carita bonita —contraatacó Lia—. ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué quieres el dichoso vestido? Tenemos derecho a preguntar, ya que vamos a perderlo de vista para siempre...

Las orejas de Ari empezaron a vibrar de forma descontrolada. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para que no se le resecara la garganta. Odiaba que su cuerpo le traicionara de aquella manera.

—Para un golpe —dijo al fin.

María y Lia se pusieron se cruzaron de brazos, exhibiendo una expresión de puro aburrimiento. Les había mentido tantas veces durante su infancia que estas ya lo detectaban en el aire. Estaban inmunizadas.

—Y una mierda —escupió María.

—¿Para qué iba a quererlo, si no?

—Eso dices siempre —repuso Lia, y sus ojos se posaron en las manos de Ari, concretamente en el objeto con el que sus dedos no paraban de juguetear—. Por cierto, ¿qué diantres tienes ahí?

La prostituta se lanzó sobre Ari para arrebatarle el papel, no sin cierta resistencia. Al final, Ari terminó cediéndolo por medio a que este saliera roto en el forcejeo.

—¡Por la Diosa! ¡María, tienes que escuchar esto! —río Lia—. _Hoy he vuelto a bajar al jardín donde yaciste en mis brazos. La primavera ha hecho maravillas con las rosas que tanto se parecen a ti. No puedo evitar recordarte con cada uno de sus pétalos, pues sé que pronto estaremos bailando juntos en su baile —_ leyó—. ¿En qué jardines yaces tú últimamente, niño?

Ambas prostitutas soltaron una risita histérica.

—¡Ey, eso es privado! —dijo Ari, mientras recuperaba la nota.

—¡Oh, Sacra Diosa! —exclamó María embelesada— ¡Es un chico! ¡Vienes por un chico!

—Oye, podría ser una chica...—protestó Ari.

Lia y María se miraron para compartir una sonrisilla burlona.

—¿En tu caso? —terció Lia, irónica—. Permíteme que lo dude.

—¿Y cómo es? —se emocionó María—. ¿Es apuesto?

Al evocar la estampa de Ambrose, Ari no pudo evitar sentir una reconfortante calidez que le nacía del pecho hasta alcanzar el rubor de sus mejillas. Un ligero escalofrío, fruto de la discordancia entre su temperatura y la de la habitación, le trepó por la espalda hasta la nuca.

—Tiene el pelo más rubio que he visto en mi vida —describió Ari—. Es prácticamente dorado. Y sus ojos son tan azules como un cielo de medio día despejado.

—Parece que hables de uno de esos angelotes de piedra que hay en la Iglesia Real —observó Lia.

—Eso, eso, muy bonito todo, pero, ¿da la talla? —le interrogó una concienzuda María— Porque espero que por lo menos parezca un hombre.

Tras soltar una sonrisa arrogante, Ari se levantó del sillón con aire enigmático y se colocó de pie frente a las damas para que pudieran contemplar bien su envergadura. Y es que a pesar del engaño al ojo que suponía su constitución de espiga, Ari no era precisamente bajo.

—Me saca una cabeza. Cabeza y media, más bien —explicó colocando su mano derecha a la altura referida— Y su espalda es como tres veces la mía. Llega hasta aquí —dijo, señalando en el aire con las manos.

Lia se mostró esta vez claramente impresionada.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó—. Dan ganas de dejarse abrazar.

—¿Y ahí abajo? —insistió una impaciente María— Porque según esto, lo habéis hecho ya...

Los ojos de Ari emitieron un brillo salvaje. Sus manos se separaron a un distancia escandalosa, mientras se relamía los labios. Al final, terminaron los tres abrazados por otra risa histérica.

—¡Ahhh! ¿Y por qué no vendrán clientes así a venos? —se quejó María.

—Pues si supieras... —contó Ari—. Cuando lo conocí era virgen.

—¿Ah, sí? —quiso indagar Lia.

—Sí, ¿quién iba a pensar que iba a… tener tanta intuición? —rió Ari— En serio, sabes exactamente donde tocar...

—Uy, eso sí que es raro —se sorprendió María—, Uno al que no hay que explicarle de qué va la cosa...

—Y por si fuera poco, poeta... —añadió Lia, al señalar el escrito.

—A mí me escriben algo así y me fugo al día siguiente —musitó María.

—¡Oh, no penséis que es tan perfecto! —les aconsejó un autocomplaciente Ari— El pobre es medio imbécil.

—¿En qué sentido? —indagó María— Porque depende de lo que digas, yo se lo perdonaría.

Entonces, Ari recordó aquel rico tejido prestado que latía junto a su corazón. Sin dudarlo un momento, lo sacó para mostrárselo a aquellas dos dudosas damas.

—Para que os hagáis una idea —lo exhibió—, me ha regalado esto.

Los dedos de María corrieron a ceñirse sobre la tela, para a continuación extenderla y poder apreciarla en toda su totalidad. Los hilos dorados refulgían en contacto con los tímidos rayos matinales.

—¡Pero, cariño, si esto vale más que tu vida! —se escandalizó.

—Ya ves —prosiguió Ari—, pero es que no sabes lo mejor. Cuando lo hicimos, lo utilizó para limpiarme el culo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Lia, perpleja.

—Lo que te digo —aclaró el joven ladrón—, acabábamos de corrernos y yo me iba a ir. ¡Y va el tío y se saca ese trapito del bolsillo...¡Y me limpia la corrida con él!

—Vaya, eso es... ¿muy considerado? —reflexionó Lia, extrañada por sus propias palabras.

Ari se apresuró a quitarle importancia.

—Ya, bueno. Es verdad que no es como los otros tíos, ¿sabéis? La mayoría solo quiere meterla, correrse y largarse... pero él no. A él le preocupa que estés bien. Es como si realmente fuera importante para él ¡Y luego está lo del pañuelo! ¡¿A ver?! ¡¿Quién hace eso?! Solo un niñato malcriado, un ingenuo y tonto como él—se burló.

María y Lia no le siguieron el chiste. En lugar de eso, se miraron temerosas la una a la otra.

—¿Y a qué se dedica si puede saberse? —preguntó María— Porque este “trapito” no es algo que pueda permitirse un cualquiera, niño.

Una súbita sed resecó las cuerdas vocales del medio elfo. Sus piernas empezaron a temblarle, deseosas de salir de ahí. Lia se dio cuenta.

—¿En qué lío te has metido ahora, Ari? —supuso Lia.

—Es un secreto. Por favor, no se lo contéis a nadie —imploró Ari. De pronto se sentía débil como un niño pequeño.

—Estás en un sitio seguro, cariño —le aseguró María mientras le tomaba las manos—. Ya lo sabes.

Este amable gesto provocó que la coraza de Ari se quebrase por fin. Fue como una pequeña fisura en un dique que llevaba demasiado caudal retenido.

—Él... —murmuró— es de la parte alta ….y es un paladín sagrado.

—¡Sacra Diosa! —exclamó María antes de llevarse las manos a la boca.

A continuación, un silencio incómodo se erigió entre ellos como un terremoto que amenazaba con separarlos. Afortunadamente fue María la primera que, tras una mirada confidente con Lia, evito que esto ocurriera.

—Entendemos que quieras divertirte —dijo con tono conciliador—. Cualquiera en tu situación, lo haría. Pero, cielo, esto que estás haciendo es muy peligroso. ¡Es un paladín, por la Diosa Roja!

—Deberías haberte apartado de él cuando tuviste oportunidad —concluyó Lia.

Un incómodo nudo comenzó a ahogar al medio elfo. Al mismo tiempo, sintió como todos los músculos empezaron a descargar la tensión que llevaba semanas acumulando. Era como quedarse vacío, pero sin placidez, solo agotamiento. La tristeza de su propia voz le sorprendió a él mismo.

—¡Lo intenté! —juró—. Nunca quise volver a verle después de la primera vez. Intenté evitarlo, regresar a la rutina. Pero fue como si no pudiera parar de coincidir con él. Y él tampoco paraba de buscarme. Y cuando él me encuentra, simplemente no puedo pensar. Es como si me poseyera. ¡Oh, tendrías que ver su sonrisa! Yo.... —la voz y la compostura se le iban rompiendo poco a poco, como un castillo de arena embestido por el mar—, simplemente no puedo decirle que no. ¡Y ahora tengo que ir a ese estúpido baile! Joder, no sé qué me pasa. Creo que me voy a volver loco...

—Espera un momento, niño —le interrumpió Lia—. ¿No te referirás....?

—Al Baile de la Rosa Roja—completó Ari demasiado cansado como para levantar la mirada—. Quiere que vaya con él.

—¡Pero, cielo, eso estará lleno de ricachones y guardias! —le previno María.

—Lo sé. Pero al menos es un baile de máscaras —explicó Ari—. Por eso, necesito un disfraz.

—Te arriesgas a que te descubran —expuso Lia, alterada—. ¿Harías algo así por él? ¿¡Por un polvo!?

Ari no respondió. No podía pues ni él mismo se entendía en aquellos instantes. María y Lia se miraron la una a la otra , con un hondo gesto de preocupación.

—Esto es grave —reconoció Lia.

María, por su parte, puso su mano sobre la de Ari, acariciándola.

—Debe de ser un chico muy dulce —le susurró.

—Él —Ari trató de hablar pero pronto se sintió incapaz. Simplemente no sabía cómo describirlo—. Yo... Nunca había conocido a nadie como él.

—Se conoce que debo programaros más citas. Está claro que os sobran las energías, si mientras vuestras compañeras duermen, vosotras aún estáis aquí, tan lozanas, dando voces. ¿No tenéis ningún respeto por el sueño ajeno, niñas?

Al escuchar aquella voz proveniente del pasillo, ajada y castigada por la edad, pero todavía terrible y entera, Lia y María se levantaron como impulsadas por un muelle, para acto seguido, doblarse en una sentida reverencia.

—¡Perdón! —dijo una apurada María.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Madame Fleur —la emuló Lia.

Aunque hacía ya algún tiempo que no la veía, era imposible que Ari no reconociese a la mujer que los observaba desde la entrada de la habitación. Las abundantes ondas de su cabello plateado le llegaban hasta la altura del cuello y caían con suavidad sobre unos ojos grises, distantes aunque pérfidos; como dos solitarias y rutilantes estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Portaba un camisón escarlata rematado por una bata de seda roja con camelias bordadas. El humo que exhalaba la pipa de caña larga que fumaba contribuía a dotarla de un cierto halo de misterio. A pesar de su gesto demacrado, seguía exudando elegancia, como la vieja gata callejera que era.

Y Madame Fleur recayó al fin en la presencia de Ari.

—¡Pero si es el ojito derecho de Efrid! —lo saludó—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, ladronzuelo? Resulta curiosa la frecuencia con la que nos visitas, para ser alguien que desprecia tanto nuestro oficio...

Ari hizo un esfuerzo por recuperarse del ligero desliz emocional al que acababa de sucumbir. Pestañeó para barrer el exceso de líquido que se le agolpaba en el lagrimal, respiró hondo, levantó el rostro con un ademán majestuoso y abrió su sonrisa como si de un exquisito abanico lacado se tratara. Ari cuidó aquella actuación al milímetro. Después de todo, no todas las armas tenían que herir, ¿verdad?

—Mi querida Madame Fleur, todo eso no es más que un terrible malentendido —se excusó imperturbable—. Me duele que no sepa ya lo profundamente que respeto vuestra labor. Precisamente por ello, no me siento a la altura de tan dolosa carga.

El soberbio rostro de Madame Fleur se arrugó por una discreta mueca de cinismo. Exhaló el humo de la pipa de una forma lenta, casi artística, como si lo degustara y empezó a avanzar sin prisa hacia el sillón sobre el que Ari aún descansaba. Cuando llegó hasta él, le levantó el mentón, girándole lentamente como quien observa el dentado de un bello corcel. Ari se dejó hacer con la confianza de un fiel can que espera las órdenes de su amo, sin perder por ello un ápice de la dignidad impostada bajo la que se escondía. Como hubo terminado de examinarle, Madame Fleur soltó un sentido suspiro.

—Y sin embargo, habrías sido magnífico —se lamentó.

—¿Vos también, Madame Fleur? —preguntó Ari, exasperado.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó la vetusta dama con contundencia—. La Diosa sabe que hay muchas cosas en las que disiento de Efrid, pero en tu caso no puedo más que alabarle el gusto.

Lejos de retirarlas, las manos de Madame Fleur avanzaron por las mejillas de Ari hasta internarse en la frondosa melena. El medio elfo resistió un estremecimiento cuando sintió las cuidadas y largas uñas arañar apenas su carne.

—Con esa cabellera salvaje —prosiguió con tono meloso—, ese cutis de algodón, tu deliciosa figura...—la dama gris hizo una pausa para levantar aun más el rostro de Ari de forma que sus ojos quedaron en comunión. Sonrió satisfecha—. Esa expresión provocadora... Habrían hecho cola desde todos los rincones del Imperio solo para conocerte. Si a esto le sumamos la escasez de chicos y lo morboso de tus rasgos... —las manos de Madame Fleur profundizaron su incursión hasta pellizcar la punta de la oreja derecha. Esto provocó en el medio elfo un temblor que ya no pudo reprimir—. ¡Cariño, ahora mismo serías una leyenda!

Madame Fleur dejó de jugar con Ari para dar un paso atrás, sin dejar por ello de observarlo con atención.

—Yo misma en mi mejor época habría matado por la mitad de tus dones —admitió—. ¿Y qué hiciste tú con ello? Se lo regalaste a Efrid a cambio de dejarte matar en un callejón. Cuando recuerdo esa preciosa piel ultrajada por moratones y cuchilladas, se me llevan los demonios.

Dio otra calada a su pipa, que esta vez soltó con apresurada furia.

Ari tardó unos segundos en responder. Utilizó la distancia con la que Madame Fleur acababa de agasajarle, para masticar bien su respuesta, para hilvanar la calma con la que la pronunciaría.

—Al menos moriría de acuerdo a la libertad que yo mismo elegí —concluyó al fin.

Madame Fleur se encogió de brazos.

—Está claro que todos escogemos nuestros errores —declaró—. Lo que me lleva a la sarta de sandeces que te he escuchado soltar. Estas muchachas son demasiado amables como para decirte nada. Pero yo he visto demasiado, niño bonito —su voz tornó áspera como la madera sin lijar—. He visto a buenas chicas, algunas mucho más fuertes y espabiladas que tú, terminar completamente arruinadas por algo que era demasiado bueno para ser real. ¿O es que crees que tu galán es el primero en usar palabras bonitas? ¿El primero en hacer presentes inapropiadamente caros? ¡Por favor, niño bonito! Pasa desde que el mundo es mundo. ¡No te creas tan especial!

—Yo no soy una puta y él no es mi cliente —se sorprendió defendiéndose Ari.

Madame Fleur reaccionó con un ademán de cabeza pensativo.

—Ladrón, puta, tanto da —espetó, antes de señalarle con la pipa—. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para percatarte tú solito del verdadero problema. Pero, ya que has decidido olvidarlo de una manera tan conveniente, te lo recordaré. Pertenecemos a mundos distintos: ellos viven en la luz y nosotros en las tinieblas. Por esa razón, no podemos convivir. Puede que por la noche te jure amor eterno, pero por el día se buscará a alguna jovencita decente con la que prolongar su linaje. Y todas sus promesas solo habrían servido para que tú mismo pierdas lo que te ha costado una vida construir —Madame Fleur calló para dar otra calada—. Afróntalo, querido: Tú idilio está destinado al fracaso, y la razón por la que te torturas tanto es porque ya lo sabes.

Antes incluso de que Ari pudiera saborear el veneno de realidad que Madame Fleur le había depositado en los labios, antes siquiera de que pudiera empezar a reencontrarse en sus palabras, sus reflexiones se vieron impactadas por un alarido agudo y desgarrador que surgía de una habitación contigua.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puede ser que esté otra vez así? —se encolerizó Madame Fleur—. ¿Se puede saber quién era la encargada de darle láudano hoy?

—Me tocaba a mí, Madame —reconoció María algo avergonzada—. Iba a darle su dosis pero me puse a hablar con Ari y ….

Un gruñido de impaciencia, pronunciado por Madame Fleur, la interrumpió.

—No pierdas el tiempo hablando —le ordenó— ¡Vete corriendo a atenderla!

—Sí, señora —contestó María.

Tras una breve reverencia, la joven de rizos oscuros se dirigió rauda hacia la estantería que cubría la chimenea y de ahí tomó una pequeña botella, con la que desapareció por la puerta, en dirección a la fuente de los gritos.

Y así, cuando otro terrorífico chillido atravesó las paredes, Ari sintió el impulso de levantarse del sofá en que llevaba tanto recostado. Al darse cuenta de esto, los ojos claros de Lia se tiñeron de compasión.

—No vayas —le imploró.

Guiado más por sus impulsos que por los consejos amigos y ante el desconcierto de Lia, Ari salió corriendo tras María. Al mimos tiempo, la gema, antes tranquila, comenzaba a quemarle el pecho con sus irradiaciones intermitentes de ira. Pero Ari también la ignoró, y es que lo que hubiera al otro lado de la pared, por muy horrible que fuera, no dejaba de invocarle con fuerza.

Así, Ari avanzó a ágiles zancadas por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a un recoveco que más que a una habitación se acercaba más a un armario en sus dimensiones. Con el fin de hacerle beber la droga, María se había agachado, por lo que sus voluminosas curvas tapaban la poca vista que no se tragara la penumbra. Pero Ari pudo distinguir dos piernas fibrosas como las de una gacela, cuya blancura se hallaba perturbada por decenas de quemaduras leves. Mechones blancos como el hilo de araña, que en un tiempo debieron de caer en sutiles ondas, se agitaban enredados, cardados de ira, durante el tiempo que María logró reducir a la criatura. Al oírlo llegar, aquella prostituta convertida en domadora de fieras, se giró para toparse con la expresión de repulsa de Ari.

—¡No, cielo, no! —le rogó— No mires, no lo hagas. Tú no.

Pero aquella recomendación había llegado demasiado tarde. La mirada herbórea de Ari se había quedado enredada en aquella pasmosa contemplación.

Era rubia, casi albina, de tal modo que su piel nívea apenas se diferenciaba de su cabello. De este, parecían brotar dos orejas picudas, largas como cuernos, que no dejaban de vibrar de rabia y terror. En sus ojos, la pupila contraída y la sangre inyectada no podían ocultar dos primaverales iris color limón enmarcadas por un jardín de pestañas castañas, ni siquiera por aquel ribete cruel y violáceo que salpicaba su rostro. La pavorosa furia que gobernaba a aquel ser, las cadenas, grilletes y bozal que María terminaba de imponerle, así como la cantidad de cicatrices que corrompían una carne antes impoluta, contrastaban con la belleza innata y trascendente pero muchas veces violentada de aquella hembra. Ari reprimió una violenta convulsión al reconocer algo de sí mismo en ella.

—¿Es, es una...? —intentó hablar.

—Sí, es una elfa silvana —contestó Madame Fleur a sus espaldas.

Mientras tanto, aquel patético ser, cuyo cuerpo fue hecho para trepar a los árboles y correr libre por los bosques, fue dejándose llevar poco a poco por el narcótico, hasta hundirse en un estado de nervioso sueño. Ari no pudo evitar girarse hacia Madame Fleur, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta un poco tarde de lo mucho que había apretado los puños y mordido su labio superior. Al parecer, a él también le vibraban las orejas. Madame Fleur no se dejó impresionar por aquel espasmo de rabia juvenil. En su lugar, se limitó a soltar un quejido agotado.

—No me mires así, niño bonito —le exigió— Si no la hubiéramos mantenido sedada y amordazada, ya nos habría matado a todas. Se ve que esta pobre gente perdió la cabeza junto con la guerra.

Pero el medio elfo no la escuchó, siguió con los ojos fijos en aquella pobre chiquilla que tan poco se diferenciaba de él. Un retazo de empatía bañó el rostro de Madame Fleur.

—Ya nos llegó así cuando nos la trajeron hace un par de semanas —explicó la vetusta dama—. Solo la Diosa sabe qué barbaridades le habrán hecho hasta entonces. Eso es así: las cosas hermosas no pueden subsistir en los bajos fondos. O aprenden a usar sus espinas, o se pudren bajo todas las capas de mierda. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Ari se limitó a clavarle la mirada en silencio. Una pregunta impronunciable recorría su rostro, congelándolo. Todo su cuerpo se había replegado de pura tensión, como un animal herido preparado a contraatacar. Los ojos astutos de Madame Fleur se contrajeron un solo instante, tal lo cual esta recuperó su orgullosa figura.

—¡Oh, vamos! —intentó tranquilizarle la madame—. Nosotras te hubiéramos protegido. Admiro la sagacidad de Efrid para los negocios, pero lo cierto es que siempre fue un bruto sin tacto. Yo, te habría reservado para clientes de confianza, gente selecta capaz de apreciar tus dones... Por cierto, ya que estás aquí, dale recuerdos a ese cabrón de mi parte, ¿quieres? Dile que no me olvido del pago del mes. Es solo que va a retrasarse un poco, ya sabes, por la inversión y el coste del láudano.

Ari se vio incapaz de responderle nada coherente. Prefirió callar, mientras observaba cómo María volvía a cerrar la portezuela que resguardaba a aquella desdichada alma del repugnante mundo exterior. Al otro lado del pasillo, los ligeros pasos de Lia interrumpían el desgarrador silencio que habitualmente seguía a la tormenta.

Por su parte, la vetusta dama levantó la mirada y dedicó breves ojeadas a las dos chicas que tenía a su cargo.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahí paradas con esas caras tan largas? El niño necesita un vestido. ¡Id a buscárselo! —ordenó.

Aquel viraje en la actitud de Madame Fleur dejó a Ari tan desconcertado que solo tuvo tiempo de parpadear. Esto divirtió a la antigua fulana, a quien se le escapó un sonrisa de soslayo.

—Lia, déjale tú algo —recomendó esta—. Si se trata de ropa ajustada tenéis casi la misma talla. Además, la Diosa sabe que ni en mil años podría este mestizo delgaducho rellenar el escote de María.

La espabilada Lia salió pronto de su ensimismamiento, como si una chispa se hubiera descargado sobre ella.

—¡Tengo uno azul que quedaría divino con tu color de pelo y tu tono de piel! Irá a juego con los ojos de tu chico —propuso con un guiño de ojo.

María también pareció reanimarse con la viveza de quien acaba de recordar algo importante.

—¡Ya sé cuál dices! ¡Yo tengo unos pendientes ideales para ese conjunto! ¡Te pondrán los ojos brillantes, niño, ya lo verás!

Dicho esto ambas muchachas salieron corriendo por la casa poseídas por una tonta y súbita alegría. Mientras, Ari se volvía hacia Madame Fleur en busca de una respuesta a tan controvertido cambio de opinión.

—Buscadle también un tocado que tape esas orejas —sugirió Madame Fleur, para después dedicarle una sincera sonrisa al joven ladrón—. Si tienes que hacerte pasar por una doncella de alta alcurnia, habrá que hacer las cosas bien.

Un aleteo de felicidad avivó el corazón de Ari, cuya deseo inmediato fue el de correr tras las jóvenes prostitutas. Pero algo le retuvo. Era las uñas de Madame Fleur clavadas en su brazo como las garras de un ave nocturna. Lo atrajo hacia sí para colocarse justo a la altura de su oído.

—No te equivoques, niño bonito —le previno—. Haremos que sea bonito mientras dure, un hermoso recuerdo. Pero no pierdas de vista que esto no es más que una fantasía. No puede durar. Y si Efrid se entera alguna vez de lo que andas haciendo a sus espaldas, cuento con que tengas la suficiente deferencia como para no venir aquí a refugiarte. No podríamos ocultar mucho tiempo. Además, entiende que mi obligación es sobre todo con mis chicas. Si te conviertes en una amenaza para su seguridad, no dudaré en entregarte. ¿He sido clara?

—Sí, señora —respondió Ari a pensar del nudo en la garganta que volvía a estrangularle.

Madame Fleur liberó al medio elfo de la rígida presión de sus dedos. Esbozó una sonrisa que no se vio acompañada por el resplandor todavía hostil de sus cansados ojos.

—Bien —aprobó— Ahora ve y diviértete —dijo, tras darle una palmadita en la espalda.

De esta forma, Ari corrió hacia las habitaciones de las chicas. Se dejó llevar por sus risas y sus juegos de ropa y encajes, empapándose de toda aquella efusividad banal, entregándose a todos esos tontos pasatiempos, sacándoles el jugo. Pues, tal y como había expuesto Madame Fleur, su felicidad tenía la futilidad de un pétalo de rosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vida es curiosa. Hace cosa de unas semanas, pensé en poner este fic en hiatus. Se avecinaba una época un tanto compleja en mi vida y creí que con todas las obligaciones y proyectos de las que tendría que ocuparme no tendría tiempo para escribir en condiciones. Por eso, pensé en darme un respiro y volver más tarde pero con algo que mereciera la pena leer. Pero entonces llegó el estado de alarma y la cuarentena y todos mis planes se fueron al traste. Así que, para intentar sacar lo mejor de estas peculiares circunstancias, HE VUELTO. Espero que de esta forma mi fic pueda al menos hacerle el confinamiento más agradable a alguien. Intentaré ir escribiendo poco a poco en los ratos muertos que me deje mi trabajo, ahora en modalidad online desde casa. 
> 
> Dicho lo cual, espero que todos estéis bien. En lo que a mí respecta, tengo la suerte de no tener que salir de casa para trabajar, y ni yo ni mi entorno cercano tenemos síntomas. Estoy un poco agotada por la energía que he gastado al adaptarme a esta nueva situación, pero ya me voy relajando y haciendo a la idea. 
> 
> De igual modo, espero que disfrutéis del fic y que nos podamos ver en breve. Cuidaos mucho, ánimo y abrazos psicológicos para todos.


	13. El baile de los gatos y los ratones (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día del Baile de las Rosas Rojas ha llegado y toda Thule se viste de fiesta. Es el momento de la esperada cita entre Ambrose y Ari. ¿Será capaz el medio elfo de pasar desapercibido? ¿Serán capaces Ambrose y Ari de entenderse a pesar de sus muchas diferencias?

El viento ligero y cálido de la soleada tarde esparcía el perfume de pétalos que engalanaban la plaza de la Iglesia Real. Llegaban desde la multitud de guirnaldas de rosas o amapolas que engalanaban los balcones y las fachadas de los edificios. Solo el olor de la comida callejera podía opacar su frescor. Había un murmullo insofocable de puestecillos y músicos itinerantes el ambiente, procedente de las avenidas que conectaban aquel enclave con los barrios populares.

Sin embargo, ni el gentío más festivo conseguía enmudecer la majestuosidad silenciosa del atril dispuesto para el discurso real, ni de la plaza cercada para el Baile de la Rosa Roja. Pues, por mucho que la alabanza a la Diosa se viviera desde todas clases sociales, el Baile era privilegio exclusivo de aquellos que por nacimiento más cerca estaban de ella. El resto solo podían mirar dese la distancia. Una sola invitación emitida por la Corona bastaba para poder cruzar los cordones de terciopelo rojo que separaban aquel espacio del resto de la sociedad, y afortunadamente el joven rubio se hallaba en posesión de un par de ellas. Era un buen día, una hermosa tarde de primavera en la que el aire caliente olía a polen y frenesí. Pero el muchacho se mostraba ajeno a todo esto. Su corazón se hallaba mirando hacia el río, en dirección a los barrios bajos.

Ambrose esperaba con la espalda apoyada en un poste a una esquina que daba la plaza. Aunque había acudido a aquella celebración durante casi todos los años de su vida, esta era la vez que más había cuidado su vestuario. Tanto que estando ya en la plaza, todavía no estaba del todo seguro de haber acertado. Había conseguido salir de su hogar con una casaca granate, adornada con bordados verdes y dorados en mangas y cuello, bajo la cual vestía una camisa abullonada de lino color papiro. Cubría sus piernas por medio de un estrecho pantalón negro y unas calzas rojas a juego con la ocasión. El conjunto se mantenía bien atado gracias a un cinto de cuero oscuro y hebilla dorada que a su vez resguardaba la vaina de una espada portada por mera precaución. En sus manos, giraba y giraba nervioso el anillo con el estandarte de los De Lacourt.

Porque a pesar del sol que bañaba el empedrado de las calles, sus recuerdos volvían a ser nocturnos. De pronto, el único aroma que su mente podía evocar era el fresco olor a tallo del cuello de Ari. De este, ascendía como explosivo cáliz aquella melena que le ahogaba, como un sensual narcótico. Así, de entre esa selva rojiza apenas se distinguían un par de crujientes orejas, enrojecidas como farolillos, que vibraban cual cascabeles de pura excitación. Sus oídos volvía a regocijarse con aquella dulce, fatigada retahíla de musicales sollozos. Su cuerpo aún anhelaba aferrarse a la redondez de plenilunio de sus nalgas, el claustrofóbico abrigo de sus muslos.

Aquel exuberante último abrazo en el invernadero todavía le despertaba la fiebre algunas madrugadas. Pero ya no era solo eso. Estaba también aquella bondad insospechada de un ladrón preocupándose por no asustar a una niña pequeña que ni siquiera conocía, esa enternecedora compasión por los inocentes y los vulnerables. Estaba todo aquel repertorio de gestos cómicos, pícaros hoyuelos y ademanes teatrales. Aquella honda tristeza que a veces asomaba por debajo de toda aquella elaborada máscara de hedonismo. Era como si el hermoso medio elfo fuera todo un calidoscopio de facetas por descubrir, un complejo y maravilloso misterio que Ambrose se moría por desvelar capa a capa.

Por otra parte, al joven noble no se le escapaba que su cita se estaba retrasando. No era lo único en lo que el medio elfo se tomaba su tiempo. Aunque los mensajes que dejaba para él desaparecían de forma regular, las respuestas parecían casi accidentales como hojas que caían aleatoriamente de sus ramas. Y esta circunstancia le llevaba a una pregunta cuya posible respuesta le atemorizaba: ¿Lo habría presionado demasiado? ¿Y si en realidad Ari no tenía las mismas ganas de volver a verle como Ambrose tenía de volver a verle a él? Para el rubio, esta era la mayor y más irresoluble incógnita: el verdadero pulso del corazón de Ari.

Y sin embargo, cuando volvió a escudriñar el horizonte, la visión que este le devolvió le deslumbró tanto que tuvo que parpadear para que no le cegara. De golpe y plumazo, todos se temores se habían disipado como la niebla de madrugada ante el amanecer. Y es que una sobrenatural belleza corría a su encuentro.

Su rostro estaba enmarcado por dos bucles rebeldes que se escapaban del conjunto arquitectónico que era su elaborado peinado. Una gruesa trenza, colocada a lo largo de la cabeza a modo de diadema, ocultaba astutamente la punta de sus orejas. El resto del recogido se basaba en un abultado y pelirrojo tapiz, entresijo de mechones sabiamente hilvanados que dejaba al aire la fresca y escultural nuca. Un enjambre de horquillas con forma de mariposas azuladas revoloteaba por toda aquella majestuosa telaraña. Por último, una rosa abierta terminaba de sepultar la oreja izquierda.

De este modo, parecían surgir de la nada dos pendientes de plata con aguamarinas engarzadas que salpicaban y amansaban a un tiempo los convulsos estanques de sus ojos de bosque. La máscara que cubría sus rostro era de un recio hilo azulado cuyo diseño emulaba la forma de las alas de mariposa. Se ajustaba con delicadeza a los pómulos: realzaba la profundidad magnética de la mirada y la gracia respingona de la nariz. De la parte superior caía como gotas de lluvia un reguero de perlas que combinaban con el cutis brillante y pálido. En contraste y gracias al acertado maquillaje, los labios habían adquirido un tono de jugosa frambuesa que daban ganas de morder.

En lo que respecta al vestido, este era de un azul grisáceo que se enlazaba con el cabello como las cenizas a la lumbre. La endeble tela del cuello flotaba en corte triangular sobre el pecho, creando la ilusión de un profundo escote que en realidad no existía. Tan solo un pudoroso lazo detenía su caída. El corsé que lo apresaba estaba confeccionado con una tela celeste sobre la que se habían bordado más mariposas de un azul marino casi violeta. Estrujado sin piedad sobre el vientre, daba una impresión de falsa cintura que conseguía emular a un más que convincente cuerpo femenino. Por los líquidos hombros se deslizaban una largas y vaporosas mangas como las alas de un bello insecto volador. Sin embargo, una astuta abertura en la falta rompía con lo etéreo dejando entrever las relucientes piernas rematadas por dos sandalias con detalles plateados. Y frente a todo esto, la sencilla gema violácea aguantaba en su cuello, adecuándose al resto del conjunto con insospechada armonía. Es por esto que, al reconocer a Ari en aquella obra de arte viva, la mente de Ambrose simplemente se quedó en blanco. Tan solo un pensamiento consiguió sobrevivir: la absoluta certeza sobre su inmerecida buena fortuna.

—Lo siento —jadeó Ari—, las chicas no querían dejarme ir —explicó—. Según ellas no voy lo suficientemente emperifollado. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Ari regó sus palabras con una risa refrescante.

—¿Has tenido que esperar mucho? —le preguntó.

Lo único que escapó de la garganta de Ambrose era un balbuceo patético.

—¡Por la Diosa! —logró articular.

Los ojos de Ari se agrandaron de sincera preocupación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó Ari—. Es excesivo, ¿verdad? ¿Me he pasado?

El noble hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y de la poca saliva que le quedaba para apresurarse a desmentir aquel absurdo.

—¡No, no! Yo...solo....¡Estás impresionante! —soltó al fin.

Una adorable rojez afloró debajo de la máscara de mariposa. ¿Ari se había sonrojado? El ladrón pelirrojo se recuperó pronto de aquel traspiés. Se inclinó coqueto sobre Ambrose, para darle un provocador toquecito en la nariz.

—Vamos, Sir Ambrose —le instó con aquel tonito impertinente que tanto le excitaba—, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me veis vestido de mujer.

Era cierto. Rememoró a Ari bailando, rodeado de hombres indignos de desearle, limpiando el aire perturbado del lugar con su melodiosa y potente voz, la frenética cadera de curvas inverosímiles, las piernas escapando de la tela verde, verde como el adictivo mirar de absenta, su cabellera de fuego hondeada como una antorcha. La noche que se enamoró de él.

Un traicionero escalofrío le obligó a desviar la mirada.

—Pero no así —reflexionó—. De hecho, es como si durante el tiempo que dejo de verte te fueras volviendo más y más hermoso. Así, cuando te vuelvo a ver tengo que acostumbrarme de nuevo y no es fácil, la verdad.

Ari parpadeó momentáneamente. Una sugerente sonrisilla de diablesa torció sus labios.

—Sir Ambrose, le aconsejo que modere ese lado seductor suyo. Habría quien podría malinterpretar sus intenciones...

Ari le guiñó un ojo y sus rizadas pestañas se abanicaron como la cola de un pavo real. Ambrose quiso protestar, decir que sus intenciones no podían percibirse de un modo más auténtico que entonces. Le fue imposible cuando, al sentir el brazo de Ari abrazar el suyo, una convulsión de puro deleite le paralizó por entero.

—Bien, ¿dónde vamos? —susurró el bello ladrón.

Ambrose carraspeó con el fin de exorcizar su nerviosismo. Aquella pregunta, tan obvia en su formulación, le había pillado con la guardia baja, razón por la que no pudo sino maldecirse. ¿Como podía haberse pasado toda la semana escogiendo su ropa y no haber pensado si quiera en una ruta? Ari iba a pensar que era un pusilánime, un pelele incapaz de liderar. En su apresuramiento por atender a su invitado, su mente se convirtió en un atolondrado hervidero de ideas.

—Bueno —aventuró en un torpe graznido—, todavía queda algo de tiempo antes de que empiece el baile.

—Entonces, supongo que podemos dar un paseo por el mercadillo —resolvió Ari—. Siempre he querido ver los tenderetes.

Ari se giró entonces para mirar a Ambrose. La sonrisa del medio elfo, esta vez simple y sincera, logró serenarle el corazón.

—¿No le parece, Sir Ambrose? —preguntó.

—Claro —concedió el rubio con una caricia de voz—, Me parece una idea estupenda.

Así, Ambrose decidió dejarse llevar por la corriente que el brazo atado al suyo le imponía, como una ramita surcando entre la marea de gente.

Las avenidas de las calles comerciales de Thule eran unas de las más amplias y mejor diseñadas del reino, con sus empedrado moderno y su sistema de desagües. Sin embargo, todo aquel supuesto espacio había sido invadido por un gentío de curiosos. A los ojos de un muchacho acostumbrado al imponente silencio entre mansión y mansión, aquello se asemejaba más a un voraz hormiguero humano.

Por fortuna, Ari estaba demostrando una soltura cercana a la danza para escurrirse entre los viandantes. Como un ratón entre los cimientos de un granero, distinguía intuitivamente los recodos libres y arrastraba a Ambrose hacia ellos. Era ese amarre lo que mantenía el corazón de Ambrose en calma en aquella tormenta ciudadana.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera la pericia del medio elfo bastaba cuando el tacón de unas sandalias recién estrenadas se las veían con un suelo de piedra. Ari tenía que luchar contra su calzado para lograr un caminar elegante, cosa que no siempre lograba.

Ambrose no pudo más que parpadear ante la cercanía del abrigo magenta contra el que Ari se vio proyectado en un traspiés. El dueño de tal prenda era un hombre de mediana edad, de espaldas anchas. Traía una barba y un gesto contrariados. El resto de su indumentaria sugería la casta de comerciante acaudalado. De su brazo colgaba una dama rubia de vestido sonrosado y mirada sorprendida. La diferencia de masa era tal que a Ambrose le extrañó que Ari se quedara tumbado sobre la pechera del caballero, en vez de salir disparado.

Aquel personaje reaccionó lanzando a Ari contra Ambrose, en un violento empujón.

—¿Es que no sabéis mirar por donde vais? —gruñó el hombre.

—Lo sentimos mucho —se disculpó automáticamente Ambrose—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le susurró al bello ladrón.

Este prefirió levantarse a responder.

—¡Cuánto lo lamento! —fingió disculparse Ari con una sonrisa casi dolorosa— Zapatos nuevos. Ella sabe a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? —dijo guiñándole el ojo a la damisela.

La acompañante todavía anonadada de aquel hombre rompió su expresión de estupor con una sonrisilla cómplice.

—¡Claro! —confirmó esta—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Pinchoncito, esperemos que no se haya torcido el tobillo o algo peor.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No os aflijáis! Estoy estupendamente. Solo ha sido un sobresalto —afirmó Ari con sugestiva cordialidad.

Ambrose tuvo que pararse a entender lo que había ocurrido. El mismo hombre que segundos antes parecía querer arrancarle a la cabeza, ahora agachaba la propia, avergonzado.

—Bueno, tened más cuidado la próxima vez —concluyó este.

Tiró de su acompañante, obligándola a reanudar la marcha.

—Gracias, así lo haremos —prometió Ambrose con una reverencia.

—Cuídate mucho de esos preciosos tacones —le aconsejó la dama rubia a Ari, a modo de despedida—. Que sean bonitos, no quiere decir que no sean traicioneros.

—Igualmente —respondió Ari, animoso.

Pronto, aquella pareja de desconocidos desapareció entre el populacho, pero ello no mermó la preocupación de Ambrose.

—¿Necesitas descansar? —le preguntó Ambrose a Ari—. Perdóname, no me percaté de que pudieras estar cansado.

Ari examinó al aristócrata con una mirada burlona.

—¡Qué dices! —río Ari al fin—. Podría pasear por estas calles con los pies desnudos.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Ambrose—. Ha sido un choque bastante impresionante. Puede que ahora no te duela nada, pero no perdemos nada por sentarnos un momento.

—Está bien —se rindió el ladrón.

Pero entonces, los ojos de Ari comenzaron a centellear al sol como piedrecitas en la cuenca de un río.

—¿Qué eso? —preguntó.

Su dedo apuntó a algo que se encontraba justo detrás de Ambrose. Este se giró inmediatamente para ver de qué se trataba.

Se trataba de un puesto que el noble conocía muy bien. Incluso se podía decir que era bastante famoso en Thule. Era propiedad de una pastelería cuyo local se encontraba a pocos pasos de ahí, en plena plaza de la Iglesia Real. Se la conocía sobre todo por sus dulces de frutos secos y miel. Los presentaban cada año en la festividad de la Diosa Roja, con el orgullo de un padre que exhibe a su hijo preferido. Y cada año, cientos de esas exquisiteces se vendían hasta agotarse. De hecho, era fácil no ver la caseta, enterrada como estaba por la cola de impacientes compradores.

—Creo que eso es el puesto de la pastelería de los Du Pain —explicó—. Mi madre solía comprarnos algo ahí cuando veníamos con ella.

—¡Huele de maravilla! —exclamó Ari, con ojos relucientes y las orejas agitándose debajo del peinado—. Me pregunto si saben tan bien como huelen.

Ambrose sonrió divertido. Era poco habitual ver a aquel ladrón descreído comportarse con aquel entusiasmo casi infantil. Y en su satisfacción, una idea empezó a mover los engranajes de su acomodado cerebro. Miró alrededor un momento para terminar de fraguar su plan.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto? Yo voy a conseguirte una docena de esos pastelitos. Mientras, tú te sientas en ese banco de ahí —dijo señalando a unos asientos de piedra colocados en la esquina de una intersección más amplia—, y así aprovechas para descansar.

Ari no perdió tiempo en hablar. Mostró su acuerdo yéndose a sentar con una docilidad y rapidez que el paladín juzgó adorables. Fue por esa reacción y por las muchas que vendrían, que Ambrose no se rindió durante la larga espera. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos, con el pecho hinchado por la gesta cumplida. Pero el apetito de Ari no entendía de ceremoniosidades. Tan pronto como Ambrose estuvo a su alcance, le arrebató la bolsa de dulces. Engulló el primero con la voracidad de una oca. Ambrose se sentó a su lado, resignado a no esperar un agradecimiento verbal. Quiso interpretar que aquel disfrute voraz eran las únicas y sinceras gracias que iba a recibir. Y no se quejaba.

Había algo perdidamente sensual en la forma en la que la miel sobrante se derramaba por las comisuras de los labios de Ari. En cómo su lengua rechoncha y roja recogía aquella masa pegajosa hasta disolverla en saliva caliente. Y Ambrose entendía mucho de ese calor, de esa excitante pringosidad. Escenas entrecortadas de la noche en el invernadero sacudieron su buen juicio, retazos de aquel sabroso maridaje entre aquella glotona bestia de músculo y sus sensibles vergüenzas. Durante un segundo, breve aunque pecaminoso, deseó ser ese trocito de nuez embadurnado en azúcar. Echó de menos la suculenta sensación de ser devorado. Pero ese segundo pasó. Su decencia se impuso, forzándole a desviar la mirada.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Ari con las pupilas dilatadas de puro gusto—. ¿Qué demonios le han puesto a esto? ¡Está cojonudo!

—Las señoritas no hablan así —le recordó Ambrose—. Y menos con la boca abierta.

—Sabes que no soy precisamente una señorita —protestó Ari, mientras se lamía los dedos con el detenimiento de un mínimo.

—Supuse que te interesaría proteger tu tapadera, querida —replicó Ambrose con sarna.

—¡Cierto! —río Ari.

—No te confundas. Me alegra ver que te gusta —comentó Ambrose.

—¡Y tanto! Nunca había comido algo tan rico —celebró Ari, incapaz de ocultar su regocijo.

—¿En serio es la primera vez que lo pruebas? —se extrañó Ambrose—. No me dirás que es la primera vez que vienes.

Ari cerró la bolsa, como una declaración de guardar el resto de los manjares para más tarde. Cuando volvió a dirigirse a Ambrose, su mirada se había apagado ligeramente. Ahora los reflejos verdes parecían un mar en calma.

—No, qué va —confesó algo taciturno—. Aunque mi primera vez aquí fue muy diferente. Tendría unos catorce años, más o menos. Fue el día en que pasé mi prueba de fuego como ladrón.

Ambrose arrugó la nariz con suspicacia.

—No entiendo —admitió.

—Pues no es difícil de entender —continuó Ari—. Este sitio está lleno de pardillos con la bolsa cargada de monedas. Están demasiado atentos a las festividades y los espectáculos como para reparar en la pérdida de algunas de ellas. Hasta un niño inexperto podría hacer su agosto. Por el contrario, si no puedes robar ni aquí sin que te pillen, es que eres un maldito manco que ninguna banda querría.

La nariz de Ambrose se arrugó todavía más. Era como si aquella historia le produjera la misma molesta reacción que un exceso de pimienta en un guiso. Era imposible no sospechar que algo andaba mal.

—Supongo que a ti te fue de maravilla —supuso el noble.

Fue incapaz de esconder el tono de enfado creciente que le trepaba por la garganta.

—Evidentemente —confirmó Ari con un ademán arrogante.

—Por favor, Ari —le pidió Ambrose—. Dime que no has robado nada hoy.

Ari soltó una atrevida risotada.

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar eso? —se burló.

Y de un instante a otro, introdujo sus manos ya limpias en el interior del abierto escote. Y, efectivamente, una bolsa llena de monedas emergió de ella.

—Si quieres, a la próxima invito yo, guapetón. Cortesía del caballero de hace un rato —anunció el medio elfo, con un divertido guiño.

Pero Ambrose no se divertía.

—Ari, haz el favor de devolver eso ahora mismo —le ordenó.

El bello ladrón puso los ojos en blanco en clara expresión de fastidio.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un puñetero aguafiestas? —terció.

Ambrose no se conmovió ni ápice por aquella acusación. Lejos de ello, sintió la indignación moral tensarle aún más el rostro.

—Ahora mismo —exigió.

Ari le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, intrigado tal vez por ese repentino repunte de ira en su acompañante. Finalmente, esgrimió una mueca descreída. Soltó un suspiro agotado. Se rindió.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —coincidió.

Entonces, Ambrose fue testigo de cómo, incluso debajo de aquel vestido, el cuerpo de Ari se afilaba. Su mirada se concentraba en la multitud con la intensidad de un depredador al acecho. Era esa belleza temible lo que más le sobrecogía del medio elfo, la que le hacía palpitar el corazón. Instantes después, Ari se levantó veloz como el aleteo asustado de un gorrión. Con una fluidez de salmón, lo vio remontar aquella corriente de muchedumbre hasta perderse en ella. No fue hasta segundos más tarde cuando comprendió que Ari ya había detectado a su objetivo,. No hubo gesto más natural pero menos preparado que aquel nuevo choque. Hasta con la dificultad añadida de la distancia y todo lo que entorpecía su vista, Ambrose pudo apreciar cómo Ari elegía el ángulo correcto con el que caer. De esa manera, obligaba a su víctima a mirar hacia la derecha, mientras con la oculta mano izquierda introducía la bolsa de nuevo en el bolsillo. Acto seguido, Ari volvió a deleitarle con una sentida disculpa que ensombrecía la actuación del más curtido actor. La dama volvió a saludar a la que creía una nueva amiga y Ari volvió a mostrarse tan “encantadora” como antes. Al contemplar aquella hábil improvisación por parte del hermoso ladrón pelirrojo, Ambrose se preguntó si aquel carisma que este exudaba, no era más que otra herramienta de supervivencia que Ari habría cultivado durante su vida en las calles. Otra versión distinta de aquellas “uñas y dientes” que lo habían mantenido con vida: como una embriagadora flor carnívora que atrajera a sus víctimas con su exótico cáliz y su olor. Fue en esa pregunta donde se agazapó una sospecha que su mente llevaba mucho tiempo arrinconando: la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de una preciosa pero feroz criatura que no duraría ni un segundo en tragárselo vivo. Y sin embargo, como quien observa a un lobo herido, no podía reprimir las ganas de acercarse a acariciarlo.

La fascinación duró poco, el tiempo justo que le tomó a Ari regresar al lado de Ambrose con el fastidio pintarrajeado en la cara. Ambrose tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por la brutalidad del contraste. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que un rostro tan armónico cambiara tanto de una expresión a otra? Y en tan solo unos segundos.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Ya estás contento? —le increpó el medio elfo, molesto.

—Más o menos —sopesó Ambrose con una sonrisa asomándole del labio.

—Pues ya puedes estarlo —le previno Ari—, Porque Lady Marion nos quería invitar a tomar el té el próximo domingo. Iba a ser un crimen sin víctimas pero tú me has obligado a romperle el corazón.

Aquello fue demasiado para el joven rubio. La carcajada salió de su boca con una limpieza espectacular. Le alivió que segundos después la risa de Ari se uniera a la suya con un soniquete que más bien parecía un pizpireto cascabel.

—Lo siento por Lady Marion —confesó Ambrose—, pero me conformo con que no rompas el mío.

Aquel descuido le devolvió a la realidad. Había una oscuridad extraña ascendiendo desde los mismos poros del ladrón.

—Entonces, Sir Ambrose, no os aconsejo que juguéis con fuego —le advirtió.

Ambrose se esforzó por recomponerse pronto. Si algo había aprendido de sus lecciones de equitación es que las bestias hermosas pierden la confianza ante el miedo ajeno, y él no iba a ceder ante Ari.

—¿Qué tal tu pie? ¿Crees que puedes andar? —le preguntó, en un intento por retomar la conversación.

—Siempre ha estado bien, bobo —replicó Ari, girándolo sin queja alguna— .Soy demasiado duro para que unos tacones altos puedan conmigo.

—Entonces, tal vez deberíamos pasear un poco más antes de que el baile comience. Me gustaría enseñarte esto, desde el punto de vista de alguien que viene aquí a divertirse —le ofreció Ambrose.

Las cejas de Ari se levantaron como un telón.

—¿Quieres decir sin robar? —se burló.

A Ambrose la lengua se le volvió a aturrullar. ¿Cómo era Ari capaz de encontrar las palabras que él tanto deseaba ocultar? El ladrón pelirrojo aprovechó aquel incómodo silencio para hablar.

—De acuerdo —concedió, adelantando su mano hacia Ambrose—. Dejaré que me guieis, Sir Ambrose. Pero, esfuércese en contentarme. No puedo ser bueno mucho rato, si me aburro.

Una juguetona electricidad recorrió la palma de Ambrose en el instante en que rozó la de Ari. Los ojos de Ari habían empezado a acechar a los suyos desde el fondo de aquella máscara azul. Y Ambrose no supo si huir o dejarse devorar. Simplemente siguió tomando la mano de Ari y le ayudó a levantarse. Confió en que sus piernas no le fallaran.

Les costó menos recorrer las calles en sentido inverso, como si sus cuerpos hubieran aprendido a moverse en aquel flujo humano. Ambrose también parecía haberse acostumbrado a la desbordante presencia de Ari. Poco a poco los pensamientos dejaron de enturbiar su mente, que se fue volviendo clara y pulida como un espejo. Se permitió mostrarle los puestecillos de artesanía en los que a su madre y hermanas les gustaba detenerse. Se dijo que si Ari se interesaba por alguno de los objetos expuestos, le compraría sin rechistar aquel capricho. Pero el ánimo de Ari no pareció transcender una atención cortés. Lo llevó a presenciaron las actuaciones de los titiriteros. Intentó entretenerlo con las diversiones propias de una ciudad en fiestas. Y en todas ellas, Ambrose espió las reacciones de su acompañante en busca de algún indicio positivo. Pero aquellas esmeraldas de fulgor alcohólico que tantas veces le delataban no se inmutaron lo más mínimo. Ambrose estuvo por darse por vencido. Había fracasado en su misión de agasajar al hermoso medio-elfo.

Y sin embargo, aquello cambió de un momento a otro. Como un rayo de luz que atraviesa un cielo encapotado, los ojos de Ari volvieron a iluminarse. Ambrose reconoció la expresión que había aparecido en su rostro. Ya la había visto antes: era la misma sonrisa maternal con la que había calmado a Delphy aquella noche en su mansión. Por eso mismo, no pudo sino aceptar que aquel sonido agudo que lo alejaba de él, fuera el de una canción infantil. Resignado, se dejó guiar los impulsos del bello mestizo.

En un rincón casi irreparable, había cuatro niños a los que los pocos adultos que habían conseguido atraer ocultaban con su altura. Eran de distintas edades, pero igualmente cortas: desde un pequeño rubio que acaba de dejar de ser un bebé a un chaval de cabello oscuro y ademanes precoces de líder.

Les acompañaban una niña de exótica tez morena y un adorable pecoso de pelo castaño. Sus voces se mezclaban entre sí hasta crear un sonido algo desbaratado pero acogedor. Del mismo modo, la canción que habían elegido iba acorde con el aire festivo de aquella jornada y con la gracia inocente con la que la interpretaban:

_Un gato grande acudió al baile_

_Tik ti tom, tik ti tom_

_Un gato grande acudió al baile_

_Tik ti tom ti day_

_Al baile de los gatos y los ratones_

_Tik ti tom, tik ti tom_

_Al baile de los gatos y los ratones_

_Tik ti tom ti day..._

De pronto, una alegría desbordó sus enormes ojos obligándoles a detener su canto. Ambrose se dio cuenta de que aquella mirada de felicidad casi febril se dirigía a alguien próximo. Los pequeños le sacaron de dudas poco después.

—¡¡¡ARI!! —gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

Ari se colocó el dedo índice entre los labios frambuesas para rogar silencio, pero incluso estos se le bailaban de pura risa. Los niños abandonaron sin reparos su actuación para aferrarse a la falda de aquel que con tanta ilusión habían reconocido.

—¡Qué guapa! —exclamó el rubito con la ingenuidad de quien no conoce de etiquetas.

—Ari, pareces una princesa —se fascinó el chiquillo castaño y pecoso.

—¿Quién es Ari, jovencito? —preguntó el ladrón con esforzado histrionismo—. Yo soy Lady Ariana del vestido azul.

Acto seguido, Ari exhibió una recargada reverencia que provocó las carcajadas de sus pequeños amigos.

—¿Qué tal os está yendo, chicos? —se interesó Ari.

—Más o menos —respondió el supuesto líder—. Digamos que no está siendo nuestro mejor Baile de la Rosa Roja.

—Eso es porque no lo estáis haciendo bien. Tenéis que atraer al público, convencer de que venga a veros. Y eso no se consigue con actuaciones a medias tintas y emplazamientos imposibles de ver.

El niño líder reprimió un puchero.

—¡Los titiriteros nos han quitado todos los sitios buenos! —replicó.

—¡Que os sirva de lección! Otro año seréis más rápidos —concluyó Ari.

—Como sigamos así, no conseguiremos hacer dinero hasta la noche y no podremos volver pronto donde Efrid —se quejó la niña.

—¡Tengo hambre! —protestó el pequeño.

Una chispita avivó la mirada de Ari.

—Bueno, eso último tiene solución —dijo sacando la bolsa con los dulces que había estado reservando— ¿Quién quiere pastelitos de miel y frutos secos?

Tras otra nueva y enérgica ovación, los niños se abalanzaron sobre los dulces como cuatro adorables ardillas hambrientas sobre una nuez. Hasta la fecha, Ambrose solo había visto a una persona degustar aquel postre con semejante avidez y ese había sido Ari. Al parecer, alguien capaz de robar una bolsa a un desconocido, podía minutos después regalar sus preciados dulces a unos niños. Una confusa masa de sentimientos contradictorios infló el pecho del joven noble, lo que se tradujo en otra sonrisa imposible de refrenar. Se acercó para hablar con Ari.

—He aquí el despiadado ladrón —observó irónico.

—¡Ari es nuestro amigo! —le defendió el niño pecoso y castaño.

—¡Sí! —afirmó la niña—. Es el más amable del mundo y el único que juega con nosotros.

Ambrose se puso de rodillas para aproximarse a la altura de la niña. La pequeña entrecerró sus ojos de obsidiana al notar la proximidad de aquel hombre desconocido y guapo. Una ligera capa de rubor tiñó sus mejillas color canela.

—Vaya, me encantaría escuchar más historias como esas —pidió Ambrose.

—¡Un momento! —se interpuso el más mayor de los cuatro— ¿Se puede saber quién sois vos para demandar semejante favor? Sabed que yo no me fío de aquellos que no se presentan y que esperan que se les dé todo gratis. Además, ¿qué relación tenéis vos con Ari? Me parece, caballero, que sois vos el que tiene más que contar.

Ambrose volvió a balbucear. ¿Aquello que lo había increpado era realmente un niño de menos de ocho años? Ari, por su parte, se rió a mandíbula abierta.

—Vamos, vamos, chicos —intentó tranquilizarles el medio elfo—. No deberíais asustar a un potencial cliente. ¿Por qué no le cantáis vuestra canción? Os aseguro que os dejará una buena propina —Ari se giró para guiñarle un ojo a Ambrose—. Está jodidamente forrado, ¿sabéis?

—¡Ari, por la Diosa! —se escandalizó Ambrose—. No les hables así a unos niños.

—Si no lo aprenden por mí, lo harán por otro —replicó Ari— Son niños de la calle, ¿recuerdas? Se podría decir que tú eres más infantil que ellos.

Los pequeños recibieron aquel comentario con risitas nerviosas. Ari ignoró el bochorno que acaba de causarle al aristócrata para centrarse en sus jóvenes amigos.

—Muy bien, chicos, empezamos desde arriba. Gille quiero que te luzcas en los agudos. Y haced el favor de sonreír. Estamos aquí para divertir a la gente —les indicó.

De este modo, los niños se pusieron en formación y, con Ari como director de coro, ofrecieron un recital completo. A Ambrose no le importó ni la técnica vocal todavía por mejorar de los niños, ni el desproporcionado pago que exigieron por sus servicios. Ningún precio era demasiado caro si de satisfacer a Ari se trataba.

_Es el baile de los gatos y los ratones_

_y con pequeños pasos hacemos una cuadrilla_

_Ma cax macari duck and dill_

_Tik tit tom ti day_

Una vez terminada la actuación de los pequeños, Ari se despidió y se reunió con Ambrose. Enseguida se volvió a agarrar del brazo de Ambrose, gesto al que el medio elfo parecía haberse acostumbrado demasiado pronto.

—Por un momento creí que me abandonarías por tus amigos —bromeó el paladín para ocultar su tribulación.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Tú eres mi cita! —se defendió Ari.

—Bueno, está claro que te encantan los niños —reflexionó Ambrose, ya más serio.

El rostro de Ari cambió otra vez, esta vez relajado por una pesada carga de melancolía, difícil de interpretar.

—A estos les tengo un aprecio especial —confesó—. Después de todo, yo hace tiempo fui uno de ellos.

—¿Un niño de la calle? —intuyó Ambrose.

—No solo eso —aclaró con velado orgullo—, Era un niño cantor. Nos mandaban todo el día a las calles más prósperas a cantar por unas monedas. No volvíamos hasta el atardecer, muertos de hambre y pasara lo que pasase. Entonces, volvíamos al cuartel y cambiabamos parte de nuestras ganancias por un techo y una comida caliente.

—No estoy seguro de que ese sea un trato del todo justo —opinó Ambrose.

Ari suspiró

—Es mejor que dormir a la intemperie y robar para comer—contestó Ari.

Y su falta de acritud al narrar aquello resultaba todavía más impactante.

—Además —prosiguió Ari—, si te esforzabas y eras bueno, podías mejorar tu posición.

—¿Y tú eras bueno? —quiso saber Ambrose.

Ari forzó a Ambrose a detener su caminar. Se colocó justo delante del paladín con una postura aguerrida. A la luz de la tarde, el verdor de su mirada chispeó desafiante.

—¡Era el mejor! —aseguró.

Ambrose lo observó unos minutos y a continuación, sonrió. No había nada más inherente ni más atractivo en Ari que esa gallardía innata.

—¡Te creo! —se apresuró a declarar el noble— Recuerdo que cuando oí tu voz por primera vez pensé que era el sonido más hechizante que he oído en mi vida. Me encantaría volver a escucharte cantar. ¿Podría ser eso posible, Ari?

El bello pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza pensativo.

—Tal vez en otro momento, cuando haya un poco más de calma. Temo que no se me escuche bien y terminar forzando la voz —resolvió Ari.

—Tu voz haría que toda esta gente se callara y te escuchara en silencio —insistió Ambrose.

—Puedes adularme, si quieres —consintió Ari, orgulloso—. Me gusta, pero no conseguirás gran cosa. En otro momento, mejor.

—¡Malditos mis ojos si ese no es el puto Ambrose de Lacourt! —gritó una ronca y ajada voz de hombre a sus espaldas.

Ante tal exclamación, Ambrose se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Como no podría ser de otro modo, el autor de tal afable juramento no era otro que el fiel aunque vago Sir Samuel. Por ello, la primera reacción de ambos compañeros fue el abrazo, aunque la armadura reglamentaria que portaba Samuel no se lo puso fácil.

—¿Qué tal estás, muchacho? —lo saludó el anciano caballero— Yo diría que estupendamente. ¡Pero mírate! ¡Cómo se nos ha arreglado el chico! ¡Si estás hecho todo un galán!

Ambrose aguantó los codazos cariñosos de Samuel, mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado por los piropos.

—Gracias, Sir Samuel —dijo—, y gracias también por cubrirme esta noche. Supongo que no os alegrará tener que hacer guardia por la plaza a vuestra edad.

Samuel soltó un gruñido de oso agotado.

—Hombre, no es que me muera de ilusión, precisamente —admitió—, pero prefiero que sean los jóvenes los que se diviertan. ¡Yo ya he vivido suficientes Bailes! Ahora os toca a vosotros.

Dicho esto, Samuel colocó su enguantada mano sobre el hombro de Ambrose, en señal de confidencia. Gracias a esa postura, el anciano paladín pudo echar un vistazo más allá de la espalda de su protegido. De esta forma, pudo reparar en la presencia de Ari. Una sonrisa socarrona cuarteó su rostro.

—Y veo que efectivamente te lo estás pasando bien —comentó mientras se acercaba a Ari, repasando su indumentaria con pausadas y nada comedidas miradas—. ¿Por qué no me presentas a esta maravilla andante?

—Disculpad, Sir Samuel, ella es...

Ambrose se interrumpió nada más empezar a hablar. Había cometido el terrible fallo de no pensar en una tapadera convincente para su acompañante. Fue la exquisita naturalidad de Ari la que solucionó la situación.

—Mi nombre es Ariana, Sir Samuel —se presentó este, acompañándose de una exquisita reverencia — Estaba deseando conoceros. Ambrose me ha hablado mucho de usted .

—¿No me digas? —terció Samuel— Pues lo tuyo se lo tenía bien calladito. Encantado de conocerte, jovencita.

Samuel se inclinó para besar la mano de Ari. A este último, Ambrose pudo descubrirle un conato de risa sofocada. Samuel se volvió hacia su compañero.

—Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad, zagal? Primero la guarrilla pelirroja de la posada, luego la princesa y ahora este bellezón. Ahora que me fijo, también es pelirroja. ¡No me digas que son tu tipo!

Ambrose no acompañó las bromas de Samuel. Más bien temblaba de terror ante la expresión que empezaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Ari. Era una sonrisa crispada, una de las falsas.

—¡Vaya, querido! —exclamó Ari, aguantando su creciente irritación—¡Esas son muchas mujeres! ¡Sois todo un conquistador!

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! —se apresuró a desmentir un apurado Ambrose— Ari, yo...

—Bueno, hermosa dama, si él no sabe trataros como os merecéis, siempre podéis veniros conmigo —propuso Samuel con un guiño desenfadado.

Esta vez sí que Ari no pudo refrenar su risa. Por lo menos, intentó hacerla lo suficientemente delicada como para pasar por la de una doncella.

—Sir Samuel, os recuerdo que estáis casado... —comentó Ambrose, incómodo.

—¡Por eso mismo, chaval! Yo al menos sé de qué va la cosa. Tengo décadas de práctica.

La risa de Ari se acrecentó hasta las lágrimas.

—¿Ves? Ella sabe de lo que hablo. Bueno, pareja, os dejo un poco de intimidad. Eso sí, más vale que tengáis cuidado. Nos han avisado de que la plaza va a estar plagada de ladronzuelos y carteristas. Algunos podrían ser hasta niños.

Ari se llevó las manos al pecho para escenificar una expresión de teatral estupor.

—¡No puede ser cierto! —exclamó, y Ambrose solo pudo torcer el gesto de incredulidad.

¿Cómo podía lograr alguien mentir con semejante soltura?

—¡Cómo lo oís, señorita! Al parecer los hay lo suficientemente desgraciados como para obligar a una criatura a delinquir por ellos.

—¡Es repugnante! —se indignó falsamente Ari.

—Vivimos en un mundo repugnante —replicó Samuel—. Por esa razón y otras, se crearon los paladines sagrados—declaró, intentando aparentar disciplina —Me marcho. El deber me llama.

—¡No os agotéis demasiado, Sir Samuel! —se despidió Ambrose.

—¡Tú tampoco, zagal! —le aconsejó Samuel, con otra risilla burlona.

Ambrose esperó a que Samuel se alejara y se perdiera entre la gente para comenzar a hablar.

—¿Verdad que ahora te alegras de haber devuelto lo robado? —preguntó al fin.

Ari le respondió con un suspiro exasperado.

—¡Por el Olmo! ¿Es que no te cansas nunca de querer tener razón?

—Por supuesto que no y menos aún cuando sé que la tengo —contestó Ambrose.

—¡Eres insoportable! —se quejó Ari, quien cambió de tema justo después—. ¡Qué mal rato! Casi me echo a temblar cuando vi que era el mismo que estaba contigo en la posada.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendió Ambrose— No lo parecías.

—De eso se trata, encanto, de no parecerlo —explicó Ari—. ¡Menos mal que no me ha reconocido! Es más, me parece increíble que siga pensando que soy mujer.

—Eso es porque eres un mago del disfraz —le felicitó Ambrose.—O, ¿quién sabe? Puede que sea por vuestra magia de Ilusión.

Ari tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, tras lo cual soltó otra carcajada. Por desgracia, esta fue silenciada. Un carruaje oscuro, profusamente decorado con el motivo de la flor de Lis, hizo su aparición en la plaza desde una de las avenidas procedentes del Palacio Real. Los relinchos y las poderosas patas de los percherones que tiraban de él servían como advertencia para aquel que no osara cruzarse en su camino. En efecto, los nobles que empezaban a amontonarse en la pista de baile se hacían a un lado. Se mostraban temerosos, pero no tanto por un posible accidente, sino por lo que una ofensa a quien viajaba en dicho vehículo significaría para sus vidas.

Sin embargo, Ambrose tenía una percepción distinta de aquella persona, menos marcada por el protocolo y las intrigas palaciegas y más por los juegos infantiles. Por esa razón, cuando vio a la regia joven descender a la calle, sintió la sincera euforia de quien se reencuentra con una vieja amiga.

—¡Es Angelique! —exclamó.

Y sin pararse a sopesarlo dos veces, salió a su encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al igual que en el relato, en mi ciudad hoy hace una preciosa tarde de primavera, pero la cuarentena me impide salir a disfrutarla. Por lo menos, supongo que saldré un rato al balcón a que me dé el sol y el aire. Mientras escribo esto, estoy pendiente del horno y de la comida. Son casi las tres de la tarde en España, casi las 7 de la mañana en Ciudad de México (según Google). Terminé de escribir este capítulo casi a las doce de hoy, hora española. Pensé que sería mejor, dormir y dejar algo de margen para poder repasarlo y publicarlo como se debe. 
> 
> He tenido unas semanas mucho más ajetreadas de lo que yo pensaba. No hay que olvidar que algunos seguimos teletrabajando. Pero ahora que me han dado unas vacaciones de Semana Santa con las que no contaba, creo que intentaré tener la siguiente parte de este capítulo para el fin de semana santo. Una vez más, depende de factores que no termino de controlar del todo. Paso ya a a comentar el cap. 
> 
> La canción que voy a utilizar en este y el siguiente capítulo es Le bal des chats et des souris de mi adorada Cécile Corbel. He traducido las partes que estaban en francés. Lo otro no sé ni qué idioma es, me figuro que bretón o una mezcla de bretón e inglés, o nada en absoluto. Como es como una canción infantil, no le he querido dar mucha importancia. 
> 
> En este capítulo me he querido centrar más en la interacción entre los dos protagonistas y cómo sus personajes se van influyendo mutuamente. Espero estar llevándolos a los dos bien y no estar convirtiéndoles en algo que no son. Estamos llegado al final de un arco argumental, así que tal vez aprovecho para terminar de planificar las siguientes partes de la historia. Se vienen curvas. 
> 
> Por lo demás, espero que estén todos bien, que vuestros seres queridos también se encuentren perfectamente y que los lectores de los países en cuarentena, lo estén llevando lo mejor que puedan. Son tiempos duros y espero que algo de este arte de baratillo que propongo sirva para mejorarle un poco el día a alguien. A ver si en estos días que llegan, podemos todos reflexionar, descansar y tomar fuerzas. 
> 
> Mucha salud, fuerza y ánimo para todos.


	14. El baile de los gatos y los ratones (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Baile de la Rosa Roja está a punto de empezar. Un carruaje hace su entrada en la plaza. Tal y como todos se apartan, parece que en él va a una persona importante. Pero cuando una joven doncella rubia baja de él, Ambrose siente la imperiosa necesidad de ir a verla. ¿Qué pasará con Ari?

La doncella era rubia, no como un día de sol o el pan recién horneado. Era terriblemente rubia, tanto que sus cabellos podían alternar del dorado al plateado en un solo golpe de luz. Tanto que incluso bajo el bálsamo del atardecer, su estricto moño alto parecía congelar la tiara que llevaba. Esta era dorada, con incrustaciones de rubíes, como mandaba la tradición dinástica. Como surgiendo de un manto de nieve, la doncella terminaba de sujetarla sobre el afilado flequillo con pequeñas rosas rojas adosadas a los lados de la cabeza.

Su vestido era de un rojo vampírico y en contraste con la nívea piel, parecía un infierno en llamas. A juego, con él la doncella lucía unos labios color sangre. Sin embargo, nada en aquel atuendo resultaba provocativo. Al contrario, el generoso escote estaba retenido por una red de lazos blancos y negros que lo constreñían hasta el cuello. De esta forma, la muchacha no devolvía una imagen meramente bella, mucho menos adorable. Era hermosa pero temible. En su forma de mirar y caminar transmitía la imagen digna e imponente de quien espera ser seguido. Con esta actitud, iba avanzando por la alfombra roja que dividía la plaza y la llevaba hasta una lujosa tienda, apostada al lado del atril. Los presentes se iban apostando a los lados, realizando reverencias y gestos respetuosos. Pero en la memoria de Ambrose de Lacourt aquella frígida dama todavía llevaba trenzas infantiles y no podía estar más orgulloso de su amiga de la infancia. Era como poder atisbar la gran reina que estaba destinada a ser en no muchos años. Por eso, conmovido por esa certeza todavía por cumplir, Ambrose no se lo pensó dos veces antes de correr en pos de ella.

—¡Es Angelique! —exclamó.

Echó a correr pero algo lo retuvo. Era el brazo de Ari que seguía enroscado al suyo como si de dos sortijas se trataran. Ari le echó una mirada a medio camino entre la reprobación y la incomodidad, al notar que, efectivamente, durante unos instantes se había olvidado de él.

—¡Oye! —gritó asustado por perder el equilibrio—. ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? Vas a conseguir que me caiga.

Ambrose se giró avergonzado. Ciertamente, tirar a una dama al suelo por empezar a correr de pronto no era la mejor forma de sellar una velada romántica. Se rascó la coronilla y esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora. Afortunadamente, Ari parecía más sorprendido que enfadado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado de repente? Ni que hubieras visto al mismo diablo.

—¡No, al diablo, no! —río Ambrose nervioso—. Ven, será mejor que te la presente.

Y sin mediar más palabras, Ambrose volvió a tirar de Ari.

—¿Buena idea? —preguntó Ari inquieto—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

Pero Ambrose no era de los que se detenían cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza, por lo que terminó conduciendo al medio elfo a través de toda la alfombra roja.

—Ambrose, Ambrose —insistía Ari detrás suyo—. ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Estás seguro de que podemos ir por aquí?

—Claro que sí. Los guardias reales me conocen —se limitó a responder Ambrose—. No te preocupes. Sé lo que hago.

—¿Por qué será que eso no me tranquiliza mucho? —protestó Ari.

Pero toda queja fue vana. En cuestión de segundos, el joven ladrón estaba siendo empujado, contra todo pronóstico y contra su propia voluntad, al interior de la carpa real. Incluso entonces el bobo aristócrata fue incapaz de entender lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Al levantar el telón de terciopelo que sellaba la carpa, un susurro de palabras inconexas se escapó del interior. Lo primero que vio fue a la regia doncella. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había entrado, ocupada como estaba en murmurar algo entre dientes, mientras revisaba unos papeles manuscritos. Parecía el exhausto rugido de un león encarcelado.

—En estos tiempos de incertidumbre, las viejas tradiciones. No, podría considerarse ofensivo, las tradiciones confiables.... No, muy blando... —mascullaba la joven—. ¡Nuestras tradiciones! Sí, mejor... deberían dotarnos de consuelo... No, esto es horrible. ¿En que estaba pensando cuándo lo escribí? ¡Urrgh, qué horror!

Ambrose se percató de que se encontraba en su mundo. Más que eso, parecía realmente nerviosa. No podía culparla: aquel iba a ser su primer discurso oficial, delante ni más ni menos que de toda la alta sociedad del Reino y toda la ciudad en su celebración más gloriosa. Recordó aquella apariencia majestuosa que había exhibido en la plaza y no pudo más que admirarla. Él mismo no estaba muy seguro de poder comportarse con esa sangre fría. Más allá de su título, o precisamente por adecuarse a él, Angelique demostraba ser una muchacha realmente fuerte y respetable. Ambrose no podía alegrarse más de ser su amigo y de haber tenido la iniciativa de acercarse a brindarle el apoyo que merecía. Es por eso que se esforzó en sacarla de sus preocupaciones.

—Angelique... —dijo.

Al reconocer la voz de quién la llamaba, la joven se dio la vuelta enseguida. Una sonrisa como un haz de luz sobre la nieve deslumbró a los presentes.

—¡Ambrose! —lo abrazó—. Al final has venido.

—Es tu gran día —comentó Ambrose—. No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo.

Los ojos grises de Angelique refulgieron como diamantes.

—¡Oh, eres un cielo! —exclamó.

—Muchas gracias, Angelique —río Ambrose azorado, mientras deshacía el abrazo—. ¿Qué tal está tu padre? ¿Se encuentra ya mejor? ¿Y Bastian? Me extraña no ver a ninguno por aquí.

El lunar de Angelique quedó ocultó tras una mueca de desprecio.

—Oh, bueno, ya los conoces —suspiró—. Mi padre está demasiado ocupado recuperándose de su enfermedad como para venir a presenciar... ¿Cómo lo llamó? ¡Ah, sí! Mis deberes femeninos... Y bueno, mi hermano todavía tiene un laaaaargo camino antes de convertirse en un heredero digno. Así que, ya ves...

Ambrose se entristeció al instante. Sabía lo que era lograr algo ansiado y no tener a nadie con quien compartirlo, aquella sensación de injusticia y abandono.

—Lo siento mucho, Angelique —susurró Ambrose—. Me figuro que no basto como sustituto de tu familia, pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar en la plaza animándote.

—¡Oh, mi dulce Ambrose! ¡No te rebajes! ¡La Diosa sabe que vales mucho más que cualquiera de los dos! Se me ocurre una cosa... ¿Qué tal si cuando termine mi discurso, tú y yo....?

Angelique no llegó a pronunciar su propuesta. Un carraspeo irritado la interrumpió desde el otro lado de la tienda. Ambrose se giró para toparse con Ari, quien lo observaba de brazos cruzados, impaciente y molesto al saberse ignorado. Esto hizo que Ambrose se apresurara en compensar su torpeza, tomando a Ari de las manos y llevándolo ante Angelique.

A la princesa, por su parte, la expresión se le rompió como un espejo golpeado.

—¡Vaya, qué cabeza la mía! Disculpa, Angelique. No solo había venido a desearte buena suerte. También, si me lo permites, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien... —Ambrose miró a Ari para encontrar palabras con las que describir su relación, pero no pudo. Era algo demasiado enigmático e inaudito—. A alguien muy importante para mí.

Esta vez el lunar de Angelique se estiró dolorosamente en las comisuras, por la tensa falsedad de su sonrisa.

—¡Y vienes acompañado! —exclamó mientras examinaba a la dama de azul—. ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu encantadora acompañante?

—Eso pretendía —prosiguió Ambrose, sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Ari—. Lady Angelique Grandéuxe, os presento a Ariana. Ari, esta es Angelique, la Primera Princesa de Adraxas.

Ari volvió a lucirse con la reverencia, aunque esta no pareció impresionar a Angelique. Acto seguido, regresó al lado Ambrose. Una vez más, le tomó del brazo, borrando así todo resto de decoro femenino que pudiera haber fingido. Escondió su desconcierto tras otra sonrisa dolorosa.

—¡Cariño, no me habías dicho que conocías a la Primera Princesa! —se sorprendió.

Ambrose no pudo hacer caso de aquel reproche. Su atención se centró en la primera palabra que había oído. Un placentero baile de mariposas tuvo lugar en su vientre.

—¿ “Ca-cariño”? —repitió para sí, mientras bajaba el rostro ruborizado.

Era la primera vez que Ari se dirigía a él en esos términos, en público.

Por el contrario, la cara de la princesa se asemejaba más a una tormenta a punto de desencadenarse.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que no le has hablado de mí? —indagó Angelique.

—¡Es la primera noticia que tengo! —replicó Ari.

—¡Qué lástima! —opinó Angelique, desdeñosa—. Puede que se deba a que vuestra relación es poco profunda. ¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?

—O puede que vos no seáis lo suficientemente importante —terció Ari—. Tal vez por eso no haya reparado en comentar el detalle de vuestra existencia.

Ambrose debió empezar a temer entonces. Los ojos de Angelique se agrandaron hasta las sienes, como dos estacas de hielo a punto de ser disparadas. Era justo la expresión que ponía de niña, antes de arañar a alguien. Pero la princesa ya era una dama. Se repuso pronto para la contienda que seguiría, con reglas más civilizadas e indirectas pero igualmente despiadadas.

—Lo cierto es que Ambrose y yo jugábamos cuando éramos niños... —recordó.

—¿De verdad? —la cortó Ari con aparente interés—. Bueno, no hay que confundir la intensidad de una relación con su relevancia. Hay pasiones arrebatadoras que brotan prácticamente de la nada, ¿sabéis? Basta con tener... —Ari echó una mirada pícara a Ambrose, quien no entendía muy bien de dónde venía aquel súbito coqueteo—. Buena mano, ¿entendéis?

Angelique afinó aún más la intensidad de sus ojos grises. Volvió a la carga, armada de sus ademanes más elegantes.

—Hablando de importancia. Debido a mi posición, y como comprenderéis, suelo acudir a todos los eventos de la alta sociedad, y lo cierto es que es la primera vez que veo vuestro rostro. Perdonad la indiscreción pero, ¿de dónde decís que sois?

De pronto, las uñas de Ari se hincharon lentamente en la camisa de Ambrose. A través de este contacto sutil, el paladín pudo comprobar cómo todo aquel cuerpecillo se había tensado como una cuerda. Se giró hacia el ladrón, lo justo para poder comprobar su suposición y en su mirada se encontró con una emoción que nunca esperó en él: pánico. Le estaba implorando ayuda en silencio y Ambrose captó el mensaje de una forma tan rauda como milagrosa.

—Ariana pertenece a una familia de la nobleza rural —aclaró.

Pero aquella explicación no terminó de satisfacer a la princesa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿A cuál? —indagó Angelique.

—No creo que hayáis oído hablar de nosotros, alteza —resolvió Ari, con falsa humildad—.Venimos de una provincia muy apartada.

—Lo dudo —insistió Angelique, con creciente sospecha—. Como Primera Princesa, mi deber es saber quiénes son mis vasallos —La princesa se detuvo unos instantes para examinar el rostro de Ari con detenimiento—, Porque ahora que me paro a pensarlo, creo que hay algo en vos que me resulta familiar. No sé muy bien el qué.

Ari permaneció agachado. Ambrose pudo notar en él un leve temblor en sus muñecas cuando se agarraban a su brazo.

—Me temo que estáis incurriendo en un error, alteza —respondió Ari—. De no ser esta la primera vez que nos vemos, me acordaría.

Angelique torció otra vez el gesto y volvió a fingir cordialidad.

—Presumo entonces que es vuestra primera vez en la corte de Thule.

—Así es, alteza —confirmó Ari, agachando la cabeza en una nueva reverencia.

La carnosa faz de Angelique se ensanchó en una preciosa sonrisa, pero sus ojos diamantinos seguían sin sonreír.

—¡Pues no podríais haber venido en un momento más ideal! El Baile de la Rosa Roja es el gran acontecimiento social de Thule. ¡Y con un modelito de lo más encantador, además! —le felicitó.

Ambrose se permitió respirar un poco. Conocía lo suficiente a Angelique como para percatarse de aquella hostilidad que emanaba, aunque no entendía muy bien su razón. Entendía que, como buena amiga suya, la princesa siempre había sido un tanto exigente con sus compañías. En el pasado, la había visto destrozar a cualquier conocida que osase acercarse a Ambrose. Siempre había sido desconfiada, pero, a pesar de todo, Ambrose esperaba que le diera el beneplácito a Ari. No entendía por qué se estaba ensañando de aquella manera. Afortunadamente, Ari estaba sabiendo capear el temporal con la gracia que le caracterizaba y seguramente Angelique bajaría sus defensas pronto.

—Muchas gracias, alteza. El vuestro también es bellísimo —contestó Ari, impecable.

Pero un brillo burlón escapó de los ojos de Angelique. Para cuando Ambrose se percató, era demasiado tarde.

—¡Qué pena que nadie os avisara de que al Baile se debe acudir en tonos rojizos! —exclamó la princesa—. Ya sabéis, por lo de la Diosa Roja. Es la tradición —Los ojos grises y punzantes se clavaron en Ari, jactanciosos—. Casi se podría considerar un insulto a nuestra fe aparecer con un trapito de otro color.

Ambrose presenció cómo los puños de Ari se ceñían impotentes a las mangas que los cubrían. Casi creyó ver un rubor de pura humillación en los prominentes pómulos. De esta forma, no le importó encajar la mirada cargada de reproche que el medio elfo le dedicó.

—No, nadie me había dicho que había código de vestimenta —contestó en un hilo de voz.

Angelique no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo y Ambrose siguió sin entenderla. ¿Por qué le estaba echando en cara aquel detalle tan ridículo a Ari? ¿Por qué sacar de contexto una moda que no era tal? Desde luego, no tenía la relevancia necesaria para que Ari tuviera que avergonzarse por ello. Se dispuso a deshacer el mal entendido que su amiga había provocado.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Angelique —la contrarió—. Hace años que nadie sigue esa regla. He acudido los mismo años que tú a estas fiestas y siempre he visto a gente vestida de todos los colores. Es verdad que los tonos rojizos son abundantes pero también muchos otros. Mi hermana Andrea y mi madre acudieron a los festejos con el azul de nuestro blasón y no ocurrió nada. Además, Ari sí lleva una rosa roja en el peinado, emblema de la Diosa. Por no hablar de su cabello...

Ambrose se detuvo para apreciar la belleza de Ari. Hasta en la penumbra de la tienda, el hermoso medio elfo parecía una hoguera en medio de la oscuridad. En su estado más puro, Ambrose la había visto brillar como una columna de fuego que se extendiera hasta las nubes. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así? No había nada más fascinante que Ari y Ambrose se aferró a esta verdad para darle impulso a sus palabras.

—Cada vez que veo el cabello de Ari, me convenzo de que es una creación de la Diosa Roja en persona, tan rojo, tan hermoso. No puede haber ofensa alguna en ello.

Y Ari premió aquel rescate con una sonrisa, una de las buenas, de la que solo ellos dos sabían. Tan embelesado estaba el paladín disfrutando de su recompensa, que no vio cómo Angelique hinchaba su delgada naricilla, como un dragón que se prepara para escupir fuego.

—Y sin embargo, ese vestido me sigue preocupando —terció—. ¿No es un poco escueto para la estación? Las noches de primavera pueden ser muy traicioneras, querida.

Ambrose reconoció aquel hoyuelo burlón en Ari, presenció la arrogancia en su alzar de cejas. Esta vez, Ari estaba preparado. Ambrose debería haberse temido lo peor.

—Oh, estoy segura de que Ambrose no dejará que pase frío.

Ari demostró esta afirmación por medio de coquetas y cosquillosas caricias en los bíceps de Ambrose que dificultaron al joven noble el permanecer de pie. Así, cuando Ari recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ambrose, este casi se desesperó ante la erótica de sus peso.

—No, en lugar de eso me abrigará con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Es todo un caballero, ¿verdad que sí? —Ari le guiñó el ojo al aristócrata con tal picardía que Ambrose se preguntó si había olvidado que no estaban solos—. ¿O no? —fingió preguntarse Ari, mientras disfrutaba de la impotencia de Angelique—. Lo siento, olvidaba que vuestra relación no es de esa naturaleza.

Angelique encauzó su creciente ira por medio de una carcajada desmesurada.

—Perdonadme, si no me he expresado bien —expuso, ahora con la vista clavada —. Solo digo que no hay que esforzarse tanto en exhibir aquello de lo que en realidad se carece. Al final se sale perdiendo, pues esa carencia se torna todavía más obvia. Tomadlo como un consejo de amiga.

Ari no se amilanó ante el comentario. Al contrario, asintió y pareció aceptarlo de buen grado.

—¡Y tenéis mucha razón, alteza! —convino este—. Por otra parte, también soy de la opinión de que la vida es demasiado corta. Hay que aprovechar lo que sí se tiene mientras haya oportunidad, ¿no os parece? Aunque, bueno, en vuestro caso todos entendemos que, dada vuestra posición, debáis dar ejemplo, y por ello os veáis obligada a vestir como una mojigata sin carne sensible entre las piernas.

El rostro de Angelique se inflamó en una caótica mezcla de vergüenza y furia. Era imposible no entender aquella descarada referencia. Ambrose no sabía muy bien dónde meterse.

—Perdonadle, Alteza —intentó excusarle Ambrose—. No suele comportarse así.

Angelique intentó forzar una sonrisa amable, pero los músculos faciales se le debían de haber congelado de pura consternación, así que no le salió.

—No te preocupes, Ambrose —intentó tranquilizarlo a pesar de la rabia que irritaba su voz—. Me doy cuenta de que son sus modales pueblerinos los que hablan por ella.

Ari no se mostró afectado por ese último insulto. En lugar de eso, parecía divertirse.

—Uy, ¿os he ofendido, alteza? —se disculpó, disimulando apenas una risilla cruel—. Espero que me disculpéis. Tiendo a pecar de deslenguada. Pero insisto: deberías sacarlas un poco a pasear —el ladrón no reprimió una clara mirada a la delantera de la joven—. Es probable que el dolor de retenerlas os afecte a la larga y sea lo que os está provocando ese mal carácter crónico vuestro. Bueno —pareció reflexionar el medio elfo—, eso y —se acercó para susurrar—, no sentir nada entre las piernas.

—¡Ari! —se escandalizó Ambrose.

Esta vez fue Angelique quien no reaccionó. Se mostró calmada cuando volvió a dirigirse a la pareja, a falta de energías con las que soportar una vulgar humillación a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Ruego que me perdonéis. Debo prepararme para dar mi discurso en soledad.

Ambrose comprendió para su disgusto que, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, aquella visita había molestado a Angelique mucho más de lo que le había animado. Se maldijo por su falta de cálculo.

—Claro, faltaría más —la disculpó—. Mucha suerte, Angelique.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No la necesita! —terció un travieso Ari—. Solo tiene que asegurarse de no morderse la lengua y envenenarse ella sola. Si lo hace así, todo saldrá bien.

Angelique ni siquiera elevó la voz al replicar al que creía una dama de azul. La expresión temible de sus ojos entrecerrados se bastó para expresar todo el odio que bullía en su interior.

—Aprecio vuestro consejo —contestó—. Tal vez deberíais seguirlo vos también.

Ari respondió con un ademán desenfadado, solo para afianzar su abrazo con un atribulado Ambrose. Dividido por la ira de su amiga y la sugerente coquetería del ladrón, el inocente noble no podía decidir qué sensación atender primero.

—Oh, no puedo prometeros nada —confesó Ari—. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que la lengua se me enrede un poco esta noche. ¿Verdad, Brosie?

Ari se esforzó mucho en pronunciar aquel apodo familiar con todo el énfasis que se merecía, deleitándose en las reacciones de la joven rubia. El instinto de Ambrose le instó a salir de ahí cuánto antes y así intentó sacar a su acompañante de la tienda.

—Hasta pronto, Angelique, estaremos escuchando tu discurso —se despidió Ambrose.

—¡Encantada de conoceros, alteza! —se burló Ari, resistiéndose a ser empujado fuera de la tienda.

En lo que respecta a Lady Angelique Grandéuxe, prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos para sí misma.

Ambrose volvió a tirar de la muñeca de Ari, esta vez en dirección contraria. Un hormigueo furioso todavía le recorrería las piernas. Sabía que lo que acaba de pasar en la carpa real, no solo era peligroso sino que estaba mal. Quería huir de ello.

—Espera, espera —le imploró Ari.

Pero Ambrose no podía escucharle, hasta que notó un repentino tirón le obligó a detenerse.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —le espetó Ari, cuando se dio la vuelta—. Me tiras al venir y luego al volver. ¿Quieres destrozarme las muñecas?

—¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! —exigió Ambrose—. ¿Eres consciente de que acabas de insultar a la Primera Princesa del Reino? Hay gente a la que le han arrancado la lengua por menos de lo que tú has dicho ahí dentro.

Ari se cruzó de brazos y alzó el rostro con altanería. Sus cejas se torcieron con un gesto a medio camino entre la incredulidad y la mofa.

—Bueno, no sabía que estaba ante una persona tan importante —se justificó—. Podrías haberme dicho a qué me estaba enfrentando.

—¡Valiente excusa! —replicó Ambrose— Sabías perfectamente quién era cuando la desafiaste.

—¿Y tú eres consciente de que esa chica está enamorada de ti? —terció Ari.

Aquella idea se sintió como un petardo reventando la tapa de los sesos de Ambrose.

—¿Quién? ¿Angelique? ¡Venga ya! —se río Ambrose.

Ari se limitó a ahondar su mirada y torcer la boca.

—No lo has entendido bien. Solo somos buenos amigos —se explicó Ambrose.

—Bueno, dudo que ella opine lo mismo—prosiguió Ari.

—No, ella siempre ha sido así. Es muy protectora con la gente que se me acerca. Es su forma de mostrarme aprecio, nada más —argumentó Ambrose.

Ari entrecerró los ojos, intrigado.

—¿Protectora? Ponme un ejemplo —pidió.

—Bueno, cuando éramos pequeños, solía pelearse con las niñas que querían jugar conmigo. Era como si tuvieran que pasar una prueba antes de que pudieran ser mis amigas.

—Vaya, supongo que la realeza siempre es proclive a la paranoia —comentó Ari jocoso—, con ese rollo de la pureza de sangre y eso. Entonces, ¿solo es desconfiada con la gente nueva? ¿Esa es tu explicación?

—Bueno, a decir verdad —recordó Ambrose—, tenemos una amiga en común: Marine. Cuando la conocimos se metía mucho con ella, la insultaba llamándola cuatro ojos y cosas así, pero era como si a Marine no parecía importarle...

—¿Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le afectaba y como buena matona la dejó en paz? —adivinó Ari.

—No, qué va. Todavía hoy en día sigue llamándola cuatro ojos y fea —contestó Ambrose, pensativo.

—Una criatura encantadora, nuestra Primera Princesa —observó Ari sarcástico—. Celebro la fortuna del pobre hombre que deba desposarla y aguantarla hasta el fin de sus largos días.

—No seas tan duro con ella —le impelió Ambrose—. Admito que Angelique puede ser algo difícil en ocasiones, pero en otras también es muy simpática.

Ari no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—Claro que sí, Sir Samuel —le contestó—, pero solo con vos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se extrañó Ambrose.

—¡Oh, venga! —se impacientó Ari.

A continuación, Ari adoptó una pose exageradamente femenina, parpadeando frenéticamente para mover sus largas pestañas y ondeando su cadera. Su voz sonó afectada y aguda.

—“¡Oh, mi dulce Ambrose! ¡La Diosa sabe que vales mucho más que cualquiera de los dos! ¡Dame un beso, querido!” —la imitó.

—Venga, no seas cruel —le rogó Ambrose.

—¿Que yo soy cruel? —se indignó Ari—. ¡Lo eres tú! La tienes bebiendo los vientos por ti y no te das ni cuenta.

—Lo cierto es que, ahora que lo comentas, fue ella la que me habló del Baile —comentó Ambrose.

Los ojos de Ari se agrandaron de puro estupor.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ella te invitó al Baile? ¿Y tú vas y apareces aquí con otra persona? ¡Por el Olmo, no se puede ser más bruto! —exclamó Ari.

—Vamos, Ari, lo haces sonar como si me hubiera invitado a una cita o algo —dijo Ambrose.

—¡Pero por supuesto que era una cita, maldito imbécil! —gritó Ari—. Pobre chica, casi me da pena y todo. ¿En serio no te das cuenta de que no tiene ojos más que para ti? ¡Si ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí!

—Bueno, eso tal vez se deba a tu capacidad de mimetismo. ¿No se supone que los de tu gremio deben pasar desapercibidos para perpetrar vuestro delitos? —razonó Ambrose, cansado de aquella conversación.

—Hay veces en los que hay que pasar desapercibido y otras llamar la atención. Solo los necios no saben diferenciar una situación de la otra —declaró Ari, con los brazos en jarra.

—Tal vez sea eso —inquirió Ambrose—, O tal vez estés celoso, hayas perdido los papeles y no quieras admitirlo.

Ari se sonrojó. Claramente.

—No sabes ni lo más básico —escupió.

Y sin esperar a su acompañante, comenzó a alejarse de la alfombra roja.

—Ari, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Ambrose, todavía enfadado.

—Tu amiga está sobre el escenario —señaló Ari—. Y parece que la gente se agolpa para escuchar su dichoso discurso. Supongo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo —Ari se giró con otra expresión maliciosa—, a menos que primero quieras que me acerque a desearle que se rompa una pierna o algo así. Eso podría hacerlo.

Un espasmo de terror recorrió a Ambrose solo de imaginar aquello. Se dio prisa en acercarse hasta Ari, tomarle de la mano y llevarle hasta el tumulto de nobles enmascarados que comenzaban a agolparse frente al atril real.

—Pues vamos entonces, antes de que nos acusen de crímenes contra la Corona —le urgió Ambrose.

Ambrose y Ari consiguieron un buen sitio. Estaba relativamente cerca del estrado, en una tercera o cuarta fila, pero en el extremo izquierdo de la zona reservada a los nobles. De esta manera, disfrutarían de una buena vista de la Princesa, pero esta, al deber estar pendiente de su propio discurso, a penas los percibiría por uno de sus flancos. Y eso era algo que tranquilizaba al rubio aristócrata, pues dudaba mucho que Angelique pudiera concentrarse en su discurso si algo le recordaba la humillación que acababa de sufrir y a la que estaba muy poco acostumbrada.

Por su parte, Ari todavía no se había disculpado por lo sucedido. En su lugar, prestaba su atención al mar de sombreros, trajes opulentos y excéntricas máscaras. Bajo estos, se encontraban lo más excelso de la nobleza del país, gente con la que Ari solo podría coincidir de entrar a robar en sus casas. Era lógico su interés, opinó Ambrose. Para él, aquellos festejos no eran más que un eco de tiempos mejores. De niño había aprendido el verdadero significado del Baile, cuando su madre los vestía a todos de bermellón. Luego, les compraba todos sus caprichos en el mercadillo y cuando los niños de Lacourt estaban empachados y felices los acompañaba hasta un rincón con buena visibilidad para escuchar al padre de Angelique. A Ambrose solía aburrirle aquella retahíla de palabras oscuras y solemnes pero aguardaba formal a que el monarca terminara, porque entonces su madre le permitía sacarla a bailar. Mientras Andrea se conformaba con Savine, a la espera de algún pretendiente mejor. Fueron buenos tiempos, aunque el joven noble sospechaba en el fondo de su corazón que no los cambiaría por la mirada curiosa de Ari en aquellos momentos.

Finalmente, se hizo el silencio en la plaza y la Primera Princesa se preparó para dar su primer discurso oficial. Por ello, los aristócratas se agolparon hacia delante, mientras en la lejanía los burgueses y las clases humildes se esforzaban por hacer oído desde el fondo de la plaza y los balcones. Toda la ciudad estaba pendiente de aquellas palabras. Por fortuna, la voz de Lady Angelique no tembló ni un poco en cuanto empezó a hablar.

—Queridos ciudadanos —comenzó—. En estos tiempos de incertidumbre, nos hemos reunido hoy para celebrar nuestras tradiciones. Pues incluso cuando la vida de mi padre, el Rey de Adraxas, se tambalea, nuestro deber sigue siendo para con la Diosa Roja, la madre indiscutible de nuestra tierra. Es precisamente mi padre quien me envía para haceros llegar este mensaje de unidad en la fe, sabedor que incluso en la enfermedad, se debe velar por la unidad del pueblo y la memoria de nuestros logros. Es nuestro compromiso para con esta gran y generosa madre la que nos hace rendirle pleitesía por la fertilidad de nuestros campos, la prosperidad de nuestras ciudades y la victoria en nuestras empresas. Porque incluso en la más oscura de las noches, el sol termina saliendo por el horizonte, la generosa Diosa Madre no nos abandona. Así no debemos abandonarla nosotros. Entiendo vuestras dudas, queridos amigos. Entiendo que estamos en una época de transición, una época en la que la fe es puesta a prueba. Puede que haya voces atrevidas que critiquen a la realeza y con ella a los designios de la Diosa. Puede que hayáis oído quejas sobre el elevado coste que las guerras con los reinos vecinos han supuesto para nuestros campesinos y comerciantes. Puede que hayáis oído rumores sobre alimañas de dos patas y orejas puntiagudas, repugnantes elfos campando no ya por nuestras fronteras sino por el interior mismo de nuestro territorio.

—Lo siento —susurró Ambrose a Ari.

—No te inquietes —le tranquilizó el medio elfo—, es lo que hay.

—Entiendo vuestra preocupación —continuó Angelique—, es tentador ceder a ella. Y sin embargo, los que resisten esta tentación, son aquellos cuyo corazón posee la fortaleza auténtica. —a partir de ese momento, la voz de Angelique comenzó a elevarse lentamente—. Yo os digo que donde otros ven declive, donde ven corrupción y crisis, yo veo la oportunidad que ha sido puesta ante nosotros para recuperar nuestra gloria perdida. Es por esto que acudo a vosotros, mi pueblo, para que me permitáis hacerme con vuestra fuerza, para que juntos, y por mediación de la Corona, reclamemos lo que la Diosa Roja ha dispuesto para nuestro reino: la dominación incontestable sobre todo el Continente.

Ante aquella perspectiva suculenta, la multitud interrumpió a la princesa con un horda de aplausos. Angelique, enfervorecida ante su propia actuación, levantó su puño derecho al aire y el clamor del público se intensificó. A Ambrose se le antojó un general animando a sus tropas y se preguntó si él también tendría tantas ganas de seguirla como los cientos de ciudadanos a los que acababa de hechizar.

—Yo, por mi parte, os aseguro que todos los sacrificios que esta gesta imponga se volverás frutos maduros, tal vez no para vosotros, pero para vuestros hijos y los hijos de sus hijos. Eliminemos juntos a quien pretenden negarnoslos. ¡Gloria a la Diosa Roja y Gloria imperecedera al Reino de Adraxas!

Un rugido ensordecedor retumbó en toda la plaza y parte de las calles aledañas. A Ambrose no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Angelique había triunfado con su primer discurso. Recordó que siempre había tenido un efecto magnético en la gente, una actitud soberbia que terminaba imponiendo sus deseos sobre los de los demás y eso era algo que Ambrose había podido experimentar en sus carnes. Quienes no la seguían por miedo, lo hacían por admiración, y de hecho, Ambrose no conocía a nadie más digno de gobernar que ella. Era una verdadera lástima que las mujeres no pudieran ser nombradas herederas. Tal vez por eso, intuyó, era tan exigente con su hermano. Querría que fuera un mandatario a la altura del que ella podría haber sido.

Sin embargo, entre la algarabía propia de una muchedumbre exaltada, había alguien que no compartía el entusiasmo que la Primera Princesa había despertado. De soslayo, Ambrose pudo apreciar un destello de escepticismo escapando de los ojos de Ari.

—Bueno, queridos hermanos —anunció Angelique con un gesto conciliador—. El anochecer me apremia. No os entretengo más: ¡Que dé comienzo el Baile de la Rosa Roja!

Tras otra apasionada ovación, Lady Angelique bajó de su atril. Con ella, los nobles se fueron alejando de la imponente fachada de la catedral, para adentrarse en la pista de baile. Fueron entrando uno a uno, se detenían a entregar su acreditación y solo avanzaban si el guardia de turno les daba el visto bueno. Mientras tanto, los curiosos que habían aprovechado aquel espacio para presenciar el discurso, se vieron obligados a abandonarla. Este era el mecanismo que aseguraba que nadie indeseable se colara en un evento privilegio exclusivo de la corte. Era por esto que la presencia de alguien de la ralea de Ari, pobre, delincuente y mestizo; resultaba tan transgresora.

Pero Ambrose no se inquietó por aquel detalle. Palpó las acreditaciones que había guardado bajo una solapa de su chaleco y aquello le dio seguridad. Nadie tenía porque dudar de la acompañante de un noble de su nivel. De este modo, tomó la mano de Ari para acompañarle a la plaza. Tras ellos, la banda de músicos escogidos por la Primera Princesa en persona, afinaban sus instrumentos.

—Angelique ha estado estupenda —intentó hablar Ambrose.

—Desde luego ha dicho lo que la gente quería oír —replicó Ari.

Y esta fue toda la conversación que tuvieron hasta que llegaron hasta el cordel que lo separaba de la pista de baile. Ambrose tuvo la precaución de no querer continuarla por su propio bien. Aguardaron en silencio al final de la cola, hasta que les tocó el turno.

—Sus acreditaciones, por favor —pidió el guardia apostado al otro lado del cordel.

En ese momento, el pulso de Ambrose se enrareció súbitamente. La mala conciencia de no estar siendo del todo transparente pesaba sobre sus acciones. Sin embargo, supo controlar su pulso y reaccionó con naturalidad. Después de todo, aquellas entradas eran perfectamente legales. Deslizó la mano libre al interior de su casaca y sacó las acreditaciones sin mediar mayor complicación.

Aún así, no pudo evitar que en el corto lapso de tiempo, la incertidumbre le mordiera más de lo que hubiera deseado permitir.

—Todo en orden —anunció el guardia—Disfruten de la velada.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Ambrose.

Así cuando Ambrose se vio caminando hacia el centro de la pista de mano de aquella salvaje criatura que era su amor prohibido, se sintió el hombre más feliz de aquel lugar. Ciertamente, había un placer indecible en la perversión de las normas. Tal vez nunca lo habría experimentado de no ser por su acompañante. Ari pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues le contestó con una sonrisa, cómplice de aquella travesura que habían perpetrado juntos.

Una vez todos los cortesanos hubieron entrado en en el espacio acordonado, los hombres se agruparon en una hilera y las mujeres en otra, opuesta a la primera. Ambrose, al observar aquello, hizo lo propio. Aquella disposición le hizo recordar cuál iba a ser el primer baile, uno en el que los danzantes de sexos contrarios bailaban unos enfrente de los otros, tocándose no mucho más de lo estipulado por la moral de las altas clases. Ari, por su parte, tardó unos segundos en entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y en reaccionar en consecuencias. Ambrose se percató entonces de su error: una vez más había fallado a la hora de preparar a su acompañante para las costumbres nobiliarias. En un intento de compensar sus torpezas anteriores, corrió en su auxilio y lo llevó hasta su sitio correspondiente. Entonces, se inclinó para hablarle en voz baja.

—Puede que desconozcas muchos de los bailes que vas a ver esta noche —le previno en un susurro—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe un par de pasos antes de que la música comience?

Ari le respondió con otra risilla burbujeante.

—Tranquilo, cielo —contestó alegre.

Y entonces, aprovechando la cercanía y la distracción de los otros bailarines, en un instante que Ambrose tardaría años en olvidar, Ari le dio un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz. Todo su ser pareció tambalearse a partir de ese diminuto contacto.

—Yo te sigo —le aseguró el pelirrojo, con un coqueto guiño.

Y Ambrose no supo más que obedecer.

Las lánguidas notas de un arpa fluyeron por los huecos que dejaban las conversaciones banales. Como el agua del deshielo, delicada pero persistente, fueron erosionando el ruido como si fuera una simple piedra de río. Le siguió el grave tronar de un tambor que marcaba el ritmo. Entonces, cuando las flautas elevaron su alegre trino por encima de la muchedumbre, Ambrose fue testigo de cómo las pupilas de Ari se clavaban en él con la precisión despiadada de un aguijón. Su corazón se estrechó en el pecho como si unas garras lo estuvieran comprimiendo. Lo estaba analizando. ¿Qué serían capaces de rastrear en él aquellos ojos astutos?

Los bailarines dieron un primer paso a su derecha. Para sorpresa de Ambrose, Ari lo dio también, sin desincronizarse ni por un momento de las damas que lo rodeaban. Justo después, tocaba otro paso igual que Ari pescó al vuelo. Ni siquiera, cuando el baile alternó de pronto dos pasos a la izquierda, el grácil ladrón perdió su ritmo. Es más, lejos de mostrar esfuerzo, Ari parecía estar divirtiéndose, como si improvisar aquella coreografía desde la más clara adivinación fuera un juego de niños para él.

Ambrose temió que Ari se perdiera con el primer paso hacia delante y el paso atrás que se daban en pleno cambio de cadencia, pero si el pelirrojo tardó un segundo de más en vacilar, nadie podía hablarlo notado. A continuación, los bailarines debían aproximarse para compartir el único contacto que se le permitía, la unión de las palmas. De esta forma, cuando Ari apoyó su mano sobre la suya, el toque despertó una efervescencia revigorizante en su piel. Giraron para intercambiar posiciones y el paladín pudo apreciar una fragancia sutil que provenía del medio elfo. Sobre el dulce olor a tierra mojada, se había impuesto el sensual aroma del agua de rosas. Estaba claro que las amigas de Ari habían cuidado todos los detalles, pero esto, más que alagar a Ambrose, le hizo sentir una renovada presión. ¿Estaría su palma demasiado húmeda? ¿Habría notado el hermoso ladrón que le estaba haciendo sudar?

Afortunadamente, Ari parecía inmerso en disfrutar del baile. Y es que estaba dejando boquiabiertos a casi toda los presentes. Sus movimientos parecían antes los de un experto que los de alguien que estuviera aprendiendo los pasos en aquel mismo momento. Al verlo danzar, Ambrose no pudo evitar recordar la cancioncilla infantil que aquellos niños le habían dedicado minutos antes:

_Ratón, ¿quieres que nos casemos?_

_Tik ti tom ta tik ti tom_

_Ratón, ¿quieres que nos casemos?_

_Tik ti tom ti day_

_Ratón, ¿quieres que nos casemos?_

_Tengo oro y confianza_

_Ma cax macari duck and dill_

_Tik ti tom ti day_

Los bailarines giraron otra vez. En esta ocasión, Ambrose pudo apreciar que el prolongado escote posterior dejaba a la vista una exquisita espalda de marfil. Así, cuando los danzantes volvieron a su posición inicial, su falda vaporosa viró como un gran pétalo azulado. Los caballeros echaron miradas pocas discretas a las sugerentes piernas que aparecían bajo la tela. Las damas se limitaron a observarle con envidia, pues en menos de una canción el atrevido ladronzuelo se había convertido en la estrella del Baile. Una cosa quedó clara para Ambrose entonces: si lo que pretendía Ari con aquel disfraz era pasar desapercibido, había fracasado. Toda Thule debía de estar preguntándose en esos momentos quién demonios era aquella chica.

Y sin embargo, Ari se mostraba indiferente a toda la atención que estaba acaparando, demasiado ocupado en su propia diversión. De esta manera, conforme fueron repitiendo toda la secuencia de pasos, encaminándose hacia el giro final, su cara se iluminó iluminando poco a poco, como un cielo estrellado. No había duda de que Ari era como un calidoscopio. Bastaba con girar un poco, alterar la perspectiva, y otro nuevo y hermoso espectáculo se desplegaba ante la vista. Ambrose estaba impaciente de ver qué nuevas combinaciones de colores podría otorgarle aquel bello pelirrojo.

_¡Yo no quiero casarme!_

_Tik ti tom ta tik tik tom_

_¡Yo no quiero casarme!_

_Tik ti tom ti day_

_Yo no quiero casarme_

_Quiero correr en el trigo_

_Ma cax macari duck and dill_

_Tik ti tom ti day_

Una nueva tanda de aplausos puso fin a aquella primera canción. No era para menos, Ari había conseguido agasajar con una actuación impecable a toda la corte de Thule, y Ambrose no podía estar más orgulloso de él. Sin embargo, el gran debutante no parecía alegrarse del buen recibimiento. Y esto era algo de lo que Ambrose se percató pronto: había algo que se agitaba incómodo debajo de las capas de pelo trenzado.

—Ari, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

El mestizo confirmó las sospechas de Ambrose llevándose las manos a donde debían de estar sus orejas.

—Hay demasiado ruido en este sitio —contestó—. Me molesta.

—Vaya, intuía que tendrías mayor sensibilidad, pero no me imaginaba que tanta —se excusó Ambrose.

Una expresión adolorida se dibujó en el rostro del joven ladrón.

—¿Podemos irnos a un lugar más tranquilo? —le pidió— Estoy empezando a sentirme mal. Además, todo el mundo me está mirando. Me da mala espina.

Ambrose quiso decirle que eso no era que tuviera que temer, que simplemente todos lo miraban porque estaba realmente precioso esa noche, pero entendió pronto que el bienestar de su acompañante era prioritario a sus galanterías.

—¡Claro! —le aseguró mientras tomaba de la cintura a Ari, encaminándolo a la salida—. Y podemos volver cuando queramos. Hablaré con el guardia para que nos deje pasar. Ya verás cómo pronto te encuentras mejor.

Ari estiró de la camisa de Ambrose para acercarse aún más a su oído.

—Y también, podríamos ir a un sitio donde tengamos más... intimidad —le susurró.

Ambrose se volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de Ari. La clara invitación que se dibujaba en él, dejaba poco a la imaginación. La garganta de Ambrose se secó de golpe. Toda su cuerpo sabía ya lo que el medio elfo quería de él y se estaba preparando en consecuencia. Ambrose tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos para guardar la dignidad.

—Creo que conozco el sitio ideal al que podríamos ir —dijo al fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final he tenido que volver a partir el capítulo. Me salían 33 páginas de Word, con espacio 1'5. Publicaré la parte final la semana que viene. Me he pegado todas las vacaciones de Semana Santa escribiendo sin parar y puedo decir que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que les guste a los demás también.   
> Digo esto, porque a partir de la semana que viene voy a bajar un poco el ritmo. Ya he comentado que estoy cerrando un arco argumental y quiero planificar el resto de la historia con más detalle. Así que estaré un tiempo organizándome.   
> Desde luego, tengo un problema a la hora de escribir cosas cortas. La única vez que quise escribir una historia corta fue esta y me está saliendo kilométrica para variar. No sé cómo lo hago XD Mi novio dice que no valgo como escritora de fanfics, que debería escribir libros en su lugar y publicarlos. No sé qué les parecerá a los demás XDDD
> 
> En fin, el caso es que me he dado cuenta que con todo este rollo de la cuarentena, no me he parado a dar las gracias a la gente que me sigue leyendo. Y eso está fatal. Lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando este relato incluso en en el fin del mundo. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que todo esto no esté siendo muy duro para vosotros. Sin mucho más que decir, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana. Creo que a partir de ahora, actualizaré los sábados porque dejar pasar una día para revisar me da mucha tranquilidad a la hora de revisar. 
> 
> Espero que sigáis bien.   
> Mucho ánimo, fuerza y salud para todos.


	15. El baile de los gatos y los ratones (parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari y Ambrose se escapan del Baile para estar un rato a solas...

El anochecer reinaba sobre Thule. Pese a ello, no había ninguna sensación de oscuridad u opresión en el paseo que llevaba hasta la parte alta de la ciudad. Un ejército formado de farolas se ocupaba de disipar las tinieblas. Iluminaban el camino y proyectaban su reflejo como luciérnagas en las aguas cercanas. La brisa transportaba pétalos y semillas, mientras que el río cercano se encargaba de humedecer el ambiente y deleitar a los presentes con el canto ligero de su fluir. Pero para Ambrose no había fenómeno natural más sobrecogedor que las llamas moribundas del sol mezclándose con los cabellos de Ari.

Mirarle le daba paz. Era simplemente fascinante observarlo, hasta tal punto que Ambrose podía explicarse por qué nadie le había interesado tanto como él. Dada la combinación de la armonía inusual de sus rasgos y su intensidad, Ari se veía como un ave de fuego en libertad, un hallazgo imposible de aprehender. A su lado, las chicas de la corte parecían meros pajarillos enjaulados, animales insulsos amaestrados para agradar. Y sin embargo, en aquella contemplación subyacía una advertencia: un fuego a punto de abrasarle, el aliento de una bestia herida a punto de atacar.

—Tenías razón —aprobó Ari—. Este sitio es muy agradable.

—Solía ser el camino por el que mi madre nos traía al festival del Baile cuando éramos pequeños. Si te fijas —Ambrose se tomó la libertad de tomar a Ari de la barbilla para dirigir su mirada—, nuestra casa se encuentra justo ahí, sobre la colina.

—¡Oh, cierto! —se sorprendió el ladrón—. Ahora entiendo por qué no me ubicaba. Yo suelo pillar otro camino, ya sabes, por los tejados.

—Sí, supongo que es otra forma distinta de moverse por la ciudad —comentó Ambrose, sin saber muy bien qué más decir. No era como si le apeteciera pensar en las actividades delictivas del mestizo.

—¡Ni te lo imaginas! Un niñito bueno como tú nunca podría seguirme el ritmo —le desafió Ari.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Ambrose—. No menosprecies mi entrenamiento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que queréis atraparme, señor paladín sagrado? —ronroneó Ari coqueto.

El medio elfo se apoyó en el hombro de Ambrose y este notó como la mente se le detenía.

—¡Podría hacerlo y lo sabes! —replicó este, bravucón—. De hecho, he estado a punto de hacerlo en un par de ocasiones...

Ari carraspeó incómodo y Ambrose supo en seguida que había hablado de más.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal está Delphy? —preguntó Ari.

—¡Oh, muy bien! La tienes completamente “seducida” —respondió Ambrose.

—¿En serio? —rió Ari.

Y su risa se fundió con el arrullo del río.

—Por supuesto. No para de hablar de la noche en que El Príncipe Encapuchado vino a visitarla —recalcó .

—No me digas. Supongo que tus otras hermanas estarán encantadas —dedujo Ari, risueño.

—¡Y que lo digas! —comentó Ambrose— Andrea está harta de escucharla hablar del tema y Savine dice que es una mentirosa, pero lo que le ocurre es que se muere de envidia. Se pasan los días discutiendo, aunque eso no es ninguna novedad.

—Me hubiera gustado verlas en el Baile, pero supongo que esta vez no te habrías atrevido a presentarme —arguyó Ari, irónico.

—De hecho, este año no han venido —terció Ambrose.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó Ari—. Antes has hablado como si fuera una gran tradición familiar...

Un ápice de melancolía rasguñó el ánimo de Ari. “Lo era” quiso responder. Hizo un esfuerzo por disimular, pues no quería arrastrar a Ari consigo.

—Lo cierto es que es en parte por culpa del Príncipe Encapuchado —explicó—. Delphy está castigada por mentir, Savine por meterse con Delphy y Andrea tiene que vigilar que las dos cumplen su castigo.

—¿Quién imaginaría que entrar a robar iba a causaros tantos problemas? —bromeó Ari.

—Es casi mejor que haya sido así —concluyó Ambrose—. Si nos hubieran visto en el Baile, no nos habrían dejado en paz.

—¡Oh, pobrecito Brosie! —se burló Ari.

—Ríete si quieres. Tendrías que ver lo pesadas que se pusieron cuando volví de la misión del Ópalo. Estaban convencidas de que si estaba tan cambiado era porque había conocido a una chica y casi no salgo vivo de esa conversación —recordó el joven noble.

—¿Y esa “chica” no seré yo? —adivinó Ari.

Ambrose no se esperaba esa deducción, pero lo acertada de esta le quemó la garganta. Tuvo que tragar saliva para continuar hablando.

—Bueno —concedió Ambrose—, Podría decirse.

Tras aquella atropellada confesión, Ambrose se vio incapaz de continuar dando conversación. El silencio se adueñó del lugar. Tan solo el taconeo de sus zapatos contra el suelo de piedra, el río y los grillos que empezaban a cantar, lo interrumpían. Era como si la noche impusiera su propia canción. De pronto, Ambrose notó cómo otro sonido se unía aquella orquesta natural. Empezó como un susurro de viento que se cuela por las ventanas y acabó siendo un gracioso tarareo. Era la melodiosa voz de Ari sobreponiéndose a los sonidos de alrededor.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Ambrose.

—Pensé que me habías pedido que te cantara —resolvió Ari—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ambrose suspiró contento al recordar sus propias palabras.

—Tienes razón —concedió—. Por favor, continúa.

Ari sonrió e hinchó el pecho como el jilguero que era. Sus labios se abrieron como el capullo de una flor. El sonido que emergió de su garganta era más dulce que cualquier flauta y más potente que cualquier tambor que hubiera sonado en la plaza. Al escucharlo de nuevo, Ambrose entendió que no había nada más hermoso, ni nada más desgarrador que escuchar a Ari cantar:

_Vinieron a ver el fuego_

_ardiendo en tu corazón_

_Quieren ser testigos de este amor_

_desde el inicio_

_Ellos te escuchan cuando lloras._

_Este amor es infinito_

_Cuando sonríes las estrellas se alinean_

_Flor del universo_

_Mi niño_

—Es la canción que le cantaste a Delphy —rememoró Ambrose—. ¿Es lo que interpretabas de niño en las calles?

Ari bajó el rostro pensativo. Un adorable mohín de nostalgia alzó sus mejillas.

—Sí... no, no exactamente. Esto... es algo mío. Es como si hubiera estado siempre en mi cabeza —confesó.

—Es como un misterio más —concluyó Ambrose.

Otra capa distinta del complejo entramado que era Ari, otra combinación distinta de colores.

—Suena como una nana, si te paras a pensarlo —observó Ambrose—, puede que alguien te la cantara a ti.

El mestizo se estrechó de brazos, resignado.

—Quién sabe. Si es así, me sentiría mal al no recordar a la persona que se molestó en hacerlo —suspiró Ari, antes de volverse hacia Ambrose—, Tu madre era aquella dama rubia del retrato en la escalera, ¿verdad?

—Sí, exacto —se sorprendió el noble.

—Lo supuse por el parecido. Tienes su misma expresión amable. Debió de ser muy especial—comentó Ari.

—Lo era —asintió Ambrose—. Era capaz de hacerte sonreír aunque no quisieras. Te hacía sentir que había alguien velando por ti. Todos los que la conocimos la echamos de menos. A veces creo que hasta Delphy lo hace.

Ambrose notó cómo su pecho se iba relajando. Ari era casi la primera persona con la que hablaba de su madre desde que esta murió. Había algo liberador en poder poner su melancolía en palabras.

—¿Sabes, Ambrose? —dijo Ari, de pronto—. A veces me das un poco de envidia. Por muy tristes que puedan ser, al menos tú tienes recuerdos. Sabes quién eres.

Intentó desentrañar la misteriosa expresión que se había dibujado en la cara de Ari. Era un raro vestigio que había logrado asomar de su máscara de arrogancia y descreimiento. Necesitaba investigarla, adueñarse de ella y del alma que reflejaba. Pero pasó demasiado rápido. Ari pronto la cubrió con una mueca burlona.

—Y luego está el desagradable asunto de la pasta —añadió.

Ambrose no tuvo más remedio que reírle aquella gracia.

—Por cierto, ¿qué fue del relicario de mi padre, si puede saberse? —recordó el noble de improviso.

—¡Oh, sacamos un buen pico por él. Gracias por preguntar —rió Ari—. ¿Consiguió mi pequeña travesura enervar al Lord Édouard de Lacourt, Tesorero del Reino?

—¡Ya lo creo! —exclamó Ambrose—. ¡No le he visto más enervado en mi vida! Está convencido de que fue alguien del servicio y como no tiene pruebas, les ha bajado el suelo a todos hasta que alguien confiese.

—¡Ups! Lo siento por el servicio de la casa De Lacourt —siseó Ari, avergonzado.

Ambrose se acercó a Ari, y tras sonrisa satisfecha, le devolvió el toquecito en la nariz que le había dado al principio de la tarde.

—Así aprenderéis, Señor Espíritu Carmesí, que las malas acciones siempre tiene consecuencias.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Ari volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es que no te cansas nunca, don aliado de la justicia? —le reprochó.

Para entonces, el joven aristócrata estaba empezando a conocer aquel jueguecito de mofas y sarcasmos por parte del ladrón. Entendía que formaban parte de su línea de defensa e intuía que debía atraversarla para llegar hasta él. Pero por encima de todo, quería su respeto. Quería que Ari lo admirase casi tanto como el paladín rubio lo hacía ya con él. Tardaría en aprender a jugar a su juego, pero eso se hacía jugando, así que no se iba a rendir.

Por ello, y sin ser del todo consciente de las voluntades que guiaban sus actos, Ambrose se abalanzó sobre el bello pelirrojo para abrazar la estrecha cintura.

—Ya sabes que no —declaró, victorioso.

Ante esto, la reacción de Ari fue casi conmovedora. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Ambrose como un pajarillo que se repliega sobre sí mismo para echarse una siesta. Ambrose, que en absoluto estaba preparado para eso, notó cómo el corazón volvía a disparársele por su propia cuenta.

—Estoy un poco harto de pasear —susurró Ari, con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué tal si descansamos un poco?

Ambrose luchó por mantenerse en pie, pues el aroma a lluvia y rosas que despedía Ari le entumecía las piernas. No pudo resistirse. Ari sabía tirar de las cuerdas de su corazón.

Terminaron sentados al abrigo de un gran roble que crecía en los márgenes de la avenida. Se resguardaron de las miradas ocultas bajo sus poderosas ramas. Entre ellos se había instalado otro silencio, pero este ya no era incómodo. Se trataba más bien de una suerte de confidencia mutua que las palabras solo podrían estropear. Mientras, la luna soltaba sus hilos de plata sobre un río cantarín.

De pronto Ari, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ambrose, quien no supo cómo responder a semejante honor más que endureciéndose como una roca. El medio elfo no se contentó con ese avance, sino que se atrevió a posar su mano sobre la del paladín. De esta forma, consiguió contener al robusto noble con su cuerpo y terminar casi sobre su regazo. La mirada que Ari le ofreció le sobrecogió. Los mechones pelirrojos cayéndole como pequeños remolinos de fuego alumbraban los ojos esmeralda que guarecían peligrosos secretos. Y bajo la nariz de ninfa, los apetitosos labios de frambuesa se mostraban entreabiertos, preparados. Era algo imposible de desafiar. Por eso, los besó.

Ambrose empezó por recorrer el escultural cuello de Ari con cuidado de no dejar ninguna marca que lo estropeara. Por su parte, el bello ladrón se fue asentando más y más en su regazo, adaptándose a los huecos entre ambos con una destreza casi líquida. De esta forma, las manos del noble se escurrieron por la cadera de Ari hasta palpar sus turgentes nalgas. Los hábiles del ladrón le correspondieron ocupándose de la hebilla de su cinturón.

Pero entonces, algo, tal vez un adormecido y poco conveniente sentido de la decencia se despertó en el paladín. No era el cuerpo de Ari lo que deseaba esa noche. Mejor dicho, anhelaba aún más que eso: desentrañar los secretos de su alma, fundir su amor con el suyo, conseguir su corazón. Y para ello, debía comportarse como el caballero que quería que el mestizo viera, no ceder a sus instintos más vulgares. La espalda del medio elfo se contrajo cuando Ambrose lo empujó.

—¡Espera! —le ordenó ante la resistencia del ladrón—. No, Ari, es mejor que paremos.

Ari parpadeó varias veces. Sus ojos se habían abierto como dos enormes lunas de jade, mientras sus cejas se contraían como un signo de interrogación.

—No lo entiendo. Pero si estás duro —musitó.

Ambrose supo que decía la verdad. Sus ojos se movían de un lado para el otro, como si buscase una explicación entre los matorrales.

—Es solo que creo que tendríamos que tomárnoslo con más calma —intentó explicar Ambrose.

—¿Me estás rechazando? —murmuró Ari y su voz sonó a niño abandonado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se apresuró a desmentir Ambrose— Solo quería... hablar contigo. Conocerte mejor, saberlo todo de ti.

Ambrose intentó acariciarle la mejilla para consolarlo, pero Ari se retiró para evitarlo. Si no fuera por el temor que embargaba al noble en esos instantes, aquel mohín de enfado le habría parecido gracioso.

—Ya te he dicho que hay cosas que es mejor no saber —espetó Ari— Déjate de pamplinas románticas conmigo. Lo que ocurre es que estás perdiendo el interés y no tienes los cojones de decirlo a las claras.

Y apoyó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Ambrose para alejarse de él. Ari intentó ocultar su rostro entonces, pero el paladín pudo ver cómo apretaba sus preciosos labios afrutados. ¿ Eso que bañaba sus ojos era llanto?

Pero, Ari levantó la cabeza con un ademán soberbio y la indignación grabada en la cara.

—Dime, ¿qué he hecho mal? —exigió saber— ¿Es por mis orejas?

—¡No! ¡Me encantan tus orejas! —replicó Ambrose alarmado.

—Entonces es porque soy un chico, ¿verdad? De repente, te da asco. ¿Es eso? —intentó adivinar el furioso mestizo.

—¿Qué? —se horrorizó Ambrose— ¡No! ¿De dónde has...?

Entonces, por la mente del noble pasaron las últimas palabras que Ari había pronunciado. Se le habían pasado por alto, pero cuyo significado era más que claro.

—Un momento, Ari, ¿quieres que sienta interés por ti? —preguntó.

El ladrón no respondió se limitó a chasquear la lengua y girarle la cara. Ahora era Ambrose el que estaba enfadado. Típico del ladrón: en cuanto lo ponían contra las cuerdas y le obligaban a sincerarse, huía dejando un rastro de excusas tras de sí. Y pese a ello, era Ambrose, quien nunca había dejado de proclamar su amor, quien se había entregado desde el principio; el que debía dar explicaciones. Aquello era insultante.

Ambrose asió la barbilla del medio elfo para obligarle a mirarle.

—Escúchame, Ari —le ordenó, procurando que la ira no terminase de escapársele por la boca—. Lo sabes perfectamente: me gustas muchísimo. Estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi.

Al mestizo no le ablandaron aquellas declaraciones. Se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—Si tanto te interesara, no tendrías que hacerte tanto de rogar —protestó—. Ni en la posada ni en el jardín tuviste tantos remilgos.

Ambrose se dio cuenta entonces que sus acciones habían ofendido al medio elfo, casi se podría decir que estaba herido. Pero no entendía por qué. ¿Tan importante era el sexo para el ladrón? Más aún, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Ambrose se estaba resistiendo? Era él que lo hacía hervir de lujuria. ¿Es que no veía cómo bullía por él?

—¿Crees que no quiero acostarme contigo? —balbuceó Ambrose— Ari, SIEMPRE quiero acostarme contigo. Desde que nos conocimos, cada noche que paso separado de ti es un suplicio. Te añoro y te deseo constantemente. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?

Ari alzó sus cejas, incrédulo.

—Hablar menos. Follar más —replicó.

Ambrose soltó una pesada exhalación. El medio elfo había hablado. Para él las cosas eran muy sencillas. Sin embargo, el noble ansiaba complicarlas.

—Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta —constató—. ¿Quieres que me interese por ti?

Ambrose vio cómo Ari torcía el gesto y volvía sus ojos hacia arriba. Estaba claro que buscaba por dónde escabullirse.

—Eres divertido en el sexo. Eso es todo —concluyó.

Aquella respuesta se sintió como un bofetón para el joven noble.

—No sé cómo tomarme que me veas de ese modo —confesó Ambrose, cada vez más dolido—. Esperaba ser algo más que un mero pasatiempo para ti.

El ladrón se erizó como un gato rabioso ante aquella réplica.

—¡¿Pasatiempo?! —se escandalizó—. ¿Eres consciente de todo lo que me ha supuesto venir hoy aquí contigo? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Ni te lo habrás planteado! ¡Prácticamente me he metido en una trampa por ti! ¡Mira!

De una violenta sacudida, Ari se levantó las enaguas. Ambrose no tuvo tiempo de gritar. No hubiera podido. Las palabras se le habían evaporado de la garganta, reseca por el calor que empezaba a nacer dentro de él.

Bajo el vestido, las suaves y poderosas piernas de Ari estaban ataviadas con un par de preciosas medias. Eran de color marfil, apenas algo más oscuras que el tono porcelana de la piel de Ari, brillante aún en la oscuridad nocturna. El encaje dejaba entrever la fibrosa carne, aun cuando la cubría con sugerentes dibujos de flores y pajarillos. Toda aquella delicadeza quedaba sujeta por dos ligas de seda celeste. Estos estaban a su vez sujetos por lazos de satén rematados en forma de rosa, que no por ello dejaban de estrangular sutilmente el muslo. Algo más arriba, Ambrose pudo admirar la fineza de dos braguitas color rosa pastel que conjuntaban con los lazos de las ligas. Había un bulto tímido pero con ánimo juguetón que luchaba por liberarse de ellas, impaciente de atenciones. Pero no era la única sorpresa que Ari guardaba entre las piernas. Por encima de todo eso, en brutal oposición, cintas de cuero y hebillas ceñían a las ingles. Rudas vainas se adosaban a ambos lados de la cadera. Ambrose conocía perfectamente el acero que yacía en su interior. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando volvió a sentir la hoja mordiendo su cuello, el veneno de los ojos de Ari vertiéndose sobre él, aquella excitante mezcla entre belleza y peligro.

—¿Ves? —continuó Ari— ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto me he esforzado? Quería que fuera una noche perfecta... ¡Pero tú vas y lo estropeas todo!

—Has traído las dagas —balbuceó Ambrose. Su voz se quebraba como terrones yermos.

—Chica precavida vale por dos —ronroneó Ari.

Aquella velada sugerencia fuer todo lo que hizo falta para que Ambrose de Lacourt perdiera cualquier atisbo de moral. Esta vez fue Ambrose quien tumbó a su acompañante. Sin pararse a escuchar quejas al respecto, se zambulló en aquel paraíso cuyas puertas Ari le había abierto. El sudor se había arremolinado bajo la falda, condensando ahí una estimulante fragancia a tierra mojada y rocío.

—Espera —rogó el medio elfo— ¿Qué...?

—No quería terminar haciendo esto —le interrumpió Ambrose—, pero si tanto insistes, tendrás lo que deseas. Tú te lo has buscado.

Con la cabeza bajo la falda, Ambrose, se fijó primero en el muslo izquierdo. Un ansia impertinente atenazó su lengua que descendió las medias. Ahí se raspó con los huecos que el encaje dejaba sobre la piel, ávida por saborearla sin impedimentos. Ante esto, su primer impulso fue morder el tejido. Sus dientes se engancharon entre los hilos hasta rasgarlos y penetrar a través de ellos. Finalmente, aquella aguerrida boca reclamó aquel territorio prohibido con un manto de saliva y alguna que otra ligera dentellada. Un sensual protesta escapó de los labios de Ari pero esto solo motivó a Ambrose para continuar su conquista.

Con la mano libre masajeó el sensible muslo derecho. Este comenzó a estremecerse como un animalillo arrinconado. La izquierda empezó a tirar del la liga a través de la rotura. Al principio, aquel trozo de tela no quiso ceder, pero los dedos de Ambrose impusieron poco a poco su dominio. No tuvo más que someterse al descenso. Una vasta extensión de piel quedó indefensa al tacto. Ambrose se dispuso a adueñarse de ella. Y, de pronto, en la cara interior del muslo, una cicatriz llamó su atención. La piel de Ari se sembró de cosquillas cuando Ambrose pasó su dedo por la pálida marca. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquello era imperdonable, que eso no podía quedar así y decidió arreglar aquel despropósito acuñando su propia huella. Rodeó la herida con sus lúbricos labios y se afanó en sorber la carne como si fuera un delicioso helado. Las piernas de Ari se agitaron furiosas, pero eso no le detuvo. Doblegado por la mano izquierda, la liga resbaló hasta el tobillo. Mientras tanto, la mano derecha había conseguido incursionar por el interior de la media, de modo que los dedos se afanaban en pellizcar cada hendidura del muslo, en amansar aquellas planicies de calidez. Su ánimo era fuerte, pues el mismo pelirrojo no paraba de arengarle con un retahíla de resuellos entrecortados. Poco a poco, los labios de Ambrose rodaron por aquella ladera hasta llegar a las rodillas. Levantó las piernas del medio elfo para facilitarse el movimiento. Su lengua pudo catar cada recoveco de las flexibles corvas. Y el paladín se mostró extasiado por el banquete, había algo realmente delicioso en aquel manjar salado y tierno que lo llevaba a querer más. Terminó mordisqueando las duras pantorrillas. Mojaba cada una de las fantásticas curvas con su saliva. Al mismo tiempo, el muslo derecho sufría al verse estrujado por los obsesivos dedos de Ambrose, decididos a no dejar ni un pedazo de piel por acariciar. Finalmente y de un gesto teatral, el joven noble retiró los zapatos y ambas medias de las piernas de Ari. Supo que había hecho justicia. Aquellas formas bellamente esculpidas eran perfectas en un modo imposible de adornar.

Ambrose se fijó entonces en los pies de Ari, combados y escurridizos como dos peces de río. Al contemplarlos, su gula se avivó, tanto que remontó el arco para paladear cada uno de los dedos. Ari agradeció aquel gesto con una trémula felicitación.

Ambrose levantó la vista un momento. Bajo él Ari se había vuelto un maremoto de puro placer que estaba lejos de serenarse. El noble comprobó entonces que en su apresuramiento había un bocado que había dejado de atender. Y es que aquel anhelante temblor seguía asomando por debajo de las braguitas sonrosadas, tirando insistente de la tela.

El noble tomó fuerzas para el recorrido de vuelta. Cargó las interminable piernas de Ari sobre sus hombros para degustar en mayor detalle la perceptiva cara interior del muslo. Se ensañó con aquella superficie vulnerable y suculenta por medio de chupetones y mordiscos de crueldad calculada. Con una paciencia de sádico, fue labrándose la senda hasta el valle donde la redondez se encuentra con con lo vertical. Allí, el vello que se escapaba de la exquisita prenda femenina le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, al tiempo que un aroma a humedad y pecado le secuestraba la razón. Allí pudo comprobar como el vientre de Ari subía y bajaba enfervorecido e impaciente por una lujuria que empezaba a anegarle. Ahora era el medio elfo el que sufría de una lascivia imposible de reprimir. Pero Ambrose tenía un corazón bondadoso, no le dejaría debatirse por mucho tiempo.

Así que el goloso noble, vertió sus apetencias sobre aquella suave prenda. A través de ella, sus labios probaron la sufrida inflamación, embadurnándola por completo. Ari recibió aquella dentellada con un gemido rasgado de indolencia. Supo que el medio elfo estaba requiriendo de una atención aun más íntima. Por eso, retiró aquella frágil pieza de lencería con la habilidad de un gourmet, liberando al pelirrojo de su tormento. Se regocijó ante las vistas. No había nada comparable, en belleza y provocación, nada más prohibido y al mismo tiempo más sensual que aquella bandera de lujuria izándose entre las prendas femeninas y las letales dagas.

La electricidad descendía por la espalda de Ambrose y se vigorizaba en su vientre. Necesitaba hacerlo suyo, nutrirse de él para que le perteneciese en exclusiva. Quería mostrarle todo lo que él le había hecho experimentar, aquel tortuoso placer de sentirse devorado, devolverle aquel chorreante favor que con el que tantas veces le colmara.

Por eso, recordó cada una de las veces, cada uno de los pasos y con el ánimo de un motivado aprendiz se puso manos a la obra. Con la mano izquierda, sitió aquel pedazo de carne entre muros de caricias. Entonces, su lengua aterrizó dulcemente sobre la punta. El contacto fue sutil, pero suficiente para que una corriente desbocada sacudiera el espinazo del elfo.

A continuación, Ambrose hizo resbalar su lengua hasta la base con una lentitud enfermiza. La saliva que manaba de sus labios enjuagaba toda la longitud como un pringoso almíbar. Estos regresaron a escalar la cima armados con un arsenal de besos y chupones, despertando los tiernos ronroneos del medio elfo y una cadencia extraña en su cintura. Llegados a este punto, no era cuestión de demorar más lo inevitable. Era imposible aguantar aquella tensión por mucho tiempo. Ambrose engulló a Ari con una ferocidad casi animal. Enterró el palpitante miembro entre sus labios y se lo introdujo hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Entonces las caderas del mestizo cedieron a la locura y comenzaron a bambolearse sin control. Forzaban a que la boca de Ambrose navegara descontrolada por aquel lujurioso mástil, atrayéndole eternamente. Ambrose no se quejaba, solo quería repetir una y otra vez más aquel exquisito y salubre bocado. Mientras tanto, la preciosa voz de Ari se fragmentaba coros de enajenados sollozos. Desgarrados gemidos rompían el aire. Así en los momentos en los que Ambrose parecía querer soltarle, pudo sentir la mano del medio elfo a través de la falda, empeñada en aferrar su cabeza a la depredada entrepierna. Querrían haber continuado con aquella danza decadente hasta el fin de sus días, pero entonces, la espalda de Ari se arqueó con la contundencia de un latigazo. Un espeso líquido, deliciosamente amargo, atragantó a Ambrose. Lejos de detenerse, el paladín lo tragó por entero. Se aseguró de que ni una sola gota se derramara por las piernas o el vestido del hermoso mestizo.

Cuando se incorporó y miró a Ari, su rostro estaba congestionado por el éxtasis, pero también completamente relajado. Su vestido se había descolocado y arrugado, mientras que varios mechones habían escapado de la presión de horquillas que los sostenían. Lo encontró deshecho, como mantequilla caliente escurriéndosele entre los dedos. Con la respiración todavía agitada, Ari soltó otro pequeño gorjeo y le sonrió en paz.

Y es que otra vez el lindo mestizo había vuelto a hacer lo que quería de él. Al fin lo había comprendido: Ari no se podía apresar. Estaba empezando a admirar su belleza como lo que era: la de un caballo salvaje cuyas riendas jamás le pertenecerían. Porque era en esa libertad, esa rebeldía, lo que tanto lo había enamorado de él. Ambrose tan solo debía dejarse llevar.

El joven noble se tumbó al lado de su amante. Paseó su dedo índice por el refinado mentón y le robó un beso.

—¿Te ha gustado? —se atrevió a preguntar Ambrose.

Una amplia sonrisa delató al medio elfo.

—No sabría decirte. Es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí. Así que, gracias, supongo—respondió Ari.

Ambrose tomó la mano derecha del ladrón para llevársela a los labios y besarla.

—Solo quería demostraros mi amor por vos, maestro —le susurró.

—Pues debo admitir que ha sido muy conmovedor —replicó Ari, mientras le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

De pronto, el bello ladrón pareció percatarse de algo. Metió la mano en su escote y sacó un trozo de tela, que Ambrose reconoció enseguida.

—Espera un momento —le pidió Ari.

Cuidadosamente, limpió los labios de Ambrose con aquel pañuelo, eliminando cualquier resto de aquel líquido blancuzco. Ambrose retuvo la muñeca de Ari para poder observar el paño de cerca.

—¿Lo conservas? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Ari soltó otra risilla traviesa.

—¡Pues claro, tonto! ¡Tú me lo regalaste! —respondió.

Entonces lo vio. Ari, como el ser libre y orgulloso que era, amaba de otra manera, pero amaba al fin y al cabo. Durante un instante que pareció prolongarse hasta el infinito, Ambrose quiso saberse el depositario de ese amor. Quiso sellar un pacto eterno en aquellos labios deliciosamente mojados, un secreto solo entre los dos. Y Ambrose se acercó para poder cumplir este deseo.

Pero, entonces, el estallido lo destruyó todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.   
> Yo he tenido mis más y mis menos, pero no me quejo.   
> Hemos llegado al final de un arco argumental (al fin) y ahora la historia va a volver a cambiar. Lo cierto es que he estado toda la semana planificando por donde iba a guiar el final de este relato y me he dado cuenta de varias cosas:   
> La primera es que aún me queda mucha historia por delante. Va a ser un fic largo y entiendo que eso como lector, es desgastante.   
> La segunda es que por ello aún tengo que planificar el capítulo siguiente. Esto unido a un posible aumento de volumen en mi trabajo, creo que va a obligarme a tener ritmos de trabajos más lentos, más parecidos a los de antes (dos semanas como poco entre capítulos). Lo siento. Intentaré aún así aprovechar para que lo que lean sea de una calidad decente. 
> 
> Por ahora, les dejo con este atisbo de lemon/hard que espero que haya contentado sus apetitos lectores. Me despido agradeciendo el apoyo que siguen brindando a esta historia. 
> 
> Espero que estés muy bien, que tengan buena salud, que sus familias estén bien y que mantengan el buen humor dentro de lo que cabe. Mucha luz, paz, amor y salud para todos.   
> Muchas gracias por todo.


	16. EL estallido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Entonces lo vio. Ari, como el ser libre y orgulloso que era, amaba de otra manera, pero amaba al fin y al cabo. Durante un instante que pareció prolongarse hasta el infinito, Ambrose quiso saberse el depositario de ese amor. Quiso sellar un pacto eterno en aquellos labios deliciosamente mojados, un secreto solo entre los dos. Y Ambrose se acercó para poder cumplir este deseo. 
> 
> Pero, entonces, el estallido lo destruyó todo."

Un silencio abrumador restalló en los oídos de Ari. Era la desoladora calma tras la destrucción. Y como toda destrucción que se precie esta venía de la nada, de una aparente normalidad que saltaba de pronto hecha pedazos. Durante unos segundos, Ari temió haberse quedado sordo, de no ser por aquel persistente hilillo de voz que iba acuciándose poco a poco. Eran los gritos de Ambrose, sacudiéndole, horrorizado, pidiéndole una respuesta.

—¡Ari! ¡Ari! Dime algo —le imploraba.

Vio por primera vez el miedo en sus ojos. No, no era la primera vez. La primera vez fue cuando le sorprendió en aquel callejón cerca de la Iglesia Real hecho un desastre. No a muchos metros de donde estaban. Pero aquel miedo era preocupación bañada con ternura, un ápice de su mucha ternura. Aquello que Ari vio en los ojos de Ambrose era auténtico terror. Temía por él. ¿Qué había pasado para que Ambrose le mirase así?

—Estoy bien —se escuchó decir.

Y Ambrose le abrazó. Casi pudo oírle sorber un llanto incipiente. Entonces, por encima de la espalda de su paladín, pudo verlo. Era un espectáculo sobrecogedor, que aplastaba la mente hasta convertirla en una insignificante hormiga.

Había fuego en el aire. Tanto que las semillas que transportaba la brisa nocturna habían sido calcinadas. Briznas de ceniza y humo ocupaban ahora su lugar en un viento pestilente que clamaba muerte. La noche quemada lucía llagas púrpuras en el horizonte. Un sollozo constante, un grito histérico de masas sonaba constantemente de fondo, enmudeciendo el río.

Pero sobre todo las cosas, había fuego. No era un fuego magnánimo que reconfortara o alimentase. Era una hoguera malévola, hambrienta y venenosa, que manaba inexplicablemente de las basamentos de piedra. Porque la Iglesia Real había sido destruida.

—¡Gracias a la Diosa! —lloró Ambrose, aliviado—. No reaccionabas. Creí que algo te había sucedido.

Ari no tenía tiempo de consolarlo. Su mente prefería comprender.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó, mientras se separaba de Ambrose.

El noble rubio bajó la mirada. A pesar de ello, o tal vez por eso mismo, Ari pudo contemplar la tensión en su rostro.

—No lo sé —admitió—. De pronto ha sonado un estruendo y la Iglesia Real ha empezado a arder. Entonces, tú te quedaste congelado y yo temí que...

Conforme Ambrose apuraba sus palabras, Ari percibió un destello concluyente en los ojos ensombrecidos del paladín.

—¡El Baile! ¡Los invitados! —alcanzó a decir.

Ari vio cómo Ambrose que segundos antes se lamentaba por su estado, ahora se ponía de pie de un salto y salía corriendo de vuelta a la plaza. A lo más profundo de aquel infierno.

Ari le agarró de la mano.

—¡Espera! —le ordenó—. ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?

Ambrose se giró. La expresión que le ofreció a Ari fue de total desesperanza.

—¡Samuel! ¡Angelique!... La gente sigue ahí —jadeó—. Tengo que saber que están bien. Tengo...¡Tengo que ayudarles!

Ari asintió. Era fácil de comprender. Ambrose simplemente tenía ese tipo de impulso. Era un impulso estúpido e innegablemente suicida, pero brotaba directamente de su amable corazón. Y por eso, era imparable. Suspiró, rendido, y se incorporó para tomarle de las manos.

—Está bien —le tranquilizó—. Dame un momento y voy contigo.

Así Ari se calzó con rapidez, se levantó ayudado por Ambrose y le tomó de la mano para acompañarlo hasta el corazón de aquella impía hoguera. Incluso si la gema violácea de su cuello le gritaba con cada tintineo que aquello no era una buena idea. Incluso si su brillo le quemaba la piel.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Ari tuvo que taparse la nariz para no desmayarse del hedor. El aire enturbiado le abrasaba las sensibles fosas nasales y le descomponía el estómago con su fragancia de muerte.

Era difícil avanzar. Un reguero de gravas y esquirlas entorpecía el paso, en lo que antes había sido una angosta explanada. Cientos de personas corrían en todas direcciones, confusas y asustadas, llenando la noche de infinidad de alaridos desgarrados. A lo lejos pudo apreciar cómo la fachada de la Iglesia había quedado desfigurada sin remedio. Un gran boquete había borrado resquebrajado varias de las torres posteriores. Potentes columnas de fuego ascendían por los huecos que estas habían dejado, colándose por entre las piedras. No era natural, se dijo Ari. Los incendios no funcionaban así. Se iniciaban en un rincón concreto del edificio para ir devorándolo poco a poco. No tenía nada que ver con la explosiva dentellada que había sufrido aquel templo. Algo, de naturaleza extraña y oscura, debía de haber sucedido.

Y sin embargo, en medio de aquel caos de hollín y neblina, se podían distinguir unas figuras solitarias. Erguidos en continua lucha contra el miedo y el calor desbordante, los paladines sagrados y los guardias de la ciudad se empeñaban en recuperar el orden. Al verlos, Ambrose comenzó un frenético rastreo de caras que Ari solo pudo velar en la distancia y la comprensión. Entonces, el medio elfo percibió algo entre las muchas sombras que las potentes llamaradas proyectaban. Era una silueta redondeada, achaparrada, propia de un cuerpo anciano que, como un viejo olmo reseco, se resistía a dejar marchar algo de la robustez pasada. Lucía una gran barba blanca que goteaba sudor y contrastaba con el rostro congestionado. Se dedicaba, junto con el resto de sus camaradas, a guiar a la masa enfervorecida hacia las salidas seguras.

Ari posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ambrose, que se sobresaltó en su rigidez. Cuando el joven noble le miró, simplemente ladeó la cabeza, y apuntó al anciano. Ambrose salió corriendo hacia él.

—¡Sir Samuel! —le llamó en voz en grito.

A pesar del visible agotamiento, Samuel sonrió al reconocerle.

—¡Sir Ambrose! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte, muchacho! —dijo, mientras recibía su abrazo—. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Estáis los dos bien? —preguntó cuando Ari se acercó a ellos.

—Lo estamos —le aseguró Ari—. Por suerte, aún estábamos algo alejados de —El medio elfo intentó encontrar los términos exactos para describir la hecatombe que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos, pero fue incapaz. Ciertamente nunca había visto nada igual—,.... bueno, lo que sea esto.

—¡Gracias a la Diosa! —suspiró Samuel.

—Pero, Sir Samuel —insistió Ambrose—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Samuel se mesó la barba nervioso.

—No lo sabemos, chaval. Simplemente de pronto, el techo de la Iglesia Real ha saltado por los aires. Y de un momento a otro, como por obra de brujería, esto se ha convertido en un puñetero desastre —murmuró.

—¿Ha habido víctimas? —quiso saber Ambrose—. ¿Se sabe algo de... la Primera Princesa?

Ari arrugó la nariz sin poder remediarlo. La sola mención de esa zorra pretenciosa le irritaba más que el humo. Era demencial que alguien como Ambrose malgastase su bondad con ella. De hecho, se preguntaba que pensaría el recto paladín de saber que Ari ya la había conocido antes: encapuchada y vestida de negro, saliendo del despacho de uno de los mayores jefes criminales de Thule. Pero Ari abandonó pronto aquellos maliciosos pensamientos. No porque tuviera nada en contra de la malicia en sí, sino por que la urgencia de la situación lo desaconsejaba.

—Lo bueno es que la explosión ha sido más en la parte posterior así que los escombros solo han afectado a las casas de las calles de esa zona. Gracias al festival, muchos no estaban en casa, así que no hay gran cosa que lamentar. Eso sí, hemos tenido que darnos prisa en evacuar a los sacerdotes de la Iglesia y más de uno ha salido con quemaduras. En cuanto a su alteza, la Primera Princesa, descuida, fue la primera en ser puesta a buen recaudo.

Ari tuvo que sujetar a Ambrose. Las piernas del joven paladín empezaban a flaquear por el alivio. Sin embargo, a Ari todas aquellas coincidencias le inquietaron más. Era evidente que aquello no se trataba de algo natural como un rayo, ni tan siquiera de la obra y milagro de una descontenta Diosa Roja. No, era algo claramente preparado. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué atacar la parte trasera cuando había un miembro de la realeza a los pies de la Iglesia Real? Si iban a atentar contra un edificio tan protegido y emblemático como aquel, ¿no sería con el objetivo de llevarse a alguien por delante?

—¡Gracias a la Diosa! —exclamó, tras apoyarse en Ari.

Sin embargo, la emoción le duró poco. Levantó el rostro para mostrar una mirada de pura determinación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son las órdenes ahora? —preguntó.

A Samuel se le escapó una mueca irónica.

—A Sir Umbert todo esto le ha pillado en su despacho, claro —se mofó—, pero ya viene de camino. Ha mandado emisarios al respecto. Ha movilizado a todos los paladines que se encuentren en la ciudad. Hay que evacuar a todos los ciudadanos, decirles que se queden en sus casas para que no cunda el pánico.... ¡Lo que es como pedir que nieve en verano, pero bueno, en eso estamos! Y sobre todo, intentar sofocar el incendio. ¡Si solo esos malditos guardias se dieran un poco de vida con los baldes de agua! —bramó Samuel exasperado.

Ambrose respondió dándose un golpe de pecho.

—¡Contad conmigo! —se apresuró a decir.

Samuel alzó las cejas sorprendido y luego soltó una breve risotada.

—Admiro tu sentido del deber, muchacho, pero me figuro que esta jovencita se sentirá mucho más tranquila, si la acompañas a casa esta noche.

Samuel le dedicó un guiño cómplice a Ari, que este correspondió con una sonrisa pretendidamente tímida. Por su parte, Ambrose se tensó como si le hubieran pinchado mil alfileres.

—¡Ari, lo siento mucho! —se disculpó.

Ari sonrió. Era hasta tierno presenciar cómo Ambrose se desvivía tanto por su vocación... si no fuera porque dicha vocación entraba en claro conflictos con los negocios del ladrón, claro.

Iba a decirle al paladín que no se preocupara, que no se ofendía, que era normal que en semejante circunstancia su mente dejara de lado la cortesía y se centrara en ayudar... pero entonces, Ari levantó la vista. Y lo vio: el evidente causante de todo aquel destrozo no podía ser otro que él. Y Ari sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho. Había venido a arrebatarle su gesta, el robo del Sagrado Ópalo.

El ser portaba el mismo peto de exótico material que la vez anterior. En ambas manos, ceñía las mismas cimitarras que el muslo de Ari conociera tan bien. Su cabello, alvino e erizado, quedaba oculto a la vista por la capucha de una suerte de túnica sin mangas. Todo parecía idéntico, salvo por el detalle de que solo una pupila completamente negra le devolvía la mirada. La otra, aquella que el ladrón había perforado, se mostraba sellada por una aparatosa cicatriz. Ari no podía verlo, pero sabía que le estaba sonriendo. Ese único ojo se lo decía. Y, de pronto, aquel alto elfo blanco se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por la agujereada techumbre de la catedral. La sangre de Ari se puso a burbujear. Sus pies se retorcían inquietos en las sandalias.

El medio elfo todavía recordaba muy bien aquella derrota, la humillación de verse acorralado y abatido por un rival muy superior. Puede que entonces la sorpresa y la precipitación le hubieran hecho subestimar a tan temible adversario, pero ya no volvería a cometer ese error. No, al contrario. Nunca tendría una oportunidad de redención como esta. Debía tomarla, ajustar cuentas. Recuperar su orgullo de delincuente. Las dagas le latieron en los muslos, como un eco que resonó en su propio y aguerrido corazón.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Ambrose. Ari sabía que no podía exponerle a algo así. No se lo merecía, no después de haberle invitado a su mundo y haberle enseñado tantas cosas, de haber gastado tanto tiempo y dedicación en aquella tarde inolvidable. Nadie excepto él le había enseñado que hay cosas en la vida más allá de procurar seguir vivo y el placer inmediato. Ari se mintió a sí mismo, diciéndose que en cierto modo lo hacía más por protegerle que por propio resquemor. Por eso, quiso despedirse de él como si se dirigiera a la guerra. Sofocó las disculpas del rubio, con un beso que profundizó hasta la úvula y al que Ambrose tardó poco en someterse. Y fui dulce, Ambrose siempre era dulce.

—No pasa nada, cariño —lo reconfortó con voz de gatita—. Puedes irte con Sir Samuel.

—¿Estás seguro? —tartamudeó Ambrose. El pobre tonto estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y se le escapaba una sonrisilla bobalicona que resultaba entrañable—. Quiero decir, segura.

Ari miró de soslayo a Sir Samuel. El pobre hombre todavía tenía la mandíbula desencajada por culpa de aquel efusivo beso.

—Estaré bien —insistió Ari, mientras le daba palmaditas en el pecho al paladín—. Sé cuidarme solita, ¿sabes? En fin, gracias por esta velada. Sir Samuel, cuidad bien de él.

—Descuida, querida —farfulló el anciano.

Ari se dio la vuelta. Sus agudos ojos habían descubierto un callejón que quedaba lejos del centro de operaciones que los paladines habían instalado en la plaza y por el que pasaría completamente desapercibido. Pero ya venía siendo costumbre, algo lo retuvo del brazo. Se giró sabiendo ya quien lo detenía.

—¡Un momento! —exigió Ambrose— ¿No irás a hacer ninguna locura, verdad?

¡Oh, por favor! ¿Es que nunca bajaba la guardia? ¿Desde cuándo era tan avispado? Ari empezaba a echar de menos aquel virgen idiota al que engatusara semanas atrás. Se esforzó en sonreír, en soltar la mejor de sus mentiras.

—Claro que no, cielo —le contestó—. Volveremos a vernos, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tengo que irme.

Ambrose exhaló contrariado. Soltó el brazo de Ari a regañadientes.

—Por supuesto —cedió este—. Ten mucho cuidado.

—Te lo prometo —se despidió Ari, mientras se giraba—. Porque tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer —dijo para sí.

Ari comenzó por planear la escalada desde el suelo. Revisó los límites de cemento de cada ladrillo en busca de algún hueco en el que hincar los dedos. Sin embargo, aquella parte de la pared se mostraba especialmente erosionada, castigada por los envites del clima y el tiempo, por lo que el único punto de inicio que pudo encontrar fue el vano de una estrecha ventana geminada. Ari calculó que el salto no sería fácil. Incluso con la potencia de sus piernas, tendría que aprovechar el estrecho lapso que le daba la calle aledaña. Ari volvió a mirar hacia arriba en busca de soluciones alternativas y sus ojos trazaron el plano de un sendero mejor y más fácil. Partía de los siempre confiables tejados para terminar a un tiro de piedra de la ventana.

Se preparó para elevarse hasta las techumbres de loza resplandeciente que abundaban en aquella parte de la ciudad. Se dirigió a aquel cuyas ventanas filtraban menos luz en vista de no ser descubierto por ciudadanos ya de por sí en alerta. Y quiso saltar.

Sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que quiso alzar el vuelo, sintió que algo le amarraba. Era el tacón de sus sandalias enredándose en los faldones de su vestido, haciéndole trastabillar. Ari puso los ojos en blanco de pura rabia hacia sí mismo. Había olvidado que esa noche no iba vestido para ir a clamar venganza.

Miró el vestido con pena, como quien mira a un conejito a los ojos antes de liquidarlo y echarlo a la cazuela. Ciertamente, era precioso. Seguramente Lia, en un exceso ciego de generosidad y aprecio, le habría cedido su prenda más bonita. Le costaría varios meses de duro y asqueroso trabajo reparar esa pérdida. Y era posiblemente lo más hermoso que Ari vestiría jamás.

Pero ese cabrón se escapaba. El vestido debía morir. Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, rebuscó entre sus enaguas para alcanzar su daga derecha. Echó una última mirada compasiva a su víctima antes de cercenarla por completo.

—Lo siento, Lia —se disculpó.

Y de un tajo decidido cortó la tela a la altura de las rodilla. Luego, aprovechó la calentura para profundizar la raja que el vestido ya poseía hasta los muslos. Las enaguas también salieron trasquiladas en aquella purga. De esta forma, las fundas de sus dagas quedaban a la vista y al alcance de sus manos. A continuación, Ari dejó las sandalias en un rincón de la calle, ocultas a la mayoría de las miradas. Si tenían suerte, el ladrón regresaría a por ellas. Pero no fue suficiente, un par de pasos le bastaron para darse cuenta de que el encaje de las medias, le encorsetaba la piel mermando la sensibilidad de la planta. No dudo en quitárselas también. Después de todo, Ambrose había dado buena cuenta de la pobres. Le sorprendió lo mucho que sus pies descalzos se amoldaban al suelo, como si estuvieran hechos para adaptarse a cualquier superficie como el mejor de los cueros.

De esta forma, Ari volvió a refugiarse en las sombras y pudo al fin ampararse en sus leales tejados. Pronto sus solas manos desnudas se agarraron al vano de aquella ventana, por el que escapaba algo del mortífero calor que devoraba el edificio. Y entonces con la presión de todo su peso estirándole de los brazos y los dedos, Ari se sintió rabiosamente vivo. Supo que había desnudado su alma para volver a ser quien era, quien siempre debía haber sido: un ser salvaje que no respondía ante ley alguna. Un puto ladrón sanguinario.

Ari se incorporó. Hizo uso de la ventaja que le daba su silueta delgada para no perder el equilibrio. Levantó la vista y observó el resto de la escalada que le esperaba. Sabía que no muchos podrían acometerla con el talento natural que él sí tenía, pero eso no la hacía más fácil. Solo le restaba hacer lo que llevaba todo una vida haciendo: respirar profundo, apretar la mandíbula y seguir adelante.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, Ari había conquistado las cubiertas del templo. Todavía se hallaba resollando por el esfuerzo y sus brazos protestaban por el esfuerzo, pero no podía descansar. Tenía que encontrar a ese desgraciado cuánto antes, o toda aquella gesta resultaría ridícula (y Lia lo mataría por aún más razones). Así que se apresuró en rastrear aquellas altiplanicies de cubiertas, vigas y contrafuertes en busca de aquella presencia que apestaba a morbosidad.

Al principio resultó difícil. Sus sentidos amplificados parecían volverse en su contra. El humo que le escocía la garganta y las córneas hasta hacerle llorar, empañándole la vista. Del mismo modo, el olor a madera quemada y piedra tostada emponzoñaba el aire, reduciendo a polvo cualquier posible pista. Avanzaba a tientas por un suelo que se quebraba a cada paso, por el incontenible ascenso de las llamas. Y pese a todo, lo vio. De espaldas a él, casi en una pose teatral, como aguardándole . Si Ari se hubiera dado algo de tiempo para reflexionar, se habría dado cuenta de que aquello no podía ser casual. Pero con el revanchismo ardiéndole en las yemas y los pulmones a medio envenenar, Ari solo supo hacer lo que llevaba toda una vida haciendo: avanzar.

Así pues, flexionó las rodillas y equilibró su peso en la base de la cadera. Colocó su daga derecha por delante de él, algo más adelantada a la izquierda que la resguardaba, dispuestas ambas como en una suerte de escudo cruzado de filos. Se había preparado para luchar.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Vas alguna parte? —llamó a voz en grito.

El alto berserker se dio la vuelta con la parsimonia elegante de un gran felino. En la sonrisa con la que saludó a Ari mostró todos sus colmillos.

—No tengas tantas prisa —le aconsejó Ari.

La lengua del elfo blanco se movió mojada y repugnante, como una babosa sobre el fango, cuando empezó a hablar. Un brillo maligno escapó entonces de aquel mar de grava que eran su única pupila completamente negra.

—¡Vaya, pero si es el niño humano! —le reconoció, y entonces una mirada pretendidamente burlona recorrió al medio elfo en toda su extensión—. ¿O debería decir “niña”?—rió.

Ari no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, pero se esforzó por mantenerse calmado. Necesitaría toda su astucia para vencer a semejante contrincante. Debía permanecer tranquilo, aquietado como un río congelado que espera a la primavera. Además, dejarse apabullar por la fuerza del contrario, sea esta de la naturaleza que fuera, era de débiles. Ari también podía jugar a ese juego. Podía jugar mejor, de hecho. Comenzó a caminar hacia el alto elfo blanco, midiendo bien sus pasos, sin dejar de mantenerse en guardia.

—Parece que te hayas aficionado a nuestra Iglesia. ¿Qué? ¿De turismo por Thule?

Eso es, ¿qué tenía aquel lugar que le hacía merodear tanto por él? Tal vez el elfo blanco no consistiera en darle información de forma explícita, pero Ari solo tenía que observar. Por desgracia, el berserker no picó.

—A partirle la cara bonita de mestizos bastardos, diría yo —replicó este.

Ambos luchadores se habían ido aproximando, conforme hablaban, anhelando el primer choque. Acortaban una distancia que Ari no dejaba de medir con el filo de sus dagas, con cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando lo juzgó necesario, Ari flexionó las rodillas. Relajó la postura de defensa natural que había adoptado. Era un engaño: sus dedos estaban firmemente anclados a las empuñaduras. Porque a veces una apariencia de vulnerabilidad es el arma más afilada.

Esperó.

—¡Oh! ¿De veras? —le preguntó Ari con sarcástica afectación.

Ari gastó unos segundos en observar a su oponente en profundidad. Ahora, Ari podía ver que sus espadas estaban ricamente decoradas por inscripciones que no podía descifrar, pero sin duda eran las mismas, pues estaban hechas del mismo metal indescriptible. Recordó la dolorosa caricia de su filo en su muslo, como su carne cedía ente ellos como si fuera de mantequilla. Eran unas armas versátiles. En aquellos momentos, el elfo blanco las usaba también de modo defensivo, como una puntiaguda red entre ellos dos. Normalmente unas armas tan opulentas y grandes deberían ser más pesadas. Sus dagas habrían tenido ventaja en el corto alcance. Pero, aquellos filos habían demostrado ser flexibles, danzarines, capaces de virar de dirección como una extensión más de un brazo cargado de potencia. No, el medio elfo no solo era contundente si no veloz como una serpiente enfurecida, y esas malditas cimitarras lo completaban a la perfección.

Se fijó entonces en su peto, el mismo peto de aquel material tan extraño. Volvía a tener los brazos al descubierto, pero sin duda el peto dejaba pocas oberturas por las que el medio elfo pudiera colar sus cuchillas. Ni siquiera la descomunal masa del tipo dejaba un solo hueco por donde hincar el diente, como si la tela o lo que eso fuera lo cubriera perfectamente. Podría intentar reducirlo a bases de una lluvia de cortes en los brazos, pero el ladrón ya había escarmentado de esa idea. La piel sobre aquellos inflamados bíceps era casi tan dura como el propio peto que cubría el abdomen. No era buena idea atacar esos miembros acabados en cimitarras.

Ari empezó a comprender por qué en su primer encuentro había salido tan mal parado. Las tácticas de siempre resultaban inútiles con él. No podía vivir de solo de sus reflejos. Tenía que ser paciente y observar. Tenía que ser más astuto que nunca.

Echó un último vistazo. Su altura era colosal, lo que hacía que la mayoría de puntos mortales al descubierto quedaron fuera de su alcance. Acercarse a ellos implicaba un riesgo considerable. Al mismo tiempo, el tremendo peso de su adversario estaba plenamente asentado en aquel par de enormes pies. Pero en la vida todo equilibrio es en realidad precario y esa era una verdad con la que Ari también conocía bien. Sí, debía desestabilizarle.

—Vaya, pues siento decírtelo... —se disculpó Ari con sorna.

Aquella réplica quedó interrumpida. Cogió aire, apoyó el peso en la cadera. Flexionó sus piernas para después soltarlas como un muelle debidamente presionado. Estas le permitieron correr hacia la derecha hasta rodear aquel engendro, sin que este tuviera tiempo de parpadear. Se deslizó detrás de él, aprovechando la inercia para seccionarle gran parte de la pantorrilla, antes de terminar de rodillas en el suelo. El medio elfo gruñó de dolor por el músculo seccionado. Se tambaleó unos instantes pero no lo suficiente. Ari supo entonces que debía apresurarse en poner de nuevo distancia entre ellos dos. No era prudente dejarle demasiado tiempo para recuperarse. Se incorporó de una zancada y dio un paso hacia atrás. Volvió a la postura de defensa.

—Porque eso no volverá a suceder —prometió el medio elfo por fin.

Incluso en la penumbra, con toda esa neblina venenosa que los rodeaba, Ari pudo apreciar la sombra que la gran cimitarra proyectaba sobre él. El berserker se había servido del giro de su cadera para dotar de velocidad y fuerza a un ataque que provenía de las alturas, directo al cuello del mestizo. Pero Ari ya no iba a quedarse para recibir aquel mandoble. Él era más rápido. Con un habilidoso brinco hacia atrás, esquivó el corte que le pasó rozando. Una vez estabilizado, dispuso la daga derecha nuevamente delante de él. Mientras, reservaba la izquierda atrás, casi en la espalda, aguardando el momento oportuno.

—Es una pena —comentó la grumoso voz del berserker—. Quería agradecerte personalmente por esto —anunció señalándose de nuevo la cicatriz.

Ari sintió otra ráfaga de viento precipitándose sobre él. Un filo cortaba el aire en diagonal con la férrea pretensión de abrirle en canal. Era la cimitarra izquierda que el elfo blanco volvía a descargar sobre él con toda la potencia de su musculatura. Pero esta vez, Ari estaba preparado.

Paró la espada con su daga derecha. El berserker empujó toda su masa hacia delante en un intento por romper la defensa del ladrón. Y Ari lo resistió. Clavó sus pies al suelo, de manera que sus piernas aguantaran el envite, rogando por que las partes de madera que pisaban resistieran aquel enfrentamiento. Una vez aposentado, Ari transportó el peso de su cuerpo de las piernas a la cadera. De esta forma, tomó la inercia suficiente para contraatacar. Su daga cruzó el pecho del berserker como un rayo.

No consiguió herirle. El material de la armadura rechazó la hoja de Ari de una forma pasmosamente natural, como el agua al aceite. Ari creyó por un segundo que había calculado mal sus fuerzas, pero el ataque no había sido en vano. El alto elfo, sorprendido por aquella carta oculta del ladrón, había saltado hacia atrás. Había conseguido hacerle retroceder.

Ari se percató entonces de que su enemigo no estaba acostumbrado a que se le acercaran tanto. Era un oponente que en ocasiones había demostrado ser rápido, taimado y hasta cruel, pero su principal baza era su extraordinaria fuerza. Se había limitado a abusar de aquella brutalidad sobrehumana con la que aplastaba a sus contrincantes de inmediato. Sin dejarles la oportunidad de responder. Pero si algo le había enseñado su anterior encuentro a Ari, es que nunca hay que dar por sentado la superioridad de un don. Nunca hay que basar la victoria en una sola habilidad. En un rincón de su mente, Ari sonrió. Ya había ganado del control de la pelea. Podía vencer.

Ari reprimió un atisbo de tos, el aire estaba volviéndose irrespirable en aquella azotea. Debía darse prisa. Si no le ponía fin a aquella pelea, pudiera ser que el humo lo impusiera por él. El alto elfo blanco empuñó ambas cimitarras. Soltó un bramido ensordecedor que habría puesto de punta hasta el último mechón de Ari si este hubiera estado menos entregado a la lucha. No se dejó amilanar: no debía empezar por ceder espacio, sino reclamar cada palmo. Por ello, se colocó otra vez en guardia, con las dagas delante del cuerpo como amuletos protectores. Flexionó sus rodillas, preparados para lo que vendría.

El elfo blanco se le echó encima. Como los cuernos de un toro embravecido, las cimitarras anhelaban atravesar la carne del medio elfo. Y eso era justo lo que Ari quería. La hoja de su daga izquierda cortó los dedos del gigante. Sin mano que pudiera sostenerla, el arma cayó al suelo. Aquello restó fuerza al ataque de la derecha, que el medio elfo evitó con un simple giro de cadera.

Entonces, Ari desflexionó sus piernas. Canalizó toda su potencia en un enérgico salto. De pronto, los puntos vitales que tanto se le habían resistido, se le acababan de servir en bandeja. La daga desgajó la yugular con la misma grácil destreza que un pincel recorría un lienzo. Todo se tiñó de rojo.

Pero todavía quedaba la otra espada. Aquel ser podía volver a atacar. Aún en el aterrizaje, el medio elfo dio una patada en el pecho del berserker. La presión que este ser monstruoso ejercía sobre él le instaba a quitárselo de encima. El alto elfo blanco golpeó el suelo con la dureza de un árbol talado.

Mientras tanto, Ari aterrizaba con la suavidad de un limpio tirabuzón hacia atrás.

Una vez asentado sobre sus pies, Ari se apresuró en vigilar a su adversario caído. Tumbado sobre aquella argamasa de cemento y madera, el alto elfo pugnaba por incorporarse, pero la sangre negruzca y nauseabunda que manaba de su garganta le complicaba la tarea.

Entonces, de un gruñido, consiguió levantarse sobre sus piernas. Pero duró poco. Ari corrió hacia él. Se apoyó en la pierna derecha para hacer rotar sus caderas. La alta patada circular estalló contra la cabeza del berserker con la arrasadora velocidad de un ciclón. El medio elfo recordó entonces que no debía confiarse. Utilizó la contusión que estaba sintiendo su rival, para mermar sus capacidad de respuesta. Tomó una de las cimitarras con la intención de lanzarla lo más lejos posible. Se permitió apreciarla solo un instante. Las inscripciones sobre la hoja eran preciosas y exóticas. Sin mucho esfuerzo podría encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente retorcido como para ofrecerle una buena suma por ellas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera desde esta distancia podía discernir de qué diantres estaban hechas. Lo único que supo a ciencia cierta fue la repulsión que le invadió el cuerpo al empuñarla. Fue este asco lo que animó a Ari a proyectar el arma en la lejanía.

A un metro de él, el alto elfo seguía soltando maldiciones, irritantemente vivo. Bueno, eso era algo que Ari no tenía ninguna reserva en evitar. Lo que, desde luego, no iba a permitir es que volviera a contraatacar. Fue hasta él. Posó su pie derecho sobre la rodilla de aquel voluminoso. Utilizó todo su peso para fracturarla. El alarido de la criatura partió la noche, pero no movió ni un poco el ánimo del ladrón.

—Se acabó, amigo —le anunció—. Ahora, ¿qué tal si eres un poco razonable y me das el Ópalo?

Con un desenfado gélido, Ari se sentó sobre el pecho del gigante, impidiéndole no solo incorporarse , sino casi respirar. Bajo los muslos del medio elfo, unas costillas magulladas cedieron hasta crujir. Alrededor de la cabeza del tipo, la sangre que seguía brotando del cuello había comenzado a formar un charco viscoso y maloliente.

De un gesto teatral y burlesco, Ari deslizó sus dagas por los temblorosos labios del moribundo, degustando sorbo a sorbo aquella victoria que tanto dolor le había costado conseguir.

—Vamos, vamos —susurró casi lascivo—. Pórtate bien conmigo. Si lo haces podría endulzarte la muerte. Mucho...

Ari contempló el rostro de aquel coloso abatido, impaciente por el momento en que su voluntad se quebrara del todo. Pero algo no había salido como el ladrón había planeado. Pues, en lugar de eso, el berserker estalló en brutales carcajadas. Chorros de sangre salieron propulsados de sus fauces.

—¿Así que todo esto es porque creías que yo tenía el Ópalo, eh? —se mofó el gigante aún con su aliento entrecortado.

Aquella pregunta cayó sobre el medio elfo como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. La expresión altiva que había lucido hasta hacia unos segundos se le fue deshaciendo hasta una mueca de perplejidad. Sintió su espalda erizarse como la de una alimaña acorralada.

—¿Cómo? —musitó—. ¿Entonces, qué....?

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Ari no llegó a culminar su pregunta. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en la boca del elfo blanco, algo que no sabía cómo no había visto hasta entonces. Era como una especie de fruto oscuro que la criatura sostenía entre los dientes. Pero no podía serlo, sus formas eran demasiado perfectas, demasiado artificiales.

—Buena suerte explicándole a los paladines sagrados por qué has destruido su preciado templo —regurgitó el ser.

Entonces, el alto elfo blanco mordió aquel objeto sin nombre. Este explotó en pestilentes jugos parduzcos sobre las encías casi moradas del guerrero. Apenas unos momentos después, Ari sintió una sospechosa reverberación surgiendo del cuerpo de su oponente. De pronto, el ojo opaco del elfo se dio la vuelta hasta ponerse blanco. Las convulsiones comenzaron después. Ari ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para levantarse. La enorme argamasa de carne que había sido su oponente hasta hacía unos minutos comenzó a supurar burbujas de líquido infecto. Y este líquido fue derritiendo la carne como un trozo de cera. En cuestión de segundos, Ari presenció el ser se fue desintegrando hasta quedar reducido a un charco negruzco del que no se salvaron ni los huesos. Repulsivos remanentes de lo que una vez fue un organismo viviente se pegaban a sus piernas desnudas y a los jirones de su vestido.

Ari tuvo problemas para ponerse en pie después de todo aquello. Golpeado por los hediondos humores de aquella descomposición antinatural y mareado por la toxicidad del ambiente, no pudo evitar tambalear. Incluso cuando consiguió asimilar lo que acababa de contemplar, una corriente de desbordante vómito luchó por escapar de su esófago. Pero no había tiempo. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Reprimiendo las náuseas y el cansancio, Ari se esforzó por incorporarse. Había algo en lo que ese desgraciado tenía razón. Los paladines sagrados estaban muy cerca. Era cuestión de tiempo que dieran con él. Y Ambrose estaba entre ellos. Ari sabía que esta vez no podría salvarle. No, de hecho, no quería que él volviera salvarle.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Madera y piedra rugieron desfallecidas cuando una llamaradas las hizo reventar a pocos metros de Ari. Era el momento de largarse de allí. Ari echó a correr mientras el suelo aún pudiera respaldar sus pasos. Sus ojos despejaron el humo circundante en busca de un sendero, un sendero de tejados por el que escapar de aquel infierno. Y cuanto lo hubo trazado, Ari saltó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardes desde aquí. Buenos días para muchos.   
> Por fin he podido empezar a darle otra dirección a la historia.   
> Estoy bastante emocionada y ya tengo preparado el capítulo de la semana (síp, me ha vuelto a pasar, he hecho un capítulo muy largo y lo he podido partir). Una vez más, no sé cuánto voy a poder mantener este ritmo porque se viene una época cada vez más dura en mi trabajo real, ya saben, eso por el que me pagan y con el que yo a su vez pago el aquiler, la comida y mi supervivencia para poder luego escribir... (lo cual es paradójico porque pasé casi todo mi Día del Trabajador escribiendo XD).
> 
> Así que haré lo que pueda. Por lo demás, parece que hoy el gobierno nos deja salir a pasear por la tarde-noche y espero que todo vaya bien: que la gente no se vuelva loca y se desbarajuste todo por lo que hemos estado casi dos meses confinados. 
> 
> En cuanto a ustedes, gracias por seguir este fic. Entiendo que tienen opciones de ocio más que cuantiosas y que me elijan aunque sea solo un ratito es un honor. Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia. Espero que también sigan bien allá dónde estén. 
> 
> Un abrazo psicológico para todo el mundo, y nos vemos la semana que viene.


	17. Un poco de veneno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de violencia tanta física como sexual... se ruega la discreción del lector o lectora.

El cielo seguía siendo púrpura. Como una noche que se negara a aceptar su propia esencia, se mantenía en una suerte de madrugada dilatada, cercana a la hora del amanecer. Después de horas de lucha, las autoridades de Thule debían de haber controlado ya el incendio. Este, al verse reducido, se vengaba emanando cenizas y vapores tóxicos que oscurecían el firmamento y las mentes de los que los probaban. Tal vez por eso, Ari tardó tanto en darse cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Sus sentidos estaban abotargados. Las pestañas se le habían enredado en mucosidad y maquillaje enjuagado, consecuencia de la irritación, como helechos apresados por telas de arañas. Bajo su ínfima caja torácica, los pulmones se abrían dolorosamente, como fuelles encasquillados. Alguna tos brumosa escapaba de ellos, de vez en cuando. Sus pies que otrora parecían resistentes como la piel de toro, empezaban a notar el choque constante contra las calles. Se había dado el lujo de recoger las sandalias, en espera de que este detalle menguara algo la furia de sus amigas, pero no podía ponérselas. No solo las estropearía con el barro y el polvillo oscuro que ahora recubría aquellas extremidades. El tacón empeoraría la tortura, no la aliviaría.

Ari estaba hecho una pena. Su vestido, si aquel amasijo de telas que lo cubría podía llamarse así, estaba manchado por la misma masa sanguinolenta que antes conformaba a su contrincante. El delicado azul había quedado opacado con un vomitivo granate orgánico.

El perfecto nido de mariposas que había sido su peinado venía hundiéndose desde los zarandeos de la contienda. La corona de trenzas que antes tapaba su identidad de mestizo yacían a un lado de su cabeza, mientras algunos mechones invadían su frente, su nuca o hasta su espalda. Incluso la fina máscara había ardido horas antes. Parecía la efigie de una locura desfallecida. Sin embargo, Ari no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su patético aspecto. Debía llegar cuánto antes al refugio de Efrid. Si conseguía alcanzar el local antes de desplomarse y hacerlo en los momentos anteriores a su vuelta, toda aquella transgresión quedaría impune. Por ello, Ari no podía rendirse. Tenía que darse prisa. Su lucha no había terminado.

Ari se apoyaba en las paredes, más por conservar sus fuerzas que por ocultarse de posibles testigos. Después de minutos de lacerante caminata, pudo discernir a lo lejos una de las entradas secundarias del escondrijo de Efrid. Una parte de sí quiso gritar de victoria, pero las otras partes estaban demasiado doloridas para hacerlo. Prefirió guardar fuerzas para cruzar aquel agujero con la intrusión culpable de una cucaracha.

Una vez cruzado el umbral, Ari azuzó su cerebro, pues se notaba las neuronas aturrulladas. En su memoria, la carne de aquel elfo todavía se pudría a toda velocidad en un proceso tan mórbido como incomprensible y antinatural. La escena volvía a él una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Y con cada sacudida, su voluntad parecía flaquear un poco más. Era como una pesadilla que exigiera ser descifrada. El pequeño Ari había visto muchas cosas repulsivas en su vida. Cosas que muchos nobles no presagiarían ni yendo en su búsqueda habían sido el pan de cada día en su infancia. Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para aquella visión. Y eso era algo que su mente contusionada, intuía demasiado bien.

Por eso, debía estar atento. Aunque eso implicara luchar contra sí mismo. Los pasillos del escondrijo de Efrid estaban hechos para perderse en ellos. Normalmente, Ari no tendría problema alguno en escoger las rutas correctas. Pero ya no podía fiarse de sí mismo. Por eso, se empeñó en abofetear su memoria a adormecida. Y se sintió como si golpeara un avispero con un palo, sabedor de todas las picaduras que le había tocar soportar, pero, además el avispero estaba en su cabeza.

Caminó apoyándose en las pringosas paredes de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera la roña y la espesura de los líquidos fueron un impedimento para ello. Así, comenzó su travesía por aquella maraña de laberintos infectos, en busca de un recóndito e invisible rincón donde lamerse las heridas.

Entonces su oído de elfo captó algo. Eran voces pequeñas pero potentes, irritantemente agudas y pese a esto, agradables. Conocidas, familiares. Y al voltear una esquina ahí estaban: un jovencito moreno con impostura de madurez, la niña de belleza oscura venida de ultramar, el rollizo y adorable rubio y su dulce y leal pecoso.

Sonrientes, sanos, a salvo.

Ari olvido todo cansancio. Se lanzó sobre sus rodillas para abrazara los pequeños.

—¡Gracias al viejo y sagrado Olmo! —sollozó.

—¡Qué cosas más raras dices, Ari! —rió el pequeño rubio.

Ari se enjuagó la mejilla, con cuidado de que más suciedad no se le metieran en los ojos. Instintivamente, se puso a palpar los cuepecillos de los niños en busca de heridas y huesos rotos.

— Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo habéis escapado? —preguntó todavía preocupado.

El pequeño líder sonrió con aire de grandeza.

—Resulta que nuestra esquina no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que nos pasara nada —se pavoneó.

—¡Vaya, menuda casualidad! —rió Ari.

Respiró hondo y volvió a agradecer al universo o a los dioses, a quién fuera responsable, por la vida de mis amigos.

—Sí, siento pena por esos marionetistas aplastados —se mofó el líder.

Ari rió otra vez, más por la ocurrencia de la precoz mente empresarial del niño que por la escena en sí.

—¡Oímos la explosión y corrimos! —explicó Gille, con ojos brillantes.

—¡Dio mucho miedo, Ari! —exclamó el más pequeño.

Ari le acarició la dorada cabecita.

—¡Claro que sí, cariño! —le susurró—. ¡Pero habéis sido muy listos y muy valientes!

El rubito sonrió.

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

La niña tiró de una de las mangas, todavía intacta.

—Ari, tu vestido —lloró.

—¡Oh, vamos! No pasa nada —la consoló Ari—. Lo importante es que estamos todos bien. Por cierto, siento que no haya sido una buena noche para los negocios. Espero que Efrid no os lo tenga muy en cuenta.

—¡Qué dices! ¡Nos ha ido genial! —terció Gille.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendió Ari.

—¡Sí, gracias a tus consejos nos cambió la suerte! —declaró la niña.

—Y gracias a ese tipo que iba contigo. Llamasteis la atención sobre nosotros. Por no hablar de la cuantiosa propina que dejó....—explicó el mayor.

—¿En serio? Vaya, eso no está nada mal —carraspeó para poder cambiar el tono de su voz por uno más serio. Le costó sus cuerdas vocales todavía afectadas por el humo y la emoción casi le traicionan—. ¡Pero no os acostumbréis! No siempre estaré ahí para ayudaros. Tenéis que aprender a valeros por vosotros mismos.

Los niños asintieron obedientes. Ari sabía que en cierto modo se estaba negando a sí mismo. Siempre que viera a sus niños en problemas, no podría evita querer protegerles como nadie lo hizo con él. Pero no debía, solo entorpecería su aprendizaje. En la calle no se puede depender de nadie.

—Lo sabemos —dijo el mayor—. De todas formas, ya no importa. Venimos de entregarle la pasta a Efrid y parecía contento, así que...

Efrid. La espalda de Ari se llenó de tensa escarcha nada más escuchar ese nombre. Ya había vuelto. Estaba en casa. Ari había llegado demasiado tarde como para ocultar su delito. O tal vez no. Quizá se daba prisa podría evitar encontrarse con él. Debía escabullirse cuánto antes.

—Sí, hace nada estaba con nosotros —recordó Gille—. ¿Dónde había ido?

—¡No te enteras de nada! —chilló la niña—. Dijo que iba a por tinta para apuntar. ¡Eres tonto!

En respuesta, Gille le sacó la lengua a su compañera. Ari suspiró ansioso. No podía dejar que una pelea infantil le distrajera, sobre todo con Efrid rondando por ahí.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No os peleéis! Mirad, me alegro de haberos visto pero tengo un poco de ….

Entonces, al levantar la vista, las palabras de Ari quedaron congeladas en el aire. Como exhalación invernal. De hecho, bajo el corsé que aún portaba, sus pulmones dejaron de pugnar por respirar. Quedó completamente inmóvil, petrificado ante la mirada de basilisco que el jefe de ladrones le estaba echando. Porque delante de Ari había aparecido, el mismo diablo. Efrid lo contemplaba desde detrás de los niños. Y sus ojos lo recorrían de arriba a abajo, escudriñando su alma en busca de sucios secretos.

—¡Oh, ya ha llegado, señor! —le saludó el mayor.

Ari se forzó a reaccionar. Se puso en pie cómo pudo e intentó huir de ahí. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Efrid cuando pasó cojeando a su lado.

—¿De dónde vienes con esas pintas? —preguntó Efrid.

La aspereza de aquella voz se sintió como lija en la nuca del medio elfo.

—¡¿A ti que te importa?! —bufó Ari, mientras se empeñaba en huir.

Ari supo pronto de que aquella respuesta no había sido la mejor opción. De un momento a otro, su torpe huida se vio abocada a concluir. Los dedos de Efrid se habían cernido sobre su antebrazo como crueles garras. La espalda de Ari se arqueó como la de un gato que huele el peligro.

—Ey, ni se te ocurra hablarme en ese tono —le reprendió—. Te he hecho una pregunta y me la vas a responder.

Las yemas presionaban su piel, como si quisiera marcarla. Posiblemente reclamarla. Ari tragó saliva. Podía hacerlo, podía inventarse cualquier cosa. No era como si nunca le hubiera contado una mentira a Efrid y este se la hubiera tragado. Si tan solo no tuviera la garganta tan reseca...

—Por cierto, Ari, ¿qué tal está aquel caballero tan apuesto con el que ibas? ¿Está bien?

Ari se giró lentamente. Deseó no haberlo hecho. La mirada de Efrid era un abismo rojo inyectado en maldad e ira. Y ese abismo amenazaba con devorarle. Notó como las uñas de su protector le perforaban poco a poco la piel del antebrazo.

Ari se volvió hacia el niño. Cuando intentó sonreír, las mejillas se le endurecieron.

—No sé a quién te refieres, cielo.

La voz del medio elfo tembló cuando enunció aquella mentira. Y ese detalle hizo que se asustara aún más. Estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

—¡Claro que sí! —protestó Gille—. El chico rubio.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo —replicó Ari, con una amabilidad endurecida por el pánico.

Intentó mirar a Gille, hacerle entender con la mirada que ese no era un buen tema de conversación. Pero, Gille no entendió la llamada de auxilio que yacía en los ojos de Ari. Confuso, se siguió explicando. Por desgracia, Gille solo era un niño, inocente y sincero. Y Ari eso le parecía bien, aunque fuera a ser su tumba.

—¡Pero si hace un rato estábamos hablando de él! —insistió Gille, incrédulo—. Nos compró dulces y luego cantamos para él. ¿No te acuerdas?

La garganta se le hizo un nudo a Ari cuando tuvo que responder. La expresión de lástima y miedo del mayor de los niños no hizo más que agravarlo.

—No sé quién me hablas, cariño, de verdad.

La mano de Efrid apretó el brazo de Ari hasta hacerle brincar de dolor. Y entonces le soltó. El jefe de ladrones se dirigió hacia Gille con una sonrisa impostada de amabilidad. Ari la conocía. Era la misma sonrisa falsa con la que lo engatusara tantas veces de pequeño.

Por eso mismo, cuando Efrid se puso de cuclillas frente a Gille y le empezó a acariciarle el pelo, el medio elfo no pudo reprimir los escalofríos que le sacudían el cuerpo.

—¡Qué chico tan bueno! —le felicitó Efrid—. Te llamas Gille, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor —contestó el pequeño.

—¿Y cómo dices que era ese caballero del que hablas, Gille? —preguntó Efrid—. ¿Era joven?

Su voz afable escondía una furia imposible de disimular. Tanto era así que hasta el pequeño se percató de ello.

—Sí... —respondió Gille en un hilo de voz.

—Ya veo. Dices que os oyó cantar —inquirió Efrid.

—Sí, nos dejó mucho dinero. Ari dijo que no pasaba nada porque estaba forrado —contestó Gille.

Efrid se volvió entonces hacia Ari. La expresión que le lanzó fue como una dentellada directa al alma del pelirrojo.

—¿Oh, eso dijo? —se deleitó Efrid—. ¡Qué interesante! ¿No te parece, Ari?

El medio elfo no respondió. Se limitó a negar discretamente con la cabeza. Sacó el poco valor que pudo reunir en devolverle la mirada a Efrid, a implorarle con ella.

“ _No, por favor_ ”, le pedía, “ _Delante de los niños, no_ ”.

Efrid sí pareció entenderle. Exhaló un gruñido, se levantó y se alejó de Gille. Mientras tanto, el niño miró al mestizo con un mohín culpable arrugándole la cara.

—¿He... he hecho algo malo, Ari? —se atrevió a preguntar.

El medio elfo se apresuró en tranquilizarlo. Por mucho que las lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos con cada palabra.

— Nooooo, cielo, no —volvió a mentir—. Claro que no. Aunque habéis estado toda la noche fuera. Estaréis cansado. Deberíais ir a descansar.

Gille se quedó mirando a Ari, confundido.

—Pero... —protestó.

Pero entonces, su líder le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de ahí.

—Vámonos, Gille —le ordenó—. Es tarde.

El resto de los niños los siguieron a regañadientes. Sus raquíticas siluetas se perdieron por una de las esquinas de aquel laberinto. Pero justo antes de desaparecer, aquel niño moreno, jefe de su equipo, se giró hacia Ari. La mirada de impotencia y temor que bañaban sus ojos le caló hasta los huesos. Porque él sabía lo que le iba a pasar.

Los dedos de Efrid se enredaron entre los restos de su moño como las garras de un murciélago. Y tiraron tan fuerte que Ari se vio obligado a torcer el cuello. Efrid no se apiadó. Era como el marionetista que reclama su muñeca a través de los hilos.

Ari gritó. Las horquillas le destrozaban el cuero cabelludo. Pero fue el veneno que Efrid vertió en sus oídos lo que más le dañó:

—¡Maldita zorra estúpida! —masculló.

Tras minutos resistiendo el temblor, las piernas de Ari flaquearon. Pero el mestizo no llegó a caer por su propia cuenta. Más bien, fue Efrid quien lo tiró. Empeñado en exigir su dominio sobre él, no quiso esperar a que se recuperara. Sin soltarle el pelo, empezó a arrastralo por el pasillo.

—¡No, Efrid! —le rogó Ari—. ¡No es lo que piensas!

Le costó decir más. La rapidez con la que Efrid se empeñaba en barrer el suelo con él, terminaba con las caderas y los muslos de Ari destrozadas contra salientes y desniveles. Esa era la razón de que no gritara por mucho que la cabeza comenzara a sangrarle por los mechones arrancados. Por mucho que la piel de las rodillas empezara a quemarle. Era preferible no añadir una lengua mordida a la lista.

—¿Ah, no? —se mofó Efrid—. Vamos a hacer memoria. No querías trabajar para mí, así que me juraste exclusividad. Y a pesar de la inversión perdida, lo entendí. Durante años te protegí, te lo he enseñado todo. He estado cuidando de ese culito de elfo tuyo toda la vida. ¿Y cómo me lo pagas? ¿EH?

Ari no pudo responder. Efrid amarró sus cabellos con aún más fuerza y lo estrelló contra una pared. El medio elfo recibió el impacto con la espalda. Por ello y por la fragilidad unos pulmones todavía irritados, Ari se vio dominado por un ataque de tos. Efrid se arrodilló para levantarle la barbilla, para obligarle a sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Y qué descubro? ¿Umm? —susurró, mientras su pulgar peinaba los labios agrietados y todavía pintados de Ari—. Que has estado dejándote toquetear por ahí... dándote aires, como toda una ramera de lujo hecha a sí misma. No me lo digas: querías llevarte un buen pellizco, ¿verdad? Tu propio trozo del pastel...¿O de verdad creías que podías ser especial?

Efrid volvió a levantarle del pelo y esta vez Ari ni siquiera protestó. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Con Efrid siempre se trataba de lo mismo: acostumbrarse al sufrimiento. Era algo que llevaba haciendo desde siempre: apretar los dientes y aguantar. Pero entonces, el medio elfo reconoció hacia qué parte del laberinto le estaba encaminando. Un terror aún más profundo le congeló las piernas. Se estaban dirigiendo hacia la sala común. Efrid pensaba hacerlo delante de todos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Efrid la abrió de una patada. En un primer momento, aquella entrada violenta le valió un silencio respetuoso y casi asustado por parte de sus hombres. Luego, los bandidos se fijaron en el fardo del que Efrid tiraba sin descanso, el mismo trozo de carne que acarreó escalinatas abajo hasta el centro del lugar. Y cuando reconocieron a Ari en él, una parte de aquellos hombres, llena del odio, envidia y revanchismo que llevaban reprimiendo años, gruñó al ser liberada.

—¡NADIE ME TRAICIONA Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA! —bramó Efrid.

Con inercia acumulada, lanzó al mestizo contra el suelo. Una tormenta de patadas y puñetazos cayó sobre el medio elfo. Y aquellas manos y pies se sentían como pedradas contra sus huesos. Y ante la tempestad, Ari solo pudo alzar sus manos para protegerse, doblarse para que un puntapié en el estómago no lo dejará sin respiración. Y al mismo tiempo los groseros jaleos de aquella escoria humana herían sus oídos. Se regocijaban ante aquel castigo que creían merecido, como cerdos en un lodazal.

—¡Dele fuerte, jefe! —gritó alguien— Así aprenderá.

—¡Eso es, que sepa quién manda! —añadió una voz conocida. Ari movió las orejas sin darse cuenta. ¿Era Ambrose? ¿Estaba ahí? Maldita sea, lo que habría dado Ari por que se lo perdiera.

—¡ME LO JURASTE, PUTA! —gritó Efrid.

Y toda la sala bramó.

Entonces, el mestizo se dio cuenta. Puede que Efrid estuviera destrozándole entero. Aquel jefe criminal podía destruirle, cortarle en trocitos todo el cuerpo. Pero había un lugar de Ari que nunca podía alcanzar. Ari recordó a Ambrose, el tacto de su brazo cuando lo sujetaba para ir a pasear, el sonido cálido y reconfortante de su voz. Sus suaves manos, a penas con callos tempranos por entrenar con la espada, desnudándole como quien desenvuelve un objeto preciado. Y en aquellas caricias rememoradas, Ari halló su defensa.

Efrid pareció cansarse de la paliza que él mismo estaba propinando. Ari oyó su respiración entrecortada cuando se alejó de él. Quiso reír pero la tirantez que le comía la piel no le dejó. El orgulloso jefe criminal ya iba teniendo sus años, ¿a que sí?

Entonces, lo sintió cerca de él, otra vez agachado para quedar a su altura. Volvió a tirarle del pelo para levantarle el rostro. Le forzó a mirarle y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el mestizo se sobresaltó. Había un inesperado atisbo de decepción en ellos.

—Siempre supuse que a un hijo de mala madre élfica como tú le costaría aguantarse las ganas, pero no esperaba que tuvieras el descaro de hacerlo delante de mis narices —reconoció—. Dime, Ari, ¿qué he hecho para merecer este insulto?

Ari tardó unos segundos a reaccionar a tal desconsolado cinismo. Cuando lo hizo, una potente carcajada se apoderó de él. En esta ocasión fue él quien alzó su rostro hacia su agresor. Hizo acopio de toda la arrogancia y coquetería con las que venía armándose toda su vida. Habló despacio, controlando cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Bueno, si tanto te importaba mi fidelidad, podrías haber intentado satisfacerme un poco, ¿no? — propuso el altivo pelirrojo.

Un alarido de consternación se apoderó de la sala.

La bofetada cruzó la cara de Ari con la implacable velocidad de una flecha. Un reguero de sangre explotó en sus bulbosos labios. La mano de Efrid cayó otro vez sobre el rostro del medio elfo, pero esta vez fue para acariciarle. Le apartó un mechón de la cara y le miró con tristeza.

—Mira lo que me obligas a hacer —le reprochó.

Pero era mentira. En cuestión de segundos aquella expresión apesadumbrada se transformó en la de un depredador. Ari tembló nada más verla. Había algo lúbrico y oscuro en aquella sonrisa canina, algo con lo que estaba demasiado familiarizado.

—Aunque, si eso es lo que quieres, ¿quién soy yo para negártelo? —reflexionó Efrid.

A continuación, el jefe de ladrones volvió a incorporarse. Con parsimonia, empezó a andar alrededor del cuerpo magullado de Ari. Miró a sus hombros y elevó los brazos para enfatizar sus gestos.

—¿QUÉ OPINÁIS VOSOTROS, MUCHACHOS? ¿LE DAMOS AL NIÑO LO QUE PIDE? —les consultó.

Un ruidoso enjambre de bravuconadas, aplausos y groserías estalló contra los oídos de Ari. Quiso ponerse en posición fetal, taparse las maltratadas orejas. No pudo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Efrid ya lo estaba sujetando del pelo. De pura fuerza bruta, lo puso de pie y lo empujó a trompicones hasta el despacho. Tras de sí, la violencia del portazo sonó como un adecuado preludio para lo que Ari sospechaba que iba a seguir.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, el jefe de ladrones arrinconó al medio elfo contra el lecho. Todavía apresándole por el cabello, Efrid pateó las piernas de Ari, de forma que el medio elfo quedara postrado a una humillante posición de cuatro patas. Más por instinto que por convencimiento, Ari intentó alejarse de los avances de Efrid, recorriendo un lecho que ahora juzgaría como infecto y hediondo. Acto seguido, Efrid se ocupó de la escasa tela que todavía seguía cubriendo al pelirrojo. Con sus manos desnudas, abrió el corsé de un solo golpe y convirtió lo poco que quedaba del vestido en un meros jirones. Entonces, reparó por primera vez en la ropa interior, y una mueca de fastidio escapó de sus labios. Se apresuró en cubrirla con otra sonrisa burlona.

—Vaya, vaya —se jactó Efrid—. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Esto nunca lo has hecho para mí, niño bonito.

De un gesto decidido, Efrid tomó una de sus dagas. Ari solo pudo mirar cuando el jefe de ladrones rasgaba su ropa interior sin inmutarse. Al contacto con el frío metal, la piel de su pubis casi se sobrecogió. Entonces, Ari recordó que él también tenía armas, que era fuerte y que horas antes había acabado con un ser mucho más temible que aquel hombre. Sus manos corrieron a buscar sus dagas, pero Efrid había leído aquellas intenciones en sus ojos. Las manos del jefe retorcieron las muñecas de Ari hasta hacerle soltar las empuñaduras.

Justo después, Efrid soltó los brazos de Ari para volver a sujetarle del pelo. Ari ya casi no sentía las molestias en el cuero cabelludo. Solo se preguntaba cómo era que Efrid no le había dejado ya calvo, a causa de aquella salvaje fijación suya.

Efrid se acercó el cuello del mestizo para poder pasear su lengua por la piel blanca y dulce tanto como gustase. Y todo el ser de Ari se convulsionó de asco. Pero, lo peor todavía estaba por llegar y eso era algo que Ari recordó cuando oyó el ruido metálico de una hebilla cediendo.

—Efrid, por favor —volvió a suplicar.

Una carcajada cruel le crispó la espalda.

—Así me gusta, que me lo ruegues —le apremió Efrid.

Ari sintió cómo las garras del jefe ladrón se hincaban sobre sus nalgas, separándolas sin miramientos, como las jugosas viandas que debían de parecerle. Lo oyó jadear. Se estaba divirtiendo, saboreando su sumisión.

—No te preocupes, encanto —gimió de pura impaciencia—. Me ocuparé de ti.

El mestizo notó un cambio de presión en el lecho. Le advertía de que Efrid ya había apoyado su rodilla derecha en la cama. Uno de sus pulgares resbaló hasta el orificio de Ari, quien se debatió en oleadas de grotescos escalofríos. Pero Efrid, se detuvo de pronto. A pesar de la urgencia que desvelaban sus torpes acercamientos, no debía querer apresurarse. Era como un gato jugando con un ratón. Devorarle sin más le quitaría toda la gracia.

—Sí —se deleitó Efrid—, como la zorra insaciable y traicionera que eres.

Las manos de Efrid se deslizaron por la línea de la caderas de Ari, reclamándola. Entonces, toda la espalda del medio elfo se arqueó, como un animal tirado de unas bridas invisibles. Al principio le costó gritar. La invasión le había vaciado del oxígeno necesario para ello, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Efrid lo había penetrado sin ninguna preparación.

Ari sintió como si una daga de carne acuchillara sus vísceras. Cercenaba sus entrañas, lo desgarraba y quemaba por dentro. Y cuando creía que su interior se había amoldado a aquel visitante no deseado, Efrid sacaba su miembro y volvía a profanar el tierno agujero. Como un carroñero que tritura un cadáver, Efrid embestía y arañaba cada parte del medio elfo hasta hacerlas sangrar. Ante esto, Ari no pudo más que morderse el brazo para evitar volver a gritar. Quería negarle al jefe de ladrones al menos ese placer.

Pero no importaba porque este se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Efrid se balanceaba sobre él como un pez fuera del agua. Como un insecto descabezado que no reconocía su propia muerte.

Pronto, Efrid se desahogó dentro de él. Ari sintió el escozor de su mugrienta semilla llenando las heridas que le había provocado, mezclándose con la sangre. Así, el jefe de ladrones fue rápido en salir de él. Un resuello patético dio fin a su grotesca unión. Ari se sintió aliviado. Afortunadamente, Efrid estaba envejeciendo. Cada vez, la tortura de tenerlo en sus entrañas se hacía más corta. Tal vez por eso, no se dignó a girarse para verle. De ese modo, adelantaba su marcha.

Mientras Ari languidecía exhausto y magullado sobre el manchado colchón, Efrid fue vistiéndose con normalidad.

—Bueno, espero que hayas aprendido la lección. No seré tan suave, si esto se repite —le previno—. Por cierto, será mejor que estés listo para partir mañana a primera hora. Tenemos un trabajo. Ya te contaré los detalle.

Ari oyó los pasos de Efrid aproximándose a la puerta, el rechinar de esta al abrirse y durante unos segundos se sintió casi a salvo. Pero, el jefe de ladrones se paró en seco justo en la salida de la habitación.

—¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide...—añadió, y su tono pasó de informal a amenazante— Dile a tu príncipe azul que como vuelva a intentar robar algo que es mío, acabará muerto en el callejón más putrefacto de esta ciudad. ¿He sido claro?

Ari no respondió. Estaba demasiado agotado. Pero Efrid insistió.

—Ari, ¿he sido claro?

El mestizo se obligó a dar una costosa media vuelta y encarar a su supuesto protector. Con desgana contestó a su pregunta.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Nos vemos al alba —le ordenó.

Cuando Efrid salió por fin de la habitación, Ari corrió a rebuscar entre los jirones de su antigua ropa. Encontró el pañuelo de Ambrose en el suelo, intacto. Ari soltó un suspiro de alivio y lo abrazó contra su pecho. La tela había salido disparada cuando Efrid le había destrozado el corsé, pero por fortuna, la lujuriosa ceguera del jefe criminal había impedido que reparara en él.

Ari aspiró su aroma. Gracias a aquel perfume, recordó la ternura de Ambrose, esa peculiar forma que tenía el rubio aristócrata de hacerle sentir especial. Su sonrisa. Pero las palabras de Madame Fleur también regresaron a su memoria:

“ _Pertenecemos a mundos distintos: ellos viven en la luz y nosotros en las tinieblas....Haremos que sea bonito mientras dure, un hermoso recuerdo. Pero no pierdas de vista que esto no es más que una fantasía. No puede durar._ ”

Las lágrimas irritaron la mejilla que Efrid había herido, pero no le importó. Sí, había hermoso mientras había durado. Ari procuró no sentir lástima de sí mismo. Había jugado a tener algo más de lo que le correspondía y por esa razón había sido castigado. Pero se lo había pasado tan bien. ¡Oh, por el Olmo, cuánto se había divertido! Había valido cada patada de Efrid, cada molestia. Eso mismo hizo que se enfadara con Ambrose por no haber llegado hasta el final. Estúpido mojigato. Ojalá fuera su tacto el que le adornasen entonces la piel. ¿Pero qué más daba ya? No volvería verlo más. Sí, tocaba hacer lo de costumbre. Las cosas, con Efrid, con la vida siempre eran igual: apretar los dientes, resistir y seguir adelante. Y eso era todo.

En su cuello, la gema violácea no dejaba de brillar, furiosa. Era evidente que la piedra odiaba a Efrid. Bueno, resolvió Ari, razones no le faltaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, siento mucho hacerles sufrir, pero esta escena estaba planeada desde que comencé a desarrollar la historia a través del one short. No sé qué problema tengo con las violaciones. Creo que es porque mi madre es muy fan de Ley y Orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales XD... Lo siento. 
> 
> Además, aunque tengo el siguiente cap planeado, no sé cuándo lo voy a colgar. Aviso: Mayo y Junio son las épocas en las que más trabajo tengo en mi empleo oficial y encima con las circusntancias que se han creado en torno del confinamiento...está siendo y va a ser un infierno XDDD (río para no llorar). No sé cómo se van a producir las cosas. Igual me da tiempo a escribir, igual no. No me atrevo a calcular nada. Siento dejar con este sabor de boca. Eso sí, a partir de ahora sí se termina el arco argumental y nos quedan unos 3-4 más antes del final. 
> 
> En cuanto al capítulo, su título está basado en una canción de Tom Waits llamada Little drop of poison, que aparece en Sherk 2, en la cantina de la hermanastra fea XDDD Creo que la mayoría de la gente, la conoce por eso y por el análisis de Jordi Maquiavello sobre esa película. Ciertamente, pega mucho con el ambiente deprimente y corrupto en el que quería inspirarme. Espero haberlo transmitido bien. A veces, también escucho canciones vikingas (sobre todo para las peleas) como las de grupos tipo Danheim o Wardruna. No sé, me gusta ese sonido a lo "bad ass medieval" que tienen. Últimamente, me ha dado por la música celta y pagana mientras escribo esta historia. 
> 
> En fin, yo ya me despido, no sin antes agradecerles a todos por leer esta historia y seguir apoyándola entrega tras entrega. Espero que estén muy bien (no les deseo que les guste el cap, porque no soy tan cruel), que todos estén sanos, que sus familias también y mucho ánimo, salud y fuerza par todos. 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Regreso al monasterio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde el atentado a la Iglesia Real. A pesar de lo ocupado que está con su nueva misión, Ambrose no puede evitar acordarse de Ari.

La mano de su madre sostenía la suya. Iban caminando juntos y sus pasos resonaban contra hileras de finas baldosas. Había un sol de media mañana que apenas conseguía colarse por los recovecos del patio interior. Allá afuera, su luz regaba el vergel del jardín real, aquel que Beatrisse tanto admiraba. Sin embargo, las losas que cubrían su cabeza parecían querer enclaustrar aquel rastro de calor. En los rincones, este se desvanecía afectado por la conjunción del ángulo y frías y altos techos. No le gustaba aquel lugar. Recelaba de su oscuridad acechante y el eco de palabras difíciles y adultos duros que todavía no podía entender. Ambrose se replegó sobre Beatrisse. Como siempre, la única fuente de calidez disponible era la mano de su madre y por eso, el tímido y joven heredero de Lacourt se aferró aún más a ella. Afortunadamente, ninguna oscuridad ni congoja son del todo imperecederas.

Un estruendo similar a los cascos de caballos salvajes le forzó a levantar la mirada. Era un ejército de botas metálicas que golpeaban el suelo en reclamo a su atención. Ambrose quiso mirar de donde provenían pero se vio de pronto cegado. Era como si las armaduras de aquellos hombres fuertes, altos y de voz gruesa pretendieran rescatar al mismo sol. Guiado por un empeño solo propio de la curiosidad infantil, Ambrose entrecerró los ojos. Quería hacerse con cada detalle de aquellos impresionantes personajes, y su fe se vio reforzada cuando distinguió el estandarte de la Flor de Lís grabada en sus pechos. Se trataba de un grupo de no más de seis hombres que caminaban al unísono por aquellos pasillos como si acuñaran su esencia en cada paso. Ambrose había quedado prendado de su rotundidad, de las capas rojas y del acabado plateado de sus armaduras. Pero ninguno de ellos, podía igualarse al hombre que iba que iba al frente.

Su rostro parecía de la factura de un viejo roble, con una mandíbula cuadrada y recia en la que nadaba unos labios delgados. En contraposición con los apliques de su armadura y su lujosa capa, su pelo castaño y corto le daba un aire austero y autoritario. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro como de bosque profundo que desprendían un brillo certero e implacable. El pequeño Ambrose decidió que si había alguien digno de confianza entre aquellos agónicos muros ese sería el hombre que iba al frente.

Ambrose comenzó a tirar de la mano de su madre

—¿Quiénes son esas personas? —la urgió el niño.

Lady Beatrisse de Lacourt se detuvo a mirar en la dirección en la que su hijo apuntaba. Sus carnosas mejillas se alzaron cuando los reconoció.

—¿Oh, ellos? —dijo dulcemente—. Son paladines sagrados, mi amor.

Aquella respuesta no ayudó al pequeño, para quien aquellos términos no solo eran incomprensibles sino imposibles de conjuntar.

—¿Paladines sagrados? —repitió a la manera de un peligroso hechizo—. ¿Qué significa eso? Aunque parecen personas importantes —reflexionó.

A Lady Beatrisse se le escapó un conato de risa materna que elevó aún más sus carnosas mejillas.

—Bueno, podría decirse que lo son —comenzó a explicar su madre—. Los paladines sagrados son caballeros.

Aquella mención avivó el interés del pequeño. Recordaba aquella idea de las narraciones que su madre le leía cada noche al acostarlo. A Ambrose le encantaban aquellas historias, esas en las que el bien era claro y evidente.

—¿Cómo los que batallan en la guerra por Su Ilustre y Sagrada Majestad? —se apresuró a concluir el niño de cabellos dorados.

—Exacto, pero no son unos caballeros cualquiera —matizó Lady Beatrisse—. Son los caballeros más especiales de todos. Ellos son los que más cerca están de nuestro rey. Son los protectores del Reino de Adraxas y de nuestra fe. Llevan la carga más pesadas de todo, y por ello, son enorgullecemos de ellos.

—¿Y quién es ese señor de ahí? —dijo señalando al líder—. Parece el más fuerte de todos.

—Cierto, mi amor —le confirmó su madre—. Es un hombre muy importante. Es nada menos que el Lord Comandante de la Orden los Paladines Sagrados, Sir Umbert Deboix. Es una suerte que nos hallamos encontrado con él. No suele dejarse ver mucho.

—¿Entonces es como su jefe o algo así? —intentó entender Ambrose.

—Eso es, mi amor, es el jefe y el más fuerte de todos los Paladines Sagrados del país. Gracias a héroes como él, pudimos ganar la guerra y echar todos esos aberrantes elfos de nuestras frontera —confirmó su madre.

Ambrose volvió a posar la mirada en aquella efigie de fortaleza y sobriedad que era el tal Sir Umbert. Intentó ver en él al protagonista épica que su madre había pintado para él. No le costó mucho. Una parte de él, la misma parte infantil que no entendía la muerte como algo real, quería ver la sangres de los enemigos del Reino condecorando su resplandeciente armadura.

—¡Vaya! —se maravilló el pequeño.

Pero, la luz también podía ser efímera. Del mismo modo que los paladines habían traído el sol, una nube negra de tormenta se avecinaba desde la esquina contraria del claustro. Llevaba una túnica larga y negra de alto funcionario, cuyo único abalorio era el distintivo de la Flor de Lís. El amplio vuelo de la prenda lo hacía avanzar por la hierba central con el trote de un cuervo de mal agüero. Además de esto, se había empeñado en ocultar su único rasgo luminoso tras un bonete de terciopelo igualmente negro que lo invisilizaba. Era el perfecto disfraz de sombra. Pero, Ambrose pudo reconocer aquel andar apretado y nervioso. El pequeño se estremeció de pronto. Y es que esa forma de moverse, esa oscura tirantez siempre presagiaba problemas. Su madre tardó unos instantes más en darse cuenta.

—¡Oh, mira! —anunció con falso entusiasmo—. ¡Es tu padre! ¡Vamos a verle!

Ambrose no pudo evitar resistirse tiró de él en dirección al Tesorero Real. A continuación, sintió vergüenza. Incluso a su edad ya intuía que un padre no es alguien a quién se debería temer.

Lady Beatrisse no se percató de las reservas de su hijo. Apresuró su paso, apretó los documentos que guarecía en su pecho y tiró de Ambrose hasta aventurarse en el mismo pasto que su marido estaba pisando. No fue la primera en llegar hasta él. Fue el mismísimo Sir Umbert se le había adelantado y ya charlaba animosamente con Lord Édouard. Al ver aquello, Ambrose se extrañó de que un guerrero, un hombre tan luminoso pudiera estar hablando así con su padre.

Pero su madre no se detuvo a esperar que acabasen las conversación. Alcanzó a los dos hombres y se preparó para hablar.

—Buenos días, esposo mío —saludó Beatrisse mientras entregaba los papeles—, aquí tienes las notas que habías olvidado. Espero que aún te sean de utilidad.

El padre de Ambrose contrajo su cuarteada frente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —graznó el cuervo.

Beatrisse recibió aquella respuesta con un leve arqueamiento de cejas. Acto seguido, recompuso una sonrisa diplomática, bajo la que enmascarar su creciente enfado.

—Querido, fuiste tú el que mandó un mensajero en busca de estos papeles que habías olvidado. ¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó.

—Perfectamente —replicó Lord Édouard, mientras le arrancaba las notas—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no has entregado los documentos a ese mismo mensajero, en vez de venir hasta aquí ….¡Y con el niño a cuestas! ¿No te das cuenta, mujer, de que nos estás interrumpiendo?

La madre de Ambrose soltó en un suspiro algo de la rabia que se amontonaba en sus pulmones. Atrajo a su hijo hacia sí y le acarició el cabello.

—Perdona mi falta de juicio, querido —espetó con frialdad—. Supuse que a nuestro hijo le gustaría saber cómo trabaja su padre.

Entonces, aquel hombre que Ambrose había estado admirando desde que lo viera entrar en el claustro, el héroe de guerra, se giró para saludar a su madre. Y su voz de trueno sonó inesperadamente afectuosa.

—¡Lady Beatrisse! —la reconoció—. ¡Qué placer volver a encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo! ¿Cuánto hace ya?

La madre de Ambrose se arrodilló cuando el Lord Comandante besó su mano libre.

—¡Sir Umbert! Yo también me alegro de veros. Creo que no coincidíamos desde mi boda.

—¡Cierto! —caviló el paladín—. Y sin embargo, permitidme la osadía de decíroslo, estás incluso más radiante que entonces.

—¡Me aduláis, señor! —río Beatrisse encantada—. ¡Quién lo iba a imaginar! ¡Con lo tímido que sois y en unos años que os quito la vista de encima os convertís en todo un zalamero! No entiendo como un hombre como vos, con vuestra posición y vuestros encantos no está ya casado.

—Sir Umbert tiene ocupaciones más importantes que coquetear —carraspeó Lord Édouard.

Pero Sir Umbert ignoró esta respuesta. En su lugar, le ofreció a Lady Beatrisse una muda mirada de tristeza.

—Sí, bueno, a decir verdad, es complicado —musitó.

Entonces, Ambrose pudo ver cómo su recién descubierto ídolo se giraba para mirarle. Y la sonrisa que le dedicó le congeló la espalda de puro nervio.

—¡Y este hombrecito de aquí tiene que ser vuestro hijo! —supuso el caballero.

—Así, es —ratificó la madre Ambrose— Cariño, saluda a Sir Umbert.

Antes de que el pequeño encontrara saliva con la que hablar, Sir Umbert se había puesto de rodillas. La espalda del niño volvió a tensarse. Un leve rubor afloró en sus lechosas mejillas cuando notó el rostro del Lord Comandante repentinamente cerca del suyo. Un gran mano callosa le revolvió los bucles dorados.

—¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito? —le preguntó Sir Umbert.

—Ambrose, señor —murmuró el niño.

—¿Ambrose, eh? —repitió Sir Umbert, mientras le palpaba los hombros—. Eres alto par tu edad. ¡Sí, vas a ser de espalda robusta. Necesitaremos a muchachos fuertes como tú en el futuro. ¿Qué me dices, chico? ¿Te gustaría alistarte en la Orden cuando crezcas?

Los ojos de Ambrose se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó aquella preposición. Miró a su madre, invadido por un entusiasmo con el que no sabía muy qué hacer.

—Bueno, bueno, Ambrose todavía es demasiado pequeño como para pensar en eso. ¿Verdad? —contestó esta.

—Cierto, antes que pensar en eso, debería preocuparse más por cumplir con sus deberes y su educación —declaró Lord Édouard mientras ordenaba los documentos.

—Veo que os entretenemos. Si me disculpáis, debo regresar —se despidió Lady Beatrisse—. ¡Vamos, Ambrose! ¡Dale las gracias a Sir Umbert por su amabilidad!

—Gracias, Sir Umbert —balbuceó un todavía amilanado Ambrose.

—Id con la Diosa, señora —les deseó el paladín.

—Sea —respondió esta—. Cuidaos vos también.

Ambrose volvió a agarrar la mano de su madre esta vez en dirección contraria. Sin embargo, algo, tal vez la voluntad de retener un poco más de ese mundo que acaba de descubrir, provocó que el pequeño noble se girara para mirar hacia atrás. Y fue gracias a ese gesto que pudo presenciar la escena más increíble de todas. Su padre seguía conversando con Sir Umbert, y cuando lo hacía todas las fricciones y aristas que poblaban su rostro parecían haberse ablandado como masa cruda de pan. Había en sus ojos normalmente punzantes e indiferentes un brillo afable que lo transformaba su expresión por completo, una sonrisa sincera sin tacha de ironía. Ambrose se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que veía a su padre sonreír así, ni siquiera lo había imaginado capaz de ello. Para el joven Ambrose, su padre siempre parecía enfadado por algo. Tal vez fuera por algo inadecuado que Ambrose hubiera hecho o dicho, así que cuando su padre estaba cerca, el pequeño noble procuraba quedarse muy quieto y callado, incapaz de predecir qué podría despertar la ira paterna. Sin éxito.

Pero aquel hombre podía hacer que su padre sonriera, que un destello de cariño escapara de aquellos témpanos de hielo que eran sus ojos. Ambrose se preguntó qué se sentiría cuando Lord Édouard de Lacourt te miraba así. Quiso que algún día Édouard de Lacourt lo mirara así.

Ambrose se giró hacia Lady Beatrisse.

—¡Madre, juro que cuando crezca me convertiré en un paladín sagrado! —declaró de pronto.

—¡Vaya! —río Lady Beatrisse—. ¿Y qué es lo que te hace desear eso tan de repente, mi amor?

—¡Quiero proteger al reino, como Sir Umbert! —replicó decidido.

—¿Y a mí me protegerás? —prosiguió su madre, divertida por aquel brote de entusiasmo infantil.

—¡Pues claro! —contestó el pequeño Ambrose—. ¡Tú eres a la que más quiero proteger! ¡Ya verás, madre! ¡Si te quedas a mi lado, no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra!

Lady Beatrisse volvió a reír, pero esta vez el sonido no fue cantarín sino seco, como una piedra que cae en el páramo. Y cuando salieron al exterior, Ambrose empezó a sentir calor, pero no era el abrigo del sol de media mañana. Era más que eso, demasiado. Había un ruido de chasquido de fondo, como un lejano crepitar que no debía estar ahí.

Para cuando respondió, la voz de su madre se había endurecido.

—Pero, Ambrose, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó esta.

Y aquel sonido le resultó tan irreconocible que el pequeño tuvo que alzar la vista hasta el rostro de su madre. Pero este también había cambiado. Los ojos celestes como un día de verano se habían tornado rojos como brasas incandescentes. La generosa piel de los pómulos había empezado a hundirse dejando tras de sí el augurio de una calavera.

Y hacía calor, demasiado calor. Las llamas habían empezado a rodearlos.

—Yo moriré y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo —anunció aquella voz.

De pronto, la mano de su madre le quemó como hierro candente. Tuvo que soltarla. Se odió por haberla soltado. Entonces, levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y lo vio. Eran las llamas que habían abrasado la Iglesia Real. Y eran las mismas llamas que devoraban el cuerpo de su madre, mientras él se limitaba a observar. Porque Ambrose estaba demasiado asustado como para poder hacer algo al respecto, exactamente igual que entonces.

Un llamarada final se levantó hasta el cielo y engulló a su madre por completo. Pero entonces el fuego volvió a mirar. Había una figura nueva que se iba dibujando en él poco a poco. Y las llamas se convirtieron en mechones pelirrojos. Pronto unas abrasadoras esmeraldas lo interrogaron desde el interior de aquel infierno. De este modo, Ambrose pudo presenciar cómo la hoguera iba transformándose hasta recrear la misma imagen de Ari. Con su piel de alabastro iluminando como una pálida antorcha, su vestido azul mordido por las brasas y una expresión irónica retorciendo sus suaves labios. Ambrose tuvo que reprimir las ganas de mirar hacia otro lado, pues algo en aquellos pesado ojos verdes lo estaba quemando por dentro.

—No pudiste salvarla, como no puedes a salvar a nadie —le reprochó la imagen de Ari—, Como tampoco pudiste salvarme a mí.

Dicho esto, Ari se giró para alejarse. Ambrose alargó la mano en un intento de retenerlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La silueta de Ari se redujo a cenizas delante de él.

Ambrose despertó bajo un cegador rayo de medio día. Por eso, la primera sensación que le acompañó en su regreso a la realidad fue la de un viscoso reguero de sudor bajándole por la espalda. Le siguió la de un estómago descompuesto y, por último, su respiración atorada en unos pulmones demasiado comprimidos para retenerla.

Unas manos amigas, grandes y ajadas, le sobresaltaron en su abrazo. Poco a poco pudo, el eco de una voz conocida comenzó a reverberar en sus oídos. Entonces, sus párpados lograron abrirse a pesar de los fogonazos de luz y pudo encontrar consuelo en quien lo aguardaba más allá de ellos.

—Sir Samuel —balbuceó Ambrose, todavía mareado.

—Bueno, algo es algo —sopesó el hombre que lo agarraba—. Por lo menos, no has perdido del todo la sesera.

—¿Qué....? —comenzó a hablar Ambrose—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Samuel contestó a su compañero con una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas a mí, muchacho? ¡Estabas gritando como si te hubieran asaltado una horda de espíritus infernales! Por la Diosa, mírate. Estás más pálido que después de una semana de fiebres. Hasta sudas y hueles como si así hubiera sido.

En ese momento, el carromato sobre el que estaban trastabilló bruscamente y Samuel se vio obligado a callar para no morderse la lengua. Ambrose pensó con acierto que alguna piedra grande debía de haberlos desequilibrado y se agarró a los bordes de madera tosca para no caerse. Aprovechó esto para sentarse y aclarar sus ideas desde una postura más cómoda y estable. Por desgracia, las vísceras que nadaban en su interior no habían dejado de bambolearse todavía.

—Siento haberos inquietado —pudo murmurar.

Samuel bufó.

—No te disculpes por eso, chico. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. ¡La madre de todas las pesadillas! —comentó—. ¿Qué demonios estabas soñando para gritar así, zagal?

Ante la pregunta, Ambrose bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Respetaba a Sir Samuel lo suficiente como para temer su juicio. ¿Qué pensaría el veterano caballero de él si le desvelaba la auténtica raíz de sus males? Incluso si cometía el descaro de compartir aquel pedazo de sí mismo con él, tampoco sabría muy bien por donde empezar. Por ello, Ambrose no supo muy bien qué responder.

—Es... complicado —prefirió decir.

—Bueno, chico, no te fustigues —le aconsejó Samuel—. Después de todas las cosas raras y horribles que han pasado últimamente, quien no tenga su sueño alterado es porque ya está loco.

—Gracias, Sir Samuel —musitó Ambrose.

Ante aquellas palabras tan parcas, Samuel observó largamente a su taciturno y joven camarada. Aprovechó que el traqueteo del carro se había dulcificado para acercársele con una broma asomándole por la comisura de los labios.

—¡Vaya, chico! —río—. Te había dejado mi sitio en el carro para que descansaras un rato, pero bien visto parece que te sienta peor dormir que caminar. ¡Y pensar que he puesto a funcionar estos viejos huesos por ti! ¡Solo para darte un disgusto!

Ambrose se peinó el flequillo hacia atrás y se masajeó los ojos. Era cierto, necesitaba descansar. Más que eso, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, y, por lo que había podido comprobar, no sería a través del sueño cómo lo conseguiría. Respiró profundamente. Estiró sus brazos encogidos por el letargo, volvió a mirar a su compañero y le sonrió.

—Tenéis razón, Sir Samuel —comentó—. Tal vez deberíamos volver a turnarnos.

Lejos de la gran acogida que Ambrose había supuesto para su oferta, Samuel le sorprendió cabeceando un poco.

—Sea. Esperemos que caminar te despeje el ánimo —respondió—. De todas formas, no te sobresfuerces. En cuanto notes algo de fatiga, llámame y te vuelvo a cambiar el sitio. ¡Estos viejos huesos aún pueden dar algo de guerra!

Ambrose sonrío con tristeza, mientras se apeaba del carro.

—Claro, Sir Samuel, descuide —dijo.

Cuando bajó a tierra, Ambrose comenzó a deambular en los márgenes del camino, rodeado de otros jóvenes reclutas y animales cargados de arsenal antes que de jinetes. Pues solo los altos cargos de la Orden poseían montura propia, y estos estaban al frente. Sí, desde donde se encontraba Sir Umbert era solo un punto distante e indistinguible en el horizonte. Y así, de un simple vistazo, Ambrose pude entender cuál inmensa era la distancia que todavía los separaba.

Tal y como había predicho, la firmeza del suelo ayudaron a que su mente y sus tripas se asentaran. Con cada paso, el enrevesado hilo de sus pensamientos se iba desmadejando. Las palabras de su anciano amigo volvieron a resonar en él con fuerza nueva.

“Quien no vea su sueño alterado, es que ya estaba loco”.

Cierto, a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, parecía que la locura hubiera escapado de los corazones de los hombres para desperdigarse por el mundo. Ambrose aún lo tenía demasiado vívido en su memoria, tanto que si se concentraba aún podía verla. La tarde en que el cambio fue irremediable.

Angelique volvía a hablar delante de la catedral, pero ya todo era distinto. Las humeantes ruinas que le servían de escenario no eran más que el signo más evidente de ello. Las circunstancias eran diametralmente distintas a aquellas que la motivaron a su primer discurso, pero una vez más, la Primera Princesa del Reino, supo empaparse de ellas para hacer llegar su mensaje a las masas. Tanto fue así que nadie se preguntó por la ausencia de su padre, supuestamente convaleciente, o por la sombra apocopada del Delfín a su izquierda.

Por ello, Angelique subió al estrado ataviada con un vestido tan sobrio como cabría esperar de sus futuras palabras. Dirigió a las masas una mirada dolosa y compasiva que escondía la dureza de su discurso. Y cuando comenzó a hablar ni siquiera el trino de algunos pájaros ajenos pudo restarle contundencia a su voz:

—Nos creíamos seguros —comenzó—, a salvo tras unas fronteras que a nuestros antepasados les costara siglos erigir. Gracias al sacrificio de los que nos precedieron, el Reino de Adraxas ha vivido largas etapas de abundancia y prosperidad. Creímos, equivocadamente que esto duraría para siempre. Y por ello, fuimos indolentes.

Aprovechándose de la ventaja que le daba su atril, Angelique levantó la mirada con la altivez de un cisne. Se permitió escrudiñar a su gente con ella. Un silencio atronador la rodeó en aquella pausa dramática, y Ambrose sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Angelique empezó a recorrer el espacio de su atril para recorrerlo y reforzar sus gestos con una sutil teatralidad.

—Nadie sospechaba que serían capaces de atacar el corazón mismo de nuestra fe y nuestra nación. ¡Éramos demasiado invencibles! ¡La nación más vasta y fuerte del continente! ¿Quién podría siquiera soñar con herirnos de esta forma? ¡Y sin embargo, aquí tenéis la prueba! —exclamó mostrando los restos de la Iglesia Real— ¡Esta cicatriz imborrable en el rostro de nuestro Reino! ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?

Angelique volvió a quedarse en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a responder. Ni siquiera los pájaros osaron reanudar su canto. El aire de la plaza era como un hilo a punto de rasgarse. Pero la princesa no habló. En su lugar, observó el incremento de la tensión, deleitándose en ese insoportable crescendo. Como un lobo que vigila a su presa, aguardó el momento justo para abalanzarse sobre su presa.

—Yo os explicaré el porqué —asintió—. Desde que el atroz ataque a la Iglesia Real nos tomara a todos por sorpresa, he estado meditando profundamente sobre los errores que nos han conducido a esta penosa situación. Solo dos cosas me han quedado claras —señaló—. La primera de ellas es que la causa de este atentado reside en la debilidad. ¡Una debilidad asentada en décadas de abandono y arrogancia! ¡Una debilidad que fue aprovechada por nada menos que un atajo de inmundos terroristas! Vosotros, pueblo mío, sabéis de quién estoy hablando. La verdad resuena con fuerza en vuestros corazones.

En ese momento, la solemnidad que había sofocado la plaza empezó a rasgarse. El grito se inició con algunas leves exasperaciones de pocos hombres y mujeres, pero pronto hasta los niños se sintieron con fuerza para proclamar aquella acusación. Ambrose vio con sorpresa como hasta sus camaradas paladines, supuestos ejemplos de estoicismo y disciplina, se unían al arrebatado alegato.

Pero Angelique no se contentó con ello. Ahora que la chispa había prendido, había que echar más leña al fuego.

—¡Eso es! ¡Exacto! —clamó—. ¡La Resistencia Élfica! ¡Que la Diosa maldiga a esas infectas alimañas sedientas de sangre humana!

Ambrose no pudo más que incomodarse ante la ferocidad de semejante afirmación. ¿Cómo estaba Angelique tan segura de que se trataba de los elfos silvanos? Ni siquiera la guarnición de la Orden dedicada a la investigación de los hechos había sacado datos concluyentes. Era cierto que se habían encontrado sustancias extrañas impregnando las cenizas, que no podían ser de procedencia humana, si bien, los elfos no eran los únicos seres no humanos que aguardaran rencor hacia el Reino. ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo con tanta vehemencia? Pero no fue eso lo que más le inquietó, sino el convencimiento de que tan solo unos meses antes, el propio Ambrose hubiera sido el primero en defender esa posibilidad.

Angelique sonrió, satisfecha por la reacción de los ciudadanos. Prosiguió con su arenga.

—Muchos aún la recuerdan: la gran guerra. Hace décadas, mi padre supo ver en esas criaturas impías el peligro que representaban para nuestras gentes. ¡Y la voluntad de la Diosa Roja cayó sobre ellos con toda su gloria! ¡Condujo a nuestro héroes hasta sus bosques para diezmarlos en su propios escondrijos! Pero cometimos un error, nuevamente una debilidad. Dejamos a unos pocos vivir. Fuimos nosotros y nuestra indulgencia los que les servimos la oportunidad de hacernos —Angelique se dirigió a las ruinas una vez más—: ¡Esto!

La masa aulló de indignación e ira, pero Angelique los acalló de un gesto.

—¡Pero no temáis! —dijo con la mano en el pecho—. Yo, Angelique Grandéuxe, Primera Princesa del Reino de Adraxas, juro por la Diosa Roja y por todo el amor que siento por esta sagrada tierra y la gente que la habitan; que no permitiré que vuelvan a haceros daño. Nos descansaré hasta que la amenaza de los elfos silvanos sea eliminada... ¡Hasta que esa insultante abominación que es su sola existencia sea por fin erradicada de la faz de la tierra, y cada niña y niño abraxianos puedan crecer fuertes y libres!

Angelique remató sus palabras con un puño al aire. Miles de ciudadanos la acompañaron con el clamor de sus voces. Entre aquel estruendo de aplausos y vítores, Ambrose lo vio claro: Angelique ya se había convertido en toda una reina. Y, por alguna razón, tuvo miedo.

—Sin embargo, todavía queda mucho por hacer —advirtió Angelique—. Aunque las bestias no se han atrevido a tocarlo, es más que evidente que el Sacro Ópalo, el gran protector mágico de nuestro reino, ya no está a salvo en Thule. Es por esto que he designado a toda una guarnición de Paladines Sagrados, elegidos especialmente por su lealtad y desempeño, para que escolten la Gema hasta un lugar seguro, donde deberán guardarla y velarla hasta nueva orden.

Entonces, con un ligero ademán, la princesa mostró dio paso a Ambrose y a sus camaradas. Sir Umbert, siempre a la cabeza, agradeció la presentación con una elegante aunque contenida reverencia.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Ambrose y Samuel fueron elegidos casi al instante, debido a su reciente contacto con la gema. El joven paladín no se quejó. Saber que iba a trabajar bajo las órdenes directas era todo un honor, una oportunidad irrepetible de demostrar su valía ante un hombre que admiraba. Tan solo le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo, para despedirse de sus hermanas, para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, para pensar. Pero sobre todo echaba de menos no haber podido averiguar qué había sido de Ari después de aquella noche.

El medio elfo se había despedido de él como el inaprensible destello que era, una chispa perdida entre las marismas de fuego, humo y roca fundida. Desde entonces, no hubo noticias y la duda sobre si el bello mestizo se encontraba vivo o muerto le había perseguido hasta en sus sueños más turbulentos. Había intentado consolarse. Posiblemente, con todo el caos que había conllevado aquel incidente para todos los habitantes de Thule, Ari también habría estado ocupado. Además, la nueva ola de odio hacia los elfos no propiciaba que alguien con su ascendencia quisiera dejarse ver. La mayoría del tiempo aquella retahíla de excusas le ayudaban a conservar el sentido. Pero al final del día, cuando el rubio aristócrata podía dedicarse a sus pensamientos más íntimos, solo rogaba por que Ari hubiera leído el mensaje que le había dejado la noche antes de su partida. Solo rezaba por que estuviera bien. Sí, se convencía, Ari estaba bien. Debía estarlo. El mestizo era la persona más avispada y fuerte que Ambrose hubiera conocido jamás. Si alguien debía sobrevivir, era él.

Mientras caminaba, Ambrose levantó sus ojos hacia el cielo de la tarde. La compañía pronto se detendría para descansar y almorzar antes de reemprender la marcha. El tintineo de luces que se abrían paso entre el follaje invitaba a ello. Pero la vista de Ambrose quiso avanzar un poco más.

Emergiendo entre los valles, en una explanada agreste, se erigía una edificio solitarios cuyas blancas torres brillaban como una alhaja. Ambrose se regocijó ante una vista que para él era toda una anticipada recompensa. Era el Monasterio de las Sacerdotisas de la Diosa Roja.

Allí se reuniría con su amiga Marine. La novicia le había escrito sobre los nuevos descubrimientos que quería compartir con él. Pero entonces, un retazo de la sonrisa traviesa se asomó entonces a su memoria y el corazón de Ambrose se ensanchó nuevamente. Bien, Marine no era la única que tenía mucho que contar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas a todos:   
> Espero que estén todos bien. El último capítulo levantó muchas ampollas y siento haberme ido con tal mal sabor de boca. Espero que este capítulo, aunque sea algo más trivial, sirva para resarcirme. De hecho, ya tengo el capítulo de la semana que viene, porque en esencia me ha pasado lo mismo. Me ha salido un solo capítulo de 13 páginas que he dividido en dos escenas. Me guardo la siguiente para la próxima vez porque, como he comentado varias veces, no sé cuándo voy a poder escribir. Como habéis podido ver, a partir de ahora, la historia cambiará el escenario de Thule a otras localidades. Intentaré aprovechar para explorar un poco más el mundo.  
> Me despido no sin antes desear que les haya gustado el capítulo y que pasen un buen fin de semana. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia. Mucha suerte, salud y fuerza para todos.


	19. La novicia rebelde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose llega al Monasterio de las Sacerdotisas de la Diosa Roja. Ahí, lo espera su amiga Marine, quien hace tiempo le mandara una extraña carta.

La luz de la tarde penetraba las vidrieras, pero apenas conseguía cruzarlas. En vez de eso, quedaban teñidas de un lúgubre verde botella. El resplandor resultante bañaba la estancia, dotándola de un aura todavía más deprimente. El cristal tintado era tan opaco que había que esforzarse para poder dislumbrar a través de él algo que recordara a libertad. Pero a pesar de ello, la muchacha prefería mirar por la ventana, antes que prestar atención a lo que ocurría en el interior del aula.

Sí, era preferible mirar un yermo páramo color vómito antes que a la cara rechoncha y llena de arrugas de la Madre Prefecta. Era mejor intentar ignorar aquella voz que se agudizaba hasta la tortura en los momentos de mayor devoción. Por eso, de todo aquel aula, la joven había tomado predilección por aquel refugio. De todo aquel hemiciclo de mesas de madera dispuestas en torno a la tarima de la Madre Prefecta, el último asiento de arriba a la derecha había demostrado ser el que mejor se adaptaba a sus necesidades. Solo desde ahí podía entregarse a actividades más placenteras, como la mera contemplación de las partículas de polvo en suspensión. O, simplemente, fingir que estaba en cualquier otra parte. Aguardar el día en que pudiera huir de aquel aburrido y absurdo lugar.

Marine de Giancourt era cualquier cosa menos estúpida. Sabía lo suficiente de la vida como para reconocer que desear algo con mucha intensidad no bastaba para hacerlo real. Pero, si algo había aprendido de la fantasía es que esta muchas veces era un efectivo bálsamo en tiempos de necesidad. Por eso, cada vez que tenía clase de Doctrina de la Fe con la maldita Madre Prefecta, Marine se apresuraba en subir hasta aquella remota esquina, con el objetivo de resultar lo suficientemente invisible como para que el mundo la dejara en paz. Sin embargo, aquella treta solo le funcionaba a veces. Ni siquiera en las alturas estaba a salvo de la irritante voz de la Madre Prefecta y las estupideces que salían de su boca.

—Queridas niñas, no debéis olvidar que, ante todo, la Diosa Roja es amor —advertía—. Es gracias a este amor que se nos ha brindado la vida y la dicha de experimentarla en toda su abundancia. Y por ello, debemos agradecer este favor, sometiéndonos igualmente al amor de la Diosa Roja. ¿Y cómo podemos expresar ese sometimiento, jóvenes hermanas?

Nadie osó responder. Marine quiso creer que se debía a que la mayoría de las novicias estaban inmersas cada una en sus propias ensoñaciones, ya fuera despiertas o profundamente dormidas. Era imposible resistir la letanía mortuoria de aquellas palabras. Al fin y al cabo eran las mismas ideas de siempre mil veces repetidas desde su infancia que los defensores de la fe habían intentado grabarle en la mente. La muchacha se apartó un momento de la ventana. Se ajustó a la nariz la pesada montura de sus gafas y se apartó el largo y liso flequillo castaño para poder observar a sus compañeras. Ninguna contestó y eso no la extrañó. Después de todo, era demasiado esperar que en alguien de aquel agujero abriera la boca para decir algo realmente interesante. La Madre Prefecta continuó su monólogo.

—No podemos expresarlo de otro modo que no sea a través del devoto culto a la imagen de la Diosa Roja. Es por eso que debemos consagrar nuestras vidas y nuestros corazones a esta noble misión, a la adoración sin límites de nuestra divina benefactora. Solo así, contribuimos a que esa gran madre, siga otorgándonos sus bendiciones.

En un intento de enfatizar la importancia de su mensaje, la Madre Prefecta volvió a agudizar su voz de ardilla fanática y Marine se notó morir de pura irritación. Miró a sus compañeras en busca de algún atisbo de vida inteligente, pero la realidad volvió a decepcionarla. Las buenas novicias acogieron las lecciones de la Madre Prefecta, fingiendo devoción. Las novicias normales preferían disimular una siesta. Por desgracia, Marine no era una buena novicia. Ni quiera era una novicia normal. Era perversa.

Aclaró su garganta y levantó la mano para pedir la palabra.

—Disculpe, Madre Prefecta —llamó Marine.

La mujer que había estado caminando a lo largo de la tarima, se giró para mirar a su alumna. Cuando lo hizo, a Marine le pareció que aquella sacerdotisa se había estirado demasiado del pelo al hacerse el moño por la mañana. Era la única forma lógica de explicar una sonrisa tan crispante.

—Oh, ¿qué ese irritante y molesto sonido? —preguntó la Madre Perfecta con una dulzura impostada— ¿Eres tú, Hermana Marine?

Marine no se ofendió por la mención que se había hecho de ella. Al contrario, se regocijó al saberse reconocida.

—Así es, Madre Prefecta —confirmó la joven—. Estaba escuchando su brillante sermón y lo cierto es que...Tengo una duda.

La sonrisa de la Madre Prefecta se tornó todavía más siniestra, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Oh! ¿Otra vez? Soy toda oídos, querida. Aunque ya hemos hablado antes de cómo la duda es la enemiga natural de la fe —le previno.

Marine sonrió. He aquí la invitación que estaba esperando.

—De acuerdo —comenzó Marine—. Verá, vos habéis estado predicando acerca de que la Diosa Roja es generosa y en base a esa generosidad, los fieles debemos rendirle culto. Pero, si esto realmente fuera así, la Diosa no esperaría nada a cambio de sus actos. Todavía menos le importaría que se le rindiese culto de una manera u otra. Si seguimos esa lógica, ¿por qué perder tanto tiempo y energía en el seguimiento exhaustivo de una doctrina concreta, cuando eso, además, nos evita vivir libremente la vida que tan generosamente se nos ha dado?

La Madre Prefecta unió sus manos sobre el pecho, en señal de oración, y respiró profundamente.

—Como siempre tus ideas son interesantes y agudas, Hermana Marine —contestó—. Tienes una mente capaz de penetrar más allá que cualquiera de la de tus semejantes. Sin embargo, te empeñas en avanzar tanto en tus planteamientos que pierdes de vista lo más esencial. No debes olvidar que la Diosa Roja es nuestra dadora de vida. De ella proviene la lluvia que fecunda los campos. Gracias a ella germinan las semillas y prosperan las cosechas con las que se hace el pan que nos alimenta. Sin estos dones, todo en la tierra perecería. Incluido, por supuesto, tú misma. ¿Entiendes ahora, Hermana Marine, la importancia de seguir la correcta doctrina de la Diosa Roja?

Marine torció el gesto, meditativa. Con el dedo anular, se ajustó los anteojos.

—Entonces, ¿lo que queréis decir es que si dejamos de rezar cómo es debido a la Diosa, dejará de llover, se acabarán las cosechas y todos moriremos de hambre? —recapituló la joven.

Una sonrisa de esperanza iluminó la cara de la Madre Prefecta.

—Sí —musitó, emocionada—. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

—Disculpe, pero eso es chantaje —ratificó Marine. Un coro de murmullos excitados alteró el silencio casi lapidario de la clase—. Tal y como lo describe, la Diosa no es más que una especie de dictadora ególatra, capaz de crear vida sola para que la adoren. ¿Qué tiene eso de generoso?

En ese momento, Marine pudo apreciar cómo la cara de la Madre Prefecta, redonda y reseca como la corteza de una hogaza, empezaba a calentarse y enrojecerse. La pobre mujer apretó los puños en un intento por serenarse y cuando por fin lo consiguió, soltó un gruñido de exasperación. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Marine con un dedo acusador.

—¡La Diosa es Nuestra Sagrada Madre! —arguyó—. ¡Honramos a todas las madres por ser dadoras de vida y por ende, la Diosa merece la mayor de las devociones, pues es la Madre primordial! ¡Debes respetarla como respetas a tu propia madre!

Marine reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. En su lugar, se acarició los párpados bajo los gruesos cristales. Entendía lo que la Madre Prefecta quería conseguir con eso, pero al tratarse de Marine, no podía haber errado más el tiro.

—Ya veo por dónde va —sentenció Marine—. Las madres son capaces de dar a luz a sus hijos y por ello se las considera seres benignos.

—¡Efectivamente! —restalló la Madre Prefecta.

—Sin embargo, opino que esa asunción no siempre puede sostenerse —insistió Marine—. En el mundo real, y con ello me refiero al terrenal, hay madres que maltratan a sus hijos. Crean vida, sí, pero no lo hacen por amor, sino por egoísmo o despecho. ¿Son estas madres también dignas de alabanza? ¿Debemos perdonar el sufrimiento que causan por haber prodigado vida anteriormente? ¿Deberíamos forzar a sus víctimas a rendirles pleitesía como lo hacemos con la Diosa Roja? O, ¿no sería más misericordioso obligar a estas malas madres a responsabilizarse de las vidas que ellas crearon en primera instancia?

La Madre Prefecta entrecerró los ojos, dubitativa, rebuscando en sus recuerdos de las escrituras con los que rebatir la argumentación de Marine.

—Para empezar, no puedes comparar la maternidad humana con la divina —terció.

Marine soltó un gemido de indignación. Elevó los brazos en un gesto de protesta.

—¡Vos misma las habéis comparado en primer lugar! —exclamó.

—¡Pamplinas! —la interrumpió la Madre Prefecta—. ¡¿No te das cuenta, niña, de que el mero hecho de que puedas sentir dolor, de que existas, es ya una bendición de la Diosa? ¡Como la lluvia! ¡Y las semillas!

Marine negó con la cabeza.

—Que Nuestra Madre nos retire sus dones, si la alabamos lo suficiente, carece todo fundamento —reiteró— Si la Diosa nos pide amor incondicional, ella que es principio y fin de toda virtud, debería se la primera en predicar con el ejemplo y amarnos como exige que la amemos. No arrebatarnos la subsistencia a la mínima rabieta.

La expresión de la Madre Prefecta se congeló de rabia.

—¡¿Osas juzgar el comportamiento de la Diosa Roja?! —se ofendió.

Marine se limitó a encogerse de brazos, indiferente.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? —replicó Marine— Cuánto más lo pienso, más llegó a la conclusión de que la Diosa Roja no es más que otra zorra hipócrita.

Una marea de gritos se elevó en el aula. Las buenas novicias fingieron escandalizarse, mientras que las normales disimulaban sus carcajadas.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Jovencita, estás castigada! —anunció la Madre Prefecta—. ¡Ayudarás a la Hermana Bibliotecaria en su trabajo hasta la hora de cenar!

Y Marine, que era una novicia perversa, se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia. Luego, con un trote alegre que no se molestó en ocultar, bajó las escaleras y salió del aula. Había conseguido su objetivo.

Marine no podía creer la Madre Prefecta cayera tan fácilmente en su juego. ¿Tan difícil era de imaginar que lo que para algunas podía ser un castigo para ella se convertía en su paraíso? Marine adoraba leer. El papel entintado y el conocimiento que transmitía eran su pasión. Por no hablar, de las historias: las aventuras en las que se perdía desde la infancia eran una prueba incontestable de que hasta una niña podía pedirle a su destino algo más que ser la esposa de alguien.

Pero su madre se empeñaba en quemarle el pelo con la esperanza de que algunos rizos prefabricados atraerían a algunos pretendientes. Le arrancaba los libros de las manos y se los ponía sobre la cabeza para forzarle a andar derecha. ¡Como si hubiera algo fuera de sus páginas por lo que mereciera andar! En cierto modo, los libros también habían representado su perdición. Fueron su poca disposición al matrimonio y sus lecturas, tan perjudiciales para una doncella noble, lo que condujo a que su madre la encerrará en el Monasterio.

Pero Marine no se arrepentía de nada. Si debía permanecer toda su vida encerrada, por lo menos que fuera rodeada de libros. Por esa razón, Marine se dedicaba a provocar a la Madre Prefecta, y no solo por el mero placer de hacerlo. De hecho, era tan fácil que casi parecía insultante. Bastaba un solo comentario disidente para que se le abrieran las puertas de una de las bibliotecas mejor nutridas del Reino. Merecía la pena pasar el resto de sus existencia enervando a la pobre hermana, y más ahora que tenía tan suculenta investigación en curso. Al recordar esto, Marine empezó a caminar más rápido, impaciente por alcanzar nuevas y más sabrosas conclusiones. ¡Pobre de su madre!, pensó. Nunca llegaría a sospechar hasta qué punto se había equivocado mandándola hasta allí ¡Si supiera cuál era la naturaleza de sus nuevas lecturas, ahora sí que se desmayaría con razón!

Marine recorrió los sombríos pasillos que tanto contrastaban con su brillante exterior del Monasterio. Las madres más veteranas insistían en que ese detalle del diseño favorecía el recogimiento y la oración, pero para la rebelde novicia esto no era más que otro signo evidente de doble moral. Máxime cuando para llegar a la Biblioteca, o cualquier parte de aquel complejo, debía primero atravesar el amplio recibidor. Una vez ahí, tendría que enfrentarse a la mayor estatua de la Diosa Roja, que juzgaba desde las alturas el constante deambular de las hermanas. Pero incluso antes de tener que sufrir aquella mirada pétrea y furibunda, algo sorprendió a Marine. Había voces de hombres, muchas, en la entrada. Se escondió tras una esquina para dar rienda suelta a su natural curiosidad.

Pronto distinguió a la Madre Superiora, una anciana ataviada con un hábito blanco pero rematado con detalles escarlata que la separaban de sus hermanas y la acercaban más a la Diosa. El hombre con el que estaba conservando era alto, moreno y portaba una armadura con el emblema de la flor de Lís. Marine sintió que lo había visto antes.

Entonces aquel fortachón sacó algo de un saco que llevaba al cinto, y un resplandor carmesí invadió la estancia. Era un brillo cegador y al mismo tiempo hipnótico, de una belleza enfermiza. Y es que, por mucho que algo en la mente de Marine se indispusiera ante la presencia del Sacro Ópalo, al mismo tiempo era incapaz de desprender los ojos de él. Finalmente, tuvo que retirar la mirada. Sus sesos empezaban a ablandarse de maneras que no le inspiraban mucha confianza. Y en cuanto lo hizo, una silueta llamó su atención. Era la de un chico, de anchas espaldas y espeso cabello dorado bajo el cual habitaba una reconocida cabeza de alcornoque. En seguida, pudo imaginarse qué estaba sucediendo, y qué motivos habían traído a Ambrose hasta ahí. Solo esperó que aquel iluso intento de caballero andante hubiera leído la misiva que le había enviado y que entendiera lo suficiente de su contenido como para que se le despertara algo de interés.

A Marine le hubiera gustado seguir observando la escena desde su seguro refugio. No le apetecía verse de pronto rodeado de tantas personas o encarar a la Madre Superiora mientras se ocupaba de asuntos tan delicados. Prefería esperar a que la muchedumbre se disipara y poder dirigirse a la Biblioteca con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, un par de ojos azules ya habían reparado en ella, dando al traste con toda aquella estrategia.

—¡Marine! —la llamó una recia voz masculina—. ¿Cómo has estado?

En cuestión de segundos, Ambrose corrió hacia la esquina donde se había escondido y la sacó de ahí en volandas. Su abrazo de oso hizo a la enclenque espalda de la joven crujir.

—¡Maldito seas, Ambrose de Lacourt! —masculló Marine, casi asfixiada—. O me sueltas ahora mismo o juro por la Diosa que te doy una patada en donde los hombres medís vuestra valía.

Ambrose se dio prisa en obedecerla.

—Disculpa, a veces lo olvido lo delicada que eres —se disculpó el paladín entre risas.

—Eso será —murmuró Marine, todavía malhumorada.

Marine se apoyó en la pared para recuperarse del súbito levantamiento. El tiempo que habían pasado privados de la mutua compañía había hecho que olvidara lo peligrosos que podían ser los arrebatos de su amigo. Por desgracia, ya no le fue posible esconderse.

—¿Hermana Marine? —la llamó la Madre Superiora— ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No me digas que la Madre Prefecta te ha vuelto a castigar en la biblioteca?

Marine se dio la vuelta pero incluso así fue incapaz de encarar a su superior. Su silencio fue más claro que ella misma.

—¿Otra vez? Por la Diosa, Hermana Marine —se quejó la anciana—. Empiezo a sospechar que en realidad deseas que te manden ahí.

—No sé cómo podéis pensar de ese modo —rezongó la novicia, evadiendo aún el rostro de la Madre Superiora—. No tengo la culpa de que la Madre Prefecta haya decidido desquitarse conmigo.

—¡Una novicia admite cuándo ha errado! —la riñó la Madre Superiora.

Pero entonces el hombre moreno y corpulento que había estado hablando con la alta sacerdotisa se acercó e interrumpió la reprimenda. Y Marine se lo agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Vaya, Sir Ambrose —comentó este—. No sabía que contabais con una amiga en el Monasterio. Desde luego, albergáis muchos secretos interesantes.

Ambrose parpadeó nervioso, como cuando acaba de recordar algo.

—¡Oh, cierto! —dijo—. Vos no nos acompañaste en nuestra anterior visita. Sir Umbert, os presento a mi querida amiga Lady Marine de Giancourt. Marine, este es Sir Umbert Deboix, el mismísimo Lord Comandante de la Orden de los Paladines Sagrados.

Entonces, el abuelo que había venido con Ambrose la vez anterior prácticamente salió de la nada y tosió para evitar ser ignorado.

—Y bueno, ya conoces a Sir Samuel.

Marine ejecutó una de esas estúpidas reverencias de señorita, tan del gusto de sus padres.

—Es un honor, Sir Umbert. Sir Samuel —saludó.

— Lo mismo digo, Lady Marine —respondió el Lord Comandante—. ¿De los Giancourt de Thule? Es interesante que una novicia provenga de tan buena familia.

—Si vos lo decís —terció Marine, no sin cierta ironía.

—Me temo, Sir Umbert, que también estáis ante la novicia más rebelde y pendenciera de todo el Monasterio —señaló la Madre Superiora—. Pero no os preocupéis, pronto nos dejará para cumplir con su castigo. Verdad, ¿Hermana Marine?

—Sí, señora —escupió Marine de la mala gana.

—Disculpe, Madre Superiora, si me permite el atrevimiento —intervino de pronto Ambrose.

—¿Sí? Dime, joven —le instó la anciana.

—¿Le importaría demorar el castigo de Marine un par de horas? Creo que sería de gran ayuda a la hora de ayudar en la instalación de nuestros equipos.

La Madre Superiora arrugó la nariz, irritada por el descaro imprevisto del muchacho rubio.

—Me temo que no podrá ser —replicó— La hermana Marine tiene un deber para con la Madre Bibliotecaria y debe ser castigada por..., bueno lo que quiera que haya hecho esta vez.

—Pero, si se termina con su trabajo, ¿podrá reunirse con nosotros? —insistió Ambrose— Estoy seguro de sus conocimientos ayudarán a que mis camaradas se aclimaten a este lugar sagrado.

Marine tuvo que parpadear para creerse la escena que estaba presenciando. ¿Desde cuándo Ambrose era tan caprichoso? Casi siempre solía obedecer sin rechistar. ¿Por qué de pronto se plantaba ante dos peces gordos y se ponía a plantear exigencias de la nada?

La intriga fue demasiado para Marine. Con disimulo, agarró a su amigo de la mano y se lo llevó a parte.

—Eh —susurró—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Ambrose respondió con una misteriosa sonrisa que la sacó de quicio.

—¿En serio me lo preguntas? Creía que eras tú la que tenía algo importante que contarme —le recordó tras guiñarle un ojo.

Marine se quedó de piedra. ¿Ambrose estaba intentando ser... astuto? ¿Qué había pasado con él desde la última vez que lo viera? Estaba demasiado cambiado.

—Bueno, no quisiera inmiscuirme en los asuntos del Monasterio —comenzó a hablar Sir Umbert—, pero lo que desea Sir Ambrose es volver a reunirse con su amiga, yo no tengo nada en contra de ello. Siempre que todo se haga a su debido tiempo y que a la Madre Superiora dé su visto bueno.

La Madre Superiora volvió a arrugar la nariz.

—No lo sé, Sir Umbert —meditó—. No me gusta la idea de que una novicia tan joven esté a solas con un hombre o varios.

Esta vez, Marine no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó—¿Qué problema hay? ¿Es que acaso insinuáis que podría violarme o a algo así? Se trata ni más ni menos que de un paladín sagrado. ¿No podéis fiaros de su honor?

Marine rió sarcástica en su fuero interno. Ya no se trataba solo de la intachable honra de la Orden. Después de tantos años juntos, si algo sabía Marine de su amigo es que Ambrose de Lacourt era incapaz de cualquier pensamiento de corte erótico. La novicia había conocido a niños de teta menos inocentes que él.

—No estás en situación de hablar, jovencita —le previno la Madre Superiora—, sin embargo, supongo que Sir Umbert responderá por los actos de sus hombres, del mismo modo que yo lo hago por mis hermanas. No tengo más que decir. Si a él le parece bien, a mí también.

Marine y Ambrose chocaron las palmas en señal de celebración.

—Pero por ahora, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer —les recordó Sir Umbert—. Sir Ambrose, Sir Samuel, ir a cargar los equipos. Debemos prepararnos para la ceremonia de esta tarde.

—Y la Hermana Marine tiene un deberes pendiente para con la Madre Bibliotecaria —añadió la Madre Superiora.

—¡Cierto! —concedió Ambrose.

Pero entonces, Marine volvió a tironear la manga de su amigo.

—Ven a la Biblioteca hacia las primeras horas de la tarde. A esas horas, la bibliotecaria suele echarse una siestecita y podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

Ambrose, tal y como era normal en él, tardó unos instantes en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, asintió discreto. Acto seguido, ambos amigos se separaron.

Marine volvió a encaminarse hacia la biblioteca. Y esta vez su trote fue más alegre y decidido que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas:   
> En primer lugar, me gustaría aclarar que ya tengo los próximos capítulos planificados, pero no sé cuándo voy a poder escribirlos.   
> He llegado al pico máximo de obligaciones y estaré bastante ausente hasta mediados/finales de Junio.   
> Por eso mismo me alegra tanto haber presentado ya a Marine, hace tiempo que quería que apareciera. En cierto modo, este capítulo casi se reduce a su presentación, pero puedo asegurar que dentro de poco, algunas preguntas que han ido surgiendo a lo largo del camino. 
> 
> Y bueno, a parte de eso no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo agradecerle a los que van siguiendo este fic por su apoyo. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por todo! ¡Mucha salud y fuerza!


	20. Cuchicheos y escaramuzas (primera parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine lleva un tiempo queriendo decirle algo muy importante a Ambrose. Puede que por fin tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mientras tanto, los sueños de Ari se van volviendo cada vez más extraños.

Había un pulso. Es un golpeteo que se repite rítmicamente como un eco profundo y cíclico que emana de las entrañas de la tierra: la canción eterna. Y la piel de Ari vibra a su son. El tañido de una campana intangible recorre su carne en la forma de un sutil escalofrío que no quiero remitir. Al final todos sus músculos participan en aquel baile involuntario que es el temblor. Se conectan con ese llamado abisal y antiguo que se le impone a cada una de sus células, abriéndolas, explotándolas en en la calidez de la ascensión. Y es que a pesar del escalofrío, también hay calor, es un calor pesado, excesivo, pero no asfixiante. No, es un calor fecundo cual útero materno, las entrañas de la tierra. Es en este manto en el que el palpito encuentra su abrigo y logra conectarse con el corazón de Ari, sincronizados en un mismo latido.

Y entonces llegan de nuevo. Un enjambre de susurros rasguñan sus tímpanos. El desatinado coro se va alzando en tortuoso crescendo, hasta que las voces toman delirante sentido.

_Ari, Ari_

Le cantan.

_Ari, Ari, mi niño, mi amor_

De repente, todo es demasiado intenso. La prisión de siseos que lo envuelve le va amortajando más y más. El aire preñado de semillas se vuelve difícil de respirar. Su cuerpo, llevado al punto máximo de ebullición, se siente quebrar. Pero es el ardor de la piedra en su cuello lo que lo despierta.

Lo primero que reconoció fue el goteo constante de estalagmita que le agitaba las orejas. Luego, el hedor a barro le cosquilleó la nariz. Todavía somnoliento parpadeó en una penumbra a la que se acostumbró pronto. Se desperezó dentro de la raída capa que utilizaba como manta. Recordó que estaba en la cueva. Intentó espabilarse o al menos aparentar cierta presencia delante de los otros hombres de Efrid ahí apostados. Sin embargo, su estómago seguía comportándose como una balsa de mercurio incapaz de aquietarse en su cuerpo, y esto le enfureció consigo mismo.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que despertara encontrándose tan descompuesto. Este malestar venía repitiéndose durante días. Como una fiebre traicionera, llegaba hasta él en sus momentos más frágiles. Se inmiscuía en los breves lapsos de sueño que se permitía y los emponzoñaba hasta tornarlos un enajenación mórbida de la que debía recuperarse cada vez. En cierto modo, Ari intuía la causa de sus náuseas. La culpa de todo debía de recaer sobre el Bosque Oscuro. Aquel maldito lugar, tenía algo que afectaba al medio elfo hasta hacerlo enfermar. La cercanía no hacía más que agravar los síntomas. Ya cuando tuvo que viajar hasta aquella posada en medio de la nada, su estabilidad se resintió con aquella indisposición misteriosa que lo embargaba de pronto.

Por fortuna para él, la distancia había resultado lo suficientemente prudencial como para poder reponerse y centrarse en su actuación. Por desgracia, en esta ocasión no podía prometerse lo mismo. La espeluznante y descontrolada electricidad que lo conectaba al Bosque ya hacía mella en un cuerpo todavía vulnerado por la reciente paliza de Efrid. No tenía dudas de que esa no era una misión en la que pudiera lucirse. Le hubiera gustado poder negarse a ella, pero ¿qué opciones había tenido?

Efrid prácticamente lo había metido en un carromato al alba, sin darle tiempo a pestañear, mucho menos a quejarse. No le dio detalles de adónde se dirigían hasta que fue demasiado tarde para poder escapar. Además, Ari se encontraba menos que nunca en la posición de negarle nada a Efrid, por lo que se limitó a reprimir esa inquietud que venía arremolinándosele en el pecho. En cierto modo, no fue tan difícil. Tenía un encargo que cumplir y toda una travesía clandestina por delante. Aún con todo, en las pocas ocasiones en las que dejaba su mente vagar, sus recuerdos regresaban hasta la última tarde que vivió con Ambrose de Lacourt. Era tentador dejarse embriagar por aquellas bellas imágenes, tan irreales que parecían provenir de otra vida. Se le hacía tan dulce revivir el baile, el aroma de las flores, los labios de aquel rubio que le hacía estremecer. Pero, Ari se desengañaba pronto: aquello no era más que autoindulgencia, banalidades fútiles con las que pasar el tiempo. Se había hecho una promesa al respecto que debía mantener. De lo contrario no solo él saldría herido.

Ari zarandeó la cabeza para despejarse, en un esfuerzo por evacuar fantasías perniciosas de su mente. No podía permitirse el lujo de que los otros bandidos percibieran su vulnerabilidad. Poco importaba que algunos estuvieran todavía menos frescos que él. Incluso con el último incidente con Efrid... no, sobre todo a raíz del último incidente con Efrid, debía mostrarse a la altura de las circunstancias. O todos aquellos pestilentes hombres con intelecto de bestia salvaje caerían sobre él. Tal era el sino del rival más débil.

Curiosamente, y a pesar del ensimismamiento en que le sumía la falta de sueño, la proximidad con el Bosque también había despertado algo positivo en él. Para bien o para mal, sus sentidos se habían amplificado. En realidad, era como si todo su cuerpo resonara con el ambiente. Dolorosamente, a veces. Por esa razón, Ari supo de la llegada de Efrid por la reverberación de sus pasos a través de la caverna, antes que por la vista. Así, en el momento en que el jefe de ladrones se agazapó para ponerse a la altura del joven ladrón, el olor corporal que este emanaba hizo que el medio elfo sintiera ganas de vomitar. No tanto por que este fuera desagradable por las largas jornadas de viaje, sino por todo lo que evocaba en su memoria. El mestizo giró el rostro sin casi darse cuenta.

—Vaya, ya estás despierto —observó Efrid—. Mejor, así me ahorras la molestia de tener que despertarte.

Ari arrugó la nariz, molesto.

—¿Qué quieres, Efrid?

—Veo que los despertares felices no son lo tuyo —bromeó el bandido—. Bueno, levántate y ven conmigo. Entonces lo sabrás.

Sin esperar a que Ari terminara de enderezarse, Efrid se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida de la gruta. Ari lo siguió poco después, guiado por la estela de luz que se filtraba por encima de los hombros de su supuesto benefactor. Finalmente, tuvo que concentrarse en el suelo para que el sol no le deslumbrara al salir de la gruta. Y a pese a ello, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrase. Por su parte, Efrid se mostraba tan imperturbable que Ari no pudo evitar frustrarse un poco. De todas formas, Efrid siempre había sido así. Rara vez se dejaba impresionar o alterarse por algo, como si todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor formara parte de un plan que este hubiera urdido previamente. Con el tiempo, Ari entendió que aquella impresión no era más que una acertada combinación de suerte y capacidad de mimetismo. Simplemente, le daba por aparentar que ya lo sabía todo de antemano. Solo en un par de ocasiones, aquella máscara de superioridad se había resquebrajado y esos eran momentos que el pelirrojo prefería olvidar. Pues lo que Efrid ocultaba tras ella podía ser aterrador. Como en la madrugada del incendio.

El mismo Efrid no había vuelto a mencionar lo que ocurrió esa noche. Podría pensarse que el descubrimiento del desliz de su protegido y el posterior castigo, no habían tenido relevancia para él, que no era algo digno de mencionarse. Sin embargo, Ari sabía que esto no era así. Efrid tenía muy en cuenta lo sucedido, pero al igual que un profesor que espera que su alumno predilecto aprenda la lección por sí mismo, prefería guardar silencio. No, desde luego Ari no estaba en posición de negarle nada. Menos que nunca.

Ari alzó la vista para poder disfrutar de todo el panorama. La cueva en la que la banda de Efrid había estado apostada durante los últimos días se encontraba a escasos metros de la cima de un risco desde el cual se podía vislumbrar todo el valle. Ari no tenía dudas de por qué Efrid la había elegido. Era la mezcla perfecta de visibilidad e inaccesibilidad, lo que dotaba al enclave de una ventaja táctica que empequeñecía las incomodidades que pudiera albergar. Durante unos segundos, Ari se limitó a regocijarse en esa sensación de superioridad y control que las alturas solían suscitarle. Pero pronto detectó un brillo insospechado en el horizonte. Era un edificio de arquitectura sencilla, pero revestido de adornos y paredes tan blanquecinas que resultaban deslumbrantes. Este manierismo divergía tanto del ambiente natural en el que se insertaba que parecía hecho para destacar descaradamente sobre él. Tal vez por ello, los ojos de Efrid también se tornaban hacia él. Con la actitud de un halcón de caza, se mostraba agazapado ante la inmensidad de la caída, ignorándola en pos de su nueva presa.

—Dime, Ari, ¿has traído contigo la cuerda élfica?

Ari arqueó las cejas. ¿Para eso lo había llevado al exterior? ¿Para hacerle una pregunta tan estúpida?

—Tú fuiste quién me enseñó que todos los recursos son pocos a la hora de encargarse de un trabajo—espetó el medio elfo. Esperó sonar tan desapegado como su mentor.

—Bien hecho. Te va a ser útil —dijo.

La endeble espalda de Ari se estremeció como un junco cuando los ojos de Efrid por fin se posaron en él.

—A decir verdad ese cachivache te va mucho, por eso te lo regalé.

Ari chasqueó la lengua, pues el comentario era en realidad menos adulador de lo que pretendía aparentar. Aquella cuerda encantada había sido un objeto que Efrid había conseguido de forma coyuntural, durante uno de sus muchos negocios turbios. Seguramente, antes habría pertenecido a algún silvano que no podría costearse la protección que algunos de los de su raza se ven obligados a pagar en las grandes ciudades. También había sido uno de los pocos regalos con los que Efrid había pagado la fidelidad de Ari durante su época de aprendizaje. El jefe de ladrones además gustaba de enseñar a través de la práctica, por lo que no tuvo ningún reparo en enseñar a Ari personalmente los hechizos que accionaban aquel exótico objeto. Así lo hizo en alguna de esas muchas noches que Efrid le obligaba a pasar juntos, una parte más de sus retorcidos juegos. Años más tarde, Ari aplicaría esos mismos trucos con aquellos enemigos demasiado costosos de abatir. Y con Ambrose de Lacourt, por supuesto.

—¿Ves esa edificación de ahí? —preguntó Efrid, señalando a la cegadora atalaya blanca.

—¿Cómo no verlo? Es casi una herida para la vista —comentó Ari.

—Perfecto —replicó Efrid—, porque tienes que llegar hasta ahí antes del atardecer.

El joven mestizo se deshizo en aspavientos.

—¿Qué? ¿Has visto lo lejos que está? Es imposible que llegue hasta ahí en tan poco tiempo —se escandalizó Ari.

—Vamos, vamos —rió Efrid—. No te menosprecies. Tu pueblo está hecho para moverse por los bosques, ¿no?

—A veces creo que solo soy elfo cuando te conviene —masculló Ari.

Ante aquel comentario, Efrid volvió a reír mientras se ponía de pie. Esta vez se giró para encarar a Ari, con otra de sus impostadas sonrisas de autosuficiencia.

—Verás, Ari. Esta mañana he recibido una misiva de nuestro cliente. Quiere que nos preparemos para movilizarnos esta noche. Pero antes de eso, necesito tener que alguien que reconozca el terreno para mí y el resto de mis hombres. Tiene que ser sigiloso, diestro y rápido, alguien de confianza o en que su defecto tema lo que le pueda sucederle si me decepciona otra vez. Supongo que puedes entender lo mucho que esos requisitos se ajustan a ti, mi niño bonito —Ari pudo sentir los dedos de Efrid hincándosele en sus mejillas cuando este le obligó a mirarle— Así que ya sabes, sé creativo. Sorpréndeme. Pero llega ahí antes de que empiece a atardecer. Por la cuenta que te trae.

Ari intentó zafarse de Efrid, pero solo consiguió amarrarse al brazo que lo sujetaba. Tuvo que contener la rabia de verse retenido.

—Muy bien —asintió Ari—. Llego hasta ahí. ¿Y entonces, qué?

Efrid soltó al pelirrojo. Sonrió con sinceridad, pues aquella servidumbre le complacía.

—Muy fácil, niño bonito. Observas el lugar y si está despejado, nos avisas.

—¿Cómo? —exigió saber Ari.

—Por supuesto —concedió Efrid, mientras rebuscaba entre sus bolsillo—. Aquí tienes un hechizo de reclamo —dijo mientras le entregaba un trozo de papel plegado. Ari la abrió para apreciar la misteriosa inscripción que se hallaba dibujada en su interior. Por alguna razón aquellos garabatos indescifrables lo ponían de mal humor—. Tranquilo, nadie te va a pedir que leas semejante galimatías. Bastará con que soples sobre la tinta. Yo tengo otro de estos para recibir la señal —dijo Efrid, mostrándole el papel—. Cortesía de nuestro cliente. Habrá que aprovechar los recursos que ha invertido en nosotros, ¿no crees?

—¿Y eso es todo? —se enervó Ari—. ¡No me has dicho prácticamente nada de la misión! ¿Qué es ese sitio? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahí? ¿Para qué nos han contratado?

Efrid sacudió la cabeza, irritado. Miró la suelo y luego puso sus brazos en jarra para terminar enfrentando a Ari.

—Ari... de verdad. Este trabajo requiere de cierta confianza en mí como líder, ¿comprendes? —terció.

Una risotada irónica escapó de los labios del pelirrojo.

—La última vez que me guiaste a un trabajo a ciegas acabé con un elfo blanco a punto de rebanarme el pescuezo —replicó el mestizo.

Durante un segundo, Ari percibió ese brillo asesino en la mirada de Efrid, el resquicio de oscuridad tras la máscara. Y se preparó para lo peor, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un dedo índice en la frente.

—Deberías ser menos rencoroso, niño. Como no te relajes, las arrugas te estropearán la piel —se burló Efrid. O al menos aquellas palabras querían sonar como una burla, si bien Ari percibió tras ellas una aridez que no dejaba de inquietarle.

Efrid se separó de su protegido, y se volvió hacia el interior de la caverna. Ari, sin embargo, seguía noqueado por el impredecible gesto del bandido. Este, ante la falta de reacción, se volvió para dirigirse al medio elfo por última vez.

—¿Qué haces ahí pasmado? No me hagas perder más tiempo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ambrose recorría los pasillos del Monasterio casi a tientas. A pesar de que su construcción no parecía demasiado intrincada desde el exterior, descubrió pronto que siglos de convivencia entre aquellos muros habían creado toda una serie de intrincados atajos y pasadizos espontáneos que parecían salir de la nada. Estos estaban también decorados con los mismos motivos florales en honor a la Diosa, repetidos una y otra vez, que aunaban los corredores en idéntico mimetismo. Puede que no fuera la primera vez que Ambrose visitaba el Monasterio, pero eso no le ayudaba, pues cada corredor representaba un nuevo enigma. Llegó a preguntarse cómo demonios lograría su amiga vivir ahí sin perderse. La duda le duró poco: recordó que Marine siempre había sido más inteligente que él, mucho más que cualquiera. Seguramente se las apañaba como hacía con todo.

Desorientado tanto moral como físicamente, Ambrose se apoyó en un saliente para descansar. El peso de la armadura que había estado acarreando todo el día comenzaba a agobiarle, pero no era solo eso lo que lo angustiaba, ni mucho menos el temor por no encontrar la dichosa Biblioteca en la que Marine le había citado. Aunque no pudiera entender la razón, su estómago todavía estaba descompuesto a causa de la ceremonia que acaba de presenciar. Y es que cada vez que estaba en presencia del Sagrado Ópalo algo parecía enturbiarse más y más en sus entrañas.

Todo había sucedido en el Templo principal en honor a la Diosa Roja, la sala central a través del cual se organizaba todo el complejo del Monasterio y ahí donde confluían todos sus senderos. A diferencia de las vidrieras habituales, los estrechos vanos sumían el salón en la penumbra. Solo una multitud de pequeñas velas alumbraban la estancia. Las diminutas llamas amarillas habían sido dispuestas para destacar alguna efigie o fresco en honor la Diosa. Invitaban a la contemplación y a la meditación propias de la oscuridad, pero sobre todo permitían que los asistentes pudieran ver más allá de sus propias narices. Así es cómo Ambrose pudo contemplar la escena que se estaba desarrollando delante de él.

La práctica totalidad de las novicias se habían situado en los extremos de la sala, acomodadas contras las paredes. Marine era una de las pocas sacerdotisas ausentes. Ni siquiera la importancia de la ceremonia había servido para que le levantaran el castigo. Ambrose no se preocupó demasiado por ella. Conociéndola, no creía que se lamentara por la pérdida de aquella oportunidad. Por su parte, los paladines sagrados que habían sido invitados al rito se habían apostado cerca de la entrada, en virtud de sus instintos defensivos.

El centro de la habitación, por contra, le pertenecía a la Madre Superiora y las hermanas de mayor rango. Caminaban sobre una larga alfombra de terciopelo rojo en pos del gran altar central. Era un altísimo retablo de bajos relieves en madera, en el que se narraba la historia de la creación del mundo por parte de la Diosa. Ambrose no le prestó demasiada atención. Después de todo, había escuchado o visto aquel relato durante toda su vida: cómo la Diosa Roja, imbuida por el Amor de la Creación y la soledad de no poder compartir dicho sentimiento con nadie, dio a luz a la primera semilla; y cómo de esta germinó la Tierra fecunda y de ella el resto de seres vivos, sus amados hijos. Con esto en mente, en el lugar en el que se había representado a la Diosa, el artista había dispuesto una oquedad perfectamente redonda ahí donde una mujer tendría su útero. Simbolizaba el vientre dador de vida, el custodio purificador del Sacro Ópalo y precisamente por esto, no se trataba de un agujero al uso. La artesanía de aquella obra era sobrecogedora, pues quien la realizara se las había ingeniado para insertar en él una serie de varillas metálicas que sellaban la gema bajo varias capas de protecciones concéntricas. Se habían colocado con la suficiente proximidad como para poder rotar una lámina sobre la otra. Pero la complejidad no se acababa ahí. Además, el artista había encontrado la manera de interrelacionar cada una de las escenas del relieve a través de finos ríos de piedrecitas rojas que como un mar común terminaban desembocando en las sagradas y fértiles entrañas de la Diosa. Era un artefacto realmente ingenioso y digno de admirarse que había maravillado a Ambrose en su primera visita. No fue así en esta última ocasión. Había asuntos más urgentes ocupando los pensamientos del joven rubio: una turbación nueva, o más antigua pero de reciente identificación, lo removía por dentro.

El ritual empezó como en la vez anterior. La Madre Superiora sacó el Ópalo de la bolsa en la que lo había guardado y se acercó al altar para depositarlo en aquel complejo expositorio. Al ver este ademán, el resto de las sacerdotisas comenzaron a entonar cánticos sagrados. Las voces de todas ellas, desde la más reciente novicia hasta a las acompañantes de la Madre Superiora como las de todas las hermanas que observaban en primera línea tras la alfombra, se unieron en un altísimo tono que parecía querer arañar el techo. Al escucharlas, Ambrose tuvo la impresión de que su cráneo se empeñecía hasta exprimirle las neuronas. Era como si aquel sonido masificado sacudiera las paredes del templo en sobrecogedoras mareas.

Y entonces, en aparente reacción a todo aquello, el Ópalo se iluminó. Pero no fue un rayo esperanzador el que emergió de la piedra. Se trataba de un brillo oscuro, taimado, como un fuego fatuo que recorre los caminos en mitad de la noche, en busca de incautas criaturas que se dejen fagocitar por sus llamas.

El contraste entre la penumbra y el aberrante haz surgido del Ópalo colapsaron en la mente de Ambrose, mareándole hasta el punto de casi hacerle perder el equilibrio. Se recuperó con una presteza que le permitió no ponerse en ridículo. Pero su espíritu estaba lejos de estar apaciguado.

Al fin, la Madre Superiora colocó la gema en la oquedad pero ni siquiera la súbita rotación de las láminas de metal que lo cubrieron pudieron opacar aquel fulgor abisal. De esta forma, conforme el metal de las varillas concéntricas silbaban con cada giro, cada una de las miles de piedras incrustadas fueron respondiendo una a una a la presencia del ópalo, creando poco a poco un río de sanguinolenta luz. Ambrose hizo un esfuerzo para no vomitar. No entendía por qué cada vez que volvía a ver el Ópalo este le afectara con semejante contundencia. Era como si sus continuos contactos con la joya le hubieran contagiado de algo cuya naturaleza no podía concretar.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de respuestas. Nadie parecía reaccionar como él. A su lado, Sir Samuel casi parecía a punto de dormirse. Sir Umbert observaba aquella purificación energética con un gesto tan solo un poco más severo de lo habitual. Entonces, los cantos cesaron y la gema inundó el retablo con un estallido final. Entonces, la Madre Superiora se dio la vuelta para abandonar el altar, pero sus rodillas flaquearon. Una de sus acompañantes se lanzó sobre la anciana, para evitar que esta terminara de caer. En ese preciso instante, Ambrose pudo comprobar cómo la frente de aquella mujer goteaba con profuso sudor. Y ese detalle aplacó un poco la vergüenza que crecía dentro de él.

La ceremonia había terminado hacía ya casi una hora. Sir Umbert lo había liberado de sus obligaciones para que pudiera reunirse con Marine, tal y como había prometido. Pero el interior de Ambrose seguía inexplicablemente alterado. Esta era la razón por la que encontrar la Biblioteca se le estaba complicando. A la confusión en los espacios, también había que sumar la provocada por aquel desasosiego. En este punto, el joven rubio solo deseaba reunirse con Marine. Confiaba que un poco de charla con alguien querido pudiera diluir aquella ponzoñosa sensación que circulaba por sus venas.

Y lo consiguió. De pronto, cuando ya casi se había rendido, se encontró frente a una inmensa puerta de madera antigua, coronada a su vez con un rótulo que rezaba “Biblioteca”. No gastó energía y tiempo en dilucidar cómo había conseguido aquel próposito. Sus pasos, muchos más lúcidos que él mismo, debían de haberlo guiado hasta allí. Colocó sus manos sobre las aldabas de bronce y tiró de ellas para poder abrir las pesadas puertas. Lo que encontró al otro lado sí le produjo verdadera fascinación. Se trataba de una inmensa sala cuyo fondo simplemente no podía observarse desde la entrada. Las bóvedas del techo se elevaban como cielos lejanos. De hecho, estaban cubiertas de pinturas que imitaban el firmamento. Bajo ellas, la vista se perdía entre las abundantes estanterías. Habían sido elaboradas con maderas nobles pero lo más destacables de ellas eran su altura, de varios pisos a los que se accedía a través de escalinatas adosadas. Era una enorme selva de libros, apenas iluminada por orbes flotantes de luz y distintas ventanales. Próximo al suelo y la entrada, se había reservado un espacio para los escritorios de las copistas y diversas mesas hechas de oscuro y elegante roble. Un simple vistazo le bastó a Ambrose para comprender por qué aquel lugar debía de ser el favorito de Marine. Frente a la opulencia que desprendían cada pared del Monasterio, aquel lugar conseguía imponer en el observador un imponente silencio. Parecía pensado para evocar la solemnidad que se le debe a la conservación del conocimiento. El celo con el que se había decorado aquel lugar desde luego transmitía aquella intención.

Sin embargo, Ambrose se desanimó al comprobar que el lugar había sido víctima de un reciente abandono. No era solo el olor a papel envejecido. Una vez vistos de cerca, la mayoría de los libros estaban cubiertos por capas de polvo y algunos estantes lucían telarañas en sus copas, signo evidente de que nadie se había molestado en limpiarlos. Que la Madre Bibliotecaria sesteara, o incluso roncara descaradamente sobre la pila de libros que debía clasificar y, no era más que otro indicativo más de la negligencia con la que las sacerdotisas trataban aquella estancia.

Ambrose observó a la sacerdotisa en busca de algún presagio de despertar. La mujer estaba tan profundamente ausente como una piedra, así que decidió buscar a su amiga entre los escasos resquicios visuales que aquellas cordilleras de conocimiento le dejaban. Se cansó pronto.

—¡Marine! ¡Marine! —llamó.

—¿Quieres callarte? —espetó una voz entre susurros—. ¡Maldito seas, Ambrose! ¡Cuando por fin se había dormido...!

Marine apareció desde detrás de una de las muchas estanterías que Ambrose tenía enfrente. Con visible mal humor y un índice entre los labios, la muchacha le demandó silencio, mientras se acercaba hasta el paladín. Acto seguido, la novicia le agarró de las muñecas y sin mediar palabra ni dejar tiempo para responder, condujo al joven noble entre los sinuosos recovecos que separaban las mesas. Ambrose llegó a asombrarse de la fuerza con la que Marine, una muchacha que representaba casi la mitad de su masa, le estaba conduciendo. Por si esto fuera poco, el peso de la armadura le estaba entorpeciendo. Los músculos de los hombros comenzaban a quejarse de la carga extra de las hombreras. Tal vez eso y las ansias de Marine le hicieron tirar un par de volúmenes mal colocados a su paso.

—¿Podrías tener más cuidado? —siseó Marine—. Nunca entenderé cómo dejaron entrar en la Orden a alguien tan torpe como tú.

—Oye, no todo es culpa mía —se quejó Ambrose, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio—. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero ocupa un poco más que tú. ¿No podrías al menos esperarme un poco y decirme adónde vamos?

Marine se paró en seco, por lo que debido a la inercia Ambrose casi tuvo que esquivarla. La joven novicia le echó una mirada furibunda a través de las gafas.

—Lo que vamos a tratar hoy aquí es de una transcendencia incomparable. Hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte primero para que lo entiendas y solo tenemos el tiempo que tarde la Bibliotecaria en despertase. Cada segundo cuenta —le contestó—. ¡Así que, colabora!

Ambrose suspiró, sin fuerzas para discutir, y se contentó con dejarse llevar por las rarezas de su amiga. Sin embargo, pronto notó que la zona hacia la que Marine le estaba arrastrando, en comparación con los estantes cercanos a la entrada, acusaba todavía un mayor deterioro. Las ajadas pieles de las encuadernaciones se revestían de cierto gusto antiguo, al tiempo que un grumoso olor a moho corrompía el ambiente. Algunos manuscritos se mostraban casi deshechos. A causa de esto, un reguero de páginas amarilleadas languidecía entre los pasillos. Pese a ello, unos pocos lomos resistían. En el momento en que Marine lo soltó, Ambrose se detuvo a observarlos. Pero no fue dicha tenacidad contra el tiempo lo que llamó la atención de Ambrose. Las grafías que decoraban a unos pocos de ellos no pertenecían a ninguna lengua humana. Esto unido al cordón negro que su amiga acaba de traspasar le daba sobradas pistas acerca de las intenciones de Marine. Incluso dentro de los límites del susurro, Ambrose consiguió escandalizarse.

—¿¡Esto no será...?!— no pudo evitar preguntar.

Marine le sonrió mientras se reincorporaba. Se reajustó los anteojos caídos con el dedo índice antes de contestar.

—¡Exacto! ¡La sección de lecturas prohibidas! —anunció Marine con una sonrisa casi perversa—. No te preocupes, nadie sabe que conozco este lugar. Comprenderás que para ello hay que cumplir a dos requisitos fundamentales: estar aquí y estar despierta. Nadie lo ha conseguido... todavía —caviló la novicia.

—¡Pero, bueno! —se ofendió el paladín—. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de lo que te pasó? ¿Qué diría tu madre?

La joven avanzó en dirección a los ventanales del fondo. No se molestó en girarse para contestar.

—¡Oh, me encantaría oírlo! —replicó.

—Marine, esto es serio —insistió Ambrose—. ¿Qué harás si te echan?

Entonces, Marine sí se volvió. Sus ojos castaños habían adquirido un brillo casi rojizo.

—¡No lo sé, Ambrose! —dijo en un tono grandilocuente e irónico que acompañaba a sus afectados aspavientos—. ¿Ser libre, tal vez? Dudo mucho que haya un agujero peor que este en el que mi familia me pueda encerrar.

Ambrose no se atrevió a increpar a su amiga. Conocía de primera mano lo inútil de intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión. Desviar el curso de su curiosidad, era como intentar invertir una catarata. Como mucho, podías poner algún dique para evitar que la misma Marine se ahogara, pero con bastante frecuencia lo único que se podía hacer era fluir.

Para descanso de sus nervios, Ambrose comprobó que el rincón al que su amiga le había transportado se veía bastante más agradable de lo que habría podido suponer por el camino. Habían llegado hasta una de las vidrieras de la pared. La luz que la cruzaba se bañaba en los cálidos tintes del atardecer. Descendían como un foco iridiscente sobre un pequeño rincón, delimitado entre dos estanterías y pequeñas columnas de libros. Cuando se sentó junto a su amiga, Ambrose reconoció el olor tóxico pero revigorizante de la tinta nueva y en él a la propia Marine. Por todo ello, las palabras que esta le dirigió a continuación se le hicieron totalmente innecesarias.

—Este es mi escondite favorito —dijo Marine, acariciando los manuscritos.

Lucía una sonrisa que se le desbordaba por el rostro, lo que a su vez, unido a las gruesas gafas, a Ambrose le recordó a una ranita, adorable y graciosa a partes iguales.

—Te creo—afirmó Ambrose—. Bueno, ya estamos aquí —terció el rubio—. ¿Vas a decirme de una vez de qué va todo esto?

Al oír aquella, la expresión de Marine se transformó por completo. sonrisa hasta entonces encantada de Marine se tornó más contenida, al tiempo que la ceja izquierda se elevaba y los labios se comprimían. Como si no se atrevieran a soltar de golpe, todo lo que llevaban meses callando.

—Dime, Ambrose, ¿qué te parece el Sacro Ópalo? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Como que qué me parece? —se extrañó el paladín—. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

Marine se acomodó el hábito bajo las rodillas antes de responder.

—Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido, casi todas las misiones que se te han encargado durante tu corta carrera como paladín han estado relacionadas con el Sacro Ópalo. Casi se puede decir que has tenido más contacto directo con la joya que muchos paladines veteranos durante años de servicio. Solo quería averiguar lo que un entendido en la materia como tú, tendría que decir al respecto. Bien, Ambrose, ¿podrías decirme qué opinión te merece?

Ambrose se quedó cabizbajo mientras reflexionaba sobre la cuestión que Marine acababa de plantearle. Que alguien le tildara de entendido en algo, le parecía una broma de mal gusto, pero su amiga no lo había podido decir más en serio. No estaba muy seguro de lo que pensar al respecto, pero si de algo había aprendido a fiarse en las últimas semanas era de sus sentimientos. Y si la gema alguna vez le había transmitido algo, nunca había sido comodidad.

—Me pone enfermo —balbuceó Ambrose.

—¿En qué sentido? —pidió Marine.

—Pues eso, me pone enfermo. Es algo muy raro, como si hubiera algo en esa piedra. No sé explicarlo muy bien, pero es como la sensación que tienes en la nuca de que alguien detrás de ti te está observando. Luego te giras y no hay nadie, pero esa sospecha de que te vigilan no se va. A veces me da la impresión de que hay algo en ella. Algo oscuro.

—¿Algo que te observa? —quiso precisar Marine.

—No es solo eso —precisó Ambrose—. Es físico, como un peso o un olor. No sé cómo pero consigue revolverme el estómago y los sesos. No entiendo de qué se trata. Puede que sea demasiado brillante o por todo el poder que alberga, pero me pone enfermo. Al principio apenas lo notaba, pero cuánto más la veo, más lo siento.

La sonrisa de Marine se ensanchó.

—No es lo que uno esperaría de una gema purificadora, ¿verdad? ¡La gran protectora de nuestra nación! —citó con sarcástica pedantería.

—Puede que algo no esté bien conmigo —concluyó Ambrose mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Solo recordar lo que significaba tener el Ópalo cerca, le hacía rememorar la tortura de aquella tarde.

—No te juzgues tan duramente, amigo mío —le aconsejó Marine, para después echarse un poco sobre su amigo. Los cristales de sus gafas dejaron pasar un destello de ardiente entusiasmo—. ¿Y si te dijera que tengo pruebas de que la Gema no es lo nos han dicho que es?

—Espera un momento, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —tartamudeó Ambrose incómodo.

Sin detenerse a escucharlo, Marine echó mano de un libro que tenía apilado a su derecha. Ambrose reconoció de inmediato las extrañas letras que cubrían su portada, las mismas que había vislumbrado antes en los lomos antiguos. Para su desgracia, esta vez sí pudo recordar a qué lengua pertenecían.

—¡Eso es conocimiento prohibido! —la acusó—. ¿Cuándo demonios has aprendido a leer runas silvanas?

—¡Oh, en clase de Deberes Monacales! —respondió Marine, ajena a la turbación de su amigo—. ¡Por la Diosa! ¡No te imaginas lo tediosas que llegan a ser las cosas que nos hacen estudiar aquí!

Ambrose soltó un pequeño gruñido ofendido.

—Dudo mucho que la Diosa apruebe que la nombres en vano para decir algo así —le reprochó.

Marine reprimió una carcajada, al tiempo que se estrechaba de brazos, indolente.

—¡Sea! —exclamó.

A continuación, la novicia abrió el manuscrito que había recostado en su regazo en busca de la página señalada. Algunos papeles con notas propias cayeron de ella.

—Bueno, empecemos por el principio —se propuso—. Si te preguntaran por el origen del mundo, ¿qué dirías?

Ambrose parpadeó de incredulidad. Hacía años que sospechaba que la mente de Marine no funcionaba del todo como la suya pero, nunca entendería de dónde sacaba esas ideas tan estrafalarias. Rebuscó en sus recuerdos. Incluso, ladeó la cabeza como si el esfuerzo hiciera que su esta se hubiera vuelto más pesada. Sin embargo, por mucho que se estrujase los sesos, no pudo encontrar nada adecuado. Reprimió un suspiro de agotamiento. ¿Por qué diantres tendría Marine la obsesión de plantearse cuestiones que no le interesaban a nadie? A veces, le era difícil entender a su amiga, cosa que en momentos como aquel le frustraba. Pero eran precisamente esas limitaciones a la hora de seguirle el ritmo lo que le mostraban hasta qué punto ella era genial. La mayoría del tiempo eso era suficiente.

—Esto.... ¿La Diosa nos creó a todos? —respondió Ambrose, incómodo.

Y el paladín recibió el golpe de un libro en el cráneo. A Marine no le había gustado esa respuesta.

—¡Mal! —le corrigió Marine, malhumorada, aunque se tranquilizara pronto—. Pero no es culpa tuya —razonó—. Es lo que te han estado repitiendo desde que naciste, ¿verdad?. Y sin embargo, ¿has oído hablar de los Antiguos?

Todavía frotándose el chichón, Ambrose negó con la cabeza. El impacto del pesado lomo en su coronilla era demasiado reciente como para que se atreviera a hablar tan pronto.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Marine irónica—. ¡¿Quién lo iba a decir, con lo populares que son en las fuentes élficas?!

Ambrose sintió algo similar a una picazón en la mente. No sabía muy bien por qué pero el tono de mofa con el que Marine hablaba sobre información que parecía peligrosa le ponía nervioso. Tenía la impresión de que lo estaba arrastrando a un terreno vedado, o más bien, que saltaba de un lado la otro de líneas infranqueables, como si de un juego se tratara. Y eso le irritaba muchísimo. Tomo uno de los libros de su amiga y lo escudriñó con recelo.

—Una sacerdotisa no debería familiarizarse con... —con los ojos entreabiertos intentó leer el título de la obra, pero obviamente no pudo—, saberes sacrílegos.

Marine no se molestó en reaccionar ante el comentario. Tan solo mantuvo una sonrisilla condescendiente.

—Bueno, curiosamente también son nombrados en las primeras crónicas humanas —repuso—, claro que se tratan de textos antiquísimos, muy anteriores a la fundación del Reino de Adraxas —con cuidado la falsa novicia, le quitó a Ambrose el manuscrito que zarandeaba en sus manos y lo depositó delicadamente en una pila con otros libros—. Cuando las encontré en las secciones más remotas tuve que hacer milagros para que no se me desintegraran en las manos. De todas formas, si lo que te preocupa es el tema religioso, te tranquilizará saber que los Antiguos no son deidades, sino, como indica su nombre, nuestros antepasados.

Ante aquella revelación, Ambrose no pudo evitar echarse aunque fuera levemente sobre Marine.

—¿Qu... qué quieres decir? —prorrumpió nervioso—. ¿Qué significa eso de antepasados? ¿Qué... qué cuentan esas crónicas?

Los ojos de Marine centellearon astutos como dos castañas en la hoguera, satisfecha por haber captado por fin el interés de su amigo.

—Hace eones —comenzó a narrar—, los Antiguos llegaron a este planeta...

—¿Planeta? —era la primera vez que Ambrose escuchaba aquella palabra.

Marine ignoró la pregunta y continuó su relato.

—Sus orígenes no quedan del todo claros. Se dice que procedían de las estrellas, signifique eso lo que signifique. Lo que sí que parece certero, a juzgar por las fuentes, es que albergaban conocimientos muy bastos en todas las orbes de la vida. Tenían maquinarías lo suficientemente sofisticadas como para “viajar entre mundos”. Eran gentes muy avanzadas también en medicina, herbología y en un campo que será relevante más tarde —Marine enfatizó su discurso con un decidido ademán de su dedo índice—: ¡La ciencia de los cristales! Pese a ello y por lo que he podido leer, este pueblo tan increíble llegó a nuestro mundo diezmado y debilitado por contiendas estelares que no se comentan y cuyos detalles parecen perdidos en el tiempo. No fue un viaje programado. Al contrario, fue la búsqueda de un refugio. Por eso mismo, al principio les costó adaptarse a esta tierra: a la diversidad de ambientes y a su aire que difería tanto del de su planeta natal.

—¿Pero, qué diantres es un planeta? —insistió Ambrose.

Marine chasqueó la lengua enervada.

—¡No me interrumpas! ¡Vas a conseguir que pierda el hilo! —le riñó.

La novicia rebelde desahogó parte de su rabia rebuscando abruptamente entre papeles.

—¡Aquí está! —dijo, al tiempo que desplegaba un viejo pergamino entre ella y él.

Lo que Ambrose vio en él fue un mapa del mundo. Era imagen que conocía en parte, pues aunque había visto representaciones similares, esta incorporaba partes que nunca había visto. Como una enorme isla en medio del Océano Interior. Marine retomó pronto su explicación.

—En un inicio tuvieron que asentarse en el centro del planeta, un lugar lo suficientemente húmedo y caliente como para que sus cuerpos extraterrestres pudieran comenzar a adaptarse. ¡Sí! ¡Justo aquí! —Marine apuntó precisamente a la isla desconocida.

Ambrose arrugó el ceño. Toda aquella historia le estaba resultando ya demasiado increíble antes de que se le añadiesen puñados de tierra surgidos de ninguna parte. La contrariedad era tal que no pudo evitar disentir. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué una muchacha sensata como Marine le estaba contando todo aquello?

—Pero, Marine —protestó—. Ese mapa está equivocado. Allí donde apuntas nunca ha habido nada más que agua.

Marine alzó una ceja, interrogativa, sin perder por ello su sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Oh, eso crees? —se jactó—. Bueno, en cierto modo no te falta razón. Es como dices hoy en día —puntualizó—, pero hace miles de años en este punto había una gran isla, más bien un continente, ocupando el Océano Interior. Una isla en la que los Antiguos pudieron acomodarse y volver a llevar su civilización hacia el apogeo. Mientras tanto, también se ocuparon de explorar este mundo y comenzaron a terraformarlo...

En este punto, Ambrose volvía a tener dolor de cabeza. Por fortuna, no era como el pesado revulsivo que presionaba su mente cuando se hallaba ante la Gema. No, era un dolor distinto. Esto no significaba, sin embargo, que las chispas aleatorias que empezaban a surgir entre sus neuronas le quemasen menos.

—¿Terra, terraformar? —escupió, confuso.

Marine le ignoró nuevamente.

—Pero en ese proceso algo salió mal. ¡Terriblemente mal! —declamó Marine gesticulando de forma apasionada—. No se sabe qué lo causó, pero de la noche a la mañana, aquella isla fue inundada por completo. Por suerte, los Antiguos lograron evacuar a muchos de los suyos. En su huida, mandaron expediciones a distintos lugares del planeta. Al haber perdido parte de la tecnología necesaria para la terraformación en la catástrofe, fueron ellos los que entonces no tuvieron más remedio que adaptarse a sus nuevos hogares. —Marine abrió uno de los manuscritos y señaló una parte del texto— “ _Y de ese modo, las nuevas razas empezaron a formarse_ ” —tradujo.

—¿Qué nuevas razas? —quiso saber Ambrose.

—Ya sabes —respondió Marine—. Enanos, orcos, elfos... —la novicia puso los ojos levemente en blanco, en una expresión a camino entre el cansancio y la compasión— ¡Humanos! Por poner ejemplos...

Ambrose parpadeó unos instantes. Parecía que el exceso de energía que recorría su cerebro comenzaba a estabilizarse. No era como si terminar de entender, mucho menos creer, todo lo que Marine le estaba contando. Todavía se veía lejano, ficticio como las narraciones legendarias que su madre le leía de niños. Por otro lado, también comprobaba con extrañeza el modo en que, poco a poco, le costaba menos lidiar con esas locas ideas. ¿Tal vez, su mente estaba dejando de luchar contra ellas?

—Espera un momento —pidió Ambrose—. ¿Cómo es que se formaron? ¿Se fueron transformando sin más? ¿Como por arte de magia?

Marine alzó la cabeza y soltó un gruñido de exasperación. Tomó aire y se apresuró a responder a su amigo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ambrose no se ofendió. Era consciente de lo agotador que debía ser para una mente rápida como la de Marine amoldarse a la lentitud de los demás.

—No es magia, ¿vale? —respondió una fatigada Marine—. Es naturaleza. Es como... con las aves. Tienes aves nocturnas, los búhos que pueden ver por la noche; los rapaces que tienen garras para cazar, los jilgueros que cantan...¡Pero todas son aves!

Ambrose se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Intentó hacer un repaso mental de todo lo que Marine había compartido con él hasta el momento. Por lo que había logrado entender, resultaba que los Antiguos eran sus antepasados, pero también eran el origen de todas las razas. De pronto, la aturdida mente de Ambrose se vio eclipsada por un destello de genialidad. Pues si aquella premisa se invertía daba lugar a conclusiones que provocarían repulsión en casi todos los súbditos adraxianos.

—Entonces, ¿lo que quieres decir es que tanto los humanos como los elfos procedemos de la misma criatura? —concluyó.

—¡Pues claro, tontorrón! —le impeló Marine—. ¡Es de lo más lógico! De no ser así, ¿cómo explicas que elfos y humanos tengan descendencia común si se cruzan.

—¿Eso es importante? —preguntó Ambrose con sincera curiosidad.

—¡Por supuesto! —aseguró Marine—. Es increíble que tenga que explicarte esto —masculló—. Verás: un gato y un perro no pueden aparearse, porque son animales distintos. Pero, dos perros de razas diferentes, por mucho que no se parezcan entre sí, pueden. Lo mismo debe de ocurrir con los humanos y los elfos. De otro modo, ¿cómo explicas la existencia de los mestizos?

—Por lo tanto —reflexionó Ambrose—, los humanos y los elfos, a pesar de las apariencias, siempre hemos sido el mismo ser...

Al decir aquellas palabras, una tormenta se desencadenó en los pensamientos del paladín. Visualizó un par de orejas. Eran unas orejas puntiagudas, pero no demasiado. Simplemente la punta se alzaba rebelde ahí donde tendría que haberse plegado en la redondez. Recordó el fulgor verde, quemante de unos ojos que veían allá donde él no podía distinguir más que sombras, un cuerpo elástico retorciéndose de maneras que a muchos hombres les costaría una lesión. Pero también recordó una sonrisa traviesa, una expresión de rabia imposible de apagar, heridas de las que manaba una sangre tan roja como la suya. Había misterio en Ari, pero también humanidad. Por ello, sus cuerpos habían podido unirse. Por ello, se había enamorado de él.

Entonces, Ambrose reparó en una cuestión determinante. Angelique había gritado que los elfos eran monstruos ávidos de muerte. Los que la había aplaudido también trataban a los mestizos como un error hecho carne, algo que nunca debería haber llegado a existir de haberse respetado el orden natural de las cosas. Sin embargo, ¿pudiera ser que lo que en realidad les repugnaba de los medio elfos no fuera lo que los separaba, sino más bien lo que les recordaba a ellos mismos?

—¡Exacto! —afirmó Marine—. Pero no me distraigas. Eso no es lo realmente importante de todo esto. Lo realmente importante es...

El ruido de cristales rotos interrumpió la conversación. Y tras él, el tímido eco de unas pisadas. Esta vez fue Ambrose quien demandó silencio a Marine.

Alguien acababa de profanar el Monasterio.

Y estaba cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Más tarde de lo que pensaba. Lo siento, pero las últimas semanas han sido todavía más extenuantes de lo que había predicho. No os hacéis una idea de lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, sobre todo porque tenía la cabeza súper densa, pero quería al mismo tiempo escribir una buena explicación que se leyera de forma coherente y fluida. Y sentía que mis neuronas no me acompañaban. Espero poder estar más disponible ahora que se acercan mis vacaciones. 
> 
> En cuanto al capítulo en sí, ya vamos viendo más cosas del nuevo mundo. Siento si la construcción de mundo no es demasiado original. A veces cuando la escribía sentía que iban a venir Platón, History Channel y el autor de Crónicas de Shannara a pedirme explicaciones XD Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido, ya que no tengo mucha experiencia al respecto. Espero que haya resultado interesante a pesar de todo y que la espera mereciera la pena. Quiero estar de vuelta pronto con la segunda parte de todas estas revelaciones. 
> 
> Y sin mucho que decir, muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo. Deseo que se encuentren muy bien. Cuídense mucho y que tengan un estupendo fin de semana y comienzo de verano. 
> 
> P.S: Siento actualizar a unas horas tan malas para el continente americano. Tengo que hacer un recado por la tarde (hora española) y no me puedo permitir actualizar más tarde. Espero que lo entiendan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por leer.  
> Esta es una historia de fantasía que pretendía ser un one-shot y he terminado alargando más de la cuenta. El mundo no está muy desarrollado, aunque se puede decir que bebe mucho de Dungeos and Dragons en lo que se refiere a las razas y clases.  
> Por cierto, la canción que aparece es de Cécile Corbel. He hecho una traducción un tanto libre del francés: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnLeUBUXn_c  
> Espero que les guste.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
